Soul Therapy
by dolphingirl0113
Summary: {Alternate Universe Plot} Kagome is a young, aspiring physical therapist who receives more than she bargained for with Inuyasha, a victim of a car accident trying to walk again. She soon discovers reasons why you don't fall in love with patients...
1. Chapter One

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I couldn't resist starting this idea. I know I've got two other stories going too, and I haven't given up on them, but this idea came to me and I haven't been able to shake it. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think! And I promise to continue updating on the other stories. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The alarm buzzed in her ear, proudly announcing that it was 5:30 am. The girl groaned, pulling the warm covers over her ears, her matted black hair in a mess on the pillow. But no matter how much groaning, swearing, cursing, or begging the alarm continued to ring, and would not turn off until Kagome physically got out of bed and hit the off switch.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Sango," she mumbled into the pillow, remembering how her friend had suggested, after she was late three times in a row due to oversleeping, that Kagome put the alarm clock on the other side of the room, forcing her to get out of bed to turn it off rather then just rolling over and hitting the snooze.  
  
But it worked, because once Kagome had turned the offensive contraption off, she realized she was already halfway to the shower, and seeing how it would take just as much energy to walk back to bed, she might as well start the day.  
  
The water was hot, too hot, but she liked it that way. She liked the way her skin turned red from the constant contact, and the way she became numb after a while. It made her feel alive, reminded her that she was still standing on both feet and able to use both arms and able to feel from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes. And in her line of work, that was something special.  
  
Kagome was a physical therapist, and had been for the past two years after graduating from the Tokyo School of Medicine at the age of twenty-one. Now twenty-three, she had seen and heard it all when it came to accidents, and treated patients from all sorts of catastrophes.  
  
It was a job that was as demanding as it was rewarding, because all new patients arrived depressed and lacking in hope that they could possibly recover, but would leave anywhere from six months to several years later with the renewed hope of a normal life. It was exhausting for Kagome and her colleagues, to be sure, but at the same time it was a fulfilling career, knowing that she helped someone every day.  
  
The bathroom was a steamy mess by the time she stepped out of the shower, and Kagome had to wipe the mirror with the back of her arm to remove the moisture and see her reflection, her skin red from scrubbing, her eyes still dull with sleep, but nonetheless alive.  
  
Wrapping a green towel around her slim form, she pulled out a hair dryer and began to blow dry her long black hair so that after twenty minutes it was hanging loosely down her back. She pulled it back into a high ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way at work. She then donned the usual uniform of a white shirt and khaki pants, dabbed a small amount of blush to her cheeks and a light gloss to her lips, grabbed her purse and keys, and flew out the door.  
  
"Hey Sango, it's me," Kagome said once she was successfully on the road and had dialed her friend's number.  
  
"Kagome, you're actually in the car before me? I'm shocked." Kagome grinned and rested one of her arms on the door.  
  
"Yeah I know, pretty unbelievable. You're idea worked, I have to admit it."  
  
"I told you it would. I used to have the same problem with being late until I moved the alarm clock."  
  
"I suppose then that I should be saying thanks, since otherwise I would have probably gotten myself fired before long."  
  
"I doubt that Kag, you're one of the best therapists in the building." Kagome laughed.  
  
"I doubt that. By the way, it's your turn to bring breakfast today, right?"  
  
"Yup, does sausage biscuits sound okay?"  
  
"Please tell me that's not McDonalds."  
  
"No! I'm actually cooking this morning." Kagome grinned and felt her stomach growl at the thought. Sango was a really good cook, when she took the time.  
  
"Sounds great, I'll see you at work then."  
  
"Alright, bye!"  
  
Kagome set the phone back down on the passenger seat as she turned the car into the employee parking lot beside a large white building that read 'Tokyo Physical Therapy and Rehabilitation Center'.  
  
"Here we go again," Kagome mumbled, pulling up the emergency break on the car, taking the keys, locking the doors, and walking into the building.  
  
"Good morning Kagome," a cheerful redhead called from the secretary's desk. Her green eyes sparkled with life, and Kagome envied the girl's obvious morning personality.  
  
"Morning Ayame, any new and exciting patients on the docket?"  
  
Ayame turned to the computer and typed for a few seconds before seeming to read something. "You've got a 1:30 horseback riding fall, with temporary paralysis to the legs."  
  
Kagome sighed and set her purse down heavily on a nearby chair in the currently vacant waiting area. "I've seen so many of those lately. What is it with people and this sudden horse craze?"  
  
Ayame giggled and turned back to the screen. "I here you on that one. But let's see, other then that you have a 3:00 with a car accident victim. It says here he has something akin to paralysis from the waist down, and doctors aren't sure if it's temporary or permanent."  
  
That intrigued Kagome, always ready for a new challenge. "Ooh, that one sounds more like it." She walked up behind Ayame and leaned against the desk, reading what was on the screen at the moment. "Hmm, so he has only small amounts of feeling in his legs, except occasional tingling in his toes, and cannot support himself at all on his own. And his name is?"  
  
Ayame scrolled down slightly to the end of the chart notes sent over from the hospital. "Um, Inuyasha Takahashi."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome grinned. "That's an interesting name. Maybe this day won't be quite so boring after all."  
  
Ayame grinned. "Just don't forget that your entertainment is another's suffering Kagome."  
  
"I know, I know, way to ruin the moment for me." Ayame giggled at her friend as Kagome disappeared into the back room, shaking her head and picking up the phone when it started to ring.  
  
Kagome opened her locker and placed everything inside, pulling out her badge and walking over to the mirror to clip it to the left side of her chest. She took a step back when she finished, giving herself the critical eye.  
  
The badge was a laminated picture, at the bottom of which was printed her name in block letters. She was smiling, and her hair, for once, was down the way she preferred to wear it when not on the job.  
  
She was so busy studying the badge that she didn't even hear the door open and close behind her. "Good morning sunshine!"  
  
"AHH!" Kagome must have jumped at least ten feet in the air, only to find herself trapped, from behind, in the arms of a person wearing very familiar after-shave. "Miroku, can't you speak a little quieter? Remember, this is a quiet place of rehabilitation."  
  
Miroku frowned, but didn't let go of his playful hold on her waist. Kagome didn't mind, so long as his hands stayed where they were.  
  
He was a handsome man of twenty-five, with a good heart and shining eyes that beamed with life. His only failing was his lecherous tendency whenever an attractive young woman was around. It had progressed to the point that he was only allowed to see men as patients, something he wasn't too happy about.  
  
"I can see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kagome grinned, knowing he could see it in the mirror.  
  
"I always do Miroku, since when has that been a surprise. Not all of us are like you and Ayame and able to wake up and fall asleep on a dime."  
  
"True, but then you could try and be sociable for the first hour or so of work."  
  
"I'm always nice to my patients," Kagome replied defensively. Miroku grinned openly.  
  
"I wasn't talking about your patients."  
  
"Oh." Kagome smiled once more and then frowned playfully when she realized he still had his arms around her. "I don't think Sango would approve of this."  
  
Miroku jumped back as if he were touching hot coals, and if Kagome hadn't known already about his feelings for her friend, she would have been offended. But as it was, everyone knew the man was head over heels in love with Sango, and couldn't get enough of her, and as such they teased him relentlessly about it.  
  
"What wouldn't I approve of?" Miroku's face brightened, and Kagome beamed at her friend, who was currently balancing a holder of five cups of coffee, as well as a bag of breakfast for everyone. She gave Kagome an appeasing stare. "A little help please?"  
  
Snapping out of her trance, Kagome and Miroku both bounded over and relieved Sango of her load, instantly digging in to the bag of fresh sausage biscuits. Sango just shook her head and walked over to her locker to put away her personal items.  
  
She was an attractive woman, to say the least. Her body was built like a rock, with strong shoulders, a slim waist, and sleek thighs, all of which were accented by her uniform. Her hair fell to her waist in a long ponytail of dark waves, and she always wore a hint of pink mascara, which, on anyone else would have looked grotesque, but on her it was perfect.  
  
"So for once Kouga is the last to show?" She commented lazily, and everyone looked around, suddenly realizing that their colleague was indeed missing.  
  
"I guess so," Kagome replied with a shrug. Miroku laughed.  
  
"It's a strange day when Kagome beats us all and Kouga is the last to arrive for work in the morning." The girls both laughed to, for it was a strange concept.  
  
"Is everything all set?" Kagome finally asked, noticing that there were only fifteen minutes before the clinic officially opened for the day.  
  
"Yup, I checked it all last night myself," Miroku said proudly, glancing at Sango to see if she noticed. She pretended to ignore him.  
  
"So you have clean sheets in all the exam rooms?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"The ultrasound machines have been cleaned?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"The gel is all in heaters?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"The heating pads are warm?"  
  
"Check."  
  
Kagome nodded her head with a smile. "I'm impressed Miroku, usually Sango and I are the ones cleaning up at the end of the day."  
  
"Well, Kouga and I figured you ladies deserved a break."  
  
Kagome giggled for a moment, and Sango rolled her eyes as she walked passed Miroku, leaning in to say, "How generous of you, to help poor, tired ladies like us."  
  
Miroku didn't hear the sarcasm obviously, because he puffed out his chest as though he were a hero, his hand, in the meantime, wandering slowly down until Sango stiffened, stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"Hentai!" She screamed, whirling around and smacking him in the face, leaving a red print, before disappearing into the main clinic. Kagome just shook her head.  
  
"That is no way to win your fair lady's heart you know."  
  
"Who says I want to win her heart?" Miroku blushed, and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please, it's so obvious you like her."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yeah, you're always looking at her at work, and trying to impress her when you think she's watching."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I like her."  
  
"It does too."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Kagome, I am not in love with Sango!" He shouted in anger just as she opened the door, causing the woman in question to turn her head in surprise from where she was standing organizing the exercise balls against the wall. Miroku's face turned a deep crimson, and Kagome giggled.  
  
"Who said anything about love? I certainly didn't."  
  
She walked away, and Miroku quickly disappeared into an exam room leaving Sango glancing about her with a puzzled expression. "What just happened?"  
  
The tension was broken when the door was thrown open with a bang and Kouga appeared, panting and looking frazzled. He ran up to Ayame, gave her a huge kiss on the cheek, and blew past Kagome with a quick hello before disappearing into the back room, reappearing moments later with his badge, smoothing out his hair, pulled back into a shoulder-length black ponytail.  
  
He was a handsome man, with a strong build and piercing blue eyes. His personality was strong and confident, and when he set his mind to something, he went after it, especially when it involved helping a patient, which is why he was so good at his job.  
  
In reality, they were all good at what they did, and for different reasons. Kagome had, growing up in a shrine and learning the ways of the ancient priestesses, always wanted to help people in some way and when she realized she didn't quite have the stamina or desire to make it through a grueling six years of medical school, chose physical therapy instead.  
  
Sango had lost her parents in a car accident when she was seventeen, and her brother Kohaku was paralyzed from the waist down. It was then that she decided she wanted to help victims like him.  
  
Miroku came from a long line of monks, and he, like Kagome, felt that he could serve others through physical therapy. But sometimes his friends would simply call him monk because he still had certain parallel mannerisms.  
  
And Kouga, well, was just Kouga. No one was quite sure why he had decided to become a physical therapist when his family fortune could have let him be so much more, but here he came, every day, to work, never late and never leaving early. At least, every day but that day.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late," he stammered as he saw his three colleagues staring at him. Even Ayame, his girlfriend of one year, was leaning over the counter with a puzzled expression.  
  
Kagome gave him a suspicious look, and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you late today? I don't think you've been late once this entire year."  
  
"Well, technically he's not late quite yet," Miroku, who had finally decided to emerge from the exam room, said calmly as he indicated the clock. "It is, after all, not quite 7:00."  
  
Kouga beamed. "So my perfect record still stands."  
  
Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes simultaneously, and Sango looked at him in exasperation. "Why do you bother to show up every day?"  
  
Kouga, used to such teasing because of his money, just shrugged and leaned against the wall casually.  
  
"But you still haven't said why you were 'almost' late," Ayame called from the desk. That got the others interested, and Kouga blushed.  
  
"Well, you won't believe this but, I slept through my alarm."  
  
"What?" Kagome couldn't help but start laughing, and everyone looked at her as though she had gone insane. She raised her head, her dark eyes twinkling. "I guess when I get up on time it's bad karma for the one who is never late."  
  
Kouga smiled back, his own blue eyes shining with laughter as he chuckled. "So you shouldn't be on time any more, because next time I might not be so lucky as to hit no red lights."  
  
The others just shook their heads, and were about to say more, when the sound of the front door opening reached their ears, and they were greeted with their first patient of the day. Ayame greeted with a smile and led into an exam room, putting the chart on the front door and writing Sango's name on the white board at the front of the room next to the number three, indicating the therapist had a patient in exam room three.  
  
"Well, you get the first victim," Miroku said with a laugh, and Sango rolled her eyes as she walked up to the door and took the chart, scanning it briefly.  
  
"Biking accident," she commented.  
  
"Motorcycles?" Kagome asked casually.  
  
"No, believe it or not it was just a bicycle."  
  
"Amazing," Kouga commented as Ayame led another patient back and put his own name on the board in red. "Well, I'm up."  
  
"Have fun," Kagome replied, sitting down to wait for her first patient, twiddling her thumbs absentmindedly. Yep, it was just another ordinary day, or so she thought. 


	2. Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: None for this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was actually in a good mood by the time 3:00 rolled around. She had successfully discharged two patients, one with a horrible shoulder injury, and one who thought they would never use their right leg again and yet had walked out of her sight without a limp. She smiled in triumph, wanting to shout to the world that she had done it, because it felt damn good to help people like that.  
  
Her stomach growled, and it was only then that Kagome realized she hadn't eaten since that morning. Glancing at the board and seeing with relief that her name was absent, for the moment, she slipped into the back room and scrounged around in the small fridge for the cooked ramen she brought with her the day before, and placing it in the microwave to heat.  
  
She sat down at the small table and began to read the newspaper, which Kouga had so kindly left strewn about the room as he read each section individually. At that moment she had been lucky enough to discover the living section, the only part that actually interested her.  
  
"Something smells good," Miroku called from the door, sniffing thoughtfully and smiling. "Ramen?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome replied casually, flipping to the next page of the paper with her feet propped on a second chair. Miroku walked over and sat across from her with his trademark smile in place. "What?"  
  
"You look way too comfortable. Don't you have a patient right now?" Kagome shrugged.  
  
"He's not here yet, and I haven't eaten all day."  
  
"Fair enough, but if he shows up before your lunch is ready, can I have it?"  
  
Kagome glared at him playfully. "Don't even think about it."  
  
The microwave beeped and Kagome rose from her seat to claim her much-needed food, when Ayame opened the door. "Kagome, your 3:00 patient is here."  
  
Kagome looked at the bowl she had just been ready to eat, and frowned. "It figures. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Ayame nodded and shut the door, Miroku raising an eyebrow at her quizzically. "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Slurp it, of course."  
  
And she did. In a record one minute and thirty seconds she managed to drink the entire bowl of ramen, smacking her lips when she was done. Miroku could only stare at the empty bowl as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Where is he Ayame?"  
  
"In exam room six."  
  
"Thanks." Kagome walked up to the door and plucked the chart from the holder, opening it and scanning the contents briefly. "Ah yes," she muttered, "Mr. Takahashi." For some reason the name sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it.  
  
Opening the door, Kagome walked in, only to nearly turn right around and shut the door once more in surprise. "K-Kikyou?"  
  
A woman who looked almost identical to Kagome turned from where she was sitting and facing a man in a wheelchair, holding his hand, and smiled. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and returned the gesture for the cousin she hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Of course," she said in a silly giggle, "That would be why the name was familiar. It all makes sense now. Christmas cards, letters, all that stuff," Kagome muttered as she walked forward, approaching the couple. Kikyou just continued to smile.  
  
"Hello Kagome, how are you? It's been so long since we last talked to each other."  
  
Her voice was just as calm and serene as it had always been, with that small hint of arrogance that could either bother a person or spark within them a great admiration. Her hair was long, falling to her waist, and was, as always, pulled into a low ponytail, two strands falling over her shoulders elegantly. Her face was shaped the same as Kagome's, like a heart, her lips full and seductive, her eyes cool and calculating and intelligent. She was almost Kagome's twin, except that their personalities were entirely different.  
  
"I'm fine, working really hard, but otherwise doing great. I finally got my own apartment and everything."  
  
"So you're not living at the shrine any more?"  
  
"No, I moved out when I got this job."  
  
"That's right, I remember your mother saying something about getting this job. We were all certainly, um," she seemed to search for the right words, "Surprised to hear you took this job."  
  
Kagome let the tone roll off her back, used to it by now. Her entire family had wanted her to go to medical school, not become a physical therapist. They felt it was a career that was beneath her.  
  
"So how's law school going for you?" Kagome asked casually, still not having introduced herself to the man in the wheelchair, the man who was to be her patient, who was, she was keenly aware, staring right at her.  
  
"Great, though I find it very challenging. There are days when I come home and I swear I want to rip out my hair, what with all the papers and essays and reading I have to do." She smiled at the man beside her warmly. "Luckily I have Inuyasha to keep me sane."  
  
Kagome blinked several times and nodded before smiling and turning her attention to the man sitting in the wheelchair. His eyes were a stunning amber gold, his hair silvery white, and Kagome found herself practically drooling for a moment over his handsome features. But luckily, her professionalism kicked in, and she contented her desire by merely extending her hand, which he took and shook gruffly before looking away.  
  
"My name's Kagome Higurashi," she began, "And I presume that you are Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah," he grunted, continuing to find the wall to the left very interesting. Kagome sighed and glanced at the chart.  
  
"We won't be doing much therapy today," Kagome finally said, looking back at the couple, though Kikyou seemed to be the only one paying any attention. "Today I will just get to know you both better, and explain how we're going to proceed with rehab."  
  
"Keh, whatever woman, let's just get these next six weeks over with."  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise at his cold tone. "Excuse me?"  
  
He stared right at her then, and she was stunned by the dark, lost, angry look in his eyes. "You heard me, I said lets just get these next six weeks over with so I can be done with all this crap."  
  
Kagome gave her cousin a quizzical look. "Six weeks?"  
  
"The package included in our accident insurance covers six weeks of physical therapy, but beyond that we have to pay on our own, out of pocket."  
  
"I see." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "So you're planning to be better in six weeks, is that it?"  
  
"Keh, I never said that woman. I just said I was going to do these stupid six weeks and be done with it."  
  
Kagome frowned for an instant before sighing and turning his head to look straight in her eyes. "Listen to me. I don't know who you think you are, but I do not tolerate attitudes like that around here. I have seen people in ten times worse shape then you walk out of here normal, functioning human beings."  
  
He glared right back at her. "And have you looked at my chart yet? Maybe then you'll get a little reality check on my situation."  
  
But Kagome didn't even blink. She was used to tough attitudes, or rather, facades to hide inner feelings. She knew that deep down this man was hurting, badly, and no matter what he said, he wanted to get better. He just didn't want to work for it.  
  
"I know very well your situation, Mr. Takahashi," she hissed, turning to look at Kikyou. "He was the victim of a drunk driving accident, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, on his way home from the medical school."  
  
Kagome had pulled out a pen and begun writing on a blank piece of chart paper. "And he has only sporadic feeling in his legs, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, it happens all of a sudden, then vanishes. Like the other day, he spilled hot water on his pants and yelped in pain, but then the day before he rolled out of bed and didn't feel a thing."  
  
"Okay," Kagome nodded and continued writing for another moment before looking up. "This is all very common and happens to a lot of people. Your muscles have become week, no doubt from the fact that you spent two months in the hospital, and now we need to retrain your body to use its legs again. The therapy will be simple in the beginning, but as you progress it will get harder."  
  
"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha glared at Kagome for an instant, but she ignored him and returned her attention to Kikyou, who was blushing for Inuyasha's sake.  
  
"May I speak with you outside for a moment?" Kagome asked politely, and Kikyou nodded, rising to her feet and smoothing out her red kimono dress, slinging her black pea coat over her shoulder.  
  
Once outside, Kikyou sighed and looked at the closed door for several minutes. "I'm sorry for his behavior. He means well, but."  
  
"I understand," Kagome interrupted kindly. "I'm quite used to dealing with people like him, who don't quite know what to do with themselves after a life-changing accident. He no doubt feels angry, depressed, and robbed, like all victims do."  
  
Kikyou was nodding, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she met Kagome's gaze. "That's him to a tee. And I don't know what to do about it. What can I do?"  
  
Kagome didn't even blink, putting her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "You can give him your support. He's your husband, correct?" Kikyou nodded. "Well, he will be coming to therapy almost every day, and will need your support and love when he gets home."  
  
"I'm not to be here with him for therapy?" Kagome shook her head vehemently.  
  
"No, I don't allow spouses to be with each other during therapy. Your husband needs to learn to be independent again, not only from his wheelchair, but also from those around him. While in the hospital he learned to be dependent, and judging by what little I've seen of his personality, he's not normally like that. As such, that has to change, or he will be miserable for the rest of his life."  
  
Kikyou nodded and looked back at the door for an instant before lowering her eyes to stare at the purplish gray carpet. "Do you really think he could walk again?"  
  
It was a question Kagome was used to hearing, and one that was never easy to answer. Everyone came to her wanting all the answers, wanting promises that she simply could not make, and each time she responded it felt like she was doing a careful dance around the subject.  
  
She sighed. "Do I think he could? Absolutely. But I need to examine him first to see how damaged his body really is, as well as his heart."  
  
"His heart?"  
  
"I don't want to sugar coat things for you, Kikyou. This is going to be a long, hard pull for both of you. And if he doesn't have the desire to pull through to the end, then he won't make it. I just have to get to know him better to make that determination."  
  
Kikyou nodded. "So what do you want me to do right now?"  
  
"Why don't you go into the waiting area and read one of our 'very interesting' magazines," Kagome replied, causing her cousin to giggle, something that didn't seem quite natural on her otherwise stoic face. "And I'll come get you when he's done for the day."  
  
"Okay." Kikyou walked off toward the waiting area, and Kagome turned back to the closed door, taking a deep breath. She was about to enter a battle zone, one that she was familiar with, but one that all the same never got any easier to deal with.  
  
When she opened the door she noticed that he was still sitting perfectly straight in his chair, staring at the wall. He turned when he noticed her presence, and frowned instantly. "Where's Kikyou?"  
  
"In the waiting area. You'll see her when we're done." Kagome gave him a hard stare. "And that is how it will be every day we meet."  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha sighed and looked away again as Kagome resumed her former seat in the chair beside the exam table. She quickly glanced over his attire, jeans and a red shirt.  
  
"From now on I want you to come in exercise shirts and shorts," she said, and the command in her voice was indisputable. He obviously didn't like that tone, because Inuyasha whirled around to glare at her.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," he hissed, but Kagome just stared right back, which puzzled him. His glare had frightened all the nurses at the hospital, so why was this one any different?  
  
"Sheath your sword already, for heaven's sake," Kagome said with a dramatic eye roll. He cocked an eyebrow at the unusual metaphor, but felt himself deflate nonetheless. "Now, I need to examine exactly what's going on with your legs, so I'm going to help you onto the exam table."  
  
"Keh, I'd like to see you try. Kikyou couldn't manage it, and she's used to helping me around."  
  
Kagome couldn't hold back the glare she sent in his direction, and he almost seemed to shrink back slightly. "I work here, Mr. Takahashi, don't forget that. My job is to help people get around."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Yes, you said that already." He just frowned at the statement as Kagome moved closer and put her arms under his armpits for support. "Now on the count of three I want you to push up with your arms as hard as you can. I've locked the wheels on your chair, so it won't roll away."  
  
He didn't reply, but Kagome knew he had heard, and so counted to three slowly, hearing him take a deep breath as he pushed himself up with all his might, helping to lift his body onto the table. She pulled, and within seconds he was seated with his legs dangling over the side, staring at her in shock.  
  
Her strength was quite surprising for someone her size. He truly hadn't expected to get out of that chair.  
  
But Kagome simply picked up the chart again as though nothing had happened, and took a seat once more. "Tell me, when you have feeling in your legs, where is it?"  
  
"Um, all over, I guess," he replied, still in shock. Who was this girl anyway? She was certainly different then anyone he'd ever met before.  
  
"Okay, and is it that way every time?"  
  
"No, sometimes it tingles in just one leg, or in different spots." Kagome nodded and put the chart down.  
  
"Can you raise your leg for me?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her as though she were daft. Obviously, if he could, he wouldn't be here right now.  
  
Seeing his reaction, Kagome rolled her eyes again and shrugged her shoulders. "Just humor me, okay?"  
  
He grunted and focused all his energy on lifting his left leg, but nothing happened. After several minutes, he finally gave up and looked at Kagome, a bead of sweat dripping down the back of his neck.  
  
"What were you expecting? I can't move my damn legs, so that was a useless thing to do."  
  
But Kagome was not paying attention to him. Rather, she was looking at his feet. He raised an eyebrow again, puzzled. What the hell was she doing now?  
  
"Try again," she said, and he growled.  
  
"I told you before, that's pointless!"  
  
"Do it anyway!"  
  
Her temper was equal to his own, and it took him by surprise. He grunted, and tried again, this time seeing Kagome smile when she looked up. "What?"  
  
"When you try, your foot flexes," she stated. He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, that means that you're not paralyzed, though I already knew that. You just need to retrain your body to work as it once did, before you were hospitalized."  
  
He didn't believe it for one second. "The doctors said I was paralyzed."  
  
"Your chart doesn't actually say paralyzed, Mr. Takahashi, so the doctors didn't specify one way or the other. They obviously weren't quite sure what to make of you."  
  
He growled at the statement. "What are you saying, wench? That I could walk any time I want?"  
  
"No, I'm saying that I'm now fully confident that you will walk again, after lots of therapy and rehab."  
  
"Keh, I've only got six weeks."  
  
"Your insurance only pays for six weeks, but I intend to keep you here longer if necessary."  
  
"You can't make me stay."  
  
"No, I can't, but then, if you don't I promise that you won't ever walk again."  
  
"I was already told I couldn't walk."  
  
"By who?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Had someone ever actually said he couldn't walk again? Or had that just been something his own mind had decided?  
  
"Mr. Takahashi?"  
  
"Shut up, wench! You have no idea what this is like!"  
  
Kagome let his insult roll off her back, giving him another cool stare. He decided that was more intimidating then anything else. "And you're not the only one who's ever faced this challenge," she finally stated simply.  
  
He stared at her, not sure whether or not he was angry or intrigued by this woman who oozed self-confidence and had a temper and wit to match his own. In the end he chose to side with his anger, which had become a much more welcome alternative to fear and uncertainty.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, woman!" He yelled, but Kagome ignored him, instead walking up behind him like she had before to move him back to his wheelchair.  
  
"I think we're done for the day," she said kindly, as though he had not just yelled at her. That only infuriated him more, and he shook off her hands.  
  
"I don't need your help!"  
  
At that Kagome stopped moving and backed away so that she was looking right at him. She didn't look angry, and that alone caused Inuyasha's anger to retreat into something more uncommon and unwelcome: uncertainty.  
  
"Is that so?" she finally said coolly. "In that case, by all means get back into your wheelchair alone."  
  
She sat down in her chair once more and crossed her legs daintily, looking away from him as though there was something very interesting on the wall. He just gaped at her in shock.  
  
The pair remained that way for several minutes, the soft ticking of the white clock on the wall reminding both that time was passing by.  
  
Finally, sick and tired of being stuck on the table with no way of moving, Inuyasha growled and looked at Kagome. "Hey wench, can you get me off this damn table?"  
  
Kagome turned to him with a sweet smile and lifted him down, again with surprising strength, into his chair, and unlocked the wheels. She moved him out of the room and into the waiting area, where Kikyou rose from her seat with a smile.  
  
"I'll see you same time tomorrow," Kagome said kindly, and Kikyou nodded, moving to the desk to make the appointment official with Ayame. In the meantime, Kagome leaned down so that her mouth was next to Inuyasha's ear, and her breath caused him to shiver slightly. "And by the way, Mr. Takahashi, my name is Kagome, not wench."  
  
And with that, she stood back up and walked away, leaving him shocked. When he finally recovered and Kikyou was wheeling him out to their car, he groaned. This was going to be a long, hard pull indeed. 


	3. Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I love the fact that I get reviews from the same people for different stories! I love that you all like my writing so much! And by the way, this story is not going to be a Kikyou-basher (do I ever write those?). And I want to assure you that it is an Inuyasha/Kagome story, so have no fear. Have I, in any of my stories, left you with any doubt of which couples I do and don't like? lol  
Also, they are not falling in love instantly, okay? They are just ATTRACTED to one another. Haven't you ever had a person who you meet and they are so gorgeous that you can't help but fantasize a little? That's the situation here. So for all you fluff fans, just sit tight, it will come eventually. But remember this is Inuyasha and Kagome, and these two NEVER make it easy on each other. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Kagome, I hear you have a new project?" Kagome groaned, recalling her encounter with the temperamental Inuyasha Takahashi.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Sango laughed at the expression on her  
friend's face.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Kagome smiled in spite of herself as she took another swig of her coke.  
  
"I've got to admit, this one's got me baffled."  
  
"Really? That's saying a lot. Usually you're not fazed by anything." Kagome grunted in reply and reached for a french fry.  
  
She, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame had gone out to their usual restaurant for dinner, and were doing the usual interrogating about each other's patients, new and old.  
  
Miroku playfully slung an arm across Kagome's shoulder with a grin. "Well, if anyone can fix this man, it's you Kagome."  
  
"Here, here," Kouga added, lifting his glass of beer. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
"But seriously Kagome," Ayame started up, "He looked really grouchy when he was with his wife. Was he that way with you too?"  
  
"Worse," Kagome replied, recalling the glares he had shot at her. Man, if looks could kill she would have died in that examine room ten times over.  
  
"Really?" Ayame whistled. "And he was nasty to me at the desk, just for making sure he was the Inuyasha who was in the car accident. So what was he like?"  
  
"Well, he wasn't abnormal as far as the typical attitude that I'm used to, but with him it was like magnified about ten times." She drank again. "I can tell already that he is going to push my limits."  
  
If only Kagome had known how right she was, she probably would have refused to see him as a patient. In fact, if she had been able to see then all the wonderful problems taking on this new 'project' would entail, she would have high-tailed it clear out of Tokyo without a second thought. But since it wasn't possible to see into the future, she was waiting for him the next day at precisely 3:00.  
  
When they arrived Kagome was still working with a young girl with a spinal injury, helping her do exercises on the therapy ball to strengthen her abdomen muscles, thus relieving the stress on her back.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw the couple settle into the waiting area, Kikyou seeming to talk about something while Inuyasha busied himself looking around. She was pleased to see he had done what she asked and was now wearing black shorts and a light blue tank top.  
  
"Okay, I think that's it for today Michelle," Kagome said kindly to the sweating girl on the ball. She nodded, pushing short brown hair out of her eyes, and Kagome helped pull her to her feet. "You did really well today. I wouldn't be surprised if you can be discharged in another month or so."  
  
The girl beamed, and Kagome felt her face brighten. She loved giving news like that to patients who had worked so hard.  
  
"Do you think I can stop wearing this thing eventually?" Michelle said excitedly as Kagome strapped the back support around her waist. Kagome looked up and smiled confidently.  
  
"I think you just might, if you keep up the hard work and do your exercises at home as well as here with me."  
  
"I will," the girl replied happily. "I'll see you next Thursday Kagome."  
  
"Okay, take care and have a good week at school," Kagome called out before turning to clean up, putting the ball back and placing the soiled towels in the dirty hamper. She then smoothed her shirt, flipped her hair back, and walked toward the waiting room, picking up a chart as she did so.  
  
"Good afternoon you two," she said happily, and Kikyou smiled in return, but Inuyasha just huffed, trying not to look at the woman standing in the doorway. Kagome sighed and walked forward, taking the wheelchair and smiling at her cousin. "We'll be done in about an hour."  
  
"Okay," Kikyou replied checking her watch, "I'm just going to run some errands." She leaned down and pecked Inuyasha on the cheek. "I'll be back."  
  
Inuyasha frowned as his wife disappeared through the doors, and Kagome rolled her eyes with a grin. "Don't worry, she'll be back."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Kagome cocked an eyebrow, even though in his wheelchair he was facing away from her.  
  
"Oh really? Then what exactly is the problem?"  
  
"That without her around you'll be just as nasty as you were yesterday."  
  
Kagome laughed outright. "I was nasty? Excuse me, but I'm not the one who whined like a baby about how therapy was pointless, and that you just wanted to get it over with. If anyone was nasty and embarrassed themselves yesterday, it was you my friend."  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms and frowned, as though he were merely a child pouting after being scolded by a parent. "Keh, you can think what you want."  
  
But rather then taking the bait and fighting with him any more, Kagome just pulled Inuyasha out of the waiting room and into the main area of the clinic. It was made up of several weight machines, open floor for exercises, two parallel bars to help with walking, and four tables meant for doing small exercises as well as massages and ultrasound treatments.  
  
Noticing that they weren't going into an exam room, Inuyasha turned to give Kagome a puzzled look. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Today you're going to officially start your rehab, and as such you don't need to be in a room. Everything we need is out here." She gestured to the space around them with one of her arms.  
  
He didn't like the idea of being out in the open, for all to see, but just grunted in reply, crossing his arms in what, again, Kagome thought was a very child-like gesture.  
  
Inuyasha felt her lean closer and the shiver from the day before passed through his body at her nearness and her breath. Why did he react to her this way?  
  
"You know, I saw an eleven-year old boy this morning who lost a leg and is having to learn to walk with a prosthesis with a better attitude then you," she said simply, and he growled.  
  
"Shut up, wench, I don't need a lecture from you as though you were my mother." Kagome sighed and stood back up.  
  
"No indeed, your mother would have probably been disgusted with this sort of attitude from a grown man."  
  
"Wench, what do you know about me, anyway? What gives you the right to talk to me like that? You don't know everything!"  
  
Kagome stopped wheeling him and walked around so that she was kneeling at his eye-level. He couldn't help but notice, despite his anger, that her doe-like, dark eyes were very attractive. He quickly shook the thought away.  
  
"Like I said yesterday, my name is Kagome, and until you get that through your thick skull I won't help you." He looked away, but she pulled his chin back to face her once more. "I am in your corner, don't you forget that. All I want is to see you succeed, so stop treating me like the enemy. I'm not the one who put you in this position in the first place, and you can't change the fact that someone else did. So get over it, grow up, or get out of my sight."  
  
He hadn't been expecting such a forward response to his outburst, and it made Inuyasha realize with a slight blush that he had been acting like a child. This woman was just trying to help him. He knew that. But at the same time it felt good to yell at someone.  
  
He couldn't yell at the man who did this to him, because the stupid bastard died in the accident. He couldn't yell at Kikyou because she wouldn't yell back, and he needed a good fight. So that left this young woman who was unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that made him feel guilty. But it also made him feel something else, something he couldn't quite place.  
  
"Look, lets just do this and get it over with, okay?" he said finally, not sounding quite as gruff as he had before.  
  
Understanding as she was, Kagome knew that was the closest she would ever get to an apology in this case, and smiled, walking back around to wheel him over to one of the tables. "Do you remember how we did this yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, let's just do it," he snapped, and she blew out of her mouth sharply.  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to get defensive."  
  
"I'm not defensive."  
  
"Whatever," Kagome replied, and as she helped him onto the table Inuyasha was vaguely aware of the fact that she had just sounded like him. The thought made him want to smile. Well, almost.  
  
"So is this your new patient, Kag?" A woman with long dark hair and eyes highlighted by pink eye shadow called as she walked by carrying a stack of clean towels in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know if he's gonna make it," Kagome replied, winking playfully at Inuyasha. Her quick change in attitude caught him off guard, and as such he couldn't formulate a response.  
  
The woman came back from where she set the towels down on a nearby shelf and smiled at Inuyasha, clucking slightly with her tongue. "That's a real shame. Well, if he doesn't make it, you know what to do."  
  
"Yeah, though I hate throwing him out back with all the other useless people of the world."  
  
They were teasing him, he knew it, and yet the sight of the two women smiling, especially Kagome, prevented him from falling into his usual state of anger. Instead he just watched them curiously. This work environment certainly was a lot different then the one at the medical school, where he saw doctors running back and forth, all stressed out.  
  
"I'm Sango," the woman with the long hair finally said, extending her hand. He took it, and was amazed by her strong grip. These two women were no weaklings, that was for sure.  
  
"Inuyasha," he grunted in reply. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does that mean I can call you by your first name now too?"  
  
He looked at her steadily for a minute before looking away. "Whatever we-" he paused, "Er, I mean Kagome."  
  
She beamed hearing her name, and Kagome found herself even blushing slightly. For whatever reason, she liked hearing this man say her name, and the feeling was foreign to her.  
  
"Now this is no fair," a male voice announced, and all three people turned to see Miroku walking over with a fake pout. "Sango gets to meet Kagome's new patient, but I don't."  
  
"Well, he's a man Miroku, so we figured you wouldn't be interested," Kagome replied with a playful grin. Sango just giggled.  
  
"You hurt me, Kagome," Miroku whined, putting a hand over his heart. But then he looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "The name's Miroku, and I would just like to say in my defense that whatever these two women have said about me is absolutely untrue."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "They have said nothing, but is there something I should know about you?"  
  
Miroku laughed at that, and Inuyasha was surprised at the careless joy in the sound. As a medical student, everyone around him was always serious, and their jokes were strained since they were all paranoid about graduating. Once again he found himself noting how relaxed and at ease everyone seemed here.  
  
"No, not at all. Like I said, I'm perfectly innocent of anything they might say."  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Only because he's a man." She leaned in and whispered, "He's a bit of a lecher, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Hey, that's not nice to say something like that about your old friend Miroku," the man replied, and Kagome just giggled.  
  
"Well, she's right, after all you were raised by a bunch of monks. How could you possibly think it's okay to act the way you do?" Sango asked seriously, but her eyes twinkled. Miroku seemed to deflate at the sound of her voice, and smiled.  
  
"Sango, my love, you know I only act this way to make you jealous." Sango rolled her eyes, and Kagome laughed out loud.  
  
"And this coming from the man who just yesterday denied any and all accusations of being in love with Sango."  
  
The woman turned and looked steadily at Miroku, surprise and, deep down, hurt, written on her face. "Is that true?"  
  
"I-I, um, well that is to say," For the first time Miroku was at a loss for words, and turned away. "I think my patient is done with the ice. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Sango looked down for an instant, but perked up quickly, smiling once more. "Well, I should probably get back to work too. It was very nice to meet you Inuyasha."  
  
She smiled and walked away, leaving the pair alone once more. Inuyasha exhaled, and Kagome grinned. "Sorry about that, I have very friendly colleagues. They're harmless though, I assure you."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the comment. He liked it here, he realized, despite what he was there for. He liked the atmosphere. It was so refreshing from what he was used to.  
  
"So tell me Inuyasha," Kagome began as she leaned him back against a headrest and stretched his legs out the full length of the table. He blushed slightly at the contact. "Are you a doctor? Kikyou said you were on your way back from the medical school when you had your accident."  
  
"No, I'm a med student. Or, at least I was." Kagome was now standing over him, a bottle of Vaseline in her hands.  
  
"Decided it wasn't for you?"  
  
"No," Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath, trying to control his anger. Couldn't this woman just take a hint? He couldn't be that hard to read. "How do you expect me to go to school like this? I wouldn't be able to finish one intern rotation."  
  
Kagome ignored his tone, like always, and began rubbing his legs. He could feel the contact, although it was only a slight pressure. He blushed as he realized a part of him wished he could feel more of Kagome's touch.  
  
"That doesn't mean you can't go back later," she replied after several minutes of silence, in which time he thought he had won the argument, or rather, the conversation. Why did it feel like everything between them was a heated debate?  
  
"Keh, you have no idea. I'd be so far behind it's beyond scary. And besides, there is no way I could handle the stress of making everything up and still graduating on time." Kagome raised her eyebrows, showing she was thinking, and pushed harder on his quads. The pressure began to feel more like normal touch, and it surprised him.  
  
"Who says you have to graduate at the exact time you planned before? You could just wait an extra year or something."  
  
Distracted as he was by the sudden feeling of her fingers against his legs, and the blush creeping into his face at the contact, Inuyasha only half- heard what she said. "Why do you care so much anyway?  
  
Kagome looked over and met his gaze. Maybe it was because of the close contact, or the fact that her fingers were very close to something other then his thigh, but Inuyasha felt his mouth go dry.  
  
"Because I know what it means to chose a fulfilling career. And I don't want to see anyone, even you who I barely know," She slapped his arm playfully, "Give up that chance."  
  
She went back to what she had been doing, and Inuyasha found himself curious about what she had said. It was a strange feeling, not being angry for once.  
  
"Are you speaking from experience then?" Kagome didn't even falter.  
  
"Not in the sense I can tell you think I am. I didn't give up my dream career, but rather, I sacrificed a lot to achieve it."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but feel somewhat surprised, both because she was opening up to him when this was only the first day since they'd met, and because he couldn't believe she had chosen a career such as this. It didn't seem to be a very profitable career to give up as much as she claimed she had sacrificed.  
  
"So this is that dream career of yours?"  
  
"Yes, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing," He blushed slightly, suddenly not wanting to offend her, "I just haven't ever met anyone before who chose to do something like this instead of well, um," he searched for the right words.  
  
"A career that makes a lot of money?" She finished for him. He blushed profusely.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," he began, but she just laughed, and he, for whatever reason, found the sound hypnotizing.  
  
"It's alright, I get that a lot. Everyone always wants to know why, if I wanted to help people, I didn't just go to medical school and become a doctor and make lots of money." She sighed, still massaging his legs which, he noticed with surprise, were not only feeling her touch, but had begun to tingle. "But that's not what I wanted. I wanted to be a physical therapist. I don't know why, it's just always something I've wanted to do."  
  
She looked at him, and he looked away, not wanting her to know he had been watching her the whole time. "Much like you, I expect, wanting to be a doctor. Which is why I don't believe for a minute that you would be happy just giving up your dream."  
  
He grunted. "You don't know anything about my dreams."  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I know that dreams are dreams, whether they are yours or mine. And I also know that disappointment will always feel horrible for anyone."  
  
He didn't have a reply for that one, and so remained silent, letting her continue to massage all the way down to his toes before pulling back and wiping his legs off with a towel, tossing it into a hamper when she was done.  
  
"Now," she said gently, "I'm going to move you so that your legs are off the edge of the bed like yesterday. And I want you to try and lift your legs again."  
  
He groaned, wondering why she was doing this to him, but allowed her to shift his body, this time her hands on his shoulders. From there, he was very much aware of her presence and her touch, and tried to ignore the strange, unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Kagome finally had him positioned the way she wanted, and smiled. When she had been massaging his legs she had felt some muscle response, which was a wonderful sign that told her the only thing that would hold him back would be his own mental limitations.  
  
"Alright, let's try this again," she said kindly, and he gave her a look that said she was crazy before looking at his legs. She could see the concentration on his face, and as such knew that he was at least putting some effort into this.  
  
But the legs remained hanging off the table, and she noted his disappointed sigh. "You see, this is pointless," he began, but before he could get any further she whacked him on his left knee with her hand. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"  
  
Kagome simply smiled at him, making his temper even more volatile. She just smacked him, and for no good reason. He growled.  
  
"Oh stop whining and look," Kagome said excitedly, and despite his anger Inuyasha let his curiosity get the better of him, leaning over the table to see. She whacked his knee again, and he saw it, albeit it was only a slight movement. His lower leg reacted slightly, and while in most cases a doctor would not be impressed with the display of reflex skills, which Inuyasha knew from being in medical school, in this case he felt himself soar into the clouds.  
  
When he looked over, Kagome was beaming, and her smile was so contagious that even he couldn't stop from grinning slightly.  
  
"You see," she said brightly, "I told you anything was possible."  
  
Dark brown met amber-gold, and Kagome sucked in a breath as their eyes met and held. There was no anger in his eyes, though Kagome still saw the sadness, instead replaced by joy beyond measure. She smiled and blushed, finally looking away.  
  
"Well, that's enough for today," she said softly, glancing at the clock and realizing it was almost four. "Kikyou will no doubt be back to get you."  
  
At the mention of his wife Inuyasha stiffened, blushing and feeling embarrassed for the way he had just been so brazenly eyeing Kagome. But she seemed oblivious to it as she helped him back into his wheelchair before wiping down the table with a disinfectant and covering it with a new sheet. No doubt she was trained to be professional with her patients, he realized.  
  
"You know," she said with a playful slap to the arm when she finally finished, "You're not so bad. So stop trying to act like a tough guy."  
  
"Keh," was all he could say as she wheeled him out of the room.  
  
Nearby Sango was eyeing the pair with a knowing gaze, and smirked slightly to herself. She had seen the way they were looking at each other a moment ago. Sure, it wasn't love, but there was definitely some serious attraction.  
  
"Well who would have thought," Miroku said, coming over and standing next to Sango. "Our little Kagome is growing up."  
  
Sango grinned and looked over at the man with the short ponytail and beaming eyes. "You saw it too?"  
  
"Please, I'd have to be blind to not see it."  
  
Sango nodded and smiled even more. "That's what I thought. But there's just one problem."  
  
"What's that?" Sango stiffened.  
  
"Her," and she pointed toward the waiting area where Kikyou had just appeared, smiling as Kagome wheeled Inuyasha up to his wife as the woman gave him a heartfelt kiss.  
  
"Oh," Miroku frowned and crossed his arms thoughtfully. "Yes, that could be a problem."  
  
Sango saw Kagome watch the pair leave, and felt all her earlier schoolgirl glee vanish. Kagome could get seriously hurt if she wasn't careful.  
  
"Yeah," Sango commented, still eyeing her friend, "A big problem." 


	4. Chapter Four

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for your wonderful reviews, everyone! I love hearing from you, and I'm glad you like the story so far. One question: would you like me to put Sesshoumaru and Rin in this story? And if so, do you want them as a couple, or as the typical father/daughter thing? The reason I ask is because I know where I want the story to go for Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyou, and the other main characters, but as far as supporting characters I'm not exactly sure what to do, so I'm asking for your advice because the story, as it goes along, will need a little more depth to it. Let me know!  
Also, to answer your question about Inuyasha's condition, he was in a car accident, and then in the hospital for nearly two months due to injuries. I'll go into detail about the extent of his injuries in later chapters, but for now what's happened to him is some of these injuries involved his spinal cord and his legs, thus he wasn't allowed to move for nearly the entire duration of his hospital stay. What happens is your body does literally forget how to use certain limbs if you don't use them often enough, not to mention the muscles become incredibly weak and the joints stiff from lack of use. I've known people with this problem, and it's a very long, slow, painful process back to walking normally again, but with determination a person can completely recover from an injury like this.  
And for those of you who have reviewed and said you have personal experience with therapy like this, please feel free to correct me if I make a mistake, or to give me advice. I have had physical therapy for a shoulder injury for nearly two years, but that's not quite the same. So, feel free to let me know!  
And just so you all know, this IS an Inuyasha/Kagome fic. It doesn't bother me that you ask, I understand because I can get that way about stories sometimes too, but I want it understood that this is Inu/Kag. I mean come on, have I let you guys down in that department yet? lol Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Four  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for sexual insinuations and attraction, as well as strong language at times)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome yawned slightly and glanced at her watch, which read 8:00 am. She groaned as she stretched her arms over her head, feeling her muscles release the stress from the week. She was not used to being up this early on a Sunday, since the clinic was technically closed, but had promised Inuyasha she would come in since he couldn't make one of their scheduled appointments later that week.  
  
"He's late," she said aloud, knowing that he had promised to arrive five minutes before the hour, and for some reason that fact annoyed her. Realizing the irony, she giggled. "It's a sad day when I, Kagome, the worst morning person in the world, am angry at someone else for being late."  
  
The empty clinic responded with silence, and Kagome blushed realizing she was talking to herself, running a hand through her hair, which was, for once, falling freely over her shoulders. She was planning to meet her friends later for lunch, and wouldn't have time to get ready then; thus she was dressed more like, as Kouga would say, a normal person.  
  
Thinking back, she could hardly believe that one week had already passed since she first met Inuyasha. Each day was a struggle for him, and it was mentally exhausting for Kagome, as she never knew which man would show up. One day he would be all positive motivation, and the next a negative, downtrodden, beaten man.  
  
"Well if he's that way today I'm going to knock him right out of that wheelchair," Kagome murmured.  
  
"And who, pray tell, are you talking about to yourself?"  
  
Kagome had to restrain the urge to jump ten feet in the air hearing his voice, and felt her face grow hot, but somehow managed to conceal her surprise and embarrassment by the time she looked up into his face. Inuyasha was grinning from ear to ear, obviously pleased that he had unsettled her so.  
  
She was wearing, he noted with pleasure, a more flattering outfit to her body. Hip-hugger jeans with a gentle flare at the ends, and a white, long sleeved sweater top accenting her dark hair and eyes. Her hair, too, was different. Instead of held back in the usual restrictive ponytail it now fell loosely about her face and shoulders, highlighting her heart-shaped face.  
  
"Where's Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked and blushed, feeling guilty for once again staring so openly at a woman who didn't belong to him and who, because he was married, he had no right to. He chalked it up to the fact that she looked like his wife, and nothing more.  
  
"She's um, still at home sleeping."  
  
"So you can drive?"  
  
"Yes," he stiffened at the implication. "We bought one of those cars with the gas and brake control in the hands."  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled. "I didn't mean that question in a bad way, I'm just a curious person by nature and tend to ask obvious questions sometimes."  
  
Her honest response caused all of his anger to instantly vanish, and Inuyasha found himself, yet again, resisting the urge to break out into a grin in front of this woman. What was she doing to him?  
  
"So, are you ready to get started?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Whenever you are, though I think I know what we're going to do."  
  
"And what's that?" Kagome walked beside him as he wheeled himself over to one of the tables. He sighed.  
  
"You're going to put me on one of those tables, rub my legs down, and then see if I can move my legs on my own. And if I can't you're then going to measure my reflexive ability."  
  
"Very good," Kagome said in a sugary voice full of the kind of praise that a teacher gave a little child. "You might make a good physical therapist one day."  
  
"Keh, not interested."  
  
"And why ever not? Is it because of the whole financial issue?"  
  
"No, it's just that, well," He blushed, thinking about the real reason, about the agreement he and his wife had made.  
  
"It's just what?" Kagome pushed, stopping by a table and helping him onto its hard surface, leaning him back to begin the massage.  
  
"You never give up once you want to know something, do you?" Kagome grinned mischievously.  
  
"Nope, it's one of the perks of being naturally curious. You never miss a beat when it comes to getting information." She coated her hands in Vaseline and began to rub, feeling him shiver slightly beneath her. She looked up. "Did you feel that?"  
  
He seemed surprised, but nodded. "Yeah, it felt cold."  
  
Kagome beamed. "See, you are making progress. The first day we started rehab you couldn't feel a thing."  
  
"I could feel a little," Inuyasha replied, remembering how he had felt that first day when she touched him.  
  
Rather then getting used to it, the feelings of what he recognized as desire had only gotten worse, and for once Inuyasha was glad he had a handicap, because it prevented him from pulling her gruffly into his arms.  
  
"Sure, but you didn't feel cold or warm."  
  
"No, you're right." He leaned back as she began to massage his legs again, feeling content. If only it could stay this easy all the time, he thought happily. But then, Kagome had promised it would get a lot harder before the end.  
  
"So are you going to answer my question or not?"  
  
"Darn, I thought you forgot about that."  
  
"Not me."  
  
"You know, you'd make a good reporter."  
  
"Don't change the subject." She grinned at him, and he couldn't help but return the gesture. Her playful mood was contagious.  
  
"Fine, I need to finish medical school because when Kikyou and I got married we promised each other we would succeed in the world. So she went to law school, and I chose Tokyo Medical School."  
  
"And being a physical therapist isn't considered a successful career in your book?"  
  
His cheeks grew warm. "I-I, uh, didn't mean it like that."  
  
But Kagome waved it aside casually with her hand, not even looking up from what she was doing as she changed the subject slightly. "You must have been awfully young when you got married to promise such a thing."  
  
Inuyasha was surprised at how quickly she had done the math in her head, and nodded with a blush. "We got married right out of high school."  
  
"Ah, high school sweethearts, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He blushed and looked away, but Kagome grinned.  
  
"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. If you two were ready to get married, then there is no shame in how young you both were. Frankly, it doesn't surprise me one bit."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Kikyou and I used to be the best of friends before her family moved to the suburbs while mine continued to live at the Higurashi Shrine in the middle of Tokyo. We just sort of lost contact, but before she moved we would talk about our futures and weddings and all that fun stuff girls talk about, and she always wanted to marry young and have children."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah, besides a fulfilling career all Kikyou ever wanted was a family of her own."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. For some reason, hearing this new insight into the woman who was his wife didn't comfort him or make him feel happy. But Kagome just kept talking.  
  
"She also dreamed, as all girls do, about becoming rich and living in a palace." She smiled to herself. "We used to intend to marry brothers who were princes and then live in neighboring palaces, riding around in our carriages all the time and shopping together until the end of time."  
  
Inuyasha laughed at that. "Pretty ambitious for someone who chose to be a physical therapist."  
  
Kagome stiffened, and Inuyasha realized what he had just said. Damn, he thought, he had done it again. "I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"You really have a problem with my career, don't you?" she replied, as though he hadn't said anything. He looked away.  
  
"Look, it's just that, well, you seem really smart, and I can't understand why someone with that kind of potential would choose this kind of career over becoming a doctor, or a lawyer, like."  
  
"Like Kikyou?"  
  
He went silent, realizing how that must have sounded, and felt instantly guilty. She was looking away from him now, and he wished like crazy at that moment that he could take back what he had said.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't mean."  
  
"I know you didn't," Kagome interrupted, her voice somewhat darker then before. "And it isn't what you said that bothers me. It's the memories."  
  
"What memories?" Kagome smirked, though this time her smile lacked its usual luster, and looked at him.  
  
"Now who's being nosy?"  
  
"Hey, you asked me questions, now I get to ask you some."  
  
"Fair enough, but I think you already asked your question for the day."  
  
"When did I do that?"  
  
"When you asked about Kikyou and I. I consider that to be a rather personal question, don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "Keh, that's cheating. If I'd known you were playing that way, I would have asked a better question."  
  
Kagome laughed outright at his frown, her eyes twinkling, and the tension was gone. He sighed inwardly in relief. "Well, now you know, and tomorrow when we meet you can ask me another question, and I'll ask you one. That way, by the end of therapy we'll be very familiar with each other."  
  
The way she said 'very familiar with each other' caused unbidden images to flash into his head, and Inuyasha blushed at the thought of what it would be like to kiss Kagome. He shook his head and looked away. Where the hell had that come from?  
  
"I still can't believe how much you and Kikyou look alike," he finally said, trying to pick some random topic that wouldn't cause any arguments. Unfortunately, that didn't work. Kagome tensed immediately. "What did I say now?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied, but deep down she was recalling how, as they had gotten older the two girls had constantly been compared, the only difference being that Kikyou was Kagome's senior by two years. It had been hard for Kagome, and the pain and sting of some of the comments still hurt.  
  
"You're lying," he stated simply, catching her eye. She just shrugged.  
  
"No personal questions."  
  
"That wasn't a question."  
  
"Fine, then maybe you're right."  
  
"So will you tell me the truth?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That's something I only tell those I've known for a while."  
  
Inuyasha understood her meaning and shut up. He had topics like that as well, topics he hadn't even discussed with Kikyou, the woman he had pledged his life to.  
  
"So how long have you and Kikyou been married?"  
  
"Almost five years."  
  
"Wow, so for quite a while, considering your age."  
  
"Like I said, we married young." He couldn't help the defensive tone in his voice. He always sounded like that when people remarked on their young age as a married couple.  
  
"I meant no offense, it was just an observation."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I guess we have a knack for offending each other."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Well, not on purpose. But maybe that means we'll be good friends, since the good ones are the ones who manage to get under your skin."  
  
He smiled at the thought. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having Kagome as a friend. After all, his wife was her cousin, and nearly her identical twin. Maybe they could keep in contact even after therapy.  
  
"All done," Kagome finally said, lifting her hands and cleaning off his legs like she always did. He felt the usual sense of loss when her warmth left his skin. "So are you ready to try again?"  
  
"Am I ever? I still don't know why you insist on torturing me like this."  
  
"It's not torture, it's for your own good."  
  
"Keh, says you. You're not the one who feels humiliated every time this doesn't work."  
  
"You don't have to feel humiliated about anything, Inuyasha. So long as you put all your effort into everything I ask of you, there is no reason you should feel any less then proud of yourself."  
  
"Tell that to my ego."  
  
"I will, if it ever scales down on the arrogance."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
While they had been talking Kagome had moved Inuyasha into the familiar position of having his legs dangling off the end of the table. He stared at the floor for an instant before sucking in a deep breath and focusing all his energy on moving his limbs. But, as usual, nothing happened.  
  
"As if I honestly expected a different result," he finally sighed, leaning back so his body was spread out on the table, his legs still dangling off the end.  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Inuyasha," Kagome said sternly, all playfulness gone. "Sit back up and try again."  
  
He felt his temper flare and he glared at Kagome, but as usual she seemed immune to his mental daggers. "I'm not feeling sorry for myself."  
  
"Like hell you're not," she replied with a dry laugh. "You feel like the world owes you something now that fate has thrown you a curve ball."  
  
"Shut up, woman," he hissed, but she ignored him.  
  
"I'd be willing to bet everything has come easily for you. You were probably a jock in high school, with girls fawning over you, right? And then you also had the brains to be accepted into medical school. But now, when suddenly you might just have to work hard to succeed, you're backing away like a scared little child."  
  
"I said shut up, wench!" he yelled, and shot up. That was when it happened.  
  
In the process of contracting his abdominal muscles to sit up, Inuyasha's leg muscles hardened and shot out straight to give him the support he needed to rise without the aid of someone else. They fell instantly back down limp and for an instant neither he nor Kagome said a word.  
  
But then Kagome suddenly shrieked. "Oh my god, did you see that? Did you see that, Inuyasha? You moved your legs!"  
  
"Yeah, I saw it! I did it!"  
  
He never thought that being in a fight with Kagome could possibly be a good thing, but in this case his determination to prove her wrong had caused him to find a strength he had never known before. And now, he could honestly say that he had moved his legs of his own accord for the first time in over two and a half months.  
  
Without thinking, Kagome threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly as he returned the embrace, pulling her against his chest securely. She giggled and he couldn't help the stupid grin on his face.  
  
But suddenly all time halted and Kagome realized she was in the arms of a strong, handsome, intelligent man with a hint of after-shave on his neck. Her blood turned hot, and her face went scarlet.  
  
Inuyasha felt no better, desire welling up within him like a spring as he was very aware of the attractive young woman in his arms, her curves pressed against his chest. He also noted with pleasure that she smelled of vanilla spices.  
  
Silence, uncomfortable and tense, stretched between them, and neither moved, afraid of what would happen once the moment was broken. But finally, Kagome coughed and stepped away, looking at the ground, her face cherry red.  
  
"Um, congratulations," she said shyly. He blushed, and his face felt like it was practically radiating heat as he tried to smile in reply.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I, um, think we're done for today," she said simply, and pulled up his wheelchair.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But tomorrow we'll hit the exercises hard now that I know what you can do when you put your mind to it."  
  
That broke the tension, and Kagome once more returned to being the professional therapist with one of her patients, no longer a woman desiring the touch of a man. And, trying to follow her example, he coughed slightly and nodded.  
  
"Whatever, I'll see you then."  
  
She nodded and helped him into the chair, this time not blushing at all at the close contact, and watched as he wheeled himself to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha."  
  
He knew she was smiling, and the way she said his name caused warmth to spread through his heart. But he shrugged it off with a grunt and pressed the blue handicap button, causing the glass doors to open automatically. "Yeah, whatever woman."  
  
Because his back was turned to her, he missed the slight flash of hurt on Kagome's face, but she covered it well so that when he turned one last time to nod she was smiling again. He disappeared around the corner, and Kagome sagged against the wall. "This is getting way too complicated." 


	5. Chapter Five

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Yay, I just love getting reviews. And you are all so nice, too, even the criticism is just constructive advice, not flames. I really appreciate it, and I'll try to continue at the same pace we're going right now, however this is finals week for me so we'll have to just wait and see. You all ask how I manage grades while still updating so much, and my answer is, well, I have no idea. I just do. Probably the reason why I'm sleep deprived all the time (puts finger under chin thoughtfully). Oh well, I wouldn't have it any other way!  
Okay, so in this chapter the tension continues to mount and (drum roll please) we're going to meet Hojo! Don't hurt me any one, this is an Inuyasha/Kagome fic, so have no fear! I just want to spice it up by giving our lovable hanyou a little competition too! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and thanks again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Five  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome hadn't been kidding when she said that therapy would be harder as time progressed. Ever since that first moment when his legs had moved almost eight days ago, Inuyasha had been working himself so hard that he left every day with a sheen of sweat covering his body.  
  
"Come on, push against me," Kagome said encouragingly. He grimaced and growled slightly at the effort.  
  
"I'm trying, wench, what do you think I'm doing?"  
  
"Well, you're not pushing as hard as you could, I know that much."  
  
"What do you know? You're not in my fucking body!"  
  
"No, but I do remember what you did yesterday." Inuyasha growled and shut his mouth, figuring it was pointless to argue any more, and pushed with all his might.  
  
Kagome was currently supporting his left leg on her shoulder as she stretched his hamstring and then ordered him to push the leg down against her. He wasn't very flexible, his legs only managing to come about a foot off the table, but it was a start, and damn it nothing had ever been so hard to do in his life.  
  
"There," Kagome finally said, and he relaxed, panting. "I think that's all we need to do for today."  
  
"I'll say," he replied with a heavy breath, "I swear you're trying to kill me."  
  
Kagome just laughed and moved him back on the table. "I'm going to get the ice packs, so just wait here."  
  
She disappeared momentarily and then came back carrying several blue squares, which she folded over his legs. The usual shiver went up his body as she did so. This was his least favorite part of the whole therapy session, which, as of the day before, lasted two hours instead of one.  
  
"Okay," she said, taking a timer and setting it for ten minutes, "We'll just leave you on ice for a while, and then I'll massage your legs, and then you're done," she said happily.  
  
"Keh, you make me sound like a fish or something that needs to be kept cold." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat Inuyasha," she replied. "I'm going to check on another patient, so I'll be back."  
  
He nodded and leaned his head onto the soft pillow she had placed behind his head, feeling very comfortable, as his legs grew numb from the cold. Therapy, he had decided, wasn't so bad after all as he watched Kagome move next to an elderly man on one of the weight machines, smiling and helping him move his arm in the correct motion.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" He growled. Okay, so maybe some moments it was that bad.  
  
"Miroku, what do you want?"  
  
"I just want to check and see how my new buddy is doing!"  
  
"I'm not your new buddy, so leave me alone, I haven't slept for days."  
  
"Alright, alright, no need to get all defensive." Miroku leaned against a nearby table with his usual smile in place. "So, how did therapy go today? I heard you and Kagome screaming at each other, so that must mean you got something done."  
  
Inuyasha blushed. He and Kagome would fight with each other every day, and yet it was only then, when the adrenaline was pumping, that he actually got anything done, because he wanted to prove her wrong.  
  
"Everyone was able to hear us fighting?" Miroku laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we always know when you're here my friend, no question about it." He looked at Inuyasha again, this time more seriously. "To be honest, I've never seen Kagome this dedicated to a patient before. She obviously sees something in you that she likes."  
  
"Keh, I don't know what you're talking about." But Inuyasha felt himself turning red again. Could that be true?  
  
"Oh, don't read too much into it," Miroku continued as though Inuyasha hadn't even spoken. "She's always willing to go the extra mile for any patient who asks for it. But at the same time, you managed to pull her out of bed on a Sunday morning, and that's impressive."  
  
Inuyasha felt his blood turn hot, recalling their intimate embrace that day. The feel of her body against him still seared his skin, and lately he couldn't get the memory of that moment out of his mind, which was a problem since Kikyou would frequently catch him daydreaming.  
  
"She's, um, never done that before?" Miroku laughed at the comical expression on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"No, not on a Sunday." His look turned serious again. "But seriously Inuyasha, don't read too much into it. After all, you've got a wife at home, and Kagome is young and naïve at times."  
  
He bristled at the statement. "What are you suggesting, Miroku?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just telling you right now to be careful with her, and her heart. She's a dear friend, and I don't need her crying on my shoulder because of you."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "I don't need your advice, because there is nothing going on between us. As you so casually pointed out, I am a happily married man." He smirked. "And you're sure one to talk, considering you grope every woman in sight."  
  
"Hey, whatever man," Miroku put his hands up in defense, his expression relaxing. "I'm just telling you now, so that you can say you've been warned."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"What's going on over here?"  
  
Both men turned to see Kagome smiling, and Inuyasha felt his heart melt. Since when did it do that? And what was he saying a minute ago about being happily married?  
  
"I was just telling Inuyasha here to keep up the good work," Miroku said playfully, giving Kagome a hug before walking away, muttering something about finding Sango. Kagome just shook her head.  
  
"I wonder what's gotten into him," she said softly, removing the ice and pulling out the familiar bottle of Vaseline. "Just ignore him Inuyasha, he's harmless."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha recalled the seriousness of the man's words. Everyone in this place was obviously very protective of Kagome, though she had no idea. And, for some reason, he wanted to be that way too.  
  
Her hands were familiar to him by now, and as she rubbed up and down his legs Inuyasha felt himself sinking into the table, completely relaxed. This was his favorite part of therapy.  
  
"Kikyou's here, so I'd better make this quick," Kagome said as she worked, and Inuyasha felt himself tense at the mention of his wife. What would she think of seeing another woman rubbing down his legs?  
  
He kicked himself mentally. Kagome was his physical therapist; of course she was going to touch him. Why did it seem like everyone else, including Kagome, understood that, but he insisted on reading too much into it?  
  
"There, all done," Kagome said finally. He felt slightly disappointed.  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"Like I said, your wife is here, and we're running a little late. It's not fair to keep her waiting for too long since she is so diligent about dropping you off and picking you up every day."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome helped lower him back into the wheelchair. She started to walk away and let him find his way out, but he put a hand on hers, and she stopped with a blush. He could have sworn he felt a spark at the contact.  
  
"Um, so how much longer do you think this is going to take?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How much longer will I be in this dumb wheelchair?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I honestly don't know how long it's going to take you to get better, Inuyasha. All I can say is to keep working hard, and each day we'll try and push a little further through the pain."  
  
He nodded. It wasn't the answer he was looking for, but at the same time it was something. He released her hand, and she started moving again as he followed.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised to find Kikyou staring at them, and immediately feared she was making the wrong assumptions after seeing what he had done with Kagome. But when he looked closer, he noticed that her eyes had a sad, dark, regretful look, which was something he didn't understand, and she seemed, for a moment, to be looking past him. Maybe she hadn't seen anything after all.  
  
"Hey you two, how did it go today?" she asked, and as though someone had waved a magic wand, Inuyasha was once more staring at the usual woman he knew to be his wife. Kagome smiled.  
  
"It went great, I think he's making wonderful progress."  
  
"That's good."  
  
The two women chatted above him, and while Kagome seemed oblivious, Inuyasha could hear the difference in Kikyou's voice. It sounded, like her eyes, like she was sad about something. What could it be?  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then," Kagome said cheerfully, and Inuyasha nodded. She turned and walked back into the main gym, picking up a chart and disappearing into an exam room.  
  
"Let's go," Kikyou said, and Inuyasha nodded, but not before he turned one last time to see if Kagome was going to reappear. Suddenly, her presence was like a light summer's day in contrast to Kikyou's strange, somber mood.  
  
But she didn't reappear until after he was gone, and when she did Sango was giving her an appraising stare. "What?"  
  
"Come on, spill it."  
  
"Spill what?"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and laughed. "What's going on between you and Inuyasha? You've known him for over two weeks now, and anyone can see you two are attracted to each other."  
  
Kagome blushed. "As if that mattered. He's married, remember? And his wife happens to be my cousin and an old friend. There's no way in hell this could go anywhere."  
  
Sango sighed and seemed to relax. "Okay, I was just making sure you understood exactly what the situation was."  
  
"What are you insinuating Sango?"  
  
"Just that, well, you can be kind of naïve about these things sometimes, that's all."  
  
"And I'm not in this case. I'm well aware of what's going on."  
  
"Whatever," Sango stood up and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We're going out to that new club tonight, you interested?"  
  
"Who's we?" Sango shrugged.  
  
"The usual."  
  
Kagome grinned stupidly. "We have got to get ourselves some new friends, you know that?"  
  
"I hear ya," Sango laughed. "So are you coming or not?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
But in all honesty the club wasn't anything special, just the usual bar and dance floor, with the typical American menu of burgers and appetizers. But it was a change from the norm, and Kagome was always up for that.  
  
"I'd say this place should go on our list," Miroku said casually as he leaned back in his chair after polishing off a bacon burger. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"We have a list?" they all said together.  
  
"Sure, the list of places we like to go eat after work." They all smiled and looked at each other.  
  
"Or maybe we should start cooking for food, rather then wasting our fortunes on dinners?" Sango offered, to which everyone laughed. Kagome looked at Kouga, who had his arm around Ayame's shoulders.  
  
"Nah, I think we should just have Kouga pick up the tab from now on." He blinked and smiled.  
  
"And somehow, considering how much food Miroku eats, I think my fortune would be gone within a week."  
  
"Hey now!" Miroku blushed as the others broke into laughter again. Sango patted him fondly on the shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Miroku, we still love you."  
  
"You do?" Their eyes met, and for a moment Kagome could tell they were lost in each other. But then, as always, Miroku's wandering hands ruined the moment.  
  
"Hentai!" The other three just shook their heads and exhaled in frustration.  
  
"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, oh my gosh! What's up?"  
  
All three turned to see a grinning young man with brown hair and clear blue eyes smiling in their direction. Kagome blinked in shock, but then smiled. "Hojo! Wow, I never expected to see you after we graduated from college!"  
  
The two embraced before the young man backed away to say hi to everyone else, and introduce himself to Kouga and Ayame.  
  
"Have a seat," Miroku invited, pulling up a chair next to Kagome. Hojo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Do you want some food?" She asked, blushing, but he shook his head. They had been friends since high school, but lost contact after college. Who would have thought they would meet up at a place like this?  
  
"So what have you been up to, Higurashi? Are you still working at the shrine?" She blushed at the fact that he still addressed her that way.  
  
"You can just call me Kagome, you know."  
  
"Old habits are hard to break, I guess." He smiled, and she smiled back.  
  
"I'm working as a physical therapist actually," she said finally, and glanced around the table. "We all are."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"It is?" They all asked, having been expecting another comment about choosing a low-wage job.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it. You're all living your dream!" They blushed, but Hojo seemed oblivious.  
  
"And what are you up to now Hojo?"  
  
"I'm actually studying marine biology in graduate school."  
  
"Really?" Now that surprised her. He had always struck Kagome as someone who would turn out to be a novelist or something, not a scientist. "That's cool. What kind of marine biology? Whales?"  
  
"Sharks, actually. I'll even get to go on some dives later this year in the Caribbean!"  
  
"Wow," Kagome whistled, and Sango nodded. "That's impressive. You should take us with you. We could use a little vacation time, don't you all agree?"  
  
"Definitely," Miroku chimed in. "Besides, what could be better then seeing you three lovely ladies in bikini's?"  
  
Three lumps appeared on his head, and Miroku blushed as Sango shook her head. "Just once," she muttered, "Could you get your head out of the gutter?"  
  
"Sango dear, it was just a harmless comment," he whined.  
  
"Innocent in some other universe," Sango retorted. "And I'm not your 'dear'!"  
  
"Chill out, Sango, he didn't mean any harm," Kagome piped up, seeing that they were on the verge of world war III if no one stepped in. She then turned back to Hojo. "You should stop by the clinic some time, we should really keep in touch."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that. You just work in the main clinic in downtown?"  
  
"The one and only," Sango replied for them all, taking a sip from her lemonade, still glaring at Miroku when she had the opportunity.  
  
"Great, I'd like that. But for now, I have to get going, I'm here with some friends who probably think I am drowning in the toilet or something. I'll see you all later!" he rose to his feet.  
  
"Bye Hojo," Kagome called as he disappeared into the crowd before muttering, "That was random."  
  
She turned around and found that everyone was staring at her with curious expressions. She jumped back. "What?"  
  
"You still like him, don't you?" Sango said playfully. Kagome blushed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kagome likes Hojo?" Kouga had a puzzled expression, but everyone just rolled their eyes.  
  
"In college Hojo would follow her around and give her presents all the time, like flowers and stuff. But they never got around to going out, because both were too shy to make the first move," Miroku explained. Ayame and Kouga nodded in understanding, and joined the interrogation.  
  
"So you still like him then?" Ayame pressed.  
  
"No!" Kagome replied, a little too quickly. Her friends just nodded their heads knowingly.  
  
"And what about, 'you should stop by the clinic some time'?" Miroku imitated her voice. Kagome blushed even more.  
  
"That was just friendly conversation," she defended herself, "And you sounded nothing like me."  
  
"Please Kagome, what would be so bad about liking him?" Sango continued. "A marine biologist and a physical therapist? That's certainly an interesting combination. Besides, you haven't been on a date in years."  
  
By now Kagome was sure her face would be permanently red for the rest of her life. "I'm not interested in him that way, and my love life is none of your business."  
  
"Well we'll just have to wait and see, wont we?" Miroku said casually as he eyed a waitress, who winked at him. He turned back with a smile, only to be clobbered by Sango once more.  
  
"And you think I'm the one in denial?" Kagome coughed into her drink, causing Sango to turn her glare on her. Some things would never change. 


	6. Chapter Six

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for all the wonderful support you guys, I really appreciate it. And I'm glad you like the story so much. I won't be updating again until at least Monday, just so you all know, because I'm going on vacation for my grandparents 50th wedding anniversary. And for those of you who read 'The Realistic Happily Ever After' I won't be able to update that till I get back. Sorry, I just couldn't do it and finals all at the same time. And for those of you who wished me luck, thanks, and I think they went very well. So, until next time, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Six  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Earth to Kagome! Are you with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome blinked out of her reverie to find herself staring at a very confused looking Inuyasha, her hands still on his legs. He broke into a slight smirk. "Where were you just now?"  
  
Kagome blushed, realizing she had been thinking about the strange encounter with Hojo three nights ago. She wasn't in love with him by any means, but at the same time Sango's comment about not having a date with anyone for several years had hit home. Frankly, she was feeling a bit desperate.  
  
"Nowhere that concerns you."  
  
"Keh, I know that look. It's the same look Kikyou gets when she sees some hot movie star on the television. You-were-fantasizing, weren't you?"  
  
"No!" Kagome's face became even redder, if that were physically possible. "I was just, thinking about, um, stuff."  
  
"Yeah, stuff having to do with some guy, I'll bet." Kagome tensed and felt herself go on the defensive.  
  
"And so what if I was? What's it to you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me until you start zoning out during our sessions. I'm paying to have this done, you know."  
  
"Actually, in case you've forgotten, your insurance covers this." It was Inuyasha's turn to blush at the stupid mistake.  
  
"Whatever, I will be paying for it if you don't help me recover within six weeks." Kagome gave him a steady look.  
  
"So you will stay as long as you need? You won't give up after your insurance stops paying?"  
  
The look of hope, joy, and something else he couldn't quite place in her eyes melted his heart, and Inuyasha had to resist the urge to smile and pull the young woman into his arms. "Whatever woman, just get me better so we can get on with life."  
  
Kagome made a mock salute, recognizing that she had come as close as possible to hearing Inuyasha actually say something personal. "Yes sir."  
  
She went back to rubbing down his legs, which by now after almost three weeks really felt every ounce of her touch. He liked it, and Inuyasha had to resist the urge to make any noises when she hit a spot that was sore, which caused him to blush even more because it reminded him of more personal things.  
  
He leaned his head back against the pillow and sighed contentedly as his mind wandered off into his fantasy world.  
  
"Now who's off in la-la land?" Kagome giggled, but Inuyasha just grunted.  
  
"So what if I am? At least I don't deny it."  
  
"Hey, I never said fantasizing about your wife is a bad thing."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" And how the hell did she make the assumption he was thinking about Kikyou, Inuyasha wondered silently.  
  
"Well, you're not the only one who can recognize looks, and by the look on your face there was an attractive woman dancing around in your head a minute ago."  
  
Inuyasha looked away, knowing she was right, but also recognizing that it hadn't been his wife doing the dancing. It had been someone younger, with more innocence and life in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
The comfortable silence between them was ruined as they both turned to look at a very shy looking Hojo, holding a bouquet of red roses. Kagome smiled. "Hojo! What a nice surprise!"  
  
The boy blushed, holding out the bouquet. "These, um, are for you Kagome. I saw them in the store and, well, thought of you, because, well, remember, I used to give them to you all the time in college."  
  
Kagome smiled and the boy visibly relaxed as she wiped her hands off on a towel and accepted the flowers, making a dramatic show of smelling the buds for a moment. "They're beautiful Hojo, and of course I remember." She turned to Inuyasha. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to put these in some water."  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha grunted, trying not to sound as disgruntled as he felt at that moment. But the sudden presence of this other man made him uncomfortable, as well as something else he couldn't quite place, because he'd never felt it before.  
  
Kagome returned a moment later, still all smiles, and resumed massaging Inuyasha's legs. But the guy, Hobo was his name? didn't go away. He just sat down on a nearby table with that sickening smile of his.  
  
"So Kagome, I was, um, wondering if maybe you would want to go out tonight?"  
  
Kagome hesitated with what she was doing, and Inuyasha could see she was thinking about it. For whatever reason, he wanted desperately for her to say no.  
  
"I'll have to think about that Hojo, I don't know how late I'll be working tonight."  
  
"That's okay, we could plan for the weekend if that would be easier." Kagome brightened.  
  
"Yeah, Saturday night would be great actually. It's about time I got out of my apartment and did something."  
  
The two beamed at each other, and Inuyasha felt like he was sinking in a pit of sugary crap. Could the scene be any cornier? And why was Kagome putting up with someone who was obviously so weak of a personality? Actually, more importantly, why did he even care?  
  
"Excuse me, could you two do this somewhere else?" he finally coughed out, and Kagome suddenly paled, looking away, refusing to meet his eyes. Now what was that about?  
  
"Well, I guess I'll call you then Higurashi," Hojo said kindly, "Sango gave me your new phone number."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Kagome replied, trying to sound casual, but feeling like her innards had been slammed by a freight train. Why did she care whether or not Inuyasha knew she had a boyfriend, or a date, or anything involving a relationship? Wasn't she the one who told Sango it didn't matter what sort of attraction existed? He was married, for heaven's sake!  
  
When she looked back down at her patient, Inuyasha was watching the retreating figure of Hojo with a scowl firmly set in place. Her stomach flipped at the idea that maybe he was jealous? But no, why would he be with a wife as beautiful and successful as Kikyou?  
  
Sighing, she returned to his massage, and the soft sound drew Inuyasha's eyes back to the woman before him. "Who was that? An old boyfriend?"  
  
"No, just an old friend from college." Kagome wiped her forehead before continuing. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I've known since high school that Hojo's had a crush on me, but I've just never been interested in him that way."  
  
For whatever reason, that last statement made him feel very relieved, and Inuyasha felt his chest puff out slightly at the thought that the threat was gone.  
  
Wait.  
  
The threat? Now where had that come from? Kagome wasn't his to lay claim to in the first place!  
  
"So why did you agree to go out with him?" And why the hell was he suddenly so keen in knowing all the details about Kagome's love life?  
  
"Um," Kagome's face grew red, and Inuyasha smiled. He liked that. It always made her look so cute and innocent. "I guess because I haven't really been out on a date since high school."  
  
"What?" He couldn't help but gape at that thought. "How is that possible? I mean, a beaut-" but he stopped himself short of calling her beautiful, and suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. Kagome didn't seem to notice.  
  
"That just wasn't a priority for me," Kagome continued. "Sango used to say that men can tell when a woman is on the market, so to speak, for a guy, and when they're not. And she said that, while in college, I just set off warning signs to men saying stay away, I had a career to develop." Kagome giggled at the memory of the first time Sango had told her that, while drinking cappuccinos in the university lounge.  
  
"And now? I mean, you've been out of college for at least a year, right?" Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I've just been really focused on my job, I guess. I want to create a good reputation as a solid foundation so that when I do start thinking about a family, I will still have patients even if I don't work full time any more."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "That makes sense. Sounds like something Kikyou would say."  
  
Kagome tensed slightly, and Inuyasha could have smacked himself for, yet again, comparing her to his wife. But maybe it was better that way, he decided, for her to think that his wife was always on his mind, and that the attraction between them was only because he saw her as a branch off of Kikyou. Thus, he didn't say anything to apologize.  
  
"It is something she would say," Kagome commented, trying to sound casual, but feeling the sting of what he had said hit home. Gods above, why did she still care so damn much? "Kikyou has always been ambitious, knowing exactly what she wanted to do with her life."  
  
"And you're not? Seems to me from the little time I've known you that this is what you always wanted to do."  
  
Kagome smiled, liking the idea that he remembered the things she said. "I've always known that I wanted to do something that would help people."  
  
"Help people?" Inuyasha made a face. "That's a pretty vague goal. There are a lot of ways you can help people."  
  
"I know, but I grew up living at an old family shrine that was kept by the Higurashi's for generations. They've actually traced our roots back all the way to the feudal era of Japan."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha whistled. "That is quite a long time."  
  
"Yeah, and growing up I would watch my grandfather help people. So, in the beginning, all I wanted to be was a shrine maiden for the rest of my life."  
  
"A priestess?"  
  
Kagome smiled fondly at the memory. She still had her priestess robes in her closet, from the day her grandfather, at a lavish ceremony, gave them to her, along with the ceremonial bow and arrows. "Yeah, well, being a shrine maiden didn't work out."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It used to be that priestesses and priests were the people's healers, but now the shrine is more just for show, to see how people used to live and worship. No one actually comes for herbs or remedies any more."  
  
"I guess not, with doctors and what we have now for technology." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Exactly. So once I learned I wouldn't be able to fulfill my dreams by staying at the shrine, I decided to become a physical therapist."  
  
"Not a doctor?"  
  
Kagome sighed, sounding slightly irritated. "Still gnawing that bone, are we?"  
  
Inuyasha felt sorry for continually, unintentionally degrading her job, but he just couldn't understand why someone would give up the glamour of becoming a physician for physical therapy. "Just, humor me, okay?"  
  
"Whatever," Kagome tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't want to become a doctor because, well, for the longest time that's what Kikyou wanted to do."  
  
"So?" Kagome grit her teeth, trying not to loose her temper.  
  
"So, I didn't want to be in her shadow any more."  
  
"Why would you have to be in her shadow? You're not even the same age."  
  
"Exactly!" Kagome suddenly burst out, and if he had been standing Inuyasha was sure he would have fallen over in surprise. But Kagome quickly looked away. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Well if you would tell me what's wrong maybe I'd understand and stop asking annoying questions."  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Fine, but you do know that eventually you will have to tell me, because it involves my wife, and I have a right to know."  
  
"Then go ask her."  
  
He was surprised at the bitterness in Kagome's voice, and couldn't understand where all this hidden pain was coming from. She and Kikyou seemed to truly like each other. What was wrong? Had something happened between them?  
  
"Kagome, please tell me what's wrong." He, without thinking, put a hand on hers, and she looked up to meet his gaze. For an instant he forgot exactly what they were talking about, only able to think about how beautiful her eyes were. But then she pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I couldn't tell you, it wouldn't be fair, because she is your wife."  
  
"Did she do something to you?" Why he suddenly sounded so protective, he would never know, but the idea of Kikyou hurting Kagome in any way enraged him.  
  
"Oh no, no she didn't do anything to me." Kagome looked away. "Not intentionally, at least."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." Kagome looked over toward the waiting area and when she looked back her face was a mask of happiness. "And speaking of your wife, she's waiting for you. So, we'd better finish up."  
  
He watched her intently as Kagome hurriedly cleaned off his legs, threw the towels into the hamper, helped him into his chair, and then cleaned off the table. It was becoming clear to him that he wasn't the only one with secrets and shadows and skeletons in the closet, and the concept that someone as pure and kind as Kagome having problems like his made him feel better.  
  
For some reason, this young woman intrigued him in a way no one ever had. Kikyou was smart, beautiful, and kind, and he had known her since junior high. She was comfortable and familiar, and he loved her for it.  
  
But Kagome was new and exotic, like some untouchable indulgence that, for some reason, his mind and body just had to have. Her smile was like a sunbeam, her eyes like that of a doe, deep and mysterious and her voice sounded to him like birdsong on a summer's day. He could talk to her, and know that she wouldn't laugh or put him down for anything he said. She was, in a nutshell, truly unique, and she was the first woman to make Inuyasha Takahashi wonder about the wisdom of marrying so young.  
  
"All done, I'll see you on Monday!" Kagome exclaimed in an overly happy voice. That wasn't like her.  
  
"You're not going to come out and talk to Kikyou?" What he meant to say was, you're not going to walk with me to the door? But somehow felt that was just a little inappropriate.  
  
That shadow from a few moments ago passed over her face, but it was instantly gone, and Kagome shook her head with the smile still in place. "No, I'm behind as it is. But I promise to say hi next time, okay? You're doing really well Inuyasha, and I'll see you later!"  
  
She turned to walk away, but he stopped her by touching her arm. She turned around, and for an instant he saw the raw, uncovered pain and sadness in her eyes. He also saw something else, something deep that touched his soul, something he knew was for him, though he dared not think of what it could be. This girl was starting to care for him, he suddenly realized with a shock, and he wasn't too far behind.  
  
He drew back his hand suddenly as though it were touching hot coals, and turned around, afraid to look into those eyes again. "Yeah, I'll see you on Monday."  
  
And without a second thought he wheeled away before some unseen force compelled him to look at her again. He could not, would not, go down that road. He refused to go there at this point in his life, and he was sure that if he blocked off that avenue of opportunity before it even had a chance to start, then he wouldn't have a problem. In theory. 


	7. Chapter Seven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hello all, it's me again! So with three stories going at once, you all get to here from me practically every day, those of you who are reading all three of my stories! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I appreciate every last one of them, and wish I had the time to respond to them all.  
I would like to make one general statement based on comments some of you have made. I have nothing against the profession of being a physical therapist, and do not believe it to be a bad job with horribly low wages. But my father is a doctor, and I have met several of his colleagues who sometimes think it is silly that someone smart enough to be a physical therapist would not choose to be a doctor instead. That is the approach I am taking with Inuyasha and his attitude. But it will change, I promise!  
Also, I want everyone to understand that in this fic Naraku will make an appearance, however, unlike in all my other stories, he is not a bad guy per say. He will just be, well, you'll see. I can't go into detail because it will give everything away. And I must say, some of you readers are incredibly insightful, or maybe you're just really lucky, but either way several of you have hit the nail on the head as far as my intentions with this story. I won't say who exactly, because that would give too much away, but just know that several of you are right on.  
For those of you who ask how I update so quickly, it is true that I pretty much plan out a story before I write it. Not down to the chapter necessarily, but I know where I want it to go and how I want it to end. Most of the time I try to avoid starting an idea that has trouble playing out in my mind.  
Hopefully that answers some of your questions, and I hope that you all will continue to enjoy this story. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Seven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Surprise!" Kagome was smiling and holding a pair of crutches out for him to see, and Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow in question.  
  
"And what exactly are those for?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "You really are hopeless. They're to help you walk, obviously."  
  
He widened his eyes in surprise. What did she mean by walk? He still hadn't been able to lift his legs completely off the table.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's time you get out of that chair and start moving. I think five weeks of therapy, suffice it to say, is enough prep time."  
  
Had it really been five weeks? Inuyasha honestly couldn't remember a time in his life that had flown by so fast. When he had first started therapy, he expected it to feel like a lifetime, but now, five weeks into it, he was ready for more.  
  
Over a week and a half had passed since they had their little conversation about Kagome's past, and her relationship with Kikyou. She amazed him. Every day she appeared with a smile, as though anything that was between them didn't exist, and only after spending the usual two hours in his presence did she seem to lower her guard. He loved and dreaded the idea of a three-hour session.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready to do this," he finally said, accenting his point by rolling away slightly in his wheelchair. But Kagome smirked evilly and followed him slowly.  
  
"You've been sitting in that chair for way too long, and the longer you do the weaker your legs will become, thus the harder it will be to start walking again."  
  
"I'm already doing exercises for my legs, so they aren't weak."  
  
"They are very weak Inuyasha. Almost to the point of no return already."  
  
He grimaced and looked away. Why was he suddenly so afraid? "I'm just not ready."  
  
"And what are you afraid of?" She asked, reading his mind. He looked up and met her gaze, which was full of the determination he should have been feeling at that moment. "Failure?"  
  
"Keh," he grunted and looked away again. "Who's afraid of failure? Everyone fails."  
  
"Then get up."  
  
Inuyasha sighed dejectedly and looked at the crutches. On the one hand, the idea of being on his feet again was a seductively powerful thing. But on the other, he was terrified that he would fall, and prove that walking was impossible. What if Kagome gave up on him after watching the first attempt prove unsuccessful?  
  
"Can't we just wait until later?"  
  
Kagome softened her eyes as she looked at him, turning his head to face her. "There is nothing for you to be afraid of Inuyasha. And the longer you wait, the bigger this monster you've created will become." She smiled, and his heart flopped. "Trust me."  
  
They stared at one another for several seconds, amber mixing with deep brown, and the rest of the world faded away. "I trust you."  
  
"Higurashi!"  
  
They jerked apart as Hojo appeared with a beaming smile. Kagome turned and smiled, a blush evident on her face, though Inuyasha was unsure if it was from their previously close proximity or because Hojo had walked in on a possibly compromising situation.  
  
"Hojo! What are you doing here?" The young man smiled, his blue eyes dancing.  
  
"I was on my way to a research seminar, and decided to stop by and see how you were doing."  
  
"Oh," Kagome blushed again, "That's really sweet. What's your seminar about?"  
  
"How to observe sharks underwater without alerting them to danger or making them territorial."  
  
"Sounds really interesting."  
  
"Yeah, I think it will be. Would you like me to take some notes for you to read later? I remember in high school you were really into science."  
  
Kagome chuckled lightly at his naïve attempt at a romantic gesture. "That's okay, I have enough on my mind getting ready to go back and get a masters degree so that I'll be an athletic trainer as well as a physical therapist."  
  
Both Hojo and Inuyasha stared at her, but Hojo was the one to speak up first. "You're going back to school? When did you decide this?"  
  
"Actually, just recently. Sango and I decided we would go back together, and are currently trying to convince Miroku and Kouga as well that it's a good idea."  
  
Hojo nodded. "I was going to say, because you didn't mention anything about that at dinner."  
  
Inuyasha stiffened at the reference to the pair's date last Saturday. To his knowledge they hadn't been out since, but it still irritated Inuyasha to think that Kagome was out with another man, especially the ever- annoyingly-sweet Hojo.  
  
"You didn't say anything about that to me," he muttered, and Kagome gave him a look that said she had forgotten for a moment he was there. That only managed to irritate him further.  
  
"Nothing's been decided yet," Kagome commented generally to both men, looking at her hands, which were currently twisted at her waist. "Sango and I were just discussing the possibility. The benefit would be our salaries could almost double, and we would have the freedom to do more with patients."  
  
"Well it all makes sense to me," Hojo replied with a beaming smile, "And I have faith that you can do it. I'll help you if you need anything, remember that Higurashi."  
  
"I know." Kagome was going red again, and Inuyasha, for once, found the normally cute gesture annoying. Did Hojo really have that big of an effect on her?  
  
"Well, I'd better get going, but I'm glad I stopped by. Hopefully we can go out again soon?" He had a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later!" Hojo waved and walked toward the main doors.  
  
"By Hojo," Kagome called, waving back before turning to face Inuyasha once more, the crutches still in her hands. He was giving her a hard look that said he was angry about something, and she cocked an eyebrow in response. "What?"  
  
"Do you have to be so sickeningly sweet around him? It's nauseating to watch."  
  
Kagome bristled at the harsh statement, noting the venom that was practically dripping from Inuyasha's lips. "Excuse me, but I will treat my friends any way I want to, and you can just suck it up and swallow back down any bile you get from watching."  
  
"Keh, he doesn't seem like just a friend to me." Kagome whirled around and faced him, fuming. Why was this making her so angry anyway? Normally she would just brush off those comments like swatting flies. But then, this was Inuyasha, and not just anyone else.  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
"Just that you two certainly seem to be hitting it off," he stated as though it were a bad thing.  
  
"And so what if we are? It's not like it matters to you or your life. I'll still help you all I can, and when you're done every day you have a wife to go home to."  
  
At that point they both had anger pouring forth like waterfalls, and the tension between them was growing. It was unbelievable that only a few moments earlier, before Hojo arrived, they had been tenderly gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare insult my wife."  
  
"Who's insulting her? I merely said you have a wife to go home to every night, so it shouldn't matter what I do in my spare time."  
  
"I don't care, except when it affects me directly, wench!"  
  
"Deal with it! I deserve some happiness in my life as much as anyone does. Besides, you and Kikyou certainly don't refrain from kissing each other in front of me, so next time you accuse me of anything think about your own actions first Inuyasha!"  
  
He practically growled, for some reason becoming angrier at the thought that she noticed when he kissed his wife. "We don't kiss in public, we peck each other on the cheek, and it's different. We're married."  
  
"So what? Love is love, no matter what the situation."  
  
"So you are in love with Hobo?"  
  
"His name is Hojo, you bastard, and no I am not in love with him!"  
  
"Well you sure as hell could have fooled me!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
Kagome threw her hands into the air and stormed off, crutches and all, leaving Inuyasha in the middle of the room looking stupid. But it gave him a chance to realize how cruel he had just been, and at that moment if he had ears they would have drooped low against his head in shame.  
  
Damn it, why did he get so riled up around her? Why did he care so damn much about what she did or didn't do with Hojo? Why, for that matter, did he have to care so much about her at all?  
  
"Don't worry, she'll come around," a male voice said from behind, and Inuyasha turned around to find Miroku leaning against a weight machine casually, the usual passive expression on his face.  
  
"Who the hell asked for your opinion?" Miroku shrugged.  
  
"No one, but then I figured by the hang-dog look on your face that you were feeling pretty bad. So I just wanted you to know that Kagome will be back out shortly, she just needs to cool off."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha couldn't help the hope in his voice. He really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings that way.  
  
"Oh yeah, she's the kind of person who doesn't hold a grudge against anyone, not for more then about five minutes any way."  
  
And as if on cue, Kagome reappeared seeming much calmer, still carrying the crutches. When she met Inuyasha's gaze, she smiled warmly, all traces of anger gone, and he was taken aback. Usually when Kikyou was mad at him it lasted for several hours, if not the entire day. But this girl had forgiven him and was smiling again within a matter of minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry about getting angry," she said quickly, still smiling, "And no, I'm not admitting that it was all my fault, but then I could have controlled my temper a little more. So can we call it a truce?" She extended her hand, and after a few seconds he took it and shook it firmly with a slight grin.  
  
"Truce," he replied with a nod.  
  
"Great, then lets get you started with your session." She held up the crutches once more, and he groaned.  
  
"Are we going back to this again?"  
  
"Yes, you didn't think I would forget about it, did you? You're going to get out of that chair today Inuyasha, mark my words, and nothing is going to stop you."  
  
"Keh, you make it sound so easy."  
  
"No, I didn't say that, I just said you would get out of the chair, with my help and the help of the crutches."  
  
"Whatever, lets just get it over with then."  
  
Kagome nodded and motioned for him to follow her over to the parallel bars he had been eyeing since his first day of therapy. He knew what they were for, and it scared him to death.  
  
"Now," Kagome began, stopping and leaning the crutches against one of the bars, which came to her waist, "I'm going to help you out of your wheelchair, and then you are going to brace yourself against these bars with your arms, like this," she demonstrated by placing her body between the bars and supporting herself with one hand on each. "Got it?"  
  
"Sure," Inuyasha shrugged, trying to look casual, though inwardly his mouth had gone dry. What if he couldn't do it?  
  
"Okay then, here we go." She wheeled the chair in between the two bars and then wrapped her arms under his shoulders and across his chest in a very intimate embrace. He grew hot at the contact, but forced himself to stay focused. "On the count of three," she whispered. "One, two, three!"  
  
And with one giant heave-ho Inuyasha felt himself rise out of the wheelchair and onto his legs for the first time in nearly five months. But his legs were, as Kagome said, unbelievably weak, and he began to pitch forward.  
  
Moving quickly, Kagome shoved the wheelchair out of the way and caught him around the waist, pulling him back so that most of his body was leaning against her much smaller frame. He sucked in a deep, nervous breath and tried to chuckle; though it sounded tight.  
  
"That was close," he muttered. "I told you I couldn't do it yet."  
  
"You're standing aren't you?" Kagome replied in a hiss, obviously a little more concerned with holding him then in having a conversation. "Now put your hands on the bars like I showed you."  
  
He obeyed, albeit hesitantly, so that finally he was managing to brace himself, somewhat, with his arm strength. He felt Kagome nod into his back, and slowly release him so that he was, in a matter of seconds, standing on his own. Sort of.  
  
"Now what do I do?" he asked, feeling incredibly stupid. How the hell was he supposed to move?  
  
Kagome moved around so that she was in front of him. "While supporting yourself with your arms, I want you to take small steps forward."  
  
"How can I do that when I can still only move my legs halfway off the table?" It was true, he had made great progress so that he could lift his legs up off the table, but it wasn't much. And now she wanted to walk?  
  
"You don't have to take giant steps, just little ones, like a shuffle. Anything to get your legs moving again and remembering what they're supposed to do."  
  
He grunted and chose not to reply, instead focusing on moving his leg forward by trying to lift it like he did when sitting down on the table. Slowly, his left leg managed to move forward about an inch, followed by his right, until he had taken about six steps. But the small amount of movement had drained his energy, and before Inuyasha knew what was happening he started tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Watch it," Kagome said quickly, once more saving him from eating carpet. He felt silly, his masculine side telling him that as the man he should be the one catching the woman, not the other way around. But his other side, the side that felt the pain coursing through his body at that moment didn't care. All that mattered was that she was the barrier between him and the floor.  
  
"This is pointless," he panted. "I can't do it. So put me back in the damn chair."  
  
"No."  
  
"Kagome! Please, you don't understand!"  
  
"I do get it!" She retorted, her temper, as usual, matching his own. She would not stand for his self-pity, nor would she allow him to create such a monster within himself as fear and doubt. "And you are still going to finish!"  
  
Inuyasha felt like crying at that moment, literally. Why was she doing this to him? Why wouldn't she just let him back into his wheelchair, and go back to stretching his legs and giving him massages? Why was she making him do this when he wasn't ready?  
  
"I can't!" he yelled back, resorting to the one thing that always made him at least feel more in control: anger.  
  
"Yes you can!"  
  
"No I can't!"  
  
"Get over yourself and just do it!" She was really getting on his nerves now, and Inuyasha felt his temper flare once more.  
  
"I can't, don't you get that? So stop making me do this and put me back in the chair!"  
  
Suddenly Kagome stepped back and Inuyasha felt himself falling forward until he hit the ground, hard. He glared up at her, but she didn't seem to care. She leaned down and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Listen, this is the way I see it. You have the potential to be just as healthy and normal as you used to be, but only if you push yourself a little further each day. You've fallen into a routine that has you lazy and accepting of your life in a wheelchair, and I won't stand for that, not when you can get better. I'll be damned if I let self-pity and fear rule your life, Inuyasha, so here's how it's gonna be: you either do it my way, or I'll just leave you there on the floor."  
  
The certainty in her voice told him she was dead serious, and the look in her eyes was almost dangerous. Inuyasha glared back, but at the same time found himself looking away and mumbling a 'whatever', allowing her to pull him back onto his feet.  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Her voice was light again, and Inuyasha marveled at how quickly she could go from being intimidating to sweet and kind. It was a dangerously seductive combination in a woman, he decided, because he had not felt a stronger attraction then at that moment.  
  
"No, I guess it wasn't" he replied, staring into her eyes, and the entire world seemed to halt. All that mattered was that she was young and beautiful and he was, for the first time, standing above her, like he should. In that position, he no longer felt like a patient with a therapist, but a man with a woman.  
  
"Well," Kagome finally managed to say, breaking the haze, "You've done enough walking for today I suppose. There's no need to kill you your first time out."  
  
The moment gone, Inuyasha sighed and relaxed at the idea of being put back into his wheelchair, but was shocked when Kagome wheeled it away and brought forth the crutches while he still supported himself on the bars. "What are you doing?"  
  
"From this day forward, you are never going to be in that wheelchair again."  
  
"What?" The tender feelings vaporized into thin air, replaced by complete and utter shock. What did she mean, never again?  
  
"You heard what I said, you're never getting back into that chair."  
  
"What the hell is this? How do you expect me to get anywhere?"  
  
"With these," she replied innocently, holding forth the crutches.  
  
"This is asinine," he muttered, but took the crutches anyway, allowing her to help move them under his shoulders. She just ignored him and finally stepped back.  
  
"Now, walk toward me," she commanded, moving over beside one of the therapy tables. He groaned, but obeyed, and after nearly six minutes he managed to cover the few feet in her direction.  
  
"I can't believe this," he said when he finally was being propped up on the table, his heart rate slowing down. "I'm never going to get anywhere."  
  
"Yes you will," Kagome replied seriously, "Just not very fast."  
  
"Oh shut up," Inuyasha replied, very annoyed at that moment. He honestly felt like scrunching up and literally pouting for the first time in years.  
  
Kagome just laughed, and her laughter managed to calm his raging temper, somewhat. He couldn't figure it out. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stay angry with her once she smiled or laughed. And then, when his temper died down, he just felt stupid.  
  
"Don't worry about it Inuyasha," Kagome soothed gently as she took out the familiar bottle of Vaseline. "Before long you'll be walking just fine, without crutches or my help, and then you'll wonder why we fought so much in the beginning."  
  
Her touch, her scent, her very essence was intoxicating, and Inuyasha didn't respond as he leaned back into the pillow and let relaxation surround him like a warm blanket. Once he was better, he wouldn't need to go to physical therapy any more, hence he wouldn't need a physical therapist. Once he was better, he realized with a slight pang, he wouldn't need Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome are you alright?"  
  
"What?" The girl looked up from where she was sitting in the small café near the mall, sipping a hot cup of tea. Sango was staring at her intently with a knowing gaze.  
  
"You were thinking about someone special," she said simply, and Kagome blushed, not denying it. "So who is it?"  
  
"No one worth worrying about," Kagome replied with a dejected sigh. But her friend didn't buy it for a minute.  
  
"Please, if he was so unworthy of your time then you wouldn't be zoning out in the middle of a Saturday afternoon."  
  
"I said he wasn't worth worrying about, and I meant it." Kagome's voice was harsh, almost snappish, and Sango instantly realized she was touching on an extremely sensitive subject. She had an idea of who was on her friend's mind, but decided her life was more important then knowing the truth for sure.  
  
"Remind me why we're here again?" Kagome finally asked after several minutes of silence, sipping her tea. The mood lightened instantly, and Sango smiled.  
  
"We're here to buy dresses for that upcoming gala our boss is throwing to raise money for the clinic." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"As if he needs to raise money. Sesshoumaru has enough money to practically run the entire city on his own. But heaven forbid if he ever gave any of that up for a good cause."  
  
Sango laughed. "I hear you on that one. But we shouldn't be too quick to judge, considering he is our employer, and the reason we can go shopping for dresses and food at all."  
  
"And again I ask, why do we have to go to this gala?" The idea of spending an entire evening with stuffy rich people who she was trying to impress enough to donate money was not at all appealing, and Kagome felt like gagging at the very thought.  
  
"Because he needs his best employees there to talk about how wonderful the clinic is, and what a great job we do for people. He will also be bringing in some of your best recovery stories."  
  
"Yeah well, I still feel like I'm just being used as a pawn in this never- ending game of his to get money."  
  
Sango grinned and winked. "Of course you are, as are we all. But that's not the point. The point is to be the best pawn imaginable so that you can move up the rung a little and become a bishop or something instead."  
  
The chess analysis was too much, and Kagome started laughing without restraint, picturing herself, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame as chess pieces with heads. It was certainly a unique way to look at life.  
  
A flash of black and white caught her attention, and Kagome glanced to the left, out the café window. She noticed a man with long, flowing dark hair, dressed handsomely in a white business suit. She grimaced and leaned in to talk to Sango.  
  
"I wonder where he gets his hair done."  
  
Sango looked over at the man in question and giggled. "Indeed, I wish my hair was as flawless as that."  
  
"It's a sad day when a man has better hair care then a woman," Kagome announced with a laugh, and the two girls both continued giggling into their drinks.  
  
But suddenly Kagome stopped, and Sango noticed the instantaneous silence. "Kagome, what is it?"  
  
She was staring out the window, a shocked expression on her face. Following her gaze, Sango realized the problem and gasped, nearly dropping the unopened package of sugar in her hand into the cup.  
  
The man in the white suit had stopped just outside the doors to a large business building in downtown Tokyo, visible from across the street where the girls sat in the café. Low and behold, Kikyou had appeared with a smile and pecked the man on the cheek before embracing him in an obviously more-then-friends way.  
  
"Kikyou," Kagome whispered, sounding both surprised and disgusted at the same time. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. What was the meaning of this?  
  
As though her voice had carried through the glass and across the street, the older woman turned and glanced toward the café, her eyes meeting Kagome's. Shock was quick to register, followed by horror. Obviously, she hadn't wanted anyone seeing what was going on between her and the man currently at her side.  
  
Kagome threw back her chair, feeling the beginnings of fury, for Inuyasha's sake, welling up within her like a hot spring that had been let loose. She barely heard Sango calling for her to wait, to let it go, as she stomped across the tiled floor and out the revolving door, into the street.  
  
Kikyou just stood on the other side, obviously accepting the fact that a confrontation was unavoidable, and might as well be taken care of now. She stood, poised as always, as though she was a prisoner waiting for her sentence.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome finally shouted as she crossed the street. "And who the hell is he?" She pointed an accusatory finger at the man in the white suit.  
  
"Kagome, please let me explain," Kikyou spoke softly, her voice as deep and monotone as always. The younger woman crossed her arms, waiting.  
  
"Fine, you've got two seconds."  
  
"This is Naraku, who I met while observing a case at the firm where I have an internship. He graduated from law school two years ago, and has been helping me since we met two months ago."  
  
"Does Naraku know you have a husband? For that matter, does Inuyasha know about Naraku?" Kagome shot up a suspicious eyebrow. Kikyou lowered her eyes.  
  
"Yes, he does, and he knows that we are just friends."  
  
"Keh," Kagome grunted, ignoring the fact that she had just sounded exactly like Inuyasha, "You certainly didn't look like people who are just friends. Or do you practice the European custom of kissing your friends on the cheek?"  
  
Kikyou blushed and looked at the ground, and when she looked up once more her eyes were full of a pleading sorrow. "Please Kagome, don't make a big deal out of this. I swear there is nothing between us, we are just very good friends."  
  
Her older cousin had always been honest before, and yet a part of Kagome screamed that something wasn't right. Still, she finally nodded and looked away. "I didn't see anything today."  
  
"Thank you Kagome." The younger woman shot a glare in her cousin's direction.  
  
"But I swear Kikyou, if you do anything to hurt Inuyasha you will not be so lucky with me a second time." And with that she turned around and walked away, leaving her cousin and the man called Naraku staring after her with surprised expressions. 


	8. Chapter Eight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I know I say that every chapter, but I feel like every one of you deserves recognition for taking the time to let me know what you think, because I know how sometimes it's tempting to just read a story and move on. I really appreciate it.  
In this chapter we start to have a little more tension, with Naraku and Kikyou, as well as Kagome and Inuyasha. I hope you like it. The chapters are just flying off my fingers for this one, and I hope they are meeting your expectations. So, without further ado, on with chapter eight!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Eight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, lets go!"  
  
"I'm coming!" She swore under her breath as she applied the last bit of makeup to her face and fluffed her overly curly hair, glancing in the mirror one last time.  
  
The dress was white, falling halfway down her calf, with the black silhouettes of flowers and grapes all over. The neckline was somewhat revealing, and as such she was unable to wear a bra, but the dress supported itself without one. It tied up behind her neck like an apron, and hugged her slim frame around her waist before sweeping outward elegantly. And to top off the look, she was wearing black heals, simple and open-toed, but graceful.  
  
Sango was waiting for her in the small living room of Kagome's apartment, a small black purse in her hand, a pale silver gown draping her body elegantly down to her ankles. Her hair was down for once, in all its glory, and like Kagome Sango had curled it extensively, so that the chocolate brown locks now fell to her hips in curled waves.  
  
"Wow Kag, you look great," she whistled, and Kagome smiled at her friend.  
  
"Thanks. What time is Miroku coming?" She checked her watch, as Sango looked at her own.  
  
"He said to be ready at 6:30." The clock now read 6:40, and both women groaned that he was late. Again.  
  
Kagome collapsed onto the couch, trying to avoid wrinkling the skirt of her new dress too badly, smoothing out the folds delicately with practiced hands. She found herself lifting one hand and holding it in front of her face, noting the small but taught muscles in her fingers and palm, showing she used her hands a lot.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sango asked hesitantly, and Kagome looked up with a confused expression.  
  
"Of course, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, it's just that ever since you saw Kikyou two days ago you've been awfully quiet. You didn't even bother to argue with Inuyasha today, let alone talk to him during his session. I think he feels like you're mad at him."  
  
Kagome grunted and looked away, a scowl on her face, the image of Kikyou kissing Naraku on the cheek emblazoned in her memory. Was she going behind Inuyasha's back? Was she having an affair while her husband was too crippled to know?  
  
"It doesn't matter what he thinks," Kagome finally said in reply, standing up once more, her back stiff. "He's married to someone he loves with all his heart because he believes she is hopelessly devoted to him."  
  
But Sango was shaking her head, and Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Don't be so quick to judge how others feel, Kagome. You're not in his head, or Kikyou's for that matter. They definitely look like they care about each other, but from the little I've seen they don't act like a very- much-in-love couple."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome couldn't hide the sudden curiosity in her voice. Sango sighed and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"All I'm saying is that for someone who you claim is madly in love with his wife and no one else, Inuyasha does an awful lot of looking at you."  
  
"Please," Kagome rolled her eyes, disappointment evident. She had truly believed Sango would offer more proof then that. "All men look at other women, whether they're married or not. It's just a habit of the male species, I guess."  
  
"No Kagome, that's not what I mean."  
  
"Then for heaven's sake tell me what you mean! I'm not a mind reader!" Her temper rose, as it always did when Inuyasha was being discussed. She hated the uneasy, out of control feeling he gave her, and as such anger was what she considered to be her only option.  
  
"He doesn't look at other women Kagome, not anyone besides you," Sango finally blurted, and Kagome shut her mouth instantly, a shocked expression on her face. Taking advantage of the silence, Sango continued. "He flirts with you, it's so obvious, and you should see the way he looks when you massage his legs or do anything to touch his body. And then there's the way he watches your every move, not to mention the fact that he is obviously, horrifically jealous of Hojo."  
  
Kagome shook her head in defiance at every statement but the last one. She honestly didn't see him looking at her that often, at least not inappropriately, but there was no denying the way he always became angry when Hojo appeared.  
  
"So he's got a crush on me, big deal," she said, trying to sound casual, but Sango could see the worry, disbelief, and above all, something else, something far worse, in her friend's eyes.  
  
"But it is a big deal Kagome, because I think that, well," she looked at her hands for an instant before gathering her courage, "I think you like him too."  
  
"I most certainly do not!" Kagome snapped, but the quiver in her voice told Sango she was lying.  
  
The argument would have gone further, but they were silenced when the sound of a car horn blared loudly into the evening air, signaling that Miroku had finally arrived. Both girls turned toward the door and without a word walked to the car as Miroku gallantly opened the door for them both, admiring Kagome's new dress as she passed, and then devoting the rest of his attention to Sango, who blushed at the praise he showered her with.  
  
Kagome chose to sit in the back, while the other two sat in front talking about this and that, leaving her to her thoughts. Without wanting him to, Inuyasha came to the forefront of her mind, and Kagome sighed steadily as she watched the street lamps go by, other cars passing in the opposite direction.  
  
Their boss, Sesshoumaru, had rented the Tokyo Crystal Ballroom for the gala, and as they pulled up the three in the car gaped at the enormous crowd in attendance. A valet opened the doors for all three of them, before taking the keys and disappearing with Miroku's car, leaving them standing at the front of the large building, red carpet and all leading up to the front doors, made of shiny, frosted glass.  
  
"Wow," Miroku said stupidly, and the two girls simply nodded to show that they agreed with the statement.  
  
"Hey you guys!" A familiar voice called, and the trio turned to see Kouga and Ayame stepping out of a limousine, dressed handsomely, Kouga in a tuxedo and Ayame in a dress of green velvet that covered her entire body, diamond earrings dangling from her lobes.  
  
"You just have to show us up, don't you?" Kagome called out playfully, and Kouga blushed slightly, taking Ayame around the waist as they approached.  
  
"Can I help the fact that I wanted to give my girl a true night on the town?" Ayame smiled, and the other three just looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"Well, I think we've spent enough time gawking," Miroku finally said, offering Sango his right arm, and Kagome his left. "Would you two lovely ladies allow me to escort you inside?" Both girls smiled warmly at their friend, nodding their heads yes. He slipped one arm around each of their waists, and only once did they have to send him a warning glare, forcing him to raise his hands just a little bit higher.  
  
The ballroom itself was stunning, five floors above the main lobby they entered, with high, vaulted ceilings and an upper level filled with tables for catered dining, while the lower level was nearly covered completely by a large dance floor. There was even an orchestra preparing to play as they walked in.  
  
"Man, Sesshoumaru has really outdone himself this time," Sango muttered, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Not even Kouga had that kind of money to throw around.  
  
They were surrounded by dozens of elegantly dressed couples, decked out in wealthy jewels and fur-lined coats. Kagome had never felt so out of place in her entire life.  
  
"So, what do we do first?" she whispered, and the others looked at her before looking about, obviously trying to decide.  
  
"I say we go find a table and eat, because I'm positively starving," Kouga announced without reservation. Kagome smiled.  
  
"You're always hungry, Kouga," she commented, but allowed Miroku to guide them toward the stairs and up to a dining table set with elegant white china and crystal wine glasses, draped in white cloth with pale blue napkins.  
  
They all took their seats, Kagome in between Sango and Ayame, as usual feeling like the only one without a date, for even though they wouldn't admit it, Sango and Mirok were as close to being a couple as possible. The table was set for six, an even number, which meant that the decorator expected couples to sit together, not taking into consideration the fact that some people in the world were single. Kagome glared at the empty chair with annoyance.  
  
"So what's on the menu?" Miroku asked cheerfully, taking up one of the manila folders and looking inside. Kagome widened her eyes as she did the same, noting the incredibly expensive meals that would be, for them, absolutely free since they were there to promote the clinic.  
  
"Well, I know what I'm having," Sango commented after a few minutes of deliberation. They all looked at her, and she looked up with a smile. "The surf n' turf!"  
  
"Why?" Kagome looked at the meal description with a frown.  
  
"Because anything that comes with both lobster and filet mignon, usually the most expensive items on a menu, is worth it if I get it for free."  
  
"Good point," Miroku said with a laugh. "I think I'll have that too."  
  
Sango smacked his arm playfully, and grinned as he looked back into her eyes. "Copier," she mouthed, and he smirked even more.  
  
"Can I take your order?" A young man dressed in a white tuxedo shirt and black pants, complete with bow tie, asked, standing before them with a pad and pencil. Sango smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'll have the surf n' turf, as will he, and cook the meat medium rare," she said, pointing at Miroku. The waiter nodded. "And what do you have to drink?"  
  
"All we are serving tonight is the house wine," the waiter replied simply, as all waiters do. Sango nodded, but looked slightly disappointed. Neither she nor Kagome liked alcohol that much.  
  
"I'll have the roasted chicken and potatoes," Ayame said kindly before folding up her menu and handing it to him. The young man took it and nodded at Kouga, who grinned.  
  
"I'll have the rib eye steak," he said, trying to sound as masculine as possible.  
  
"What size, sir?"  
  
"Um, the twenty-four ounce."  
  
"And how would you like that cooked?"  
  
"Rare," Kouga replied, lifting his eyebrows suggestively as he looked at Ayame. She smacked his arm playfully and looked away. The waiter nodded and turned to Kagome.  
  
"And for you miss?"  
  
"Um, I'll just do the filet mignon please."  
  
"And would you like rice, baked potato, or pasta with that?"  
  
"Pasta please."  
  
"And how would you like that cooked?"  
  
"Medium rare." The waiter nodded and finished collecting their menus.  
  
"Very well, and now could I get your names please, one at a time?" They gave him a curious look, but obliged, watching as he wrote them out neatly in black ink on five individual slips of paper, placing the labels on the currently empty plates before them. "This will tell others you are sitting here, so that you are free to move about until your meal comes."  
  
"Thanks," they all said, though still confused as to why that was necessary, and the waiter bowed slightly before walking away.  
  
A waltz began below as the orchestra played their first number, and Kagome watched as all the regal people moved onto the dance floor with their partners, moving in time with the music. A part of her desperately wanted to dance at that moment.  
  
Sango noticed the way her friend was staring longingly at the other dancers, because she sighed and, with a smile, rose to her feet, taking Kagome's hands. "Oh come on you, lets go dance."  
  
"What?" Kagome had a surprised look on her face, but Sango just smiled in return.  
  
"I know you love to dance, and you're probably the only one, besides Kouga, who actually knows how to waltz in our group. But since he already has a date, let's go find you some single guy down there to dance with."  
  
"Sango you can't be serious," Kagome whispered, blushing furiously, grateful her makeup hid it from everyone else.  
  
"I'm very serious," her friend replied, and Miroku rose to his feet as well.  
  
"I'll go with you. Perhaps once Kagome has a partner I may ask you to dance Sango?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You know how to waltz?"  
  
"No, but then neither do you, so we can learn together." Sango smiled at the innocent response and nodded.  
  
Kagome let herself, for some reason, be drug down the stairs and onto the main floor, Miroku on her left and Sango on her right, and was instantly in the crowd of people she had, just a minute ago, been observing from upstairs. She was now able to clearly make out the couples dancing, and smiled, because they all seemed so happy, some young and some old.  
  
Sango directed her over to the edge of the dance floor, standing by her side expectantly. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I feel like we're back in high school again, and I'm waiting for some boy to ask me to dance."  
  
"That's exactly what you're doing," Sango replied with a confident nod, "Except that now the men are just a little older and more mature."  
  
Kagome glanced at Miroku and smirked. "Not all that much more mature." Sango giggled.  
  
A young man with sandy blonde hair approached the trio, smiling. He nodded at Sango before looking at Kagome. "Excuse me, but are you Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome replied, somewhat surprised. The younger man just smiled.  
  
"I was talking to your employer and he was telling me that you are one of the best physical therapists he has. He then pointed you out to me, so I decided I'd like to come meet you."  
  
"Oh," Kagome blushed and allowed him to elegantly kiss her hand as she glanced up at her boss, currently on the second level talking to several extremely wealthy guests. This man certainly seemed like he had good manners. And he was handsome, with sharply chiseled features and beautiful, sky blue eyes. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I don't know your name." Kagome was trying to recall every last lesson her mother and grandfather had taught her about manners and discussion when at elegant parties such as this.  
  
"Elijah," the man replied with a slight nod of the head, and Kagome smiled.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you." He smiled back.  
  
"Likewise. Are you here with anyone in particular?" Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Just my friends, why?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure no one would be upset if I asked you to dance."  
  
Kagome blushed again and shook her head, giving him a beaming smile. "There is no fear of that. And I would love to."  
  
She took his extended hand and allowed him to twirl her onto the dance floor, where she began moving with a grace and ease that was almost unnatural. Miroku turned to Sango with a smile and a wink. "Nicely done."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Getting Kagome out there with a guy. She certainly deserves the attention, with a dress and a smile like that." Sango smiled wryly.  
  
"Watch yourself, or you may not get that dance you want." Miroku grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You know I don't think about her that way Sango, she's just a dear friend. All I want is for her to finally find some happiness."  
  
"I know," Sango sighed, "Me too."  
  
They continued to watch Kagome as she and her partner, Elijah, danced around the floor, drawing the attention of several onlookers. They certainly made a handsome couple.  
  
Just as Miroku prepared to take Sango's arm and lead her to the dance floor, he stopped at a familiar flash of silver, and whirled around to see Inuyasha slowly moving through the door, Kikyou at his side dressed in stunning red, her hair down around her slim waist.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He exclaimed without thinking, and Sango turned around too. She noticed how he was trying so hard to walk normally, and also how Kikyou seemed anxious to get inside, leaning away from him and constantly having to slow down for him to keep up. Sango frowned, noting that she certainly wasn't acting like a devoted wife should.  
  
The man in question raised his head from where he had been watching his feet, and there was a slight grin when he recognized Miroku and Sango, who both smiled at him warmly. Kikyou helped guide him, and together they moved toward the pair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sango asked when they finally were face to face. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"I didn't tell you all this before, but your boss is my older half brother."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Sango could hardly believe it. Obviously the world was a lot smaller then it seemed. "But why did you come here tonight? Surely you have better things to do with your time."  
  
"He figured that since I was the perfect example of someone in rehab it would be good to make an appearance." Both Sango and Miroku noticed that Inuyasha didn't look too happy about it.  
  
A man approached from the left, and Sango instantly recognized him as Naraku. She tensed, but bit her tongue as he smiled first at Inuyasha, and then more meaningfully at Kikyou. "Good evening to you both."  
  
"Ah Naraku, what are you doing here?" Kikyou seemed suddenly very nervous.  
  
"I was invited to this gala for the physical therapy clinic, but I certainly didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"I'm with my husband Inuyasha," she said politely, quickly masking her fear and nervousness, though as a woman Sango could easily recognize how tense she was. Naraku nodded and turned to the man on the crutches.  
  
"Would it be too much to ask if I stole your wife away for a dance?" he asked, his voice completely devoid of anything other then innocent intentions. Inuyasha shrugged, which surprised Sango.  
  
"If she wants to," he finally replied, and Kikyou smiled fondly at her husband before taking the other man's arm. Both Sango and Miroku gaped, and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"You're just letting your wife go dance with another man? You're a brave person, my friend," Miroku said simply, shaking his head. Inuyasha just grunted.  
  
"Keh, I sure as hell can't dance, not that I ever really cared for it anyway. But Kikyou enjoys it, so she should be allowed to enjoy herself."  
  
The sound of laughter drifted their way, and all three turned to see Kagome in the arms of her partner, laughing gaily as they moved in time to the jig the orchestra had taken up a moment ago. Inuyasha froze, and it didn't escape the notice of his two companions.  
  
Gods above, she looked stunning. Kikyou had dressed to kill, in his opinion, with her red, sleeveless dress, but Kagome was simple in black and white, black mascara highlighting her eyes, the lines of the gown accenting her slim waist. He was mesmerized by the sound of her laughter, by the movement of her graceful figure. But he was also, suddenly, depressed.  
  
The man who currently had the honor of holding her in his arms was handsome, to be sure, and elegant as he led Kagome around the floor. And she seemed so happy out there, like they were one being. Inuyasha couldn't do that. Suddenly, the man who hated dancing more then anything wanted nothing more then to sway to the rhythm of the music with that beautiful woman in his arms.  
  
"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, the food is here!" Kouga called loudly down to them, and Inuyasha noticed how Kagome blushed slightly at the other man's crude behavior. He grunted in disgust.  
  
"I promise I'll be back, if you don't mind having me as a partner," he heard Kagome say as she approached, still not having seen him. The man beside her smiled flirtatiously, and Inuyasha felt the growl in his throat want to voice itself again.  
  
"I would love to have you as a partner. Never before has any woman demonstrated to me such grace."  
  
"Thank you," Kagome replied with a flush of pleasure. But then she halted suddenly as she noticed a very familiar flash of amber.  
  
The two stared at one another, unable to look away. Kagome was entranced, and Inuyasha could feel his heart thumping about madly in his chest. She looked so beautiful, and he was stunning in his tuxedo.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, as though they were the only two people in the world. Everyone else in the room faded away, except for her.  
  
"Inuyasha," she replied, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. What was he doing here? And better yet, why was he looking at her that way? An empty stomach and the sudden rush of adrenaline were taking their toll, and Kagome, without warning, pitched forward in a faint. 


	9. Chapter Nine

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks as always for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it. Juggling this with my other stories is tough, so please be patient as far as updates are concerned.  
I'm glad you all like the direction the story is taking so far. I'll admit, I'm having a somewhat hard time balancing all the characters right now, but I think it's all coming out okay. I want it to seem realistic (meaning all you Kikyou-haters out there Inuyasha can't just fall out of love with her over night) but at the same time not drag. So we'll just have to see how it goes, and keep letting me know what you think! Enjoy!  
  
MitsukiKikistar: That's not a personal question at all! I first started having shoulder problems when I was pitching for a softball team in sixth grade. The motion caused me to develop rotator cuff tendonitis, which later developed into an inflamed biceps tendon, and now, the current problem is an elevated rib that pinches the muscles in my shoulder. I could just stop swimming and the problem would go away, but I love it too much. Thus, I have been seeing a physical therapist for the past four years, and we've become very good friends. lol Thanks for your review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Nine  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For a man on crutches Inuyasha moved surprisingly fast, launching himself forward so that Kagome landed against his chest, supporting himself with one crutch while putting his free arm around her waist. "Take care Kagome," he whispered.  
  
She looked up and caught his gaze, full of concern for her wellbeing, and wanted to cry. He was so devoted, so loving, when he wanted to be. Why couldn't she be the love of his life?  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Miroku asked worriedly, breaking her trance, and Kagome blushed profusely.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should have eaten some food today though," she said with a careless laugh, though she was avoiding Inuyasha's penetrating eyes. "Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey, at least this time I got to be the rescuer, not the other way around," he replied playfully, and Kagome smiled in spite of herself. She unwittingly met his eyes, and was lost once more.  
  
"I'd better get to dinner," she finally said, breaking away and handing him the fallen crutch. He nodded and grunted, taking it under his shoulder and moving away. She noticed how he was standing all alone, and frowned. "Are you alone? You can come join us if you want."  
  
"No, Kikyou's here," Inuyasha replied, though a part of him wanted to accept. Frankly, his wife had pretty much abandoned him on the sidelines to enjoy herself, not that he could blame her, and now he had nothing better to do.  
  
Kagome frowned. "Well, she's not here right now at this minute. Are you sure you don't want to come up?"  
  
"I'm alright, really," he insisted, and Kagome sighed before shaking her head.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Alright." They paused, looking at each other once more, before turning in opposite directions and walking away.  
  
Her dinner was wonderful, and the warm food in her belly relaxed Kagome's nerves at seeing Inuyasha. She had to admit though, as she chanced several glances at his figure down below, that he looked great in a tux.  
  
"I don't think I've had a meal that good in a long time," Sango said after taking the last bite of lobster and rubbing her stomach. "At least, not that was free."  
  
"I can't believe you ate all that," Kagome replied, staring at her own unfinished filet.  
  
"Kagome, are you going to finish that?" Kouga indicated her plate, holding his fork, and Kagome grinned before shaking her head.  
  
"Go for it." He didn't need any other encouragement, and pulled the plate before him.  
  
"Fancy seeing Inuyasha here," Sango said after several minutes of silence, in which time Kouga successfully ate the rest of the filet. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought he was Sesshoumaru's brother?"  
  
"Small world indeed," Miroku commented before taking a sip of his wine and smiling as he looked at the dance floor before glancing at Sango. "I do believe you still owe me a dance."  
  
Sango snapped her fingers in mock disappointment. "Darn, and I thought you forgot about that."  
  
"I forget nothing when it comes to you," he replied seriously, and Sango blushed before taking his hand.  
  
"You seem to be feeling a lot better, do you want to come with us Kag? I'll bet Elijah's looking for you." Kagome grew red.  
  
"Um, I think I'll just stay up here for a while." Sango frowned.  
  
"I think you should go down, Inuyasha looks pretty lonely," she said simply, but walked away before Kagome could respond.  
  
What was up with her friend lately? One minute she was telling Kagome to steer clear of the married man, and the next she was acting like he was free and available!  
  
But the comment intrigued her, and without thinking Kagome glanced over the railing for the hundredth time, noticing that he was indeed still standing by himself on the sidelines of the dance floor, Kikyou's stunning red dress twirling around amongst several men on the dance floor. Frowning, she rose to her feet, heading toward the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha was scowling as he watched the dancers move to and fro, not sure why he felt so damn lousy at that moment. He couldn't decide if it was because his wife had dumped him to be the center of attention, or if it was because just up the stairs (which he couldn't climb without help) was the young woman whose attention he so ardently wished for.  
  
"Keh," he grunted, "Who cares."  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" He stiffened at the comforting, familiar female voice that, in the past five weeks, had become such a saving grace for his mind and soul. He turned around to find Kagome smiling at him, still looking absolutely beautiful.  
  
"I wouldn't be too quick to talk," he replied with a smirk, "Considering I walked in on you talking to an empty therapy room once." Kagome blushed at the memory, but moved to his side.  
  
"You look bored," she finally stated simply. He frowned.  
  
"So? I'm not all that into dancing is that so wrong? These parties bother me, with all the arrogant rich people and their arrogant attitudes." Kagome looked at him, and he felt like she was reading his mind.  
  
"Is that your real reason? Or is it because your wife is out there, where you, at the moment, cannot go?"  
  
She had done it again. She had successfully interpreted his thoughts. But then, she hadn't seen everything he was thinking, and he chose not to mention the part that included her. "Who asked you anyway wench?"  
  
"So I'm right then," she replied without even flinching at the insult. He just shook his head and looked away, not wanting to fight at the moment.  
  
They stood like that, side by side, for about ten minutes, watching the dancers. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome several times, trying to figure out why she was staying with him when she could go be the center of attention of any man in the building.  
  
Finally, she turned to him with a smile. "You want to get some fresh air?" He stared at her stupidly for a second, but then shrugged his shoulders and followed her toward one of the open balcony doors.  
  
The first thing he noticed was that Kagome didn't try to beat him to the door, or make him feel like he was moving slow, like Kikyou had that evening. She stayed even with his pace, never a step behind or ahead, and what was more, it seemed natural for her to move that slowly. She made him feel at ease, like he was, well, normal.  
  
He excused Kikyou from her behavior by convincing himself she just wasn't a physical therapist, though inwardly he had the sense it was more then that.  
  
The balcony was high enough that Tokyo could be admired without being so high as to give someone vertigo. The air was pleasantly cool and calm, a warm breeze rustling the curtains of the open doors every now and then, and the scent of the roses hanging from the pillars surrounded the pair.  
  
Kagome walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned her elbows against the stone railing, sighing contentedly as she took in the stars and the lights of the city. Inuyasha hesitated only a moment before joining her.  
  
"Isn't there someone you would rather be spending time with?" he finally asked after several minutes of silence. Kagome looked over with surprise on her face.  
  
"Do you not want me here?"  
  
"No! That's not it at all!" Inuyasha felt the panic in his chest at the thought that she believed he would rather be rid of her company. Nothing could be further from the truth. "I just figured that, well, after watching you dance earlier, you would rather be doing that."  
  
Kagome relaxed and smiled again, returning her gaze to the view before them with a sigh. "I love to dance, it's true, but at the same time I'm not one for these kinds of parties. I always feel like everyone is looking down on me from above with their regal faces and looks, because they're wealthy and I'm not."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha couldn't have agreed more. "I know the feeling."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Sure, growing up with a brother like Sesshoumaru, I learned very early on what it meant to live in the world of the wealthy."  
  
"How so?" She leaned her head against her fist, her hair falling over parts of her face. She looked extremely cute, and Inuyasha had to force himself to focus on her question.  
  
"Both my parents were dead by the time I was sixteen, and Sesshoumaru took me in out of a sense of responsibility. He was very rich, having made it big with some company, and all I ever felt like was his charity project."  
  
"But he's helping you go to school, right?"  
  
"He was, I don't know if he will now." There was obvious disappointment in his voice, and it was the first time Kagome had heard Inuyasha come even close to admitting he might want to go back and finish medical school after all.  
  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
  
"Because of the cost of all the therapy I'm going to need, plus the huge hospital bills. I had two surgeries right after the accident, plus two months of hospital care. That's not exactly what you would call cheap."  
  
Kagome winced at the thought of him on the operating table, and for an instant she wondered what he had looked like right after the car accident. But she pushed the thought away, intending to ask that question some day when he no longer had the burden of crutches to help him walk.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru is certainly wealthy enough to pay for at least ten trips to medical school, somehow I doubt he would give up on you that easily."  
  
"He would, trust me." Inuyasha's voice turned bitter. "He's never really liked me, I've just been the stupid little half-brother who was dumped on him when my mother died."  
  
"I don't believe that for a minute," Kagome inserted forcefully, turning to look at him. "No brother abandons his siblings."  
  
Inuyasha looked away from her penetrating eyes, his lips pursed in a deep frown that reached his eyes. Realizing that was probably all he wanted to say at the moment, Kagome decided to try and change the subject.  
  
"So, how are the crutches working for you?"  
  
It was such an obvious change of pace Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. She was trying, after all, to make him happy, and he had to give Kagome credit for realizing he didn't want to talk any more about his brother. Most girls would always be too pushy about it, even Kikyou at times.  
  
"Other then moving slower then a snail, fine," he replied sarcastically. "And, it does feel good to be on my feet again, rather then looking up at others all the time." What he wanted to say was looking up at you, but stopped himself.  
  
"See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad," she replied playfully, touching his arm. The jolt that went through his body at the contact was enough to freeze him in place.  
  
A soft waltz drifted out on the breeze, and the pair stared into one another's eyes for several long seconds without moving, caught up in the beauty of the moment. Caught up in the beauty of each other.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finally said, and Kagome blinked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't dance, because if I could I would ask you right now." Kagome smiled, her cheeks flushed with pleasure.  
  
"It's enough that you would if you could," she whispered softly, turning away. Then an idea occurred to her, and she looked back. "Unless you really want to?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Just trust me." She seemed to be saying that a lot lately. He just nodded and allowed her to take his crutches from under his arms, the instant loss of support causing him to stumble forward. But Kagome was there, ready for the impact, and rather then hitting the ground Inuyasha found himself against her surprisingly solid frame.  
  
"Now," she said evenly, "Put your hands around my waist." He did as she told, and found that, with a little bit of effort, he could stand. But what then?  
  
"Um, I guess I won't be leading," he said, trying to make light of what he found to be a rather embarrassing situation. But Kagome just smiled again.  
  
"Take little steps, like this," and she began to sway from side to side, her feet barely leaving the ground, and Inuyasha slowly fell into step with her, though at first he was rather clumsy.  
  
After a while, with the continuing music, Inuyasha found himself relaxing and, to his surprise, enjoying himself, truly, for the first time in many months. And he owed it all to this woman. This woman who, in reality he knew very little about.  
  
"Is it appropriate to talk while we dance?" he asked after some time, and Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"If that's what you want to do."  
  
"Alright, I think you owe me a question." Kagome laughed, the sound dancing in his ears.  
  
"What would that be?" He smiled, but then his face turned serious.  
  
"Please tell me why you are so sad sometimes when I mention Kikyou." He felt Kagome tense instantly, but only tightened his grip around her waist. "Please Kagome, I want to know."  
  
She looked away in silence for several minutes, and Inuyasha began to wonder if she was just going to ignore him for the rest of the evening. But finally she sighed and turned to meet his gaze, that old image of raw pain in her eyes.  
  
"Kikyou and I were the best of friends growing up. No, better then that, we were more like twins. Our families lived close enough that she would come over almost every day after school, or I would go to her house, and we would play and talk and dream together." She went silent, and Inuyasha prodded her on.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, slowly that started to change. I guess it's just human nature to make comparisons between people, and our parents and family members were no different. Kikyou and I still liked each other, but as we grew older we slowly developed different personalities, and it showed. Kikyou got the good grades, while I passed as average. It wasn't so much that I was stupid, I just, for whatever reason, didn't care all that much. But either way, by the time we entered junior high my mother and father would make little comments, asking me why I couldn't be more like Kikyou in school, or in sports, or anything really. Kikyou always managed to be perfect at everything, and it started being that rather then getting equal attention out in public, she would seem to draw the spotlight onto her without realizing it, so that no one really cared about what was happening with me anymore." Kagome sighed, squeezing her eyes shut against the memory.  
  
"I know my father didn't mean it, but one night when I came home late from a party, a little later then I promised, he exploded. He screamed that I would never be as responsible as Kikyou, and that he wished sometimes that Kikyou was his daughter, and not I." She felt herself holding back tears. "After that, our relationship was never the same. Kikyou heard soon enough about what had happened, and ever more we were uncomfortable with one another, wondering who was saying what about us, and who liked whom better. We became bitter rivals, and I hated every minute of it because, deep down, I still loved her like a sister." She went silent and looked away.  
  
"Kagome." He didn't really know what to say. Her father's words, as well as the words of others, obviously still stung, and he wondered if they were wounds that would ever go away.  
  
"Frankly I was relieved when she finally moved away to the suburbs," Kagome said at last. "It gave us the excuse to fall out of touch. Up until you showed up at the clinic, I hadn't actually seen her for over five years."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and looked away, concentrating on keeping his feet while at the same time pondering what she was saying. "You know," he said finally, "I do remember sending out an invitation to a Kagome Higurashi, and the fact that Kikyou was really disappointed when you didn't come."  
  
Nodding, Kagome continued to look away. "I couldn't go, not after everything that happened between us." She finally looked back at Inuyasha, and he was stunned to see tears in her eyes. "Did you know that we were going to be in each other's weddings? I was going to be her maid of honor, and she mine. It just didn't seem right to go to her wedding and be in the audience."  
  
"Her name was Kagura," Inuyasha stated, and Kagome blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her maid of honor. Her name was Kagura." He didn't know why he felt the need to say that. Kagome's mouth just formed an 'oh'. He sighed and stared into her eyes. "Can't you just forget what happened before?"  
  
"I wish I could." Kagome looked away again, her voice lowering to a whisper full of pain. "You don't know what it's like to have people compare you so much that you would give anything to be someone else. You don't know what it's like to be so unsure of who you are and what you want, and to, at times, hate someone else so much for simply existing."  
  
"But it wasn't Kikyou's fault your father said what he did."  
  
"I know that!" Kagome was feeling suddenly irritated with all the obvious statements and probing questions. She wanted to just walk away, but couldn't because she, at the moment, was Inuyasha's crutch. "That's why it was so painful! I loved her, oh so much, and yet at the same time her very existence was a constant torture! I was always second best! I always fell short! And no one cared. No one realized what they said did to me!"  
  
Inuyasha felt himself losing his balance as Kagome fell against him, sobbing, and somehow managed to fall against the stone railing so that they wouldn't hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, something he had wanted to do for many weeks, and gently stroked her hair.  
  
"You're not second best," he said softly into her ear. "You are you, and no one should ever say any different."  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked at him with a sarcastic, painful smile. "But you do it too."  
  
He opened his eyes in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Whenever we talk about my career, you mention Kikyou. You always bring her up, as though you feel she is better then me for becoming a lawyer."  
  
"Kagome, I don't mean it that way." But she put a hand between them, a finger to his lips.  
  
"Yes you do," she whispered, "But it's okay. Who wouldn't compare us? She's beautiful, smart, has a wonderful husband who adores her, and is developing a prestigious career. But what am I? I'm plain, average in intelligence, I've never had a true boyfriend or been in love, and I'm content to be, as some would have it, a physical therapist rather then a doctor." She shrugged her shoulders. "Even I see the difference."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. She truly believed that? Kagome truly felt like she was unworthy, that she was her cousin's subordinate?  
  
"For one thing," he began, running fingers through her hair, "You've shown me that being a physical therapist is nothing to be ashamed of. I'll bet you do more good for people then some kinds of doctors, because you give hope back to people who thought they would be crippled for life. Like me." Kagome looked away, but he forcefully pulled her chin back to face him. "I'm not finished."  
  
"Hn," she grunted, and tried desperately to avoid his gaze.  
  
"You're not stupid, and as I heard before you're planning to go back to school. You're doing what you love, which is something to be proud of. And you're not plain." He stopped, and their eyes met. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Beautiful?" Her voice was suddenly shy and unsure, just like a woman unaccustomed to praise of any kind. It pained him to think so. How could such an angel believe she was unworthy?  
  
Angel?  
  
Why did he just call her that?  
  
But his thoughts were hazy as he gazed into her eyes, deep pools of warmth and love, bright with a kindness he had never seen before. "Yes," he whispered, touching her cheek with his hand, "Beautiful."  
  
Kagome felt herself melt as she instinctively leaned into his touch, the moon and stars glinting off his silver hair, his amber eyes practically glowing. If only she could kiss him, she thought, if only.  
  
As though reading her mind, Inuyasha slowly began to close the gap between them, his eyes focused on her cherry red lips.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
The moment shattered into a million pieces as Kagome recognized Kikyou's voice, and she leapt back as though on fire. No more was he her love framed by stars, calling her beautiful. He was once more Inuyasha, her patient, and married to Kikyou.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered frantically, grabbing his crutches and shoving them in his direction, refusing to meet his gaze. He took them, feeling equally as unnerved.  
  
"Kagome wait," he called out, but she was already disappearing into the crowds of the ballroom. He had lost her, he realized with a sigh.  
  
But why was that so disappointing? He was a married man, he should be grateful Kikyou interrupted when she did, right?  
  
The image of Kagome gazing up at him with so much hope, so much trust, so much.he gasped. He had not seen that in her eyes, had he?  
  
"Shit," he whispered, still leaning against the rail, staring at the ground with the crutches against his chest. This couldn't be happening!  
  
Suddenly he needed air; he needed to get away, even though he was outside and away from the crowds of people. He couldn't stand it. He had, in his mind, just betrayed his wife in the worst way. And the worst part about it was he hadn't regretted it. Rather, it warmed his heart. 


	10. Chapter Ten

  
  


* * *

  
Author's Notes: Sorry everyone for taking so long to update. It's been a crazy week, and on top of that I've been working really hard to finish up my other story, "The Realistic Happily Ever After". But that one is now finished (sniff, sniff) and I can devote some more time to this story, at least for a while. I do intend to write a second sequel to "Confessions of a Broken Heart" so we'll see what happens then, but know that it is not my intention to put this story on the backburner. I do enjoy writing it.  
Other then that, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, and, just to remind a few of you who still aren't sure, this IS a Kagome/Inuyasha story. So don't worry about it! Enjoy chapter ten!  
  


* * *

  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Ten  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  


* * *

  
Kagome cleared her throat for at least the hundredth time as she waited in the elevator, smoothing her shirt and khaki pants again to check for wrinkles. Not that it mattered, she already felt out of place, surrounded by people in business suits, carrying leather briefcases. It was hard to believe that such a world existed just above the therapy clinic.  
  
The doors opened, and Kagome exited, along with the ten other people crammed into the little transportation box. She recalled her instructions, and slowly made her way down a long corridor lined with windows on the left side and small office doors to the right. She emerged suddenly into a sea of chaos, with at least fifty people bantering back and forth as they sat at tiny cubicles. Everyone was talking, either on the phone or to each other.  
  
Kagome ignored all of this, as well as the curious stares sent her way, instead walking straight up to a pair of large mahogany doors. She started to twist one of the gold-crusted handles when a woman at a small desk wearing a headset stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but may I help you?"  
  
"Oh!" Kagome blushed, "Um, I'm here to see Mr. Sesshoumaru Takahashi. He sent me this note." She handed over the small slip of paper that had practically ordered her to stop working and take the elevator upstairs.  
  
The woman smiled as she read the note. "Of course, he is expecting you, Ms. Higurashi. Go right ahead."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome returned her attention to the intimidating doorknob and, with one push, stepped inside.  
  
The office was massive, bigger probably then her own bedroom at home. In one corner was a couch and two plush chairs facing out large glass windows that stretched from the carpeted floor to the ceiling, receiving an incredible view of Tokyo. In the other corner was a long line of mahogany bookshelves, all full of volumes and trinkets, and right in the middle of it all was a matching mahogany desk, ornately carved. Behind it was a large, comfortable looking leather chair, and in it sat none other then Kagome's frequently overly stoic boss.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi," he acknowledged her presence with his usual cold manner, indicating the chair opposite him, and Kagome silently obeyed by taking a seat.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Mr. Takahashi?" Her voice sounded strong, betraying the nervous girl within. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, and call me Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"It has come to my attention that you intend to return to graduate school and earn a masters degree, is that correct?"  
  
Kagome blinked several times stupidly. That wasn't exactly what she had been expecting him to say. "Yes sir, that is correct."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and folded his hands under his chin. "You are a valuable asset to this company, and to the clinic. In fact, you're probably the best therapist I've ever seen." He rose from his chair, standing up straight and looking out one of the windows. "I have received no complaints about you, which I must say is impressive, as usually there are at least a few people who can find something to criticize."  
  
Kagome blinked again and raised an eyebrow. "May I ask where this is going, sir?"  
  
"Of course," Sesshoumaru turned around to look at her again, his face still an emotionless mask. "As you are so valuable to this workplace, I want you to know that the company will be helping to pay for your return to college."  
  
"What?" Kagome could hardly believe what she was hearing.  
  
"I realize this is surprising, especially since you hardly know me," his voice remained monotone, "However I hope you now understand that I do put forth an effort to know what is going on, literally, beneath me." He glanced at the floor, and Kagome knew he was referring to the clinic down on the main floor.  
  
"I don't understand," she finally said, "What company is paying for this?"  
  
"Why, Tokyo Enterprises, of course." He seemed surprised that she would even ask that question.  
  
"But I work for Tokyo physical therapy."  
  
"Which is backed by Tokyo Enterprises, the company where I am the president." Kagome formed a silent 'o' and looked out the window. She had always known Sesshoumaru was head of some giant company, but it had never really registered which company, and how that connected him to the clinic.  
  
"This is all a very generous offer, but I must ask: will you be financing my friends' return to college as well?"  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Why?"  
  
Kagome felt slightly uncomfortable. He really did have an intimidating presence. "Well, it just wouldn't be fair to pay for my way through, but not for Miroku, Sango, or Kouga."  
  
"Kouga can pay for himself, I will not support a man who has so much money he could have retired at the age of twenty-one." He leaned back in his chair and seemed to think for a moment before continuing. "But I suppose I could back your other friends as well. Under one condition."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"You don't say a word of this to anyone. The last thing I need is for the world to think that Tokyo Enterprises is a gold mine for college funding."  
  
Kagome nodded. That was reasonable enough. "You have my word, and I can speak for Miroku and Sango as well."  
  
"Good. That will be all, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome nodded and rose to her feet, realizing he wasn't even going to shake her hand as he turned his chair around to face the windows again, watching the people of the city go about their daily business.  
  
She was just about to open the door when she remembered something. "Mr., um, I mean, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
The chair swiveled back around. "Yes?"  
  
"If you are so willing to pay for my way through college, does that mean that you will help your brother when he decides to go back?"  
  
She watched as his eyes narrowed, and for an instant Kagome feared she had overstepped her bounds with that one. But, unlike in a movie, there was no rewinding in life, and she couldn't take back what she had said now.  
  
"He is my half-brother, and I don't see what business it is of yours." Kagome bristled at his tone, cold enough to send shivers down her spine.  
  
"It's only my business in that I know he wants to go back and finish medical school, but that he fears he doesn't have the money to do so, and that you won't back him up in any way."  
  
Sesshoumaru rose to his feet again, but this time his posture was imposing, almost threatening. "I realize that you are his physical therapist, but that does not mean you can go meddling in his life, or mine. What we do, what our relationship is, is none of your business."  
  
"It is my business when he doesn't have the heart to make progress in his therapy sessions!" Kagome was suddenly furious with this man, who appeared to be perfectly willing to abandon his little brother. "How could you not help him now, when you've helped him already for most of his life?"  
  
"I don't know what he's told you, but I have not helped him any more then I have had to." Sesshoumaru had a way of yelling without raising his voice one bit. "And I suggest that you stop asking questions that don't involve what hurts, where it hurts, and why."  
  
Kagome didn't like what he was implying and stepped forward slightly, her head high as she felt her confidence return. "For your information, I don't purposefully ask questions. I'm not a reporter who is a threat to you. But at the same time I do see your brother for two hours three times a week, and I can assure you that talking about where it hurts and why can only go so far in that amount of time."  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, I do not wish to discuss with you my relationship with my brother, so please leave."  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?" Kagome couldn't stop herself, and the minute the question left her lips the man before her seemed to deflate as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
"I don't hate him," he whispered. Kagome chuckled cruelly.  
  
"Well you sure do one hell of a job of making him think you do. Inuyasha truly believes that you are going to refuse to pay his way through his final year of medical school."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, and Kagome saw such pain in his eyes she almost recoiled. His face was still passive, but he, like Inuyasha, had eyes that were windows into his soul.  
  
"I know you mean well, Ms. Higurashi," he began slowly, as though searching for words that wouldn't give away what he was truly feeling at that moment, "But you understand nothing about how I regard Inuyasha. As I hardly know you, I will only tell you this: it was never my intention to refuse to support him through medical school, and that decision is still true. Does that satisfy you?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, absolutely at a loss for words, her soapbox having collapsed beneath her the moment she had looked into his eyes. What was with these two men, these two brothers? Both of them held such pain and sadness in their eyes she wanted to scream.  
  
She was about to respond when the door opened behind her and Kagome whirled around to come face to face with a bright-eyed, cheerful young woman with long raven hair and a warm smile.  
  
"Well hello Kagome," she said happily, her voice kind. Kagome smiled back.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Takahashi." The woman rolled her eyes and flipped her hair.  
  
"And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rin?" She just laughed and touched Kagome's cheek playfully. "One of these days you'll get it."  
  
She walked around the desk and pecked Sesshoumaru on the cheek, an action that would have seemed strange with anyone else but her. After all, she was his wife.  
  
It was a marriage that no one had approved of. He had found her when she was only ten years old, wandering the streets after her parents had been brutally murdered and she had barely managed to escape with her life. Sesshoumaru had taken her into his home and his heart, boosting both her happiness and his ratings in the media polls.  
  
But then he did something no one expected. When Rin turned eighteen, a twenty-nine year old Sesshoumaru announced that they were engaged. The media went into a frenzy, ridiculing the business giant and calling him a slime ball, claiming he must have seduced the 'poor, innocent girl' with money and visions of luxury for his own benefit.  
  
He was now thirty-five, Rin was twenty-four, and they had been happily married for six years. The media, and the general public, came to realize that the two truly loved each other, and stopped bothering them. In fact, just that year Tokyo Magazine had named them the cutest couple of the year. Kagome still had that magazine in her apartment somewhere.  
  
"So did you tell her?" Rin asked happily, and Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes softening at the sight of the young woman. Rin squealed with delight and looked back at Kagome. "Isn't that wonderful? He's going to help pay for your graduate degree! Now you don't have to worry about making ends meet."  
  
Kagome smiled at the young woman who was, in a way, a good friend, before looking back at Sesshoumaru. "I have thanked him several times already. And, Sesshoumaru, I would like to apologize for what I said. I acted rashly and it was not appropriate. I hope I didn't offend you too much."  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, but she didn't miss the glint of pleasure in his eyes. Obviously, that is what he had wanted to hear.  
  
"All is forgiven, Ms. Higurashi. And, to your credit, I must say I have never met someone who has advocated for my brother as much as you did today. He's truly blessed in having found a friend such as you."  
  
Kagome blushed, nodded her head, and quickly exited the door, leaving the couple alone. Rin let out a long sigh as the door closed, and quickly sat in her husband's lap.  
  
"So she can call you by your first name, but still calls me Mrs. Takahashi? That's no fair." Sesshoumaru grinned.  
  
"At least that means she respects you. Maybe she just has no regard for me." Rin rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please, you scare the people in this workplace so much I don't think they have the opportunity to not like you."  
  
"Believe me, if Kagome were afraid of me, she wouldn't have said what she did a moment ago."  
  
"And what did she say? Did I miss some exciting fireworks?" Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and touched the young woman's cheek.  
  
"Apparently Inuyasha has led her to believe that I won't be paying for his final year in medical school." Rin sighed.  
  
"You know, I've warned you about the way you treat him. You may have the best of intentions, but you still come off as not being able to stand the sight of the man."  
  
"I know." Sesshoumaru looked away, obviously deep in thought. Rin cocked her head to one side.  
  
"I think Kagome likes your brother more then she's letting on," she said finally, purposefully changing the subject, and watched as her husband nodded.  
  
"I know. I was watching them the other night at the fundraiser. Something's going on between Kikyou and that other man, Naraku, I'm sure of that now. But what's more is that Inuyasha doesn't even seem to care."  
  
"That's not necessarily a bad thing. I mean, you never even wanted him to marry Kikyou in the first place."  
  
"She's a nice enough girl, to be sure, but I just never thought she was right for Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, maybe now he's just proving your point."  
  
"I know, but still, this can't end in a good way. Someone will go away broken hearted."  
  
"Not necessarily. If Kikyou is falling out of love with your brother and in love with another man, how is her heart being broken?" Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha is an honorable man. He would not end a marriage unless he was absolutely miserable. I'm not concerned with Kikyou. The one I am somewhat worried about right now is Kagome."  
  


* * *

  
Kagome was hastily walking out to her car when her purse began to vibrate violently, telling her that her phone was ringing. She stopped and dug around until she managed to find it and put it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?" A familiar female voice asked, and Kagome tensed slightly.  
  
"Kikyou! What's up?"  
  
"I, um, I need to talk to you." Her voice sounded nervous, and that put Kagome on edge. Had she seen how Inuyasha almost kissed her the other night?  
  
"Okay, about what?"  
  
"Well, um, can you just come over?"  
  
"Come over?"  
  
"Yeah, to my house." Kagome raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"Sure, but I don't know where you live."  
  
Kikyou sighed on the other end and gave her directions, the whole time sounding like she was going to explode with whatever it was she needed to say. Kagome just listened patiently, trying to control her curiosity.  
  
"Okay, I'll head over right now. You're lucky, because I'm just now done with work."  
  
"Thanks Kagome, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"No problem, but Kikyou," she paused, "Is everything okay?" There was a long, stretched silence.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right over, bye."  
  
She clicked off the phone and stepped into her car, trying to remember everything Kikyou had told her. Finally, after fifteen minutes she pulled up in front of a one-story house that was painted yellow with a white trim.  
  
"How quaint," Kagome muttered, "All it needs now is the shutters and the little garden." She turned the car off, grabbed her purse, and walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell.  
  
The sound of footsteps told her that someone was coming to the door, and a few seconds later Kagome was face to face with Kikyou, who was dressed, as usual, in a business-like outfit, a pressed skirt and a white blouse.  
  
"Come in," she said kindly, though it sounded forced, and Kagome smiled back as she walked into the small home.  
  
It was immaculate, almost to the point that it felt stifling. The floors looked like they had been polished, there was nothing on the tables, no magazines were left out, and there was no sign of dirty laundry.  
  
Kagome followed her cousin into a small living room complete with a plush white carpet, a white couch, and two leather chairs. Kikyou indicated one of the recliners, and Kagome obliged.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Some tea would be nice."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back." Kikyou disappeared through a small doorway, her feet suddenly audible on what must have been a wooden floor that matched the floor in the front hallway. She returned a few minutes later with a large mug filled with water, a tea bag and spoon off to one side.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome accepted the mug and watched as Kikyou took a seat in the other chair. A long silence stretched between them, and Kagome raised an eyebrow after placing the teabag in the water, watching as the liquid turned a purple color. "I doubt you asked me over here to give me tea. What's up?"  
  
Kikyou sighed. "I've been wanting to talk about this for a few days now."  
  
Kagome felt her uneasiness grow. Maybe Kikyou was upset for the way Inuyasha had, well, almost kissed her that night.  
  
"Okay, what's on your mind?" Kikyou sighed and looked directly at Kagome.  
  
"It's about Inuyasha. We need to talk." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the long intermission everyone, but it has been a crazy week for me. I've been sick, and then had the dreaded make-up homework that comes with missing school. Blah, I don't recommend missing.  
  
Anyway, thank you all for being so patient. Several of you have been telling me in your reviews to my other stories that I had better not abandon this one, and I want to assure you that I am not. I love it, and I love the way it is developing, so I'm not letting it go.  
Several of you also made the comment that the last chapter was boring. It was, I realize that, but it was necessary. And you will probably find this one boring as well, but again, I need chapters like this to develop the plot and characters. Don't worry, we'll get back to Inu/Kag fluff in the next few chapters as things heat up, so to speak, between our favorite pair, as well as inflation of the issue of the marriage between Kikyou and Inuyasha. So, stay tuned, and thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Enjoy!  
  
FrameofMind: See, I told you I'd have an update out by the end of the weekend (you are the one I said that too, right?)! Oh well, if not, then I've just got a horrible memory. Thank you for your constant reviewing, I really appreciate it. Hope you like the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Eleven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome felt herself go cold at her cousin's words, but took a deep breath and sipped the warm tea to calm her nerves. "What about Inuyasha?"  
  
Kikyou sighed. "Look Kagome, I know you like him, and I know that you've developed a, well, a bond with him since he started therapy. So, I feel like I need to talk to you about Naraku, in regards to Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips, relief cascading through her body. Good, at least SHE wasn't on the hot seat for anything. "Naraku? Why? You explained that to me."  
  
"Yes, I did, sort of." Kikyou looked away. "I just don't know what to think any more."  
  
Kagome looked at her cousin for several minutes in silence, trying to remember the happy woman who was so confident while they were growing up. That had always been one aspect of Kikyou that Kagome admired: her endless supply of confidence. People were always drawn to her because of it and yet, today, it just wasn't there.  
  
"You really have changed," Kagome said suddenly, and Kikyou looked at her with a surprised expression.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome shrugged.  
  
"You just seem to have a lot more worries then you used to, that's all." Kikyou smiled sadly.  
  
"Isn't that the truth." She looked up at Kagome. "I'm sorry we haven't talked more."  
  
Kagome looked away. "I am too." And, to her surprise, she meant it. She really missed having that best friend she had enjoyed growing up. "But what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"You know, I am honestly not sure. I just have wanted to talk to someone close to me."  
  
"So why did you call me?" the comment escaped her lips before she could stop it, and Kagome wanted to slap herself for being so careless with her words.  
  
"Because, even though we haven't been all that close these last few years, I still consider you the closest friend I have ever had. And I know that if I tell you something, you won't go and tell the world about it."  
  
What she said made Kagome feel better then any other compliment she had received in a long time. She smiled at her cousin, and nodded, giving the woman the signal to continue.  
  
Kikyou seemed suddenly tired. "While Inuyasha and I were in high school, he was the love of my life. And when he asked me to marry him, I said yes without a second thought." She looked away, as though seeing into the past through some window. "Everyone told us we were being foolish to marry so young, but we didn't listen. Does anyone every listen when they're in love?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Kagome sipped her tea, "I've never been in love like that."  
  
Kikyou smiled and looked back at her cousin. "Well, anyway, things were going great until Inuyasha started medical school and I went to study law. It was like, he was changing before my eyes, though I think I was changing as well. But neither of us paid attention to that, thinking it was normal for married couples to grow distant at times. It wasn't until the accident that things really changed."  
  
Kagome looked at Kikyou steadily. "What caused the accident exactly? Inuyasha's never told me."  
  
"He was on his way home from doing a shift at the hospital as an intern when he was hit by a drunk driver." Kikyou blinked several times. "The funny thing is, I knew something was wrong. I could feel it the moment he didn't walk through the door at six like he always did. So I wasn't shocked when I got a phone call from the hospital."  
  
The conversation had quickly become about much more then Naraku, but Kagome didn't mind. She had the feeling that Kikyou needed to talk to someone, and so just remained silent.  
  
"I had never seen Inuyasha look so helpless in all the years I'd known him. He was always so strong, you know? One of those macho men who wanted to do everything himself and damn anyone who tries to help." Kikyou chuckled, again looking through that window that Kagome couldn't see. "But there he was, laying flat on his back, his face unrecognizable, his long hair red with his own blood, and the doctors saying something about his legs and possible paralysis."  
  
Kagome was listening attentively, finally hearing what she had wanted to know for some time, but never having quite gathered the courage to ask Inuyasha.  
  
"In the end they told me that he had a mild concussion, shattered both of his legs and ruptured his spleen, so he had to go into dual surgery. His legs were set, the spleen was removed, and he had to remain in the hospital for three months to recover." Kikyou went silent, and Kagome felt like she should try and start the conversation again, ending the uncomfortable quiet in the room.  
  
"So that's when you met Naraku?"  
  
"Naraku?" Kikyou seemed to be coming back from a haze as her eyes cleared. "Yes, I met him during those three months." She looked at Kagome like someone who had committed a crime and now felt guilty about it.  
  
"I couldn't stay by his side for twenty-four hours every day, could I? I had to keep going to school. So I would leave every day in the morning, and then come visit him at night before going home, because he insisted that I not sleep at the hospital." Kikyou looked away again.  
  
"Those three months changed me. They reminded me of what it felt like to be a single woman. I would meet people who didn't know Inuyasha, and would assume I was single because my husband was not currently living at home, and I would not tell them otherwise." Tears came to her eyes as she spoke, and her lip trembled slightly. "I enjoyed it. I enjoyed being single, with endless opportunities again."  
  
Kagome sucked in a breath, not sure what to say. Honestly, she couldn't say that Kikyou had done anything wrong in the strict sense, as far as she knew, but then was it wrong to pretend you weren't married?  
  
Leaning back in the plush recliner, Kagome thought long and hard about her own parent's marriage, and how when she spoke to her mother about love, the older woman had always replied that it was beautiful. She recalled a conversation they had once when Kagome was about ten, and still young enough to ask bold questions that made most adults blush.  
  
"Mama, what if when you're married you love someone else?" Mrs. Higurashi had looked up from where she was rolling dough, flower on her cheeks.  
  
"What do you mean Kagome?"  
  
"I mean, what happens if you marry one person, but then fall in love with someone else?"  
  
"Well, if you marry the right person, you won't fall in love with someone else."  
  
"But how do you know if it's the right person?"  
  
"You just know."  
  
"Is that how you are with daddy?" Her mother had smiled then in that way that she only did when her husband was mentioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome had looked away for a moment before staring at her mother again. "But don't you ever get tired of being married to daddy?"  
  
"Tired? What do you mean, Kagome?"  
  
"I mean, doesn't it get old seeing him come home every day?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had laughed. "You're awfully young to be asking these questions, sweetheart."  
  
Kagome had crossed her little arms and balled her hands into fists at the comment. "Grandpa says being married to the same person for a long time can get boring sometimes. So I'm asking: do you ever get tired of being married to daddy?"  
  
Her mother had truly seemed to think about it, but finally smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm never tired of being married to your father, Kagome. It's the same as with love. If it's the right man, you don't mind spending the rest of your life with him. You don't care that he is the only man you'll ever look at in that special way."  
  
Kagome shook her head free of the memory as she heard a silent sob, looking over to see Kikyou obviously trying to hold back tears. Was her mother right? Had Kikyou married the wrong man, so now deep down she was still looking for her soul mate?  
  
"When did you meet Naraku?" she asked finally, thinking that maybe getting back on topic would help.  
  
"At a hearing where I was observing as an intern. He was prosecuting and, frankly, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I thought he was brilliant in the way he presented his case, and in the end when he won, I was as happy as any person who knew him personally. He came up to me after the trial, smiled, and said he'd noticed me watching him and asked if I would like to go out for some coffee." She swallowed. "I said yes."  
  
Kagome looked away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. For some reason, she didn't want to hear about anything that Inuyasha's wife was doing that might hurt him. But Kikyou continued on, as though now that she had started talking, she had to finish.  
  
"We had a good time, and for some reason only the gods can understand, I gave him my phone number. Later that week, he called and asked if I wanted to go dancing at one of the clubs downtown. And again, I said yes. Before I knew it, I was practically dating Naraku, and enjoying every minute of it, only feeling guilty when I would go and visit Inuyasha.  
  
"It wasn't until Sesshoumaru saw us walking down the street that I was forced to come clean with my new beau. I told him everything, breaking down and crying like a fool, and expected him to storm out and leave. But he didn't. He stayed and hugged me and told me everything would be okay."  
  
Smiling slightly, Kikyou rose to her feet and took Kagome's now empty mug, walking back into the kitchen and returning a few minutes later, staring out one of the white-trim windows facing her modest backyard of a small lawn and garden.  
  
Kagome sucked in a deep breath. "So, are you two still seeing each other? Were you two on a date when Sango and I saw you that afternoon?"  
  
Blushing, Kikyou shook her head. "No, that was completely a coincidence. He was working, and I was over talking with one of the lawyers in his firm. I wasn't expecting to see him at all."  
  
"But are you two still, um, seeing each other?"  
  
"Sort of." Kikyou seemed hesitant with her answer.  
  
"What do you mean, sort of?" For whatever reason, Kagome was feeling almost panicky now, wanting to understand just what exactly was going on between Kikyou and this other man Naraku. If it was bad, then Kagome didn't want to know because she would have to keep it from Inuyasha, but if it was something that would help her cousin, she wanted to listen.  
  
"I mean, he still calls me and asks how I'm doing, and that night at the fundraiser he danced with me almost the whole evening."  
  
"I know," Kagome commented without thinking, recalling how Kikyou's husband had been with HER almost the whole evening. This was turning into a soap opera problem, and she didn't like it one bit. "Answer this for me: is he seeing anyone else?"  
  
Kikyou seemed surprised by the question. "No, at least I don't think so."  
  
Kagome frowned. "Then he's still interested in you." She rose from her chair and walked over to stand in front of her cousin, crossing her arms over her chest and planting her feet solidly against the floor. "Are you wanting to stay with Inuyasha, or go with him?"  
  
"What?" Kikyou seemed shocked by the direct question, and looked away with a blush. "I-I don't know."  
  
"It's not like you to not have an answer Kikyou," Kagome stated gently, a small smile on her lips. Her cousin sighed.  
  
"I love Inuyasha. I don't want to see him get hurt. But at the same time, I feel for Naraku too. I don't know what, but I feel something." She looked at Kagome again. "I just need some time."  
  
Kagome backed up and shook her head. "If you think I'm going to help you run around behind Inuyasha's back, you've got another thing coming."  
  
"No, I don't want you to do that. I don't want to go behind his back either."  
  
"Then what are you going to do Kikyou?"  
  
"I don't know." She sighed again. She seemed to do that a lot, Kagome thought absentmindedly as she moved away and over to run her fingers along one of the smooth bookshelves lining the far wall.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a door opening caught their attention, followed by a very familiar voice. "Kikyou, have we got company? Whose beat up car is that in the driveway?"  
  
Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch slightly at the insult, and stepped around the corner to see Inuyasha slowly making his way down the hallway on his crutches. He stopped when he saw her.  
  
"That would be my beat up car," she stated simply, and leaned against one of the walls of the hallway as she raised an eyebrow. "We physical therapists can't afford limousines, after all."  
  
"Kagome! What, um, what are you doing here?" He glanced over her shoulder at his wife, who was walking toward him with a smile.  
  
"I invited her over to chat," Kikyo said kindly, pecking her husband lightly on the cheek. Kagome looked away, for some reason the simple act of affection tugging at her heart. At that moment, she wanted to be the woman walking down the hall to greet him.  
  
Inuyasha formed a silent 'o' and looked back at Kagome while Kikyou took his shoulder pack and hung it up on one of the pegs in the hall. He smiled, and she tried to smile back, but after what she had just heard, it was only half-genuine.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"What?" Kagome blinked herself back to reality, and wanted to smack her mind for being so careless. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just seem to be thinking about something important, that's all."  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"No, I was just saying that usually you are a little more relaxed."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? I can be serious when I want to be!" Kagome felt her temper rise, and since she didn't have the heart to yell at Kikyou, she snapped at Inuyasha instead. He frowned and took the bait, snapping back.  
  
"I never said you couldn't be, wench! What's your problem? I was just trying to be considerate!"  
  
The image of Inuyasha moving in to kiss her, framed by the light of the stars and surrounded by the scent of roses, flared up before her eyes, and suddenly Kagome felt her anger deflate into guilt. He didn't deserve that. He cared about her, after all, and she was just using him as a punching bag.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled dejectedly, and headed for the door, pulling her keys from her purse. "I'd better get going."  
  
Inuyasha watched her walk away with a confused look on his face. What was up? She never acted like that. In fact, after that night at the fundraiser, she hadn't once snapped at him, instead being extra sweet.  
  
Glancing back at his wife, who was currently on the phone with someone, he wondered if she had said something. After all, Kagome only got this touchy when he brought up her past life with Kikyou.  
  
"Kagome, wait," he called, and hobbled in her direction, damning his stupid legs for moving so slow, and finally reached her as she stood, poised to turn the door knob. "What's wrong? And be honest."  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Inuyasha," she said finally, getting that sad look again.  
  
"You're lying," he stated simply, and watched as she tensed. He prepared himself for another fight, but when it didn't come was surprised.  
  
"Just drop it, okay?" Her voice was tired as she opened the door and started to walk toward her car, but then turned with a small smile on her face, her eyes somewhat more alive like the Kagome he knew. "I'll see you tomorrow at therapy."  
  
He watched her step into her car and start the engine, pulling out of the driveway, before glancing at his wife, still on the phone. What had happened between the two of them?  
  
Shutting the door, he hobbled toward the living room, collapsing on one of the recliners to watch some television, only to notice that the seat smelled like Kagome's perfume. He warmed at the idea that she had been sitting in that chair.  
  
Grabbing the remote, he made a resolution. Whatever was going on between Kagome and Kikyou, he was sick and tired of being in the dark. He was going to find out what the issue was all about. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I love it when a story starts to take off on its own! This one just keeps getting better and better the more I write, and I can't wait to post the next chapter, though I won't tell you what it's about. But suffice it to say, I think you'll find enough Inuyasha/Kagome fluff in this chapter to satisfy your sweet tooth. And for those of you who don't have a taste for sweets, I'm sorry, I enjoy writing good old-fashioned fluffy romance scenes once in a while.  
Thank you for all the reviews, you guys, and thanks for all your patience with my slower then normal updates. I'm trying to be better about it, but only now am I finally getting caught up again in school. With two A.P. classes, and one accelerated physics class, it's hard to miss, and when you do, your life is a living hell for the next several weeks.  
But enough about me lets get back to our favorite couple, and see what new challenges lie in store for them. This chapter is slightly longer then some of the ones I've posted before, so hopefully that makes up for my inconsistent updates. And by the way, I'm asking in advance for no one to hate me for the ending! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Twelve  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So then I was thinking that it was impossible for a shark to swim backwards through the water, but my partner was telling me he saw Belle, our captive hammerhead, do exactly that."  
  
"That's interesting," Kagome replied, trying to sound interested as Hojo related the events of his week. Sharks were fascinating, but unfortunately Hojo had the uncanny ability to make anything seem boring after a while.  
  
"Isn't it though?" He seemed really excited now. "You should come by the lab sometime, and watch us do some tests."  
  
Kagome smiled at the comment. "Are you asking me out again?"  
  
He blushed. "Maybe, though it would be a different kind of date."  
  
Laughing, Kagome slapped his arm playfully, "I know that. I don't think any man has taken me to look at sharks before for a date."  
  
He smiled at that, and the pair went silent, just enjoying the afternoon. It was sunny, and the trees were blossoming with the strength of spring as they walked through the park.  
  
Earlier that day Kagome, along with Sango, Miroku, and Kouga, had registered for classes at Tokyo Medical School, and would start in a month. They would only go part time, but Kagome didn't mind. It didn't seem like that much of a sacrifice if it meant she could keep seeing her patients.  
  
Glancing to her left, Kagome observed the young man walking beside her, his eyes bright and cheerful, a smile on his face as he looked at his surroundings. They had met by chance at the university, and Hojo had insisted on walking her home.  
  
It was only the fourth time they had done anything together alone, and while Kagome thought he was nice, was grateful for that fact. There was something about him that she just wasn't all that interested in, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
Maybe it's because you're thinking about someone else, her mind offered, to which Kagome frowned. She refused to think about him right now, when she was in such a good mood, because whenever she did, she thought about his wife, and the secret she had been asked to keep.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
"What?" Hojo was giving her a strange look, and Kagome realized she was frowning as though she was angry. "Oh, yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You look like something's on your mind. Did I say something to upset you?"  
  
"No!" Kagome gave him her brightest smile, though to her it felt empty, and he seemed to relax as she put her hand on his arm. "It's not you, I've just been having a couple of crazy weeks at work."  
  
He nodded and looked back at the cement path they were walking on, surrounded by cherry blossoms and maple trees. "I know what you mean. It's been crazy for me lately at work too, what with having to write a lab report practically every day for my superiors. And my lab partner won't do any of it! He hates writing, and so I have to do it because otherwise we would get fired."  
  
Smiling, Kagome only half listened to what her companion was saying as she was caught up in the beauty of the afternoon. It was enough to take away all thoughts of anything, or anyone, else for the moment, and that was a rare thing indeed in her current situation.  
  
But fate was not meant to be kind to her, because as she was walking along, Kagome caught a flash of silver in the corner of her eye, and turned to see a very familiar man on crutches walking by on the opposite path. Her heart fluttered rapidly in her chest as she turned away, for some strange reason hoping he didn't see her and yet praying that he did.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She sighed when he called her name, again unsure if she thought it was a good or bad thing, and turned to face him with a smile and a wave of her hand.  
  
He started to move in her direction, but Kagome realized quickly that they could end up waiting all day and started toward him instead. They met in the middle of the grassy area separating the two paths, and smiled at each other.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, looking around to see if Kikyou was nearby.  
  
"This is where I always come for my daily walk," he replied, and Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So you actually heard me when I said you needed to take a thirty minute walk every day?"  
  
He snorted indignantly, "Of course I heard you. What do you take me for, stupid?"  
  
Putting her fingers under her chin, Kagome cocked her head to one side and pretended to really think about it. He smirked and nudged her with his shoulder, causing her to step back slightly in order to maintain her balance.  
  
"Of course I don't think you're stupid," she replied once she stopped giggling, finding herself lost in his amber gaze. She made a mental note to try and avoid those eyes at all costs from now on.  
  
"Kagome, what's going on?"  
  
Inuyasha tensed at the sound of Hojo's voice, and frowned when the younger man approached the pair.  
  
"What is he doing here?" he practically growled, and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I met him at the university, completely by accident, and we were just walking home together, that's all." She was doing it again, Kagome realized. She was justifying herself to a married man, a man who shouldn't even care what she did with other guys.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, his eyes softening. "What were you doing at the university?"  
  
"Um," Kagome opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when Hojo appeared at her side, looking at Inuyasha for an instant before making the connection.  
  
"Oh, you're one of Kagome's patients," he said kindly, and Inuyasha grunted, reminding Kagome of a bird who was ruffling its feathers and puffing up into an offended little ball.  
  
"So what if I am baka?" he retorted, to which Kagome rolled her eyes as Hojo opened his wide in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha, cut it out," she scolded, "It was just a friendly comment." She turned to Hojo. "Would it be alright if you went on without me? I need to talk to him."  
  
Hojo looked slightly hurt at being put aside, but he quickly covered his disappointment by giving her a smile. "Sure, I'll call you later about coming to the lab, Higurashi."  
  
"Okay," she replied, smiling as he walked back to the path, shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands into his pockets. When she turned around, she found Inuyasha smirking.  
  
"And just what is so funny?" she asked.  
  
"I was just wondering how long it would take you to get rid of that wimp," he replied with an arrogant glint in his eye. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hojo's not a wimp, he's, um, just," she found herself unable to find the right word to describe him. In all honesty, Inuyasha had hit the nail square on the head with that one, and he knew it.  
  
"You see, I'm right," he reiterated, and Kagome let her shoulders sag in defeat.  
  
"So what if he is a little wimpy," she replied, "He works with sharks for a living, so he must have some amount of courage."  
  
"Keh, that doesn't mean he has a backbone."  
  
"What, like you?" she retorted, and he looked at her strangely.  
  
"Mabye. I mean, someone with no backbone has no opinions, and when they do, they don't stick to them."  
  
"Oh, you mean I might actually be able to talk to him without having an argument?" Kagome teased, and watched as his face fell. She touched his arm, and felt her fingers tingle at the touch. "I'm just kidding. I like a good debate once in a while."  
  
He smiled and looked back at the path. "So, can I walk you home since your other escort has been dismissed?"  
  
"My escort? What do I look like, helpless?" Inuyasha chuckled, thinking it was impossible for Kagome Higurashi to ever seem helpless.  
  
"You? Never, I'm just trying to be nice." Kagome smiled, feeling her heart warm at the comment.  
  
"Well in that case, I would be glad to have your company."  
  
They made their way back to the path, side by side, and began walking together in companionable silence, very slowly since Inuyasha still couldn't move very fast.  
  
"You seem to be walking a lot better now," Kagome commented, and Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"It's not that, it's just that I thought once I started walking, well," He turned slightly pink, "I wouldn't have to use these for very long."  
  
Understanding what he meant, Kagome nodded. "The bones in your legs were shattered, Inuyasha, so they were kept immobile for over three months. The muscles are weak; weaker then you could ever imagine, and your body has grown accustomed to not using them. You're having to retrain your entire body to function normally again."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, but then stopped suddenly. "Who told you that I shattered both of my legs?"  
  
Kagome realized her mistake, and blushed. Would he be upset that Kikyou had told her about the extent of his injuries after the accident? "Um, Kikyou did when I was over at your house last week."  
  
"Why did she tell you?"  
  
"I asked her."  
  
He frowned and looked away, to which Kagome furrowed her brow in puzzlement. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal, so why did he seem so upset about it?  
  
"Inuyasha?" she touched his arm again. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Why didn't you ask me to tell you about it?"  
  
"What?" He looked at her, and she saw a slight amount of pain in his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me to tell you about my injuries? Why did you ask Kikyou instead?"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to look away, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I guess I didn't want to force you to talk about it. You seem so sad whenever anyone mentions the accident, and I just didn't want you to have to explain yourself."  
  
"But you did want to ask me?"  
  
Kagome recalled that night on the balcony, as she had done already at least a thousand times, and nodded her head. "Yes."  
  
He smiled suddenly and, leaning against one of his crutches, took his other hand and touched her cheek tenderly. She felt like her skin was on fire, and was quickly ensnared by his gaze, his beautiful amber gaze.  
  
"Just ask me next time," he whispered. "Because maybe I want to share things with you."  
  
"You do?" Kagome could barely recognize her voice, as it was shaky with emotions she couldn't even begin to understand.  
  
"Yeah stupid, I do." She smiled at the way he called her stupid, like it was a good thing, and he returned the gesture.  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to her, and Kagome pulled back from his touch and glanced at a bench alongside the path. "Would you like to sit down and talk?" she asked.  
  
He seemed surprised by the question initially, but then smiled and nodded, allowing her to lead him over to the bench. After they sat down she felt him looking at her again, and tried not to smile at the attention which her heart, at that moment, was desperate for.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" he finally asked, and she looked over at him with a smile.  
  
"I don't know, we never get to just talk," she shrugged and then giggled. "Ask me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask me something, anything you want. And then I'll ask you a question."  
  
He smiled, remembering the game from before. How long had it been since that Sunday? Two months? "Okay, tell me why you were at the university."  
  
"Because I was signing up for classes that I will start in a month for the spring term."  
  
His eyes lit up. "You're going to Tokyo Medical School starting next month? That's great, I'm starting back up again then too."  
  
"Maybe we'll see each other," she commented.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." He left the comment hanging, and there was a brief silence before he looked at her and grinned. "Your turn."  
  
"Okay," Kagome bit her lip, thinking of something. "What was it like, being in that car accident?"  
  
"Sheesh, you don't beat around the bush, do you?"  
  
"You told me you wanted to tell me stuff."  
  
"Touché," he chuckled before looking away, through that window that Kikyou had used as well. Kagome decided you couldn't use that window unless it was to remember something important in your life.  
  
"It was like seeing through fog," he finally stated, and Kagome gave him a curious look. "I remember the lights heading toward me, and I remember the car spinning out of control, and the way my head was snapped back and how the nose of the car was pushed back so much that it crushed my legs and the steering wheel rammed into my stomach. But I don't remember feeling any pain. It was like I was watching myself get hurt, and not actually experiencing it."  
  
Kagome nodded, both of them staring straight ahead, not needing to look at one another to have a connection. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome found herself smiling despite the rather serious topic. "Your turn again."  
  
"Well, since we're on to serious issues, tell me why you were at my house a week ago."  
  
Kagome felt her body go tense immediately. She had been afraid of a question like that. How was she supposed to answer? She wouldn't lie.  
  
"Kikyou needed someone to talk to."  
  
"And you just happened to be in the neighborhood?"  
  
"No, she called me." Kagome knew he was asking more then one question, but didn't care. She was more interested in saying the right thing in response.  
  
"Okay, your turn."  
  
"What?" Kagome had honestly expected him to push the subject, but found him sitting there smiling at her instead. It broke her heart as she realized he trusted her enough to tell him if something was seriously wrong.  
  
"Ask a question."  
  
"Um, what kind of doctor do you want to be?"  
  
"Orthopedist."  
  
"Really? Maybe we could work together."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They smiled, and the tension faded from the air once more. It was certainly, Kagome decided, the most interesting conversation she had ever had with someone.  
  
"Is it my turn?" she nodded, and he seemed somewhat nervous before replying. "Do you like Hojo?"  
  
"Hojo? No, at least, not any more then I would any other friend." She stopped suddenly when she realized exactly what he had just asked her. Why did he care so much?  
  
Inuyasha had a relieved expression on his face, and let out a long sigh. He had been afraid to ask, but for some reason something had compelled him to find out exactly what Kagome felt for that wimpy man.  
  
"What's it like to love Kikyou?" Kagome could have smacked herself for asking such a question, but couldn't take it back once the words had been spoken.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Kagome stopped, trying to figure out exactly what she meant, "What's it like to come home to the same person every night, knowing you love them?"  
  
"I don't know, nice I guess, why do you ask?" Inuyasha gave her a long look, wondering what had prompted her to ask such a question, but also wondering why he could no longer say with absolute certainty what it felt like to be in love with Kikyou.  
  
"Because I've never been in love like that," Kagome replied bashfully, making Inuyasha think she looked rather adorable. "Frankly, I don't think I've ever really been in love before-" She stopped, shutting her mouth so fast that Inuyasha realized she was about to say something she didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"Before what?" His heart had started to beat much faster, and he found himself desperate to know what she was going to say. "Tell me, Kagome."  
  
"No," she replied quickly, looking away. Inuyasha reached over and turned her face so that her eyes met his, and was shocked to see them welling up with tears. But more then that, he saw the answer to his question, the rest of her unfinished statement.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, knowing his eyes mirrored her own emotion.  
  
"Don't," she said suddenly, turning away again. "Don't do that. I have no right to feel this way, and you're not making things very easy for me."  
  
He felt his heart ache as though it were an open wound at what she said. She didn't deserve any of this. She was young and beautiful and innocent of pain and suffering, and he wanted her to stay that way.  
  
But he couldn't stop himself from whispering her name again, any more then she could stop her head from turning reluctantly to meet his gaze once more. They were trapped, both of them, in a situation they had never planned, and neither knew what to do.  
  
She was innocent of everything about love, and he was married. She was bright and cheerful, while he carried the weight of pain on his chest. But for some reason those differences seemed to cancel each other out, because they felt so comfortable in each other's presence, she soothing his broken heart, and he giving her heart inspiration.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered his name as though it were the most beautiful sound in the world. He moved closer, his hand once more on her face, and this time she didn't pull away despite the tears in her eyes.  
  
When his lips brushed against hers, she felt her heart break and soar at the same time, for while it was her first kiss, and one she had wanted ever since she first saw him, she had also just betrayed her cousin in the worst way. But she didn't pull away, despite the guilt gnawing away at her conscience, quivering under his fingers as they brushed away the tears on her cheeks.  
  
He pulled back a few moments later, never having gone any further then a gentle caress, and Kagome found herself feeling happier then she had ever felt in her life. She was unable to stop the smile from creeping onto her face, and he smiled back, suddenly seeming shy, as though he weren't married and having done that a million times before with another woman.  
  
Inuyasha had never felt something like that before. With Kikyou, there had always been passion, so much so that even in high school they had sometimes found it difficult to keep their hands off each other.  
  
But with Kagome, he hadn't wanted it to be like that. He had just wanted to be gentle and careful, as though she was a glass doll that would break if he were too rough. And strangely enough, all the passion he had ever shared with his wife had not wrought half the emotions now swirling around in his chest as Kagome, sweet, beautiful, innocent Kagome, sat across from him with a blissful smile on her face.  
  
The sound of laughter broke the moment, and both turned to see a couple walking along the path in their direction, their heads bent in intimacy as they talked about something the woman obviously found funny. Something about her laugh was familiar.  
  
Suddenly Kagome went rigid, and Inuyasha, not understanding, looked closer at the couple before he too felt his muscles tense in shock. "Kikyou, what's going on?"  
  
The woman stopped moving, her figure going rigid at once as she realized who was in the vicinity. Kagome tried her best not to look accusatory, after all, she had just kissed the woman's husband, but all the same she couldn't help but wonder what her cousin was doing with the man called Naraku looking like they were out on a date.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" The question only made her seem guiltier of something, and Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," he replied, though for some strange reason he wasn't angry at the thought that she was cheating on him, but more by the idea that she would go behind his back rather then be honest.  
  
"I was just out taking a walk when I, um, met my friend Naraku," she indicated the tall man with the dark hair and intense eyes. The man nodded in the direction of Kagome and Inuyasha, but neither responded as both were unsure of exactly what they should do.  
  
"You remember him from the party, don't you Inuyasha?" Kikyou continued, sounding almost desperate to turn the moment into a light conversation.  
  
"Yes," he replied, his voice cold.  
  
Kagome stepped back from the man at her side, trying to distance herself from the situation. She frankly didn't want to see this because, deep down, she realized she wanted Inuyasha to know the truth so that he would leave Kikyou and be with her.  
  
A silent tear rolled down her cheek at the cruel thought, and Kagome hastily turned away, wiping her face with the back of her hand, but in the process drawing everyone's attention to her.  
  
"Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha's voice immediately went soft, his eyes filling up once more with the emotions of the previous few moments when they had been alone. But that only made it worse for her and before long Kagome was weeping outright without any control.  
  
"I should go," she stammered, stepping away another few feet, but Inuyasha advanced toward her.  
  
"No, please don't go," he pleaded, but she shook her head, unable to stay any longer. Suddenly the kiss, which had been so wonderful, now seemed like poison in the presence of Kikyou. Dear God, what had she done?  
  
"I have to," she whispered in reply, and looked at Kikyou and the man she knew as her cousin's beau, "Please excuse me."  
  
But Inuyasha wouldn't let her go, putting a hand on her arm to stop her movement. "Please Kagome," he whispered, and she found herself nodding despite herself, unable to ignore his amber eyes.  
  
Satisfied that she wouldn't run off, Inuyasha returned his attention to the couple before him, his look hardening once more. "Now, can you please tell me the meaning of this?"  
  
"I told you," Kikyou replied, "We met by chance, and decided to take a walk. Naraku works at the firm where I have my apprenticeship, so we see each other often."  
  
Lies.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe the lies pouring forth from her cousin's lips. It sickened her, and she nearly wanted to vomit because she was in the middle of it all. She didn't want this. She just wanted to go back to being normal again, without a care in the world, or a man in her heart.  
  
"Tell him the truth Kikyou," she found herself saying before she could stop herself, and all eyes turned to her.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha had a questioning look in his eyes, a look that showed his innocence and inability to comprehend the concept that his wife might be falling in love with another man. It broke her heart.  
  
He turned back to face Kikyou. "What truth?"  
  
Kikyou became very fidgety, playing with her fingers, and then twisting the fabric of her knee length, sleeveless blue dress. "It's nothing, Inuyasha, she's just seeing things."  
  
"No I'm not," Kagome replied, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Why was she doing this? Why was she betraying her cousin's trust and, in the process, telling Inuyasha what would probably be the most painful truth of his life? And more importantly, why was she risking the possibility that she could lose him when he found out she had kept such a secret from him in the first place?  
  
Inuyasha placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, lifting her chin up so that he was looking directly at her tear-stained face. He smiled gently, and Kagome felt her heart rip even more. "What is it Kagome? Tell me, I promise I won't be mad at you."  
  
Gods above, she thought, he had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. And she desperately wanted to tell him the truth, to tell him what his wife had told her, so that he would be angry with Kikyou, and leave her. But then, her conscience said, what kind of person would I be?  
  
Tears began to flow freely down her face again, and Kagome found herself glancing over at Kikyou, whose face was tense with the anticipation that her husband would know the truth: that she was falling in love with another man and out of love with him.  
  
But Kagome couldn't do it. She couldn't betray her cousin, the woman who had been like her twin sister since they were very young. They hadn't been close lately, but their bond was still there, Kikyou had proven that when she had called Kagome over to her home to talk.  
  
Realizing she had a decision to make, Kagome sucked in a deep breath and looked back at Inuyasha. As she met his amber gaze, so full of warmth and kindness, she realized something: she loved him, completely and without doubt. But she also loved Kikyou, and in this case, blood ran thicker then water. She had made her decision.  
  
"It's not my place to say anything in this case," she whispered, holding back the next onslaught of tears.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow while she heard Kikyou exhale a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome felt her voice crack, "But I can't tell you. It must be her, your wife, the woman you," she swallowed at the painful words, "The woman you love."  
  
"Kagome," he seemed to want to say more as he touched her face, but stopped, and she took it as a sign to pull away. Glancing one more time at Kikyou, she let the tears fall again.  
  
"I'll see you at the clinic, Inuyasha," she stated in a very flat voice, one that cut his heart, her tears adding salt to the wound. She obviously knew something that was tearing her apart, and surprisingly, rather then being angry with her for keeping secrets, all Inuyasha wanted to do was hold her in his arms and comfort her and tell her everything would be alright.  
  
But he couldn't do that now, not with his wife standing before him, very close to a man who was, by all intensive purposes, a stranger. And so he was forced to watch Kagome, his Kagome, for he could not deny how he felt now, walk away from him with her head hung low and her shoulders slumped in defeat. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: There, I got out an update in a reasonable amount of time! Aren't you all proud of me? And I'm glad you all thought the last chapter was okay, because I'll admit I was a bit nervous when I posted it.  
I love how this story is starting to write itself, and I'm just acting as the emissary between my mind and my fingers on the keyboard. It's a wonderful feeling, and I hope I continue to please.  
Thanks so much for your wonderful feedback, as always it means the world to me. I don't write for reviews, but all the same it is a wonderful gift to read them. And those of you who have given me constructive criticism about minor issues, I appreciate that too. So, thank you all!  
In this chapter we delve a little more into the minds of our favorite couple, aka what exactly is going on in their minds now that the first real confrontation has occurred. A lot of you are wanting to know why I had Kagome not tell Inuyasha what Kikyou had told her, and here is my reasoning: Kagome felt obliged to keep Kikyou's secret after the woman confided in her. She feels it's not her place to tell Inuyasha what is going on with his wife, but that he should hear it from the source instead.  
  
And as for Kikyou not telling him yet, I want one thing understood. I'm not making her out to be a 'player' of any kind, and if any of you feel that way that is not my intention. She used to love Inuyasha completely, for her entire high school life. Realizing that their love is fading is not easy, and so she is trying to make sure that is what's going on before ending their relationship. Give her time, she'll come around, and poor Inuyasha won't be kept in the dark much longer.  
I'll stop babbling now, but I wanted to explain myself to you all so that you could understand MY reasoning behind that last scene in chapter twelve. Okay, now that's over, let's get on with the show! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Thirteen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean, she's on vacation?" Inuyasha had a look of such confusion that Sango wished, for at least the thousandth time, that Kagome had not left it to her to tell him.  
  
"I mean exactly that; she went in to see your brother yesterday about cashing in on the two weeks vacation she is owed, and he agreed."  
  
"Two weeks?" Inuyasha felt his world crumble around him, because he knew why she had left.  
  
Sango gave the man a hard look, leaning on his crutches and generally looking like a puppy that had just lost its master. If he had ears, they would be drooping down against his head.  
  
"Inuyasha, did something happen between you two?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" His voice was monotone, and it didn't take a genius to see that the man was completely depressed.  
  
Recalling the way Kagome had walked into work with slumped shoulders, not saying a word to anyone save their boss, and then leaving, Sango sighed. "Because she seemed pretty upset. And while I plan on visiting her and asking what it was all about, I was wondering if maybe you could give me a heads up."  
  
Inuyasha recalled the kiss, the way her lips had trembled beneath his, the way the moment had been wrapped in a magic he had never known before to exist. "I think she should tell you."  
  
Sango let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands into the air. "Whatever, you two are impossible."  
  
Moving to his side, she started to help him over to the two bars for walking practice, but Inuyasha remained firmly rooted to the ground. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm your therapist today, is that a problem?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Sango was nice, but she wasn't Kagome. And for some reason, he just couldn't do therapy without her.  
  
"No offense to you," he began slowly, trying not to sound too harsh, "But I think I'll just stop coming until Kagome's back."  
  
"She won't be happy about that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Before she left she gave me strict instructions not to let you miss your therapy sessions."  
  
A smile graced his lips despite himself, and Inuyasha found it only added to the pain in his chest. Even now, after everything that had happened, she still wanted him to be taken care of.  
  
"Then maybe you can tell me where she went so I can go tell her myself why I can't do therapy unless she is here?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "Not a chance, I swore I wouldn't say a word, and I intend to keep my promise."  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Inuyasha turned away, mumbling something about stubborn females. Sango raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"  
  
He turned with an annoyed expression. "I'm going up to see my brother."  
  
"Fine by me," Sango replied, feeling her irritation grow. How did Kagome put up with someone like him three times a week?  
  
The thought of her friend caused Sango to furrow her brow in concern. She had never seen Kagome look so depressed before, the girl normally always had a smile on her face. So what was going on?  
  
Judging by the look on Inuyasha's face, it had something to do with the two of them, or maybe even three, since Kikyou would be involved. Either way, Sango didn't like it, because it was ruining her friend's perky personality.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, what's up? Here for more torture?" Miroku called cheerfully as Inuyasha slowly made his way toward the elevator.  
  
"Shut up, monk, and mind your own business."  
  
"Sheesh, whatever you say." His grin still in place, Miroku made his way over to where Sango was still standing beside the bars, his face showing that he wanted to ask a question.  
  
"If you're wanting to know why he's acting that way, or why Kagome suddenly took vacation when she has never even been out sick before, the answer is I don't know," she spoke quickly. Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Actually, I was just wondering why you all still insist on calling me monk. I haven't gone home for ages, and my grandfather doesn't come around anymore to visit and pray for the patients."  
  
Sango chuckled at the memory of Miroku's grandfather, an old man with tiny eyes who would insist on coming down from his temple home to pray for the patients and try to convince Miroku to return to the 'family business'.  
  
"I guess old habits just die hard," she replied casually, trying to ignore the fact that his presence was causing her heart rate to increase, the sound of his voice vibrating in her chest.  
  
"Sure," he rolled his eyes, and then smiled, "But since you brought up the topic of Kagome and Inuyasha, what do you think is going on?"  
  
Sango shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but I intend to find out when I go and visit her tomorrow."  
  
"So she told you where she went?"  
  
"Where else would she go?"  
  
"True." He seemed to think for a minute. "Then I'll come with you. Kagome's my friend as much as she is yours, and we should be there to support her with whatever is going on."  
  
Sango felt her eyes soften as she looked at the handsome man beside her, meeting his warm brown eyes. "That's so thoughtful of you, Miroku."  
  
He smiled. "What can I say, I'm a thoughtful person."  
  
She smiled, but felt it instantly fade away when she felt an unwanted pressure on her backside. A loud smack throughout the clinic was enough to alert Kouga and Ayame to the fact that their lecherous friend had done it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, we need to talk."  
  
The business lord looked up from where he was lounging in his leather chair, and Rin glanced up from the book she was reading on the opposite couch.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, little brother," he stated calmly, his voice somewhat mocking. He watched in satisfaction as Inuyasha tensed, taking offense. That's what he got for barging into his office unannounced.  
  
"Oh stop it you two," Rin exclaimed, rising to her feet, and Inuyasha couldn't help but soften his gaze slightly at the sight of his kind sister- in-law, the only person on the planet capable of bringing a genuine smile to his brother's face.  
  
She walked up and kissed him lightly on the cheek before returning to her seat. "It's good to see you, Inuyasha. And how is Kikyou? Well, I hope?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Sesshoumaru beat him to it. "Save your breath, Rin, something tells me Kikyou has been the last thing on Inuyasha's mind these past few weeks."  
  
His face turned red at the implication, but Inuyasha raised his head high, unwilling to let the insult affect him. "Why did Kagome ask for vacation time?"  
  
"Kagome?" Rin looked up once more from her book. "That nice girl who was in here yesterday?"  
  
Neither man answered, instead staring at each other. Sesshoumaru spoke first. "I should think you could tell me, Inuyasha. She came in looking quite distressed and practically begged me to release her for her two weeks of vacation time." He narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"What did I do to her? What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, or insult my intelligence. I know you care about her, I could see it at the fundraiser, and it's obvious she cares about you, considering she was in here advocating for you to be supported upon your return to medical school."  
  
"What?" Kagome hadn't told him about that. Inuyasha felt himself only become more irritated. "I didn't ask her to do that."  
  
"Of course you didn't which only proves my point: she cares about you. So I ask again, what did you do?"  
  
"Why is it that I have to have done something? It could have been her." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow haughtily.  
  
"Knowing you, I doubt that."  
  
This conversation was getting him nowhere, and only managing to irk his temper even more, so Inuyasha decided to take a more direct approach. "Fine, if you wont tell me why she left, can you at least tell me where she has gone?"  
  
He watched his older brother seem to contemplate his request for several seconds, in which time Inuyasha imagined himself hurling one of his crutches at Sesshoumaru's face. Finally, the older man took a deep breath and spread his hands out over the desk before him.  
  
"Tell me what's going on between you two, and I'll tell you where she went." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Sesshoumaru put up his hand for silence. "No argument, Inuyasha, that is how it will be. If one of my best therapists is going to storm out of here upset, then I have a right to know why."  
  
Inuyasha slumped his shoulders in frustration, not wanting to share anything that had transpired between him and Kagome. It was personal, and something he was still trying to figure out for himself.  
  
Rin, who had been somewhat forgotten amidst the heated discussion, stood up and walked over to her brother-in-law, moving in front of him so that she was looking directly into his eyes, the same eyes as her husband. She didn't have to look long to get her answer, and gasped.  
  
"Oh my, you're in love with her."  
  
Hearing it said aloud was like a bucket of ice water being poured over his head, and Inuyasha felt his body jolt in surprise. But when he opened his mouth to dispel the comment, no words came out.  
  
"Is that true Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru leaned forward, surprise in his eyes, though the rest of his face remained stoic.  
  
His face red with embarrassment, Inuyasha looked away from Rin, toward the window. "I don't know what I feel any more."  
  
It wasn't an all out declaration, but it was enough for the older man to see that his wife was correct, and so Sesshoumaru nodded his head twice before leaning back in his chair once more. "Very well. Kagome went to her old home, the Higurashi Shrine near the outskirts of Tokyo."  
  
Inuyasha silently nodded his head and turned to leave without so much as a thanks. But he didn't have to say it. Sesshoumaru already knew.  
  
"Wow," Rin commented once the door was closed and they were alone, "I never saw that one coming."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. "I'm afraid I did, ever since that night at the fundraiser when my brother didn't care in the least that his wife was in the arms of another man the entire evening, because he was so focused on Kagome."  
  
Rin came over and put her hands on her husband's tense shoulders. "So what are we going to do about it? This is more then just business now, Sesshoumaru, this is a family matter."  
  
"I know." He massaged his temples, feeling a flash of annoyance at his brother's stupidity. They had all warned him against marrying Kikyou when they were both so young, but he hadn't listened. And now they were all paying the price, including Kagome. "I guess we'll just have to hope there aren't too many broken hearts that come out of this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The feel of the broom in her hands as she steadily swept the courtyard clear of leaves and dirt was relaxing for Kagome. It was something steady and consistent, which her life was not at the moment.  
  
She had come home two days ago, without much thought to what she wanted to do after that, but knowing she needed to get away from work for a while. Or, more honestly, knowing she needed to get away from him.  
  
But it wasn't just him. It was the whole situation, with Kikyou, and Naraku, and herself. It was all too complicated for her, someone who was so used to a normal, uncomplicated life that lacked drama, but in a good way. She just needed to get back to what she had known growing up, and so she had come home.  
  
Her mother hadn't asked any questions, just knowing her daughter needed privacy, for which Kagome was grateful. Her room was just the way she remembered it, with the pink bedspread and white counters. And her priestess robes were still in the closet, along with her bow and arrows.  
  
Since her brother Souta had graduated from high school and was now attending Tokyo University with the intention of being a drum major, the shrine was quiet, with just herself, her mother, and her grandfather to occupy it.  
  
Donning the red and white robes of a priestess, Kagome had easily fallen back into the routine of her old life, before it became complicated, and for a while she was able to pretend that nothing had changed, and that she wasn't right in the middle of a dissolving marriage and in love with Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome?" she looked over to see her mother standing in the doorway, dressed in her usual skirt and sweater.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How about we go and practice your archery for a while? I think you'll find you're a bit rusty."  
  
The idea of holding her bow again, the smooth wooden surface in her hands, caused her to smile, and Kagome found herself nodding with a bright smile. "Okay."  
  
The practice range was still the same, targets having been painted onto several of the surrounding trees, and Kagome found she felt right at home as she notched her first arrow. She loosed it, and the air was filled with a soft halo of light before the arrow lodged itself in the tree. It was far off of the bull's eye, but Kagome didn't care so long as she was practicing at all.  
  
"It might be far off the mark," Mrs. Higurashi commented softly, "But I see you haven't lost the ability to use the power of the purity arrow. Your grandfather will be pleased to hear that."  
  
Kagome beamed under the compliment, and turned to face her mother, who was smiling that warm smile she always adopted when either of her children were near. "Mama, thank you."  
  
"For what, sweetheart?"  
  
"For just letting me come home for a while, and not asking questions."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter lovingly, and touched her cheek. "I know what it is like to be a woman with many troubles. In fact, before I married your father I carried an expression just like yours, though I'm sure it was for different reasons."  
  
"And you don't mind not knowing?"  
  
"I know that you will tell me if you need to, and I trust my daughter to make the right decisions when it comes to her own life."  
  
Kagome smiled and allowed herself to be pulled into a warm embrace. Even after her father had died three years ago, Kagome admired how her mother continued to be strong and happy.  
  
The day went on in a lazy, but peaceful manner, with a few visitors, mostly tourists, stopping by to see the ancient shrine and comment on the beautiful priestess caring for it. Kagome smiled when she heard the comments, tempted to correct them and say that her presence was only temporary, but then deciding against it, not wanting to ruin the image they were seeing of a young woman guarding the holy ground like in ancient times.  
  
As the sun began to set, and the sky turned red, Kagome found herself walking over to the old tree that was considered sacred to her family, the Goshinboku. It was an old friend, one that both she and her mother, and all the women in the Higurashi family throughout the years, had confided in, and so it was a tree with many secrets, which was comforting.  
  
"Hi," she began nervously, kneeling down and bowing her head respectfully before looking up. "It's been a long time, I know, and I'm sorry. But now I'm back, and you'll get to hear about my latest crisis."  
  
A slight wind blew through the air, rustling the leaves and the branches, and Kagome almost felt like Goshinboku was telling her to continue. She smiled, and relaxed.  
  
"Do you think it's true, that there is only one person in the world who can inspire within us true love?" Kagome frowned. "I'm not sure what to believe any more. I thought I knew what was right and wrong, where the line was drawn, but now everything's gone gray, and I can't even see into my own heart."  
  
A few birds chirped, and Kagome smiled, though it was a sad expression. "I know that technically it's wrong to even look twice at a married man, let alone lo-" She stopped, a small gasp escaping her lips.  
  
Kagome realized then that her heart had known it all along, but her mind had just been a little slow to catch on. She had been fighting it off, she suddenly came to understand, for Kikyou's sake, but after that kiss in the park, she couldn't deny it any longer.  
  
"I love him," she whispered, and again the branches rustled, as though in agreement. She looked up, and felt tears in her eyes. "But I don't want to. Why do I have to love a man I can't have? Why do I have to love the man who is bound to my cousin, who loves my cousin?" She looked away.  
  
"He may have kissed me," she commented, touching her lips, "But I still can't be sure if he was kissing me or Kikyou. I know who I was kissing, but was he with me or someone else that evening?"  
  
She was answered by silence, which in this case only caused her irritation. Standing up, she threw herself against Goshinboku, pummeling the trunk several times before pulling back to see her knuckles bruised and bloodied. But it was worth it, because she had no other way to express her pain.  
  
She was tired of crying all the time, and it felt good for once to hit something real, something material, and feel the physical pain on her hands. At least that was a pain she could heal with bandages and salves.  
  
"But what about my heart?" she whimpered, falling against the tree as though she were a child longing for the embrace of an elder. "What salve is there for my heart?"  
  
Looking up into the ancient branches of the tree, she sighed. "I want to love him, and yet I don't. I want to be with him, and yet I don't because that will mean the pain of another woman." She pulled back. "But then, Kikyou doesn't really know what she wants either, because she is seeing Naraku. So I guess that means we're all just in one tangled mess, doesn't it?"  
  
The question drifted off on a silent wind, rustling her hair, and Kagome almost felt like fingers were combing through her ebony locks in a gentle caress. The thought caused her to smile.  
  
"Thank you, old friend," she whispered, bowing her head once more. Her mother's words came back to her, and she smiled. "I guess all I can do now is follow my heart." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I figured I would try and get out an update even though I'm already on vacation. I'm not in New York City yet, but close. We stopped for the weekend in Federal Way, Washington, while my brother competed in a swim meet, and leave tomorrow morning for our official spring break trip. But anyway, since we brought the lap top and can access the internet, and because I had inspiration to write, here you go!  
Thanks, as always, for the wonderful reviews, I want you to know that I value them all. I'm glad that you all still like the story, and I hope you don't find this chapter too boring. I don't really know how many more chapters there will be, so I don't know if this is winding down or not. We'll see.  
As for this chapter, it deals with Kikyou and Inuyasha specifically, and in the end our favorite couple are reunited again. So, I hope you enjoy, but keep in mind that the ending might seem a little rushed as I was running out of time (and ideas). I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Fourteen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to his house slowly, almost as though he expected something to jump out of the shadows and bite him. But he couldn't help it, ever since the incident in the park four days ago, things had just not been the same.  
  
Kikyou walked around with a melancholy air, and he could practically see the guilt weighing down on her shoulders. Frankly, he was fast growing tired of the silence in the house, and what was more, he realized, he missed Kagome, which made his temper even worse. He hadn't realized until she left how much the woman calmed his nerves.  
  
Hearing the sound of running water, Inuyasha glanced into the kitchen to see his wife doing something rare: cooking. That meant only one thing. She wanted to talk to him about something she considered extremely important and, considering what had been on their minds lately, he had a pretty good idea what it would be about.  
  
"I'm home," he called, doing his usual hobble/shuffle across the floor into the kitchen, gratefully taking a seat at the wooden table off to one side, surrounded by windows and yellow curtains. They really had domesticated the place, he realized with an inward chuckle.  
  
"How was your day?" Kikyou asked, her voice overly cheerful, unlike the woman Inuyasha was used to as his wife.  
  
"Busy, but then what else would I expect trying to get back into medical school, including an intern rotation."  
  
"Is it hard for you? I mean, with the crutches?"  
  
"Actually no, not like I thought it would be. I'm pretty much able to get around, and while I tend to move a little slower then everyone else, I get where I need to go and do what needs to be done." He chuckled. "I'm just grateful I'm not on an e.r. rotation yet, I think I'll have problems there."  
  
Kikyou nodded and walked over carrying a casserole dish holding what looked like lasagna. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow curiously, but she seemed to be trying her best to ignore him as she went about setting the table, even going so far as to get out napkins.  
  
Man, he thought, this was going to be one heavy conversation, because the last time she broke out the cloth napkins had been when her mother lost her job and needed some money that they didn't have to give in the first place.  
  
Finally she quit moving around the room, removed the apron that had looked out of place anyway over top of her business suit, and took a seat across from him, scooping up a helping of the meal and placing it on her plate. She seemed extremely interested in her food for a long time, and finally Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Alright Kikyou, what is it?"  
  
"What?" She looked up as though surprised at the question. He looked at her with a stern gaze, like the kind a parent gives a child not telling the truth or evading a question.  
  
"You know what. I know you too well to think that the dinner doesn't mean anything. You have something you want to talk about, and considering the events of the past few days, I am inclined to agree with you."  
  
She looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Inuyasha, we need to talk about, well, us."  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."  
  
There was a long pause that quickly became uncomfortably stifling, and both took several bites of their food before continuing. After all, it was never bad to have a full stomach when going into such a serious conversation.  
  
Kikyou was finally the one to speak. "Lately, I feel like we're not as close as we used to be."  
  
"Yeah, I've felt the same way."  
  
"And, well, you know that guy, Naraku? Well, I've kind of been seeing a lot of him lately."  
  
"Yeah, I guessed that too."  
  
"You did?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, he couldn't help it. His wife seemed to think he was some kind of gullible idiot.  
  
"Of course I did, I'm not a fool. I saw the way he approached you at the fundraiser, and I know the kind of looks he gives you. I'm not blind, Kikyou."  
  
She blushed and looked at her plate. "Of course you're not, I guess I just thought you've been so preoccupied with your therapy lately that, well-"  
  
"I didn't notice?" She nodded, and Inuyasha briefly thought of Kagome, of her smiling face and dancing eyes, and of the feel of her lips against his. He had been preoccupied with physical therapy, in a way. "Well I have, although I don't know exactly what's going on. That's what you need to tell me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what exactly is going on with Naraku? Are you in love with him?"  
  
"No!" She replied quickly, too quickly in his opinion. It was the reaction of someone trying to convince themselves to deny what they were feeling.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, I don't love him like you think I do. I am fond of him as a friend, but," she swallowed, "I don't really know what I'm feeling, I guess."  
  
He nodded. At least she was trying to be honest with him. He could imagine how hard this was for her to do, considering how much they had been through together, not including his accident.  
  
"What did Kagome mean when she said there was something going on? Why did she refuse to tell me?"  
  
His wife looked away completely, standing up and taking her plate to the sink. But he wouldn't let her get away that easily. He spoke up in a commanding voice. "Kikyou?"  
  
"Well, you know how she was over that day, and I said I invited her over to talk? We talked about, um, you and I, and how I've been feeling lately."  
  
"And? How have you been feeling lately?"  
  
"I don't really know, and that's the truth of it, Inuyasha. I feel something for Naraku, but I don't know if that's just a normal affection every married woman develops for other men, or if it's something more. I mean, after your accident, when you were in the hospital for two months," she trailed off, leaving the comment hanging in the air, but he knew what she meant.  
  
"You were all alone again," he finished, and she nodded, unable to deny the truth. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, wishing they weren't having these problems.  
  
Why couldn't they just be like every other happily married couple? Why did they have to be turning out like all their friends said they would for marrying so young?  
  
"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," Kikyou began, but he put up a hand for silence. She looked away, somewhat hurt, but also sad. Clearly, she was having the same thoughts as him.  
  
"Don't be sorry Kikyou, what's happening is happening," he stated simply, "And I think we need to take some time and figure things out. So, I think it would be a good idea if I just left for a while and let you truly be alone."  
  
"Leave? Why? For how long?" She suddenly looked slightly panicked, and Inuyasha felt his temper rise slightly. She certainly was making herself appear two-faced, talking about how she cared for another man while at the same time not wanting him to leave her.  
  
But then, did he really want to leave her either? She had been a part of his life for so long, it was hard imagining her not being around.  
  
"Only for about a week," he finally replied, trying to sound casual, "And I think it would be a good idea if we didn't talk during that time. We should just take this week and really think about what would be good for us, both as a couple and as individuals."  
  
He was impressed with himself, the words sounded pretty intelligent from his perspective. Usually, he was the one needing to be fed logic, not the other way around. But for some reason, in this situation he felt extremely calm, almost too calm, like he was detached and in denial. Maybe he was.  
  
"Where would you go?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll think of something." Again, he sounded too casual for the situation, considering he was proposing leaving his wife for a week. In some cultures, that was enough to be considered officially separated.  
  
But he wasn't leaving for good, just for a while, so that they could figure things out. He truly believed that without each other they would come to their senses and realize that they still loved each other, and that the accident had just driven a wedge between them that needed to be erased.  
  
And yet, when he rose from his chair and went slowly to pack a small bag, he knew where he was going. There was only one place he really wanted to be at that moment, and only one person he wanted to see. In fact, she was the only person he had wanted to see since that day in the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Really you guys, you didn't have to do this," Kagome muttered shyly, taking the box of chocolate Sango was holding out to her. But all four of her friends were smiling at her encouragingly, and so she had no choice but to accept the gift.  
  
"What else would we do for a friend who needs a little pick-me-up?" Kouga asked simply, his arm around Ayame.  
  
Miroku nodded and walked forward, giving her a hug, and Kagome smiled as she had to stop his hands from roving too much. At least some things would never change.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it." She stepped back and invited them in to her house, which they accepted, Kouga and Ayame looking around curiously, having never been to the shrine before.  
  
"I have to say Kagome, that costume becomes you," Miroku commented, and Kagome blushed slightly in spite of herself.  
  
"It's not a costume, Miroku, these are the official robes of a trained priestess, granted after years of training."  
  
Everyone had a blank look, except for Sango. She had been raised in a family of tradition, much like Kagome, coming from a long line of demon exterminators, and while the profession no longer existed, she had been taught the old ways of combat nonetheless. In fact, before their job had taken over their lives, the two women had gotten together many times and practiced their individual skills.  
  
"So are you still a good shot with a bow and arrows?" Sango asked with a smile. Kagome smiled back.  
  
"I'm not half bad. How about you? Have you dusted off Hirakotsu lately?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The two women continued grinning at each other until Miroku stepped in between them. "Well, I know I just got here, but I'm going to have to leave."  
  
"Why?" Sango had a suspicious look on her face.  
  
Miroku squirmed slightly. "As much as I would like to make you jealous by saying I have a date Sango, my grandfather is coming to visit."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, recalling the way the older version of Miroku had come to Tokyo the first time, hitting on every girl he met and trying to convince the clinic that there was an evil spirit near the door. It was obvious then why Miroku acted the way he did.  
  
"Your grandfather?" Sango was laughing so hard Kagome was sure she would fall over, and poor Miroku was blushing profusely as only Miroku could, still looking cute.  
  
"It's not that funny," he replied, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. Sango walked up to him and pinched his cheek.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. And the fact that you thought I would be jealous of you going out with your grandfather is cute."  
  
"I didn't exactly mean my grandfather." Their eyes met, and Kagome and the other two were left to simply stare at the suddenly romantic moment.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake," Kagome finally exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, "How about you go with him Sango?"  
  
"What?" They both turned at the same moment.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Miroku would like some company when he meets his grandfather."  
  
They looked at each other again, and this time Miroku was smiling while Sango looked suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
"It couldn't be considered a date," he said, "Because my grandfather would be with us. And I'll even pay for the food."  
  
Finally she smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, but any groping from either of you and I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
The threat didn't seem to faze him. "Never fear, lady Sango, I will treat you with the utmost respect. I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
And with that he turned around and started walking down the stairs, slightly tripping as he went and ruining the suave image he had been creating for himself. Sango just giggled.  
  
"I guess we can go too," Ayame said suddenly, but Kouga lifted his eyes curiously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm sure Kagome would like to speak to her best friend."  
  
He still looked clueless, but followed Ayame anyway as she mouthed a 'bye' at Kagome, who waved in response. All at once, as quickly as they had come, her friends were gone, and she and Sango were alone.  
  
"So," her friend began, leaving the comment silent.  
  
"So," Kagome replied, not sure what to say. Finally she shrugged her shoulders and motioned for the door. "Let's take a walk."  
  
"Just what I was thinking."  
  
They started out for the practice range in companionable silence, but the air quickly filled with tension. Thankfully, Sango finally took it upon herself to break the moment.  
  
"Kag look, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh please, I wasn't your roommate in college for nothing. You wouldn't just leave work for any old reason. There is something serious going on, and judging by the hangdog look Inuyasha had on his face the other day, I'd say it involved the two of you."  
  
Kagome hadn't heard his name mentioned aloud in three days, since she had last seen him in the park, and felt her whole body flinch. This didn't go unnoticed by her friend.  
  
"Aha, I knew it! So what happened?"  
  
Kagome sighed, knowing she had been caught. Turning around, she picked up the bow and arrows from the other day and fingered the familiar wood absentmindedly.  
  
"I kissed a married man," she finally sighed, waiting for Sango to gasp and say what a horrible girl she was. But it didn't happen. Instead she felt friendly arms encircle her in a hug.  
  
"Oh Kagome, do you love him?"  
  
It was such a blunt question, and yet Kagome didn't feel herself offended or uncomfortable. Instead she just felt strangely resigned to the idea.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, realizing it was the first time she had admitted it aloud to anyone other then herself and the Goshinboku tree.  
  
"And how does he feel about you?"  
  
Tears prickled her eyes as she replied. "I don't know. I just don't know Sango, sometimes I think he loves me too, but other times I think I'm just Kikyou in another form."  
  
"Oh Kag," Sango just embraced her tighter, letting her friend cry. Finally she pulled away and wiped at her eyes.  
  
"I'm okay, thanks," she tried to smile. "I think I'll shoot some arrows, that always makes me feel better."  
  
Sango smirked. "And whose head are you going to be aiming for this time? Inuyasha's? Kikyou's?" She took on a sly look. "Miroku's?"  
  
"Why Miroku's?"  
  
"Just because he's Miroku." They both had a good laugh with that one.  
  
"Speaking of Miroku," Kagome finally said, "Shouldn't you get going? I think you have a date to get ready for."  
  
"It's not a date," Sango sputtered.  
  
"Of course, sorry," Kagome smiled at her friend. Her feelings for him were so obvious it was cute. "But either way, you should probably get going."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I can take a hint and leave."  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"I know," they both smiled at each other. "I'll see you later Kag."  
  
Kagome smiled as she heard Sango's retreating footsteps before notching an arrow and firing it at the tree. It did make her feel better, for some reason, hearing that satisfactory thud against the trunk.  
  
"I can't picture poor Miroku though," she muttered, laughing to herself. Unlike Sango, she wasn't in love enough with the man to want to hit him with an arrow. Inuyasha on the other hand was a different story.  
  
After firing another arrow, she became aware of the sound of footsteps and smiled, wondering what Sango had forgotten this time. "You know, you're getting forgetful if you're back before I've even fired off three arrows."  
  
Turning around, Kagome quickly felt the smile leave her face as she became caught in a very familiar amber gaze. She was shocked, and yet it was what her heart had wanted since she came to the shrine, right? Him coming up and taking her in his arms and telling her he loved her.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What?" He had been so enraptured by her figure as she had fired that last arrow, with the way it had lit up like a pink candle and caused her own body to radiate a certain light, that now he couldn't remember what he was going to say. Hence the rather stupid response.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh," He couldn't help but blush slightly. "I, um, need to talk to you."  
  
"Yes, I can see that." The smile crept onto her face as though she didn't want it to, but couldn't stop it any more then she could stop the world from spinning. It was a pleasant thought at least.  
  
She noticed that he had a bag slung over his shoulder, making walking with the crutches very difficult considering he was leaning toward his right side almost like he would fall over at any moment.  
  
"Here," she said finally, breaking the moment, "Let me take that so you can have a little relief. No doubt the stairs were overwhelming."  
  
That broke the ice.  
  
"No shit! You didn't tell me you lived on top of over a hundred stairs!" She laughed, and it was music to his ears.  
  
"You never asked, and I wasn't expecting you to come to my home."  
  
"Really?" That trademark smirk she knew so well fell into place on his face. "You don't think I intended to just let you leave so I wouldn't have therapy for two weeks?"  
  
"Sango is perfectly capable-"  
  
"Sango isn't you."  
  
Kagome blushed but smiled, feeling happier suddenly then she had in a long time. He hadn't exactly come bounding up the stairs and swept her off her feet, but then if he had he wouldn't be Inuyasha.  
  
Her Inuyasha.  
  
Glancing at the house, she looked back into those familiar amber eyes and smiled again. "Would you like to come in? I'm sure my mom has made some cookies."  
  
He smiled back, and it was then that Kagome felt more loved then ever, and she decided that, no matter what happened, it was all worth it in the end.  
  
"I'd love to." 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: It's interesting how some stories suddenly flow with inspiration, while others go cold for a while. Usually, I try to update each of my stories in turn, in a cycle so to speak, but this time I just had to continue with 'Soul Therapy' before anything else. I haven't abandoned the other two, I assure you all, in fact I'm working as we speak on chapter seven of 'Soldiers in a Timeless Battle', but this one hit me with a spark of inspiration, and I couldn't let it rest until I put my thoughts to paper, or in this case, the keyboard.  
New York City is incredible! All my friends who have been here before said I would love it, and they were right. They said I'm of a personality that would fit the city like a glove, and I think that is a true assessment. With all the singing opportunities and Broadway shows, I couldn't be happier. Tonight we went and saw 'The Producers', which was hilarious, and tomorrow night we will go and see the opera 'Don Giovanni' at the Met. I'm the only one who likes opera, so no doubt by the end everyone else in the family will be asleep, but oh well. They all get their thrills on Thursday when we go to a hockey game.  
Okay, for this chapter all you fluff lovers will find yourselves sufficiently satisfied. And for those of you who don't enjoy a lot of fluff, I don't want to hear about it. I want to write good old fashioned romance once in a while, as I enjoy reading it once in a while too. Not too much, but a chapter like that every now and then. And it isn't ALL fluff, it does move the plot along, in fact our couple comes to a decision regarding their relationship and that of Inuyasha and Kikyou. So I think you'll enjoy it.  
Thanks for all your reviews, as usual they are all greatly appreciated. I don't always respond because I don't always have time, but I try my best to acknowledge questions and comments. So, thanks again, and enjoy chapter fifteen!  
  
Frameofmind: You're right, Inuyasha is being a little unfair about the whole thing. It does sound like he's accusing Kikyou of the whole problem and taking no credit for himself, so to speak, but remember that our handsome hanyou never does admit when he's wrong very easily. He'll come around, just give him time. And thanks for your reviews! I love getting them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Fifteen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next week passed like he was living in some kind of homemade Eutopia, and Inuyasha was beginning to feel that he never wanted to leave. After all, Kagome's mother made him breakfast every morning, and then during the day he helped Kagome care for the shrine, in the process learning more about the woman he loved then he had in the two months of therapy and conversation since they'd first met.  
  
He hadn't really taken her seriously when she told him she had been trained in the ancient ways of a shrine priestess, but now that he saw her at work it was comforting. He could see why, if it were possible to live off of such a life, it would be desirable. But unfortunately, the city only paid for one person to keep up the shrine, and that person was Kagome's mother.  
  
"Earth to Inuyasha," Kagome chuckled, waving her hand in front of his face, and he blinked several times.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where were you just now? Out in space? I would believe you if you said yes."  
  
Her energy was so contagious he couldn't help but smile. She had that ability with him, causing him to smile for no particular reason other then simply being herself. Was this what love was really supposed to feel like?  
  
"If I told you yes, would you respect me more?"  
  
She blinked and grinned. "I do respect you."  
  
"Yeah right," He grunted. "You should see the way you boss me around in our therapy sessions, considering Sango and Miroku aren't around to tell you otherwise."  
  
"Hey, it was your choice to come live with me in order to keep up your therapy. So no complaining." She shook her finger at him to accent her point, and they both grinned.  
  
Of course Kagome knew there was something more going on then Inuyasha suddenly being inspired to have private therapy sessions, because if that were the case they could just meet on Saturdays or Sundays at the clinic, but she didn't push the subject. She knew it probably had something to do with Kikyou, and decided that she was much happier not knowing anything, because frankly it made his presence easier to enjoy without the guilt of what she was doing weighing on her conscience.  
  
Not that she had done anything wrong with him. In fact, they hadn't kissed once since his arrival five days ago. She was beginning to wonder if maybe he regretted the kiss, and was doing all he could to avoid one.  
  
But then, it didn't really feel like that. It just felt like their companionship was comfortable enough without adding that extra intimacy. He confided in her about a lot of things, and she reciprocated the gesture, making any other aspects of their relationship unnecessary.  
  
And it wasn't like he avoided being alone with her. Rather, that is all he ever was, except for meals when her mother and grandfather joined them. So Kagome decided she wasn't really bothered.  
  
"I'm not complaining," he replied solemnly, and it was all she could do to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
They were sitting out on her porch, listening as Mrs. Higurashi cleaned up the dishes from lunch through the kitchen window. It was sunny, and both companions sighed at the beauty of the situation.  
  
Finally Inuyasha turned to see Kagome staring straight ahead and smiled, nudging her with his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
"To be honest, I wasn't really thinking about much of anything," she replied softly, and he believed her.  
  
"But you were thinking about something?"  
  
"Yes." He smirked mischievously.  
  
"Were you thinking about something or someone?"  
  
Kagome reciprocated his smirk. "Someone."  
  
"Alright, and was this someone a man or a woman?"  
  
"It could have been a boy or girl," she pointed out, and he frowned. That wasn't quite what he expected to hear.  
  
"Okay, or boy or girl," he conceded, and watched the triumphant grin spread across her face.  
  
"Actually, it is a man."  
  
"Can you ever just answer a question without adding something else?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You didn't have to add that comment because you could have just answered my question since I'd provided an option."  
  
"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"  
  
That brought an all-out smile, completely genuine, to his face, because it sounded so much like something he himself would say. She did that all the time, while still maintaining her individuality.  
  
"Okay, good point," he admitted. "So, which man were you thinking about?"  
  
"That's too direct of a question."  
  
"Whatever," he thought for a moment, "Is he someone you know really well?"  
  
"I think I can say that, yes."  
  
"And, did you meet him through work?"  
  
"Yeah," and there was a warm smile on her face.  
  
He felt his confidence swell. "Does he have silver hair and amber eyes?"  
  
"Yes," Her smile was widening, her eyes beaming. Inuyasha sucked in a breath to get the answer he knew she would give.  
  
"So, who is he?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she said simply, and he could have fallen over.  
  
"W-what?" he sputtered, and Kagome looked at him with a playful glint in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I'm thinking about you, stupid," she teased, nudging him playfully. It took him a moment to realize she had been joking, and when he did he just crossed his arms and growled. This only caused her to laugh some more.  
  
"So, what about me were you, um, pondering?" He finally asked.  
  
"I was wondering why you're here," she said finally, her voice turning completely serious. She couldn't avoid the question any more, especially since in four days she would have to return to work, and wasn't sure what he would do then.  
  
"And I was wondering when you would ask that question," he replied in a somewhat irritated voice. She scowled, knowing if he could he would just stand up and walk away in a huff, but his crutches were beside her, making that impossible at the moment.  
  
"That's not fair," she scolded, her voice somewhat cold. "I let you come to my home and live in my brother's old room across the hall from mine for nearly six days without once requiring an explanation. And now that I do, you get upset?"  
  
"I don't see why you have to ask at all!" He retorted, his temper rising so quickly Kagome knew she was touching a sensitive subject. "If you don't want me here, just say so!"  
  
It was amazing, they both thought, how quickly they started screaming at each other about the smallest things.  
  
"I didn't say that, baka!" She fought back, feeling her own temper rising. "I just wanted to know if something is wrong, that's all! It's not exactly normal for a married man to move in with his wife's cousin!"  
  
"Oh, so now you are one to obey all the rules? That isn't the impression I got that day in the park!"  
  
Kagome felt herself blush, not to mention her heart squeezed slightly at his tone. How dare he make it sound like everything was her fault?  
  
Seeing the look on her face, Inuyasha seemed to deflate instantly, realizing exactly what he had said, and could have kicked himself. He sighed deeply and ran his hands through his long hair.  
  
"Man Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, this who problem is something I never wanted, you know?"  
  
"Is that what I am to you?" she asked softly, looking at her feet. "A problem?"  
  
"No!" He wasn't sure if he felt irritated or hurt by the question. "Of course I don't think you're a problem! I think I'm the problem! Kikyou and I!"  
  
Kagome glanced at him and saw the raw pain in his eyes, along with complete and utter confusion. "Inuyasha, what happened? Did you and Kikyou have a fight? Is it my fault? I'm so sorry."  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder, and without thinking he pulled her closer, not answering her questions right away, but knowing she did in reality have a right to know. The fact that she hadn't pushed him for answers up to this point showed a maturity about her that was absent in most women. But then, that's why he loved her: she wasn't like other women he knew.  
  
"Kikyou and I decided to spend a while apart, so I left. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I asked Sesshoumaru where you went and then came here. I didn't really know where else to go, since my family is all gone, except for my brother, but I've been there and done that already, and am in no hurry to share his roof again."  
  
"What did you fight about?"  
  
"You don't beat around the bush, do you?"  
  
"No, but then if I did I wouldn't be me, would I?"  
  
He smiled at that. "No, you wouldn't." Pulling her closer, he sighed before continuing.  
  
"We didn't really fight, Kikyou and I, but then we didn't just have a conversation either. I assume you already know about Naraku?" Kagome nodded, and he grunted in acknowledgement. "She doesn't know if she loves him or not. Keh, how could she not know? Either she loves him or she doesn't."  
  
"I don't think it's that simple, Inuyasha."  
  
He looked down and saw Kagome looking at him with those innocent eyes of hers, and felt his heart soften like it always did in her presence. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I think she loved you for so long that she doesn't know what it would feel like if she didn't any more. And what's more, she hasn't loved another man besides you her entire life. How could she know if she loves Naraku?"  
  
"I still think it should be pretty easy."  
  
"Maybe she loves you both." Kagome played with his red t-shirt as she spoke, and he looked at her, somewhat surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said maybe she loves you both. It's been said a person can love more then one person at a time on different levels. Maybe you're the love of her life, and Naraku is just a man she loves."  
  
"Or the other way around," he grunted, but Kagome chose not to respond to that, so they slipped into silence for a while.  
  
"Do you still love her?" Kagome finally asked, and felt him stiffen against her. She pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes, because she could always tell if he was lying by doing that. "Inuyasha? Please be honest with me."  
  
"I," he hesitated, "I don't know if I love her."  
  
"And yet you claim she should know how she feels about Naraku."  
  
"I know, hypocritical, but I can't help it. I guess I want to know where I stand with her so I can figure out where to go from here, you know?"  
  
"Well, maybe she needs to know where she stands with you too."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Kagome was obviously hurting in this whole situation, because either way she would lose. Kikyou was her cousin, and he was, well, he wasn't sure what he was to her, but he was something, and someone was going to get hurt to a degree. And yet, she was still trying to help.  
  
"How are you so wise all the time?"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to groan. "Trust me, I'm not. If I were wise, I would never have let myself lo-", but she stopped herself, and he did a double take.  
  
"What were you about to say?"  
  
"Nothing," Kagome seemed suddenly nervous. She had almost blurted her feelings to him! What a fool she was!  
  
"You were about to say something Kagome, what is it?"  
  
"Please don't ask me Inuyasha."  
  
He sighed. She was doing it again. Trying to get him to back off, just like that day in the park. He had listened then, but not this time. This time he wanted to know what she was keeping from him.  
  
Taking her hand, he looked at her with the tenderest look he could manage. If only he knew that seeing the love in his eyes was harder for her then anything else.  
  
"Kagome, please tell me."  
  
Tears came to her eyes, and Kagome suddenly fell against his chest, clutching at the fabric of his shirt desperately. "Oh god Inuyasha, please don't ask me, not now."  
  
"But Kagome, you say Kikyou and I need to know where we stand with each other. Maybe I want to know where I stand with you too. That could help me make a lot of decisions. Please tell me."  
  
But she shook her head against his chest. "I won't give you a reason to make a choice you'll regret later. Whatever decisions you make regarding your wife must not involve me."  
  
"But it does involve you, damn it!" He was losing his temper again, and now pushed her away from him, holding her in front of him by her arms. "Don't you get it? This involves you so much Kagome! How could it not when I love you so damn much!"  
  
Her eyes turned as wide as saucers, and Inuyasha suddenly realized what he had just said. Oops, he thought, the cat was officially out of the bag. No, more truthfully, the cat had just shredded the bag.  
  
"You love me?" She asked, as though she couldn't believe it. A smile crept onto his face.  
  
"Yeah stupid, you were being so annoying that I had to take the initiative, not something that's easy for a man to do, I'll have you know."  
  
"Inuyasha," she was looking at him in a new way, a completely unguarded way. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Gods above, woman, I know how I feel alright?" He nudged her playfully, smirking as he did so. "Unlike some people I know."  
  
She softened then and leaned against him, pressing her lips lightly against his own in a way that was enticing. "I love you too," she pulled back to whisper in his ear, and those four words were more beautiful to Inuyasha then any song. Turning his head, he captured her in a kiss, this time much more passionate and full of need. His whole body burned at her touch, a jolt running up and down his spine and his neck tingling as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling them closer together.  
  
The only thing keeping him in check was the reality that they were on the steps of a very public shrine, and he couldn't pick her up and carry her somewhere else. But then, maybe that was a good thing.  
  
Pulling away finally, he looked down to see Kagome with an absolutely dreamy look in her eyes, her lips swollen and her face glowing with an emotion he had never seen before in Kikyou: unrequited, pure, untainted love.  
  
"Inuyasha," she finally managed to speak, "We need to call Kikyou."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need to talk to her."  
  
He sighed and pulled her against his chest. "Yeah, you're right, I'll call her tonight."  
  
She looked up at him. "I want to be with you when she comes."  
  
Looking at her for an instant, he finally smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'd like that."  
  
"We'll need to figure out what to say."  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, but deep down he already knew what was needing to be said.  
  
Up to that moment, Inuyasha had been sure he would eventually realize that all he felt for Kagome was passion, and that he would return to his wife. But now he realized how much he truly loved Kagome, from the very depths of his soul, and how at this point going back to Kikyou would be unkind to her and to himself.  
  
He knew what he was going to tell her. When she came over, as painful as it would be for him, he was going to ask her for a divorce. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Sheesh, I just seem to be getting further and further apart with my updates, but then it's just been one thing after another in my life lately, climaxing with yet another migraine. Blah, nothing inspires like the desire to just bang your head against a wall and knock yourself unconscious. Nevertheless, I still love writing this story, and have not in any way abandoned it, my life has just been busy, reminding me that my life does not revolve around writing. Too bad, I wish it did.  
I would like to answer one question that several of you have asked me, and I hope it will be the last time any of you have this question. This story is rated PG-13 for a reason. There is sexual tension, and sexual implications, but NOT an actual sex scene (a.k.a. a lemon). I don't write lemons, ladies and gentlemen, for two reasons: one, I don't think it does anything to enhance the plot, and two, I have no experience with such things myself, and as such I think it wouldn't be a very good lemon. I have nothing against them in other stories, in fact I enjoy reading a good lemon once in a while just as much as the next person, but at the same time I believe they can be overdone and become a story's focus, rather then the plot. So, sorry everyone, you'll just have to use your imaginations. But then, our couple isn't at that point yet anyway. Close, but not yet.  
Thanks for all your reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I wish, again, that I could respond to you all individually, but I just don't have the time. And for those of you who faithfully review each chapter of all my stories (you know who you are) you hold a special place in my heart, and I just want you to know that I do notice.  
There might be a slight delay again before the next chapter (sorry!) because I have cheerleading try-outs this week, and two other stories to update. Yeah, that's one more thing I do in my crazy life. I wish returning cheerleaders didn't have to do the tryout process, but alas, we do, and that's just life. So, think good thoughts for me on Thursday!  
In this chapter our couple has their first major argument about the divorce, reminding us all that this is still a heavy decision (the divorce issue), and not as simple as who loves who. So I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!  
  
Miko Sakura-sama: I did get your IM, sorry I just had to do some research for homework and couldn't talk to anyone. But I do want to talk to you, so try again, eventually we'll talk! Thanks for the reviews, as always!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Sixteen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Push! Inuyasha, I know you can do better then that."  
  
"I'm trying, wench! Stop heckling me and maybe I'll get something done!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Call me wench again, and I swear I'll drop you right on your sorry little, though extremely cute, butt."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha replied, grinding his teeth in irritation. Why did it seem like they were fighting more now then they had before?  
  
Since Kagome was taking a break from work, and Inuyasha was living with her, she and her mother had erected a makeshift set of bars out of the dining room and kitchen tables for Inuyasha to practice walking, hence their current situation.  
  
Her arms under his armpits, Kagome helped support him as he moved one foot forward, and then the other. She knew he was extremely frustrated, but there was no easy way to recover from a problem like his. Learning to walk again was no simple business.  
  
Reaching the end of the table, Inuyasha decided he'd had enough. "I'm done," he announced, "That's it."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me, you know, the patient? The one working my ass off?"  
  
Kagome grinned at his attempt to sound intimidating and angry. "Well, I am your physical therapist, and I say you're not done yet."  
  
"How many times do you want me to walk up and down this stupid thing?"  
  
"As many times as it takes," even patient as she was, Kagome felt her temper slipping. Removing her arms, she made sure he was supporting himself with his upper body against the tables before stepping away slightly. "Now start moving."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to give her a quizzical stare. "But you're not holding me."  
  
"I know, I want you to do it without me this time."  
  
For the first time since she'd met him, Kagome saw a look of fear cross his face as he vehemently shook his head. "No, I'm not ready for that yet."  
  
"And since when did you become a certified doctor?"  
  
"I'm in medical school, thank you very much, and that has nothing to do with it. I just know I'm not ready yet."  
  
Kagome sighed and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a more intimate embrace, leaning her head against his back. He stiffened for an instant, not expecting the touch, but then melted against her body.  
  
"I know it's hard," she said gently, "But you have to try Inuyasha, or else you'll be bound by fear the rest of your life."  
  
"I'm not afraid," he replied, almost pleading. "I just don't want to do that yet."  
  
"When do you suggest is a better time?"  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't worry, I won't let you fall." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
His body reacted to her, and in the process he loosened his grip on the tables and before he knew what was happening, both of them were falling backward.  
  
"Oof!" Kagome landed on her back with a thud, Inuyasha's larger frame crushing her against the ground. His silver hair was blocking the light, and she couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
"Mfne," she replied, and he quickly realized that he was practically killing her with his body weight.  
  
"Sorry," he exclaimed instantly, trying his best to roll over. He managed to, sort of, so that instead of his back against her face, now Kagome was facing his chest.  
  
"Well that's a little better," she muttered against his chest, her breath warming his skin. He shivered slightly, and Kagome froze, suddenly very aware of the position they were in, and also very aware of the fact that he was currently wearing a very thin shirt and athletic shorts.  
  
Neither of them moved, partly afraid of the uncomfortable silence that would follow, but also partly because of the fact that both of them secretly liked the position they were in at the moment.  
  
Tilting her head up slightly so that she was facing him, Kagome caught Inuyasha's eyes in a heated gaze, one that spoke volumes about what was in her heart, and he responded by lowering his head and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kagome felt her body unconsciously push upward against his frame, causing him to gasp slightly.  
  
How long had it been, he thought to himself, since he had held a woman like this? Kikyou had practically avoided this kind of contact since the accident, and now he knew that was partly because she was attracted to another man.  
  
Kagome was drowning, never having experienced such heated emotions before in her life, and never having been kissed so passionately. I guess this is what they mean by temptation and how hard it is to say no, she thought ruefully in the back of her mind.  
  
But she was ready for whatever happened. After all, she wasn't still a naïve teenager in high school; she was a college graduate with a career. And, she added silently as Inuyasha licked her lips with his tongue, she was a woman.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, and she responded by holding him tighter.  
  
"Please don't stop," she replied quickly, and she felt his body go slack as he gave in.  
  
"Kagome! We're home!"  
  
The couple froze, Inuyasha's lips on hers, but no longer doing anything, as Kagome's grandfather bounced into the kitchen clutching several grocery bags. His eyes practically popped out of their sockets when he saw the position his granddaughter was currently in on the floor.  
  
Souta, who was home for spring break from Tokyo University, wasn't far behind, but when he saw the couple, still lip-locked out of shock at being caught, had a different, more verbal reaction.  
  
"Eew! I am never eating in this kitchen again!"  
  
But the final blow that drove them apart was when Mrs. Higurashi appeared, her smile faltering slightly as her cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"Kagome," she tried to sound normal, "Oh, I'm sorry. We can, um, do the groceries later, can't we dad?"  
  
"Uh," was all her grandfather could manage, staring at the couple. Mrs. Higurashi seemed to finally recover her wits and grabbed the older man's arm, dragging him into the hallway and up the stairs.  
  
"Let's go dad," Kagome heard her mutter before the kitchen was empty again, but, naturally, the moment was ruined.  
  
It was a rather comical situation, now that she thought about it, with Inuyasha's eyes wide open in shocked embarrassment, his lips still on hers as she stared back at him. She did the only thing a girl like her could do in such a crisis: she laughed until her sides ached.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," Inuyasha muttered, his cheeks as red as the sky at sunset, his arms crossed, though he was still on top of her since he couldn't pull himself up easily with nothing to grab onto for support.  
  
"Sorry," Kagome replied, sitting up and pushing him up so that he was slightly supported on his knees, though he leaned against her. "But I think I've officially come to a decision."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Kagome stood up and pulled him to his feet, returning him his crutches, her face still beaming with her characteristic smile. "I've officially decided that our professional relationship is going to be separate from our personal association."  
  
"Keh, you sound like you're reading a contract."  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Well, it's the best I can do, considering my mom just walked in on me practically having sex with a guy on her kitchen floor."  
  
What amazed Inuyasha was that Kagome, now that she was over her initial shock, didn't seem in the least bit bothered. It caused his own anxiety to go down, slightly.  
  
"And that doesn't bother you?" he found himself asking.  
  
"No, because the way I see it there is nothing for me to be embarrassed about." She walked up and kissed his lips lightly, in a simple, affectionate way that made his head spin with delight. "I love you, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. In fact, I should be thanking my family."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because they saved me the trouble of an uncomfortable discussion about love and relationships. Seeing it for themselves leaves no room for question."  
  
That comment completely broke any residual tension, and Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed with abandon as he extended his arms, as best as anyone can when using crutches, in invitation to Kagome. She came forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against his chest.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I loved you," he muttered into her hair, her scent surrounding him. "And I think I owe them a thank you too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't think I would want our first time to be on your mother's kitchen floor, and thanks to them, it wasn't."  
  
A glint of amusement touched her eyes as she replied. "Oh I don't know, it would make a great memory to tell the grandchildren some day."  
  
That brought another laugh and a warm feeling to his chest, and Inuyasha kissed the woman in his arms once more to make sure she fully understood how much he loved her. He had never felt so happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The incident in the kitchen was quickly forgotten, though the rest of the family was a little quieter at the dinner table that evening, Mrs. Higurashi out of politeness, Kagome's grandfather probably out of shock, and Souta out of disgust since, even at the age of nineteen, he was still wavering between girls either being beautiful or disgusting.  
  
But Kagome had decided that the incident had been a blessing, because things had never felt so relaxed between her and the man currently sitting beside her, laughing at a joke her grandfather had just told. It was like they had crossed the uncomfortable phase in their relationship, and were progressing to a point that Kagome was pleased with.  
  
She no longer had to wonder if he would mind her putting her head on his shoulder, or taking his hand under the table. She just did it, and he acted like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
But always, in the back of her mind putting a damper on her joy was the thought of Kikyou and the fact that the man she loved was still legally married to her stoic cousin.  
  
What if Kikyou decided, after truly living without Inuyasha for a week, that she wanted him back, and that it was a simple passing fancy between her and Naraku? What if she begged him, and Inuyasha relented, realizing that in truth he still loved her back?  
  
Kagome sighed, shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts. She didn't need that kind of grief. All she wanted was to enjoy the peace she had found at last, even though it had come in a form she would never have expected before she met Inuyasha.  
  
Perhaps the accident happened for a reason, she mused with a smile, because otherwise I wouldn't have met him.  
  
In her line of work, Kagome had come to believe that accidents weren't necessarily a bad thing, because her clients always ended up saying, when it was all over, that they learned things about themselves they never understood before.  
  
One young woman in particular had been a track star all her life, but lost her leg in a skiing accident. In the beginning, she had been devastated, but since she no longer had track to occupy her days, she had discovered she had the voice of an angel, and had just recently sent Kagome a copy of her first album, set to be released in a few months. She had dedicated the album to Kagome, thanking the woman for having faith in her, and that reminded Kagome why she had taken on the job in the first place: to give people second chances at life.  
  
"Earth to Kagome, what are you thinking about?" Inuyasha was staring at her purposefully, his amber eyes sparkling with amusement, and Kagome smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"I'll bet she was thinking about what Inuyasha looks like with his shirt off," Souta offered, and Kagome turned to glare at her younger brother.  
  
"It's so nice to have you home Souta," she replied sweetly, "And how is Sano? Doing well, I hope?"  
  
At the mention of his current girlfriend, Souta blushed and looked away. He really had turned into a handsome man, his whole persona leaning more towards punk, but not so much that he was unapproachable.  
  
He wore baggy jeans and large shoes, the kind where the laces weren't tied, and a black shirt that said, in white letters, 'Drumming Is My Soul'. His hair was long and wavy, at certain angles covering his eyes in a mysterious way, black sideburns falling far past his ears, his eyes dark like his sister's, full of kindness. Kagome hadn't seen him in a while, and she had to admit, he had grown into a downright sexy man.  
  
"Sano's just fine, thanks for asking," he replied, trying to brush the comment away and change the subject. Taking a hint, Kagome decided not to push him, and forked another helping of pasta into her mouth before speaking again.  
  
"Actually, I was just thinking about the fact that my vacation is almost over, and I'm going to have a nightmare waiting for me when I get back to the clinic. Sango, Miroku, and Kouga did their best to handle my cases, but they can't do it all alone, and they had to cancel several appointments, so I'll have overly full schedules for the next few weeks to get back on track."  
  
"Don't hit the ground running too hard," Inuyasha warned, though his voice was tender, "The last thing you need is to be so overwhelmed that you're demanding another vacation in a month."  
  
"I won't," Kagome shook her head. "I love my job, and this is the first vacation I've taken since I started working for your brother."  
  
"Keh, in two years you never managed to take some time for yourself?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "So maybe I need to get a life. Besides, I get time off over Christmas and New Years, and any other major holidays where the clinic closes down. So it's not like I never get a break."  
  
She could tell Inuyasha wanted to tease her some more, but ended up deciding not to. She smiled, knowing that meant it was probably something he didn't feel comfortable saying it in front of her mother. Licking her lips, she fell into silence, letting her imagination run wild for a few moments.  
  
Once they were finished with dinner, Inuyasha, Souta, and their grandfather all retired to the living room to watch television, Souta seeming to warm even more to the man with silver hair and amber eyes, despite what he had seen earlier that day. That made Kagome happy.  
  
"Kagome," her mother began, picking up the dishes and walking over to the sink, "Would you help me please?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome picked up a dish towel in order to dry the dishes as her mother handed them to her, and for a while they lapsed into silence, focused on their task. But Kagome sensed her mother wanted to say something, and finally sighed. "What is it, mama?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi blushed. "Well, it's just that, um, I want to make sure you know exactly what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"Please mom, I don't need the sex lecture, okay? I think I know by now where babies and STD's come from."  
  
"I know, sweetheart, and it isn't that. I'm just worried that in the end you're the one who will wind up hurt."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just that, well, Inuyasha is still married to Kikyou, and that fact can do weird things to people. Here, he's been able to forget about her for a while, as have you, but what about when he goes back and sees her again? How do you know he'll still love you?"  
  
Kagome felt her temper flare, covering for the fact that, deep down, she knew her mother was voicing the fears that had been plaguing her for the past few days. "Where is all this coming from, mama? I thought you liked Inuyasha."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed, seeming to search for the right words before continuing. "I do. I think he is a wonderful man, extremely handsome, and headed for great things once he's graduated from medical school. I just think that neither of you are grasping the seriousness of the situation."  
  
"I get it, okay?" Kagome rubbed the plate in her hands harder then was necessary as she spoke. "He's still married to her, and in order for us to be together, he has to get a divorce."  
  
"But it's not that simple, Kagome. Divorce is a big deal, even if the couple mutually decides that it needs to happen. Both Kikyou and Inuyasha will go through some aspect of the grief process, because they are losing something that they once had."  
  
"And what would you know about it? You and dad never got divorced."  
  
"No, but I did break up with many boyfriends before I married your father, and I know that if I hurt that much then, that it can only be ten times worse for a couple that is getting divorced."  
  
"What's the big deal?" Kagome burst out, then lowered her voice, though it was still laced with venom. Why couldn't her mother just be happy for her? "They don't love each other any more. They know it."  
  
"That may be true, but Kagome, it's the whole idea that is hard. Do you understand what I mean by that?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, forced to admit she didn't. Mrs. Higurashi sighed again and removed her hands from the sink, wiping her hands on a nearby towel.  
  
"When a couple gets married, they form so many dreams together. Dreams of children, of building a home together, of loving each other forever. And when you get a divorce, you have to say goodbye to all those dreams as well. It's not easy."  
  
It made sense, and Kagome felt her anger dissipating, replaced by a sense of despair. Was her mother right? What if she and Inuyasha couldn't stay together, because the divorce would be too hard for him? Or worse, what if he and Kikyou decided to stay together?  
  
Seeing her daughter's suddenly slumped shoulders, Mrs. Higurashi took Kagome in her arms. "Oh sweetheart, I don't say this to shatter your hopes. I just want you to understand the gravity of the situation you've chosen to involve yourself in."  
  
"But I didn't choose to love him, mama," Kagome whispered, and she felt her mother nod.  
  
"I know, we don't choose who we love, our hearts do. And sometimes, it doesn't make any sense logically. I never in a million years would have thought I would marry your father. We were so different in so many ways, and all we ever seemed to do was fight."  
  
Kagome smiled, realizing that sounded an awful lot like her and Inuyasha. And her mother and father had married in the end. So perhaps there was hope after all.  
  
The phone rang, breaking the moment and startling the two women. But Kagome was smiling again, because that was her personality. "I'll get it."  
  
Walking over, she picked up the phone as she brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?" She felt her blood go cold.  
  
"Kikyou, what's up?"  
  
Inuyasha, hearing his wife's name, turned from where he was sitting on the couch, and Kagome saw him give her a meaningful stare. She sighed and turned away, unable to look at him while talking to his wife. It just made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you knew where Inuyasha was."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome hesitated only a moment. "Yeah, he's right here, just a second."  
  
She held out the phone, indicating for him to come get it, and he complied, though Kagome didn't miss the scowl now in place on his face. Not dreaming it was directed at her, she just assumed he was frustrated with his wife for interrupting his time away.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, hi Kikyou. I thought we decided we weren't going to talk to each other until the week was over." He paused, leaning slightly against the wall despite his crutches. "That is none of your business; I can do what I want."  
  
Kagome blushed, having a feeling they were talking about the fact that he was at the shrine. She walked away, moving back to help her mother with the dishes.  
  
"Well you certainly seem to have a different set of rules when it comes to Naraku," Inuyasha snapped suddenly, and Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, having to lean down so that his crutch wouldn't fall over. "I know, it's not exactly the way I saw things working out either, but we have to face facts, and the fact is that things have changed between us. I mean, can you honestly say that you missed me that much?"  
  
There was a long pause, and Kagome scrubbed at the glass in her hands furiously, making sure there was not one ounce of moisture left. Finally, he spoke again.  
  
"Look, can we talk about this in person? I really think doing something like this over the phone isn't exactly a good thing. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, bye Kikyou."  
  
He hung up the phone, and Kagome looked at him with a nervous smile, unsure of what to say. But she couldn't help the relief in her gut, knowing nothing in the conversation had sounded intimate or loving.  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"Why did you do that?" his voice was sharp, and Kagome felt what she had intended to say vanish. Mrs. Higurashi looked up from where she was back to washing dishes, realized this was private, and left silently.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Tell her I was here?"  
  
Kagome sputtered, her gut clenching once more. So much for feeling relieved. "I-I guess I didn't think about it. I'm not exactly the kind of person who can lie naturally, you know."  
  
"Did it occur to you that I didn't want her to know I was here?"  
  
Kagome felt her heart clench. "Why? I thought you didn't love her any more."  
  
"That's not the point!" He was obviously fast losing his temper. "We're not divorced yet, and I guess I didn't want to seem like I was having an affair before the papers are even signed."  
  
At that Kagome felt her temper burst into full bloom. The fact that he was married certainly hadn't stopped him from telling her he loved her, or from kissing her, or nearly having sex with her earlier that day.  
  
"Excuse me, Inuyasha, if I misunderstood," her voice was cold, and he suddenly seemed to realize what he had said, because the anger left his eyes. "But I assumed that when a man tells me he loves me that means he doesn't care who all knows. And I also assumed that, at this point, we are practically having an affair, in a sense, but that it didn't matter, because you didn't love her. But now I'm thinking I was obviously once again the fool!"  
  
She threw the glass she had been holding throughout his phone conversation down on the ground, the sound of shattering glass reverberating throughout the house, before storming out of the kitchen fast enough that he, with his crutches, couldn't follow her.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Souta demanded, standing in the opposite doorway leading into the living room. His eyes were penetrating, full of protection for his older sister, and Inuyasha felt suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
"I didn't-" but he stopped himself short, knowing it was all his fault. Kagome was right. The way he had been treating her, he shouldn't have a problem with his wife knowing he loved another woman. It wasn't fair to Kagome, and the thought of hurting her was worse then the thought of telling Kikyou the truth. "I said something stupid."  
  
"Damn straight," Souta replied, obviously agreeing whole-heartedly. "So don't just stand there, go apologize."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, go and apologize; it's the least she deserves after what you just said."  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"Of course I heard, you two were yelling, and this house isn't that big."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head dejectedly, knowing he had made a total ass out of himself, and turned to follow in the direction that Kagome went.  
  
He found her outside by the Goshinboku, her head bowed in silent prayer, the wind rustling her hair gently. She looked beautiful in the light of the moon and the stars, as though she had a glow of the otherworld.  
  
"Kagome, I," he didn't know what to say, but she turned to look at him, her eyes softer now, not as full of anger as they were of pain. He felt his heart clench. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I know that's not good enough, but it's the best I can do. I've never been good at this sort of thing."  
  
"Inuyasha," she gave him a sad smile, not moving toward him like he had expected her to. "I love you so much. Do you know that?"  
  
Hearing those words was still like receiving the best present anyone could ever give, and he nodded his head. "Yes, and I love you. Never doubt that."  
  
Kagome looked back up at Goshinboku. "This tree always makes me feel so calm," she stated, and he remained silent, unsure if she wanted him to say anything. "Whenever I'm upset, I come here. It's the place where I first realized that I loved you, and that I didn't care that you were married."  
  
She met his gaze, and his breath caught. "Kagome, please don't be angry with me. I don't know what to do about this whole thing."  
  
"What do you know then?"  
  
"That I want to be with you," he replied honestly, and she smiled, this time more like her old self.  
  
"And I want to be with you." Still, she made no move to come to him, and he waited. "But I won't be someone you have off to the side, besides having a wife."  
  
"I wouldn't ask that of you, Kagome. You deserve more then that."  
  
"That means," She continued, "That while I will support you in every way to help you with this ordeal, I think we should cool off a little with our relationship for a while."  
  
"Kagome," He felt himself panic, "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Inuyasha, I just think that something like what happened today in the kitchen shouldn't happen again, at least not until you and Kikyou are divorced. That just adds extra drama that we don't need right now."  
  
Inuyasha felt himself relax, and he gave her a smile, which she returned before rising to her feet and embracing him in a way that had become unique to her. It was gentle, and yet firm, telling him that she loved him, but not in a possessive or overly-passionate way.  
  
"I agree," he finally said, and she pulled away to look at him with a smile. He grinned back, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "But does that mean I can't kiss you?"  
  
She seemed to think for an instant. "No, I think kissing is still allowed, after all, I have to release all my pent up frustration somehow, and my fists can't handle a punching bag."  
  
He laughed before sealing the statement with a heady kiss, and there, under the stars and the protective shadow of the ancient Goshinboku tree, they reached an understanding. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone, sorry about the slow update again, but this chapter was hard to write for some reason. I think it's a sign that the plot is starting to wind down when the words don't just flow from my fingers any more. But then, I'm not saying that it's almost over either, I'm just struggling with how to connect the middle with the end, if that makes any sense. Either way, I'm not too happy with how this one came out, but I can't help it once in a while, right?  
That having been said, IN this chapter we see more of the conflict between Kagome and Inuyasha and how they are trying to decide exactly what they are to each other. While I've never been in a romantic relationship myself, I know from what I've observed that frequently just loving someone isn't enough, and that there are a lot of other factors that come into play in a normal relationship, not counting this one where Inuyasha is still married. So trust me, there is going to be lots of drama. Sorry.  
Other then that, I think all I can say is, as always, thanks for your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me. I'll keep plugging away at this story, and the other two, so stay tuned. Enjoy!  
  
Inuficcrzy: Did you say you got engaged? Seriously? Wow, congratulations. I'm just now working on MAYBE having my first ever boyfriend. Oh well. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou: To be honest, I'm not sure how I can write so much about love and relationships, considering I've never been in one before. I guess I just have a sense for that sort of thing (yeah right, hence the reason I have no boyfriend). Thanks for the review!  
  
Wsantelm: Thanks, that means a lot to me. And thanks for the review!  
  
InuyashaGirlie: 'Conflict and Everlasting Love' is coming along, it's just sort of been put on the backburner since I'm doing two other stories at the same time. But I promise I haven't abandoned it, and I appreciate that you are interested. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Miyu6: Yeah, I guess I kind of have changed his character a little. Oh well, now that I think about it, I like Inuyasha better my way too. I don't know, I just can't believe that anyone, especially our gorgeous hanyou, could be as clueless when it comes to love as he is in both the anime and the manga. Oh well, that's just my opinion. Thanks for the review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Seventeen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Letting go of their temporary paradise was the hardest thing Kagome had to do, but she knew that she and Inuyasha couldn't just hide from the rest of the real world forever either. So with a heavy heart, and many reaffirmations of their love, Kagome returned to her apartment in Tokyo and to working at the clinic while Inuyasha returned to his old home as well as his intern rotation.  
  
Thankfully, work was so hard that she quickly forgot about her problems with Inuyasha in order to get caught back up, and while her heart was racing a mile a minute, at least she was getting something productive accomplished.  
  
"Kagome, you have your rock climbing accident in room two," Sango reminded as Kagome walked another patient out the door. She sighed and glanced at the board, sure enough seeing her name in red next to the black two.  
  
"I'm getting to it," she called, grabbing the chart and reminding herself of what she had done with the patient, whose name was Mark, two weeks ago when she had last met with him. He was, unfortunately one of the ones her friends couldn't fit into their schedule, so they would have a lot to catch up on that day.  
  
"Kagome, you're back," a friendly-looking man smiled in her direction from where he sat on the bed, already changed out of his work clothes and into athletic shorts.  
  
"Hey Mark, how's the arm?"  
  
He looked at his right arm, which was bent at an odd, somewhat stiff angle, at the elbow, the result of the bone being completely shattered when he fell during a rock climbing expedition. He was lucky that was the only thing that had broken.  
  
"It's alright, though I think it really makes a difference when I don't do therapy for a while, the aching is back again."  
  
"Did you start wearing the brace again, like we talked about?"  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't bring it today because it makes the exercises harder."  
  
"Okay," Kagome nodded, making a note on the chart, "That's fine, but I think you should wear it for the next week or so to give it that added support since you probably lost a little of the supportive strength from the rest of your arm."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Kagome gave him a beaming smile, the kind she gave all her patients with such a positive attitude. "Alright then, let's head out and hit the weights. You know the drill by now."  
  
He nodded and hopped off the bed, holding his arm protectively against him out of habit. Kagome reached out and moved it to his side, though it wouldn't fall quite flat against his waist like a normal arm. That would come in time, when he regained all his motion.  
  
"Try not to do that, okay? We want to encourage the arm to regain its flexibility."  
  
"I'm trying," he replied, though it wasn't in an unpleasant voice, and Kagome laughed.  
  
"I know."  
  
She led him over to the dumbbells and handed him a two-pound weight, which he took in his hands, beginning to do bicep curls. She stood and watched, but her eyes roamed slightly as she did so, observing Sango helping an elderly man on the treadmill while Miroku did an ultrasound treatment on a young kid while secretly eyeing his colleague. Kagome was reminded of the fact that they had gone out, and suddenly wanted to ask how it went.  
  
She got her chance halfway through the day when they all took a break for lunch; though in Kagome's case she only had about ten minutes before her next patient arrived. Taking time off was not worth it, she decided.  
  
"So Sango," she began, putting a container of leftover pasta in the staff microwave, "How was that evening out with Miroku and his grandfather?"  
  
The woman groaned and rolled her eyes as she flipped a page in the magazine she was reading, while Miroku just smiled. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, are neither of you going to tell me?"  
  
"What's there to tell?" Sango was obviously trying to change the subject. "We went out, and I was stuck between the two biggest lechers in all of Tokyo for an entire evening."  
  
"Now Sango, it wasn't that bad," Miroku chimed in, forking a bit of salad into his mouth. "I protected you from my grandfather the entire evening."  
  
"Yeah, but in the process YOUR hand found my butt a few more times then was necessary."  
  
Miroku didn't even blink at the angry tone in her voice. "I could have sworn you were smiling for a reason by the time I dropped you off at your house."  
  
"He drove you?" Kagome pushed, a knowing smile on her lips.  
  
Sango blushed and looked away. "So what if he did? I needed a ride, and he was there. I don't really see what the big deal is."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, sensing that more went on that evening then she was being told, but decided to drop the subject for the moment. She would just have to take Sango out for coffee later, and get all the juicy details, because Kagome had the feeling her friend would be more open once the man she had a crush on was no longer in the same room.  
  
"Alright, if you insist," Kagome finally said before pulling out her food, noticing how the Tupperware container was slightly droopy on one side. She frowned. "I probably shouldn't have put that in the microwave."  
  
Miroku glanced up from where he was eating. "Oh yeah, the last time I put plastic in the microwave, it wasn't a pretty sight. Actually," he seemed to think for an instant, "I think it was the oven in my case."  
  
"You put plastic in the oven?" Sango asked incredulously. "How stupid could you be?"  
  
"Hey, in my defense it was a crazy evening, and I accidentally grabbed the wrong tray."  
  
Kagome smiled as she sat down with her friends at the table. "I didn't even know you could use an oven, Miroku. You seem more like a take-out kind of guy."  
  
He shook his head. "No, burgers get old after a while. I like those frozen corn dogs too."  
  
The two women just nodded and returned to eating their lunches quietly, Kagome making a face as she noted the somewhat plastic taste of her food.  
  
Kouga appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face, holding a large bouquet of red roses. Everyone raised their eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Wow, what did Ayame do to put you in such a good mood?" Miroku asked curiously, and the man with the ponytail blushed.  
  
"Actually, these aren't for Ayame."  
  
"Kouga, you're not with some other woman, are you?" Kagome didn't believe it, but she liked teasing him all the same.  
  
"No, these actually showed up at the door for you Kagome."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Everyone turned to stare, and it was her turn to blush. Since when did she know anyone who would send her roses? And red ones at that?  
  
"So, is there something we should know about?" Now Sango was the one prying, and Kagome realized that when they had that coffee outing, the conversation would go two ways.  
  
"Um, not really," she blushed, trying not to think about HIM at that particular moment. He wouldn't have sent her the roses, would he?  
  
"Who are they from Kouga?" Miroku asked, always the one to get right to the point.  
  
Kouga, still trying to balance the rather large bouquet, turned it around so that he was holding a card. "It says 'Thanks for everything, Kagome. Just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking about you.'"  
  
Everyone was grinning like idiots, and Kagome was trying her hardest not to morph into a cherry as she felt her face grow hot. Well, that answered that question. But why would he send her roses?  
  
"So, are they from Hojo?" Miroku piped up, and Sango whacked him over the head.  
  
"You're such an idiot," she muttered, crossing her arms. Miroku just chuckled playfully, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I know who they're from; I just want to hear Kagome admit it."  
  
They all turned their eyes on her, and Kagome looked away somewhat nervously. Did she really want to get into what all had transpired at the shrine now, at that particular moment?  
  
Fortunately, she was saved by, of all people, her brother, who suddenly sauntered unexpectedly into the room.  
  
"Souta?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. Since when did he even know where she worked?  
  
"Hey Kagome," He came over and plopped down lazily in one of the chairs around the table, his long black hair falling in that casually sloppy way over his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, covered currently in a plain blue t-shirt.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What? Oh, I was on my way to meet some friends and I wanted to give you this," He handed her a red slip of paper, which Kagome turned over to read curiously before looking back up at him.  
  
"The Wooden Latch?" she asked skeptically. He just shrugged his shoulders casually.  
  
"Yeah, we came up with the name one night after too much partying. I dunno, it kind of grows on you after a while, don't you think?"  
  
Kagome smiled at his casual attitude, realizing, not for the first time, just how much she missed her younger brother.  
  
"So what time do you want people to be there?"  
  
"I guess about five-thirty. Does that work for you?"  
  
"Sure," Kagome looked at the others around the table. "Souta's band, 'The Wooden Latch', is putting on their first concert tonight. You guys want to come?"  
  
The others glanced at each other for a moment before nodding, all with huge grins on their faces. Sango was the first to speak up.  
  
"This should be so much fun. You've grown up so much, Souta, I can hardly believe it's really you."  
  
That brought forth a blush, and Kagome grinned as her brother rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, yeah, well I guess it has been a while since I saw you, Sango."  
  
There was a brief pause, in which time Kagome finished wolfing her food into her mouth, when Ayame walked into the room, pecking Kouga on the cheek before walking to a cupboard and removing a box of crackers. She noticed Souta and smiled.  
  
"I see you found her," she said kindly, before turning to Kagome. "And now you have to get going, Kagome, your next patient is here."  
  
"Okay," Kagome sighed, wishing like crazy that she could just go home and not worry about work any more. "Who is it?"  
  
"Mrs. Blanche." Kagome made a face as she thought of the old woman who, every appointment, forgot how to put on her gown for her shoulder massage.  
  
"Great."  
  
Souta, taking that as his cue to leave, rose to his feet along with Kagome, and the two left the room together, Kagome casually taking a rose bud from the bouquet as she walked by Kouga, still balancing the flowers.  
  
"Thanks for stopping by, Souta," she said seriously, a smile on her face. "I really do miss seeing you."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, me too Kag. As much as I hated you ragging on me all the time, it was fun. You're the only person I've ever known to keep me on my toes in an argument."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Oh, I don't know, Sano is pretty good in a fight, from what I've seen."  
  
"Yeah, she's okay, but she's not you." He winked at her and, surprisingly, pecked her on the cheek. "And hey, why don't you invite that Inuyasha guy to the concert with you tonight? It would be a nice, relaxed setting for you guys to do something."  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Kagome glanced at the rose in her hands. "I don't know if he would want a date at this point."  
  
"It's not a date, just an evening with friends." Souta smiled. "Trust me, sis, he'll want to."  
  
Kagome smiled back at her brother, who, despite being younger, always seemed to be looking out for her. "Thanks Souta, maybe I will."  
  
"Great, I'll see you tonight then." He waved and headed out the door, several young female heads turning in his direction as he did so. Kagome smiled at how unaware he was of his sensuality before breaking the stem of the rose and placing it behind her ear to wear the rest of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what kind of music is this again?" Inuyasha leaned in to ask as he and Kagome entered a small coffee shop down the street from Tokyo University.  
  
"Um, just rock, I think," Kagome replied, trying to remember. Souta had told her several times, but she had never been interested enough to pay that much attention. All she knew was that he played the drums.  
  
"And they're called what again?"  
  
"The Wooden Latch."  
  
Inuyasha made a face. "And what exactly inspired that name?"  
  
"Souta says too many parties, and I believe him. Frankly, that's all I want to know for the moment." Kagome felt the man at her side smile, and warmth radiated up and down her spine at his presence.  
  
She had called almost right after she finished with her last patient, and Inuyasha had seemed almost too eager to get out of his home, though she had to admit now that it felt a little strange being out with him for the evening and yet knowing he was still married. It had been so different at the shrine, when all they had to worry about was each other, and no one else.  
  
"Good evening, everyone!" Miroku called cheerfully as he and Sango came through the main doors. Kagome noted with curiosity that his arm was somewhat around the woman's waist. "I hope we're not late."  
  
Kagome glanced at her watch. "Nope, you've still got ten minutes. Are Kouga and Ayame going to make it?"  
  
"Of course," Kouga replied, suddenly appearing behind the four friends, causing Kagome to practically jump out of her skin. She recovered by laughing.  
  
"Well, well, you showed up just in time to buy us all cappuccinos," she stated simply, to which her rich colleague just rolled his eyes and approached the counter, pulling out his wallet with Ayame at his side.  
  
"We really should be nicer to him," Sango muttered, "After all, it's not his fault he's so rich."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't take advantage of the situation when we can."  
  
Sango nodded and turned to face Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow curiously. "And what exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"I, um, came with Kagome," Inuyasha fumbled for the right words, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was so rare that he didn't know what to say.  
  
"On a date? Or just as friends?"  
  
"Sango," Kagome jabbed her friend in the side, but the woman ignored her, continuing to eye Inuyasha suspiciously. He shot Kagome a glance that was pleading for some help.  
  
"We're just here as, um, friends, I guess," he finally replied, and Kagome felt her heart sink slightly. Turning away, she sucked in a deep breath to control her temper. Honestly, how long was he going to balance between her and his wife?  
  
When she turned around everyone was giving her a strange look, especially Inuyasha, and Kagome did her best to smile and put them all at ease.  
  
"Let's go and find some seats," she said cheerfully, moving to touch Inuyasha's hand, but unsure if that was appropriate. Why was it suddenly so uncomfortable to be around him?  
  
Because Inuyasha had crutches, Miroku took it upon himself to clear everyone out of the front row by jokingly declaring that he was a monk and could sense demons in their seats. That they even bought the lie was amazing, but what really made Kagome's eye twitch was the fact that the moment the unsuspecting people were gone their group sat down, and yet no one made any protests.  
  
"Demons, Miroku?" Sango was glaring at her date, and he actually turned slightly pink, an embarrassed smirk on his face.  
  
"Well you can hardly blame me, Sango, I mean, I did grow up around my grandfather, after all."  
  
She shrugged and looked away as Kouga appeared balancing several cappuccinos, Ayame close behind with the rest. They were passed around, and everyone settled in for the evening, though at present the stage was still empty save for some microphones, speakers, and Souta's large drum set.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Kagome turned to see Inuyasha staring at her with a puzzled expression. "No, why?"  
  
"Well, ever since I told Sango we were here as just friends, I feel like you're kind of ignoring me."  
  
Kagome blushed. "No! I guess I'm just a little, um-"  
  
"Confused?"  
  
"Yeah," they both looked away for a few minutes, silence creating a rather annoying wedge between them.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say or do. When Sango had implied that they were there on a date, he had panicked and resorted to the oldest excuse in the book; the 'we're just friends' explanation. And the minute he'd said it, he'd seen the look of pain on Kagome's face.  
  
But what else was he supposed to do? He was, after all, still technically married to Kikyou, and frankly he wasn't sure that it was okay for him to be out on a 'date' with another woman while his marriage license said otherwise.  
  
"I'm sorry," he finally muttered, and Kagome looked over in surprise.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything." He gave her a look that brought forth a warm smile. "I'm just not sure what to do about this right now. Maybe I shouldn't have come tonight."  
  
Oops, he could tell that was the wrong thing to say the moment it left his lips, because Kagome frowned and became instantly tense.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," she whispered, turning to face the still empty stage. Inuyasha wished the band would just appear and make conversation unnecessary.  
  
"That's not what I meant Kagome."  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"I don't know." He was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Why was it suddenly so different between them?  
  
Kagome sighed and looked back at him, her eyes full of pain. He felt his heart twist. "Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry for inviting you, it probably was a mistake. I thought we could, you know, have a good time together, but clearly I was wrong."  
  
"But I like spending time with you," he interjected.  
  
"That's not the point. The point is you only feel comfortable around me when we're alone, and not out in public. Now, I don't know if that's because you're ashamed of me, or because you're, um," Kagome looked down, "Still in love with Kikyou."  
  
He felt a wave of alarm run through his body. She didn't really believe that, did she? But then, what had he done to make her believe otherwise?  
  
Unfortunately, or fortunately, he wasn't really sure, the band picked that moment to appear, ending all conversation for the next two hours. But in that time, the tension between the couple grew to the point that when the musicians took their final bow and left the stage, Kagome was the first on her feet and out the door.  
  
"Kagome, wait up!"  
  
She reluctantly turned around to see Inuyasha desperately trying to hobble after her on his crutches, the physical therapist in her noting that he was using more of his legs then before.  
  
"What do you want, Inuyasha?"  
  
"To talk to you maybe," he stammered, irritation in his voice. She felt her own temper flare.  
  
"About what? What's there to talk about? You didn't deny that you still love my cousin. That much was obvious to me."  
  
"The band showed up, and my voice isn't that loud, so I couldn't deny it then. But I do now! I don't love her, Kagome, I love you!"  
  
Kagome felt the usual stir in her heart upon the declaration, but tried to push it away and hold on to her anger. He had to understand that she would not be drug through the mud as his second girl.  
  
"If you loved me," she stated calmly, "You would have had no problem telling Sango that we were there on a date."  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "Are we still on that issue? Look, forgive me if the fact that I'm married is a small problem, okay? But ever since I started dating Kikyou in high school, my response has always been 'we're just friends', and it's been the truth."  
  
"And what about now?"  
  
He waved his hands in the air, as best he could with his crutches. "Call it a stupid knee-jerk reaction."  
  
Kagome felt even more frustrated that he didn't seem to think any of it was a big deal. Why was he acting like she was in the wrong?  
  
"Well, whatever it was, you'd better figure it out, and then give me a call, because I'm through calling you," she hissed, and noted the stunned look on his face.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Maybe it was the hurt look in his eyes, or the fact that she loved him so much, but Kagome felt her shoulders sag in defeat. "That just means that I'm not going to be the one to initiate anything any more, Inuyasha, okay? You know how I feel; now I'm going to leave the rest up to you. Either you call me, or," she swallowed back tears, "You don't."  
  
She turned to walk away, and Inuyasha made no move to follow her, unsure of what he should do. He had never really been the type to know what to do with women.  
  
But then, he'd never had to. He had been the guy in high school with the steady girlfriend, who never had to play the dating game because he was always in the same relationship with the same girl. And then he'd married her.  
  
All I've ever known is Kikyou, he thought silently, almost desperately. And now, he realized as he watched Kagome walking toward her car, that security blanket was turning into the one thing that was killing him inside. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, I'm proud of myself, I'm getting these updates done in a very timely manner, wouldn't you say? But then, my life has finally slowed down to a normal pace again, without migraines or anything else out of the ordinary, and hopefully it will stay that way for the next two weeks, until I have A.P. exams. Blah, not looking forward to that.  
Anyway, I think you guys will really like this chapter. I know you've all been upset with some of the 'drama' our couple is going through, so I decided to reward all of you for your patience. After all, contrary to what soap operas would have us believe, people do work things out, kiss, and make up in a decent amount of time. So enjoy this chapter, because from here on out things will get a little rocky.  
Also, just as a side note, a lot of you thought Kagome was wrong for acting the way she did with Inuyasha, and all I have to say to that is good. Kagome's not perfect, you guys, even though it's easy to make her that way. She's going to have her selfish moments just like the rest of us, and that moment when she walked away from Inuyasha was one of them. But they work it out, so never fear.  
Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, I think I say this every chapter, but I'll say it again anyway, they mean the world to me. Enjoy chapter eighteen!  
  
Kiri RainShadow: The little voice in your head serves you well! This chapter has lots of fluff, and they kiss and make up, for now. But you know our couple; they love a good fight once in a while. Thanks for the review!  
  
Miko Sakura-sama: Actually, that's a really good idea, and if I hadn't already decided how I wanted things to go, I would have used it. But there's always other stories, so if you happen to see that scenario in another story of mine, you can take full credit for the idea!  
  
Miyu6: Yeah, chapter seventeen was shorter then usual, but this one is longer, so I think that kind of cancels it all out, don't you? Anyway, have a great time on your trip, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ssp51201: Wow, you are lucky to have married your high school sweetheart, and know he is the right one for you. I wish we were all that lucky. Of course, at the rate I'm going I won't even have a high school sweetheart, but then I don't believe in having boyfriends just to have them, so I guess I'm just waiting for the right guy and the right opportunity to come along. Thank you for your review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Eighteen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Work was always an easy outlet for frustration, and an easy way to forget what was bothering her. So Kagome threw herself into working for the next few days as though her very life depended on getting as many patients in and out the door as possible. But distraction only did the trick for so long, and at the end of the day, when she would return to her apartment, she would end up thinking about how lonely she was without Inuyasha's company, and wonder what he was doing.  
  
Kagome found it harder and harder to not feel guilty about the way she had treated him that evening at the coffee shop, and she was frequently tempted to pick up the phone and call, the only thing stopping her being the fact that she had declared she would not initiate any contact between them again, and that it was all up to him.  
  
Had she been wrong? Was she being unreasonable to expect him to make a choice, and stick with it to the end?  
  
But then Kagome would think of the way he had kissed her, and how he had repeatedly said that he loved her, and she would become angry. A man didn't just say and do those things to a woman and then not follow through.  
  
"Damn it," she cursed softly as she nicked her finger spreading cream cheese on a bagel in the staff room at the clinic during another of her crazy days at work. Setting the offensive utensil on the table, she walked over and pulled a box of band-aids from a cabinet.  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango had a look of concern on her face as she watched her friend move about the room, pulling apart the small bandage and putting it over the tip of her finger.  
  
"Yeah, fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"You've just seemed really, um, distracted lately. Are you sure nothing's on your mind?"  
  
"Why would anything be on my mind?"  
  
Sango sighed in frustration and stood up, deciding to take the direct approach. "Because you haven't been yourself since you and Inuyasha had that fight at the coffee shop last week, and I know you better then to think that wouldn't be bothering you right now."  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat and leaned against the table, her arms behind her back. "He hasn't called me, Sango. Is that a bad sign? Should I call him?"  
  
"You said you told him to call you when he's ready, right?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Then maybe he just isn't ready yet."  
  
"But what if he's changed his mind? What if, after our fight, he's decided it isn't worth it to be with me, and he'd rather just stay married to Kikyou?"  
  
Sango put a hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "Kagome, you have nothing to worry about. I saw the way he was looking at you, and I could totally see that he is in love with you. No guy would turn away from that."  
  
"Unless that guy wants to avoid unnecessary conflict," Kagome muttered in reply just as Miroku walked into the room with a water bottle in hand, full of some strange purple liquid.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Sango asked incredulously, making a face as he took a long swig.  
  
"Protein shake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a protein shake. I'm trying to lose weight."  
  
Kagome and Sango both laughed, but it was Kagome who spoke first. "Why do you need to lose weight, Miroku? You're in great shape."  
  
He smiled and set the water bottle down. "Let me rephrase; I'm trying to change all the fat in my body to muscle, and the container this stuff came in guarantees that if I drink two eight ounce servings a day, within a month I'll start noticing a difference."  
  
Sango picked up the water bottle and sniffed, making a face as she set it back down and walked away. "You know these things never work, right?"  
  
"Actually, Kouga tried it and said it worked great, so I'm giving it a try."  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome laughed again. "Why on earth would he need this? Isn't he like the former track star from his private school?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yeah, he was actually named the fastest man in Tokyo once during his freshman year in college. Last I heard he still creams everyone in the occasional marathon."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome decided to return to her bagel project. "Bringing me back to my first question; why would he need to use that protein stuff?"  
  
"I don't know," Miroku shrugged and took another swig before heading back out the door, "But if he says it works I'll believe him."  
  
Sango waited until he was out the door before laughing. "Do you realize what this means?"  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the table with her cream- cheese loaded bagel. "That we work with losers?"  
  
"That too, but I mean besides that." Kagome shook her head, and Sango chuckled. "It means that he actually listens to me, and he wants to impress me."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Remember our date?"  
  
"So you're calling it a date now?"  
  
"Whatever," Sango waved her hands carelessly, unaware of the concession she had just made, but Kagome smirked, having no intention of letting her friend forget it.  
  
"Okay, so what happened on your date?"  
  
Sango giggled again. "While his grandfather was in the restroom, I noticed an old friend from high school. Do you remember Jake?"  
  
"The football player?" Kagome recalled a young man with bulging muscles, wavy blonde hair, and an ego through the roof. Sango had secretly eyed the guy for two years before finally getting up the guts to ask him out. They had dated for a few months before things cooled off and they decided to just be friends.  
  
"Yeah, that's him. Anyway, he comes into the restaurant with this woman, who I find out is his fiancée. He recognizes me, and gives me a hug. Miroku actually seemed jealous, even though Jake was obviously with the other woman."  
  
Sango was talking like a high school gossip girl, and Kagome was finding it difficult to follow the story through her high-pitched rambling, but somehow managed to grasp the gist of the situation.  
  
"So, Miroku was jealous, I still don't see how that has anything to do with the protein shake he just brought in here."  
  
"I'm getting to that." Taking a deep breath, she flipped her long brown ponytail over her shoulder. "After Jake and his fiancée went to sit at their table, Miroku asked me how I knew him, and I was honest, saying we dated a few times. Then he made the comment that I must like guys who work out, and I said it certainly is a plus. And now he's drinking a protein shake to get more muscle mass."  
  
"Wow," having been able to finish her bagel over the course of their conversation, Kagome rose to throw away the paper towel it had been sitting on, a smile on her face. "I think, amidst the jarbled mess that is what you just told me, I managed to discern two things: Miroku was jealous, and is now getting into shape to impress you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kagome laughed, breaking the silence. "Well, it's about time you figured out that he likes you! I've only been trying to get you guys together for the past two years!"  
  
Sango blushed. "We're not together, and I never said I even want to date him."  
  
"Please, you like him just as much as he likes you, admit it."  
  
"Well," Sango was on the verge of a confession when the door opened and Ayame walked into the room with a serious expression.  
  
"Kagome, your next patient is here."  
  
"I know, I was on my way out. Why, is there a problem?"  
  
The redhead looked slightly nervous. "Well, I thought maybe you'd want to be prepared for this one." She handed Kagome the chart, still looking tense.  
  
One glance at the name was all it took for Kagome to feel her stomach drop. Damn it, she forgot that he was still her patient! "Is he in an exam room?"  
  
"No, he's out on one of the tables, because he says that's what you guys do now."  
  
Kagome nodded and swallowed, glancing at Sango, who was giving her a sympathetic look. She walked over and touched Kagome's arm lightly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kag, maybe this is a good thing. Maybe he hasn't called you yet because he remembered he would be seeing you in the clinic."  
  
Nodding, Kagome took the chart, unsure of why she felt so nervous. It was just Inuyasha, after all. But images of the last time she had seen him flared up in her mind, and Kagome couldn't resist the slight stain on her cheeks as she opened the door, and froze.  
  
Inuyasha was there, alright, but not dressed for therapy. In fact, he looked like therapy was the last thing on his mind.  
  
He wore black dress slacks and a black suede jacket, accented by a red undershirt, complete with shiny black dress shoes. His hair looked like it had been combed with great care, falling about his face and down his back and framing his beautiful amber eyes, at that moment full of hope. He was standing beside one of the exam tables, still with crutches under his arms, and in his hands was a large bouquet of red roses, just like the ones he had sent her before.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say or do, and so she did what any girl in her situation would: she gaped like an idiot, at least until Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame started laughing off to one side. Then she looked away and blushed.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is all this?"  
  
For once he looked extremely unsure of himself, and that fact alone was enough to completely melt her heart. But what he said next absolutely threw her over the edge of the waterfall of emotions in her chest at that moment.  
  
"I guess this is my way of apologizing for, um, well, whatever I've been doing lately, and whatever I'm going to do in the future." He sighed. "Kagome, look, this is not exactly the kind of problem I ever expected to deal with. When Kikyou and I got married, I thought that was the end of it, that I wouldn't have to play the dating game again, and that I wouldn't fall for someone while I was still married to someone else. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is you're going to just need some patience with me through all of this."  
  
Inuyasha went silent, staring at her intently like a lost little boy looking for approval, and Kagome gave it to him in the only form she knew; she swiftly and silently went up and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest, her form fitting his body perfectly so that his chin could rest on the top of her head.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry too," she whispered, completely ignoring the fact that everyone in the entire clinic was watching them at that moment.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I should have known better then to be so upset. If you were the usual boyfriend it would be okay to be upset over stupid things, but you're not, you're married to my cousin." Kagome swallowed. "And, I was wrong to make such a big deal about what you said at the coffee shop. So I'll say it again; I'm sorry."  
  
They stood in silence for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company, Kagome soaking in his smell, which was fresh with a hint of after shave, and realizing how deeply she had truly fallen in love with the man.  
  
Someone elsewhere in the room coughed uncomfortably, and the moment was ruined as the pair sprang apart, realizing what they were doing in front of dozens of people.  
  
"Um," Inuyasha's cheeks were stained pink as he held out the roses, "These are for you."  
  
"Thanks," Kagome took them and smelled the buds dramatically, much like she had done with Hojo when he had brought flowers, only this time she had no intention of just putting the bouquet in the back room in a vase. "You know, you're not dressed for a therapy session, Inuyasha."  
  
He laughed at that, his amber eyes dancing in a way that Kagome swore was just for her. "Well, I was hoping I could pull you out of work today and take you to dinner."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, I have reservations at six o' clock for two at Roses."  
  
"Roses?" Kagome thought about the fancy restaurant on the west side of the city, the one she had only been to once, during an annual fundraiser for the clinic. She had only gone because at that point she didn't have to pay for any of the food. "Inuyasha, I don't think I can afford that."  
  
"Keh, neither can I, but I think it won't kill us for just one night, will it?  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the incredibly stupid smile from spreading across her face as she nodded. "Okay, so will you pick me up or am I meeting you there?"  
  
"I'll pick you up, of course. Although," He rubbed the back of his head as best he could with crutches, "I'll need directions."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours of work at the clinic, a long bath, forty minutes of wearing curlers, and twenty minutes of make-up later Kagome found herself waiting patiently on her couch, her hands in her lap, her legs crossed. The doorbell rang, and she felt her heart leap in excitement and anticipation, for a moment forgetting that the man on the other side was married and that their relationship was tied to all kinds of complications. For tonight, it would just be a date with her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Coming," she called out, before standing up and walking over to her full- length mirror, twirling and surveying her image critically one last time, thanking fate for the fact that, because of all the fundraisers Sesshoumaru held, she had a closet full of formal dresses to choose from for times just like this.  
  
The gown was spun of a deep blue satin, with straps that came up, circled her neck like a collar, and then fell down her back loosely. The fabric hugged her curves loosely, but just enough that it would leave any man intrigued, and sparkled with tiny amounts of glitter Kagome had applied herself earlier that evening.  
  
The curlers had done their job, she noted with satisfaction, her hair falling about her shoulders in elegant, full curls and held in place by what she considered almost an embarrassingly large amount of hair spray, and her face was accented by a soft blush, a hint of mascara, silver eyeliner, and deep burgundy lip gloss.  
  
Nodding in approval, she picked up her small purse and walked to the door, a beaming smile on her face as she turned the knob to find Inuyasha standing before her, a handsome half-smile on his face. His eyes grew wide as they saw her, and Kagome beamed in pleasure at his obvious approval of her appearance.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked, looping her arm through his as best as she could with his crutches in the way.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled and turned, and she was forced to let go while he made his way slowly down the stairs to the parking lot, but she didn't care. Crutches or not, she was with Inuyasha tonight, and she was going to have fun.  
  
Roses was just like she remembered it, made up like an old Victorian era house with wooden floors, small mahogany tables covered in white table cloths, and large windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, overlooking a beautiful inner garden complete with an impressive fountain and flowers of all kinds.  
  
"When we're done eating," Kagome commented after they had been seated at a table for two, "We'll have to go for a walk out there. It looks beautiful in the moonlight."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, knowing that was his cue to say something like 'Not as beautiful as you', but deciding not to. He loved Kagome, but then he wasn't exactly the type to make sappy comments like that. He never had been.  
  
She was beautiful, though. In fact, he could hardly take his eyes off of her to drive the car on the way to the restaurant, and now wanted to possessively put his arms around her whenever a passing waiter or young man eyed her appreciatively.  
  
It was strange. Kikyou had always gone for the seductive look, her evening gowns always either deep red or black. She would look just as stunning, but in a different way. Her beauty would make others fall to their knees in awe. With Kagome, he felt like he could touch her, like she was human.  
  
Shaking his head, Inuyasha swore mentally as he picked up his menu, promising himself not to think about Kikyou while out with Kagome. There was just no sense in comparing the two. They were completely different people.  
  
"So, what are you having?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, trying to look casual as he gazed at the incredible prices next to the entrees. "Oh I don't know, you?"  
  
"I'll probably just have a salad."  
  
"Don't tell me you're that kind of girl."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome looked up from her menu and saw the playful glint in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"You know, the kind that only ever orders a salad or fruit because she doesn't want to look like a pig in front of her date."  
  
Kagome grinned. "I have no problem looking like a big, sir, I was just noting that the tossed green salad is the price of two hamburgers at a regular restaurant."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I would like to still have a checking account tomorrow morning."  
  
"Kagome, I told you we were going to live a little tonight, didn't I? So live a little! I'm paying for dinner, and I want you to get anything you want."  
  
"Really?" She glanced at him incredulously, though she knew she sounded excited.  
  
"Yeah, really, now tell me what you really want."  
  
"I want the beef mignonettes, with a bowl of their French onion soup to start. And I would love to have the crab and artichoke dip as an appetizer."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, pleased that her eyes were alight with excitement, but at the same time had to bite back a groan as he noticed she had single- handedly selected the three most expensive items on the menu.  
  
"Okay, it's yours," he choked out, his wallet already hurting in his back pocket, anticipating the moment when he would pull out his credit card at the end of the evening.  
  
"So what are you going to get?"  
  
"Steak."  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Steak? Okay, what kind? They have three different steaks listed on the menu."  
  
"Really?" he glanced again, only recognizing one, the rib eye.  
  
"Yeah, there's the rib eye, the halibut steak, and the filet mignon."  
  
Inuyasha made a face. "I definitely don't want the fish."  
  
"Okay, then do you want the filet or the rib eye?"  
  
"I don't know, what's the difference?" Kagome gave him a surprised stare, and Inuyasha found himself blushing slightly. "What? I don't usually come to restaurants like these. Medical students just live off of pizza and coffee."  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Okay, um, the filet is, well, lighter, I guess, and usually smaller."  
  
"Then I want the rib eye."  
  
"Alright, and are you going to want soup or salad with it?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "How the hell should I know? And why are you asking me, isn't that the server's job?"  
  
Kagome grinned as she set her menu down. "I can't help it, I was a waitress in college to help pay for tuition."  
  
"Really?" He put down his menu as well, preparing for an evening of conversation.  
  
"Yeah, that's how I first met Miroku, actually. Sango and I were working in this little American restaurant that serves burgers and stuff right down the street from our dormitory, and one day this guy walks in, takes one look at me, and asks me to bear his child."  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "What did you say to that?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I did the only thing that made sense; I whacked him over the head with my tray and then asked him if he'd like anything to drink."  
  
The rest of the evening went by smoothly, without any moments of tension or unease. It was like the night at the coffee shop had been completely forgotten, and they were back to being easy in each others company again.  
  
Once the bill was paid, and Inuyasha felt like he could move after the shock of seeing the tab, they went out into the gardens, just like Kagome had wanted at the beginning of the night.  
  
"I have an idea," she said suddenly, and unexpectedly took Inuyasha's crutches and leaned them against a bench. Thinking she meant to sit down, Inuyasha started to move toward the stone seat, only to have Kagome pull him back with her arm, nearly causing him to lose his balance.  
  
"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to go for a walk."  
  
"I do," She replied, looping her arm through his despite the fact that he was leaning heavily against her for support. "But I also want to walk WITH you, and not just next to you. Since you can't do that on your own, I'll just have to help you."  
  
Inuyasha thought his heart was going to turn to mush at what she said. "We won't move very fast."  
  
"I don't care, so long as you're with me."  
  
For the first time in his life, Inuyasha actually wanted to cry for joy. Looking down at the beautiful woman beside him, her arm looped happily through his, her dark hair framing her face like a delicate halo, he wondered again how he had stumbled onto such an angel. And, more importantly, why she was so willing to put up with him.  
  
They started to move, and it was a slow process, each step barely moving them a foot, but Kagome didn't seem to mind at all, chattering away as though everything was completely normal, and Inuyasha found himself falling under her spell, forgetting, for the first time since the accident, that he had a handicap.  
  
"I love walking at night. Outside of walking in the rain, it's one of my favorite things to do."  
  
"Walking in the rain?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you ever walk in the rain?"  
  
"No, with hair like mine it's kind of annoying to have to undo the tangles."  
  
Kagome giggled. "You know, you're the first guy I've ever met who actually made a comment about his hair."  
  
"What can I say, I have a feminine streak I guess."  
  
"And that's just fine with me."  
  
They walked in silence for a while, just taking in the garden and the sound of the fountain to their left, circling it once before heading back to where they had left Inuyasha's crutches.  
  
"What made you want to be a doctor?" Kagome asked finally.  
  
"I don't know, a lot of things, I guess."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the usual, I wanted to help people."  
  
"There are lots of careers where you can do that. Why did you decide to be a doctor?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I guess because when Kikyou and I got married we promised ourselves we would have successful careers, and I decided that being a doctor was just about as successful as I could get. And, surprisingly enough, I really liked it once I started medical school."  
  
Kagome nodded, silently brooding, and Inuaysha could have kicked himself for realizing he had mentioned Kikyou. He hadn't meant to bring her into the conversation, or the evening for that matter.  
  
The drive home was silent, but not in an unpleasant way, just silent. And Kagome found that she liked it that way. Sometimes, conversation just wasn't necessary.  
  
He walked her to her door, and Kagome invited him in for a cup of coffee, which he readily accepted, walking into her apartment with that usual look of curiosity anyone has when surveying an unfamiliar home. Kagome was just grateful she had cleaned the living room the day before.  
  
Inuyasha gratefully sank into the white couch in the center of the room, noting the two recliners on either side. A small television was set up directly in front of him, along with a small glass coffee table within reaching distance, but not so close that he was bumping up against it.  
  
The whole apartment was bright and cheerful, even at night, and it probably had something to do with the fact that there were windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling along one entire wall, covered loosely in transparent white curtains, moonlight currently pouring in and making the plush white carpet seem to glow.  
  
The front door opened into the living room itself, and then off to the side was a small kitchen, complete with a small table, though there was also one on the modest balcony overlooking a small swimming pool. And then, down a small hallway there were three doors, which Inuyasha assumed were probably Kagome's bedroom, a bathroom, and an office.  
  
"It's a nice place you've got," he commented, not sure what else to say as he listened to the woman moving about in the kitchen, boiling some water to make tea.  
  
"Yeah, I still can't believe I got this place, you know? I was looking for a place, and the woman who used to live here got engaged to this guy in America, and was so excited to move away with him that she took the first offer available, which was me. I paid way less then it's worth, but hey, whatever works, right?"  
  
"Right, I would have done it, if I had the chance." Inuyasha looked around at some of the various paintings on the walls, noting the pictures of Kagome's family scattered on the various bookshelves lining the far wall, behind the television.  
  
"Do you like sugar in your tea?" She asked, the sound of a spoon clattering in a glass telling him that she did.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Okay," she appeared a few seconds later with two mugs and handed him one before curling up, as best she could in her dress, on the couch beside him. After taking a few sips of the hot liquid, she looked up and smiled at him. "I had a great time tonight."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"And I'm glad we went out, I think we needed it."  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha suddenly had a far off look, and Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
"Where are you?" She asked, only partially teasing him. He blinked and looked back at her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"A lot of things."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah, and, well," he hesitated, "Kikyou."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Not in that way," he hastened to assure her, "Just, in the sense that I don't know where to go from here, you know? I mean, I guess the whole idea of asking for a divorce is just, well, complicated."  
  
"I know," Kagome leaned against the back of the couch with a sigh. "How were things between the two of you when you first got home? I mean, you have been living with her for the past week since you got back, right?"  
  
He winced at the underlying implication. "I've been sleeping on the couch," he found himself saying automatically. "And things haven't been that great. I guess we both thought that being apart would make us realize that we still loved each other, but it didn't. I only realized how much I care for you, and she, well, had a similar experience with Naraku."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes in surprise. "Did you, um, catch them doing something at your house?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how do you-"  
  
"I could smell his cologne on the couch in the living room when I went to sleep."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a strange look. "For what? It's not like I love her that way any more. In fact, I was somewhat surprised that it didn't even make me angry, just sad."  
  
"Sad?"  
  
"Yeah, that it's over, kind of like a person would feel after breaking up a long-term relationship. Although," he blushed, "I wouldn't know how that feels either. I've only ever dated Kikyou."  
  
Kagome nodded, but chose to remain silent. Honestly, she didn't really know what to say.  
  
Finally, after several minutes of silence, she set her cup down on the coffee table and leaned back against Inuyasha's solid form, feeling him shift his weight against the arm of the couch so that he could support her without falling over. She felt his arm go around her shoulders, and sighed again.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" she whispered, and she could feel him shrug.  
  
"I don't know; I ask Kikyou for a divorce, I guess."  
  
"Do you want me to be with you?"  
  
"No, that should be between the two of us. I think that, even though she feels the same way about the whole situation, it still bothers her a little that we're, um, kind of together."  
  
Kagome giggled. "I never thought I'd end up with Kikyou's ex." Inuyasha chuckled too, and their eyes met.  
  
Silence, tense and full of promise, filled the room, and from some invisible force Kagome felt herself pulled toward him, pressing her lips gently against his. At first, it was soft and sweet, but suddenly it was like the dam broke, and he was flipping her over so that she was underneath him, somewhat, his mouth hungrily taking her own.  
  
It felt just like that day on the kitchen floor, like the timing was right, and Kagome was ready.  
  
She ran her fingers through his long silver hair, marveling at how soft it felt against her skin, letting it fall against her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pushed herself against him in silent surrender.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, almost like a whimper, and pulled back slightly, causing Kagome to remember what they had decided, about taking it slow. But suddenly, she didn't care, and she smiled up at him, a sweet smile that melted his heart for the thousandth time since he'd met her.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha," was all she said, and he understood, lowering his head, both of them knowing that, from that moment on, they had sealed an invisible contract to support one another, no matter what happened in the days to come. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm not in the greatest of moods right now, but as always, writing this story makes me feel better, because I can immerse myself in sappy romance as much as I want. Basically, it's not been my week. The guy I went out with a few times told me the other day he wanted to be friends, but didn't want me getting the wrong idea, and that he was interested in another girl from his school. On the one hand, it's okay because I wasn't all that into him either, but on the other, once again here I am, without a boyfriend or any prospects. But I'm still young, right? So I need not fear yet.  
Anyway, enough about me, lets get on with the story, right? This chapter basically deals with resolution between Inuyasha and Kikyou, so it isn't very long, but it sets the ball in motion for a divorce. So I guess that means this story is also starting to wind down, but never fear, there will be at least probably three to four more chapters, and maybe even five, depending on how things are going, I just don't really know for sure. We'll just have to wait and see. So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I think it's necessary.  
Thanks for all your reviews, as always they mean the world to me. I really appreciate all of them, even though I can't respond to everyone individually, know that I do read all of your comments. So, thanks, and enjoy chapter nineteen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Nineteen  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Training to be a doctor had its advantages, like the fact that Inuyasha never had to set an alarm clock, his body just automatically woke up at 4:15 am for his shift, which started at 5:45. He blinked awake slowly, moving to stretch his arms above his head but finding that difficult with a pair of arms currently wrapped around his waist, a head nestled into the crook of his shoulder, ebony hair spilling over his chest.  
  
Smiling, Inuyasha gently untangled Kagome's arms, and while she cooed a little in her sleep, for the most part the slumbering woman just rolled over and curled into a tight little ball, her face scrunched up into a comical expression, contemplating whatever she was dreaming about at that moment.  
  
He reluctantly stepped out of the warmth of the bed, nearly falling flat on his face as he forgot, for the first time since the accident, that he still needed the crutches to walk. But then, Kagome had a way of doing that to him; making him forget that he was handicapped, and not just as normal as anyone else.  
  
Since he wasn't exactly in his house, finding the bathroom was a challenge, and at one point he hollered in surprise when he opened a door and, rather then finding tile floors, a shower, and a toilet, he was attacked by a falling broom and ironing board. But finally, after plenty of stumbling around (it shocked him that Kagome slept through the racket) he found himself climbing into a tiny shower/bathtub.  
  
Turning the knob so that the water was extremely cold, Inuyasha began scrubbing his hair. He knew that usually taking cold showers was a bad sign, but for him it was the only way his body woke up enough to function at the hospital, and after doing it for the past three and a half years, he'd just gotten used to it.  
  
He thought a lot while he scrubbed and rinsed his long silver hair, about Kikyou, and the woman currently sleeping in the room next door. Strangely enough, he didn't feel guilty, and that made him feel worse then anything.  
  
He had slept with a woman while still technically being married to another woman. Wasn't that a bad thing? Didn't that make him one of those disgusting, perverted womanizers you always heard about on the news and who made excellent villains on soap operas?  
  
But then Inuyasha thought about Kagome, and the sweet smile on her face from the night before, along with the trust in her eyes, and he knew that he hadn't done anything wrong. They had both given in to their desires, but no one could accuse them of not having tried to hold back.  
  
He turned off the water and carefully made his way out of the shower, careful to hold onto the towel rack for support, having to sit down on the edge of the tub to dry off since he had no other way of supporting himself. He reached for one of the fluffy green towels, and was pleased when it smelled like Kagome.  
  
He hadn't brought anything with him besides the clothes he'd worn the night before, so Inuyasha decided to wear the pants and the shirt, but leave the jacket at the apartment and pick it up later, not wanting to be made fun of too much once he joined his fellow residents at the hospital.  
  
Deciding to leave Kagome a little surprise, he made his way out the door, down the stairs, and up the street two blocks to a small bakery. One of the pluses of being up so early was that everything was hot and fresh, and there was no line, so Inuyasha bought himself a mocha and two large blueberry muffins.  
  
Then he made his way back to the apartment and left Kagome's breakfast on the counter before walking back into the bedroom, where she was still sleeping. Inuyasha just watched her for several minutes, a peaceful smile on his face, one he knew he'd never had watching Kikyou.  
  
Was this what love really felt like?  
  
Had he ever really loved Kikyou at all?  
  
She had always inspired within him feelings of warmth, and she had made him happy, when he was younger. He certainly hadn't regretted having her as a girlfriend throughout high school, and at the time of their wedding he had thought himself to be the happiest man on earth.  
  
But now, when he felt a wave of tenderness wash over him like a rush of warm water as he watched Kagome, angel that she was, sleeping, he doubted what he had taken for granted all those years he had been with another woman.  
  
Did he really know what love was?  
  
After standing in silence for another few minutes, Inuyasha finally put his thoughts to the back of his mind to go over later, when he didn't need to get to work. He bent over and pressed a chaste kiss to Kagome's forehead, and a small smile graced her lips as she murmured his name, balling her hands into fists.  
  
He smiled again, sure that he would never frown now that he had her in his life and, after taking one last look at her sleeping form, scribbled a quick note, left it next to the muffin on the counter, and silently walked out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a slight bounce in her step and an unusually bright smile on her face as Kagome walked into the clinic that morning. Her eyes were shining with a unique brilliance, and her cheeks were rosy with joy.  
  
Sango took one look at her friend and dropped the bottle of gel she was about to put in the heater.  
  
"Oh my god, you slept with him," she stated simply, as though there were no question, and Kagome stopped, the red on her cheeks turning into a real blush.  
  
"Um, why do you say that?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Well let's see, you went out with him last night to one of the fanciest restaurants in all of Tokyo, stayed out until who knows how late, and this morning you come walking in here as though it weren't raining, and the whole world was accented by rainbows." She raised her eyebrows to accent her point. "You tell me Kagome, what ever would give me that idea?"  
  
Kagome blushed again and looked at the ground, twisting her hands at her waist. "Okay, so, um, maybe I did, um, sleep with him."  
  
"I knew it!" Sango jumped to her friend's side, completely forgetting about the gel bottle on the ground. "So, tell me all about it."  
  
"Sango! That's kind of private!"  
  
"No, you idiot, I don't want to know about THAT. I just want to know what it was like on your date, what you guys talked about, and if you decided anything as far as your relationship."  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious we've decided one thing in our relationship," Kagome replied softly, recalling the night before and smiling again like an idiot. Sango just threw her hands in the air just as Miroku made his appearance, dramatically slipping on the gel bottle and having to grab the wall for support.  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"Who is?" Sango turned to see Miroku pulling himself up the wall, surprise on her face, and Kagome just smiled. As though he hadn't made an obvious enough entrance.  
  
"Kagome," she replied simply, and the man turned his eyes on the subject in question.  
  
"Why are you hopeless, Kagome?"  
  
"No reason," Kagome replied, sending Sango a meaningful glance that said 'tell him and you die'. But her friend seemed to be ignoring her, because Sango plowed right ahead anyway.  
  
"Please," she replied, turning back to Miroku. "She and Inuyasha finally made some progress in their relationship last night, but she won't tell me a thing about what happened."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "What kind of progress?"  
  
"They slept together."  
  
"Sango!" Kagome didn't think her face could get any redder, but she was proven wrong when Miroku sent her one of his innocent lecherous smirks and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Well, well, our little Kagome is growing up!"  
  
"Just stop it you guys," Kagome replied, walking quickly past them and shaking her head. Friends were nice, until they started prying into your life.  
  
She had brought with her some leftovers from dinner the night before to eat for breakfast, and Kagome couldn't help but smile in memory as she put the two remaining beef mignonettes, along with mashed potatoes, in the microwave. It was certainly an interesting meal to start off the day, but she was in an interesting mood.  
  
The microwave beeped, and just as Kagome was pulling her food out to put on a plate, the door burst open and Kouga and Ayame appeared, their eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"You slept with him?" the redhead burst out. "When were you going to tell us? This is so exciting!"  
  
Kagome glanced over their shoulders to see Sango and Miroku behind them, guilty expressions on their faces. They shrugged when she glared at them and quickly disappeared to do some kind of work before the clinic opened.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is," Kagome replied, trying to sound casual. Honestly, the more her friends dwelled on the subject, the more unhappy she became about the whole thing. She was beginning to feel like she had done something wrong.  
  
"Please Kagome," Kouga decided to add his opinion, "You slept with a married guy who happens to also be one of your patients. This is a big deal, in a fun way."  
  
Something sank in her gut, and Kagome suddenly wanted to hide in shame. She knew Kouga hadn't meant to make her feel lowly, but he had, by showing her all the reasons why she should have said no the night before, or better yet, never have gone out with Inuyasha in the first place.  
  
What was I thinking? She thought to herself, her eyes suddenly downcast. He's still a married man! And there are rules in this clinic about dating patients.  
  
"Kagome?" Ayame looked concerned as she walked over and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, sending an accusing glare in Kouga's direction. "Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
She shook her head, suddenly near tears, her bright and cheerful mood having completely vanished. Her breakfast was now looking more like something evil. "I, I didn't mean to do anything wrong," she whispered.  
  
"Of course you didn't," Ayame replied, glaring at Kouga again. He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows, silently asking what he had said, and his girlfriend just shook her head in exasperation as she returned her attention to the teary-eyed woman in her arms at that moment. "And Kouga didn't mean what he just said."  
  
"Yes he did, and he's right," Kagome replied, sniffling and trying desperately to hold back her tears. "I mean, Inuyasha is still married to my cousin, for god's sake! What does that make me? A slut?"  
  
"No!" Ayame was panicking, and knew the only person who could calm down Kagome now was Sango. She glanced meaningfully at the door before looking at Kouga again, and he seemed to understand, because he left, returning a few minutes later with Sango, who immediately went to her friend's side.  
  
"Kag, what's wrong now? Does it bother you that much that I told Miroku, and then he told Kouga and Ayame? We're your friends, it's not like we're going to make fun of you or anything, we just care about you, that's all."  
  
"It's not that, Sango."  
  
"Then what the hell is wrong? You just got to spend a wonderful evening with a guy you're in love with, right?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome said it almost like it was a bad thing.  
  
"So stop complaining."  
  
"But he's married, Sango, to my cousin of all people! And he's one of my patients! And my boss's brother!" Her eyes opened wide at that last realization before her shoulders slumped again. "I'm dead."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and moved Ayame out of the way, giving Kagome a hug before helping her sit down on one of the chairs surrounding the table. "Kagome, stop it, you have nothing to feel sorry for, or to regret. Inuyasha loves you, you know that, right?"  
  
"I, um, I think so."  
  
"Well he does, so you don't have to worry about that. And as for him being your patient, and Sesshoumaru's brother, we can get past that. It's not like people intentionally fall in love. Besides," her eyes glinted slightly with mischief, "It's not like our handsome boss has a spotless record. As I recall, he was nearly put in prison once for marrying an eighteen year old woman who had lived in his house like a daughter for almost ten years."  
  
Kagome smiled at that, knowing it was true. But then her heart sank again as another thought occurred to her. It had less to do with Inuyasha being married, and more to do with the night before, something that had been bothering her since he'd woken up that morning and left after kissing her on the forehead and buying her muffins from a nearby deli.  
  
"What if, um, I wasn't good enough?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha's been married, so he's, um, done it before, but I hadn't. What if, well, I wasn't as good as Kikyou?"  
  
"Kagome," Sango sighed in annoyance, also looking a little uncomfortable. "You're worrying about something that doesn't matter. If he loves you, he'll understand. And knowing men, he's probably flattered that it was your first time."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, guys have this thing about virgins. At least," She glanced around to make sure someonee wasn't in the room, "Miroku does."  
  
Kagome giggled. "He's told you that?"  
  
"Well, not in so many words, but he's hinted at it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I don't know," it was her turn to blush, and Kagome felt her mood lifting again, having turned the conversation away from herself. "Like, asking me if I am one and then looking happy when I said yes. I think that's a pretty good hint." Sango stopped talking for a moment before frowning in confusion. "And how the hell did we turn this conversation on me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of the door to his home with a heavy feeling in his gut. Normally, after a long day at the medical school, the idea of relaxing on his leather recliner and watching TV was refreshing, but not today. Today he just wanted to turn around and drive back to the comfort of Kagome's apartment.  
  
Leaving her at all had been hard. And now he wished more then anything he had agreed to have her with him when he asked Kikyou for a divorce. Her comforting presence was something he desperately needed at that moment as his hand reached out to turn the doorknob.  
  
"Hello?" He called hesitantly into the dim hallway, wondering if Kikyou was even home yet. He hadn't seen her car in the driveway, but then, it could also just be in the garage.  
  
The silence he received in response made Inuyasha feel even more like a stranger in what had once been his home. He didn't feel guilty about what he'd done, but at the same time, he did regret not having been upfront with Kikyou from the first moment he'd returned after their week long hiatus from one another.  
  
In fact, why hadn't he asked her for the divorce right away?  
  
The more he thought about it, the more Inuyasha realized Kagome had every right to be upset with him that evening at the coffee shop, feeling like he was leading her on. And even Kikyou, once she found out what he'd done, would probably be somewhat angry, or at least hurt.  
  
Walking toward the living room, he stopped short when he saw Kikyou, dressed in one of her business suits, her nylon clad feet curled up under her body as she sat on the couch, a contemplative, almost forlorn look on her face.  
  
"Kikyou," Inuyasha swallowed, feeling very uncomfortable, "Why didn't you answer me?"  
  
She looked up as though seeing him for the first time, and it was then that Inuyasha saw the pain in her eyes. But what he wasn't sure of was the cause of the pain. Was it him? Or was it something else? Like regret?  
  
"Kikyou, are you alright?" He could have kicked himself for such a stupid question. Of course she wasn't alright, her husband was off sleeping with her cousin, and she was in love with someone else too. Their marriage was literally crumbling before their eyes, just like everyone had said it would.  
  
"You didn't come home last night," she finally said, her voice soft, as though it weren't obvious to both of them already.  
  
"Yeah, well," he didn't know exactly what to say, so he left it at that. After all, what, in reality, could he say? She probably had a pretty good idea of where he'd been.  
  
"I'm sorry it's come to this, Inuyasha," she said after a while.  
  
"Come to what?"  
  
"Us falling out of love." She smiled forlornly, and a part of him, the part that had loved Kikyou since high school, wanted to comfort her. But he resisted. "I wouldn't have thought it was possible.  
  
He smiled sadly too. "Me either."  
  
She looked up and met his gaze directly. "How did it come to this, Inuyasha? Where did we go wrong?"  
  
Damn, he hated being put on the spot like that. Why did women enjoy asking such deep, probing questions? How the hell should he know why things didn't work out?  
  
"I don't know, Kikyou. People fall out of love just as unexpectedly as they fall in love."  
  
"Like you're in love with Kagome." Her voice wasn't bitter, just sad, and Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"You can't pretend that you're jealous of her, Kikyou," he commented finally, and she shook her head in acknowledgement.  
  
"No, but I do envy the happiness I used to have with you. I never wanted us to end up like this."  
  
"And how have we ended up?" he asked, hoping maybe she would say the four words he didn't want to. At least, he didn't want to say them if it meant hurting the woman before him.  
  
But she caught on to what he was doing, after all, she had known him for most of his young life, and smiled with a shake of her head.  
  
"Don't do that, Inuyasha. I'm not going to make it easy on you; you have to ask for it yourself, even though we both know it's what needs to happen."  
  
"Kikyou," his voice cracked slightly, "I never meant to, well,-"  
  
"Hurt me?" He nodded, and she smiled, this time more genuine. "I know that, Inuyasha. And I guess that's what makes all of this easier for me to handle. Besides," she untucked her feet and planted them on the floor, resting her hands on the cushions of the couch, "It's not like I've handled this situation perfectly either."  
  
He nodded, knowing that was true. It didn't take a genius to figure out she and Naraku had had excursions of their own.  
  
"Well then," he commented, and she looked away.  
  
"Well then," she replied.  
  
"Kikyou," he sucked in a deep breath for courage, "I want a divorce."  
  
She nodded her head in acceptance. "I know Inuyasha, I do to." She stood up and put her arms around him tenderly. "But I'll never stop caring about you, as long as I live."  
  
With her arms around him, her hair tickling his nose, for a brief instant Inuyasha wondered if it was really worth it, if he really wanted to leave this woman who had been so wonderful to him for so long. But then he thought of Kagome's beautiful, smiling face, and her shining eyes, full of trust like the night before when she had offered herself to him freely, and he knew what he had to do.  
  
Pulling out of her embrace gently, Inuyasha nodded and turned around to head back toward the door, not quite sure where he would go once he left, but knowing he had to leave.  
  
"Good bye, Kikyou," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, and kissed her chastely once on the forehead, feeling her skin quiver lightly under his touch. Then he turned and walked toward the door, turning the doorknob again and feeling the sun touch his face.  
  
"Good bye, Inuyasha," he heard her reply just as he closed the door, knowing he had just closed the door on one part of his life for good. And surprisingly, it actually felt good, knowing they were both free to do as they pleased, with no hard feelings.  
  
But then, he also knew nothing was final until the official papers were signed, so until then, he would just go and tell Kagome the good news, and maybe ask if he could sleep over at her apartment, since, and he blushed at the thought, he was currently homeless. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: To quote a hilarious clown from Cirque du Solei, "Ayeyeye!" I'm so overwhelmed right now with everything going on in my life; I don't even know where to start. The only solace is writing my stories for all of you, because they take me, for a brief moment, away from the craziness of reality and into the more pleasant world of Inuyasha.  
On Saturday I competed at the state solo contest and, believe it or not, took fourth place overall, beating all the other juniors, and was only six points behind the third place senior. So, next year, look out first place, here I come! Then on Monday I took the AP English Composition and Literature exam, which was no fun, but now it's over, and all I have left is the AP U.S. history exam on Friday. Anyone taking that one?  
But enough about me. I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, but as you can see from what I've been saying, I've had a lot on my mind, and on my plate, lately, so I hope you all can understand. As far as this chapter goes, it just moves the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome along a little further, and sets the stage for the small amount of drama to come. But the story is on the downhill slope, so there won't be too many chapters left (sniff, sniff). Oh well, everything has to end some time. Thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy chapter twenty!  
  
Mirokuluver: Yes, technically they're cousins, but not by blood, so I don't think it's weird at all. Thanks for the review, I'm so glad I have a new reader!  
  
Charmed18: I know how you feel with your migraine, I get them frequently once or twice a month, and they frequently last for a couple days. And it's always that way with neurologists. I don't know why, they're just always busy I guess. Thanks for the review, and yes, I do remember you from Soldiers in a Timeless Battle.  
  
Hanyouluverr: I'll try and get to your story, when I have a free moment. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Twenty  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, what time is it?" Kagome called out from the bedroom as she jumped up and down on one foot, hastily pulling her nylons over her legs while crunching on a granola bar, the only thing she had eaten all day.  
  
"About 5:30," he answered, and she swore, rather loudly, knowing they had to be somewhere at 6:00.  
  
"Okay, if Miroku calls and wonders where we are, just tell him I'm sorry, and that it's my fault we're running late."  
  
"I don't think he'll mind being late for this," Inuyasha replied sarcastically, and Kagome rolled her eyes in amusement, though she was also a little annoyed.  
  
It was true, Sesshoumaru was putting on another of his notorious banquets, though this time it wasn't a fundraiser, it was just a fashionable party, and since Kagome was now officially dating his brother, she was invited. She hadn't wanted to go alone, so she had invited Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame to come as well.  
  
Once her nylons were officially secure around her waist, and she was sure they weren't going to fall down, she snapped a strapless bra into place and snatched the dress she had bought two days ago off its hanger. Slipping it on over her waist, she pulled the top, which was strapless, up so that it was secure before attempting to zip it up from behind, but having trouble.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She blushed slightly, still unused to sharing her apartment with anyone, especially a man, but pushed ahead anyway. "I need help with my dress."  
  
"Just a second." She could practically hear the smirk on his face, and groaned at how that must have sounded.  
  
A little over two weeks ago, he had appeared on her doorstep with that same bag he had used when he came to the shrine slung over his shoulder, an impish grin on his face. She had, of course, welcomed him into her home with open arms, though she was still getting used to having a roommate.  
  
He appeared in the door, balancing on the cane he now used to walk around, since two days ago she had announced that he had officially graduated off of the crutches. Naturally, he hadn't been too happy about it, because now he was moving extremely slow again, but she knew he would get used to it.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
She indicated her bare back with her head. "My zipper; I can't reach it."  
  
"Got it," he replied, and moved, slowly, in her direction until he was right behind her and she could feel his breath against her neck, though she had the feeling he was breathing extra hard on purpose as goose bumps appeared on her arms.  
  
She felt the zipper slide into place, and released her hands from where they had been holding the dress in place, turning around to give him a smile and a peck on the cheek. At the last second, he turned his head and caught her lips in a heated kiss, one which, when he pulled away, left her head spinning, albeit in a good way, and she felt a stupid grin spread across her face.  
  
"You need to stop doing that," she scolded playfully.  
  
"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"  
  
He was teasing her, and she knew it. In reality, it did still feel a bit strange, considering they'd only slept together once more since he'd moved in, and at night he slept on the couch since she had been out late at work for the past several days.  
  
"You're as bad as Miroku," she giggled, pushing him away so she could turn around and put on a pair of simple pearl earrings, admiring her reflection in the full-length mirror along the far wall.  
  
The dress was simple, and perfect for the approaching summer weather. White with dainty little blue polka dots, it fell to her calves in a bouncy skirt that twirled as she moved. Her hair was simple, just falling down her shoulders with a slight curl, and she pulled off the look of innocence with cute little open-toed white sandals.  
  
Inuyasha's reflection appeared in the mirror, and she watched, surprised, as he reached around and revealed a simple polished silver locket, in the shape of a heart, with a large K engraved on the front.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is this?" She reached up and fingered it gently as he pulled her hair out of the way and clasped the chain at the nape of her neck. His reflection shrugged.  
  
"I was just passing by this little jewelry shop, and I thought of you. Consider it my thanks for letting me stay with you."  
  
She smiled indulgently as she let the heart fall back against her chest. Inuyasha was the kind of guy who didn't declare his love every minute, but at the same time managed to show it in other ways, so that she was never in doubt of his feelings. "You know you don't have to thank me, I'm happy to help."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to get it for you."  
  
"Thanks." She turned around and hugged him, but in the process he lost his balance and they toppled over to the floor. "Oh god, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
  
But he was just laughing, and she made a face. "What?"  
  
"Forgive me, but I think we've been in this position before."  
  
Kagome turned red at the memory of their little excursion on the kitchen floor, and smacked him, hard, on the chest as she sat up. "You really are spending too much time with Miroku."  
  
"Hey, what can I say? You spend so much time with him I can't help but inherit a little of his personality."  
  
"Well don't, it's not good for you, unless you like red handprints on your face."  
  
He laughed again, and Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment and just relish the sound. It was so free, and so pure, and in it she could hear his very soul, just like when she looked into his amber eyes.  
  
"What are you smiling about, woman?" He asked, trying to sound gruff, but it only caused her to giggle as she bent down and gave him an Eskimo kiss.  
  
"I just love hearing you laugh," she finally sighed, pulling away and rolling off of him so that he could get back on his feet, using the cane for support as he stepped off the ground.  
  
Once he had succeeded, he folded her against his side with one of his arms, and squeezed gently. "Well I'm glad to hear it, because something tells me I'll be laughing a lot more now that I'm with you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tokyo's crystal ballroom was just as elegant as before, only this time Kagome got to arrive in style, in the limousine with Inuyasha. Now I know how Ayame must feel all the time, she thought with a smile just as the chauffer opened the door to reveal several cameras, trying to see who it was stepping forth from the black car.  
  
Unused to the attention, Kagome simply blinked stupidly, like a deer looking at headlights, for several minutes, only realizing she should keep walking when Inuyasha nudged her forward, and away from the reporters.  
  
"I didn't know you were such a celebrity," she commented once they had stepped through the frosted glass doors and into the ballroom which, tonight, had been decorated in deep reds and burgundies, almost as though to copy the fashions of the medieval castles and their great banquets. There were still the same rich couples moving about, and Kagome felt very underdressed, blushing as she noticed several haughty women eyeing her out of the corners of their eyes.  
  
"I'm not," he replied, breaking her away from her train of thought. "They just care who I am when I come to my brother's functions, which is very rare."  
  
"Then why did you tonight?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "He asked me to."  
  
"Oh," Kagome nodded and looked around, finally breaking into a huge smile as she spotted her friends, currently standing off to one side trying to figure out where to go. She waved, and they waved back, instantly moving in her direction as though she were a lifeline in the sea of jewels and high fashion.  
  
"There you are," Miroku commented once they were all together, before looking at Inuyasha and smiling. "How goes it, Inuyasha? How's the cane?"  
  
Miroku had been there the day Kagome had presented him with the cane instead of the crutches, and had been a witness to Inuyasha's rather childish temper tantrum. The silver haired man blushed slightly at the memory.  
  
"It's just fine Miroku," he replied, trying to cover his slightly wounded ego by sounding angry.  
  
"So Kagome, do we just go upstairs to eat, like before?" Kouga asked. "Or is it different since this time we're not the honored guests at a fundraiser?"  
  
Kagome made a face. "Do you ever think of anything besides food?"  
  
Ayame laughed as Kouga looked slightly hurt. "Not really, but he's got a good heart in spite of it all."  
  
Everyone chuckled at that, but Kouga just seemed annoyed that no one had answered his question. "I don't see what's wrong with liking food. So, what's the answer? I'm starving!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Kagome finally conceded, turning to Inuyasha with a questioning look. "Do you know what to do, because I sure don't have a clue."  
  
"Yeah, you just go up and eat," he replied with a casual shrug. "Since Sesshoumaru is putting on this ball, all the food is complimentary."  
  
"Halleluiah!" Miroku whooped, and Sango blushed, making her scarlet colored strapless dress seem even darker.  
  
"Do you have to make such a scene?" She whispered in his ear, and he immediately turned his attention to the woman on his arm.  
  
"Sango, dear, I didn't mean to embarrass you, you know that, right?" His face looked so sincere that no woman would have stood a chance, especially not Sango, and she just shrugged her shoulders and squeezed his arm, turning to lead him up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, food," Kouga seemed to be like a robot, following the pair with Ayame, leaving Kagome alone with Inuyasha again. She turned to him and smiled, motioning toward the stairs.  
  
"Shall we? I know I'm hungry. All I've had today is a granola bar." She noted the way Inuyasha was glaring at the stairs, and read his thoughts immediately. "It's okay, Inuyasha, I'll help you if you need it, and we'll just go slow."  
  
He gave her a surprised look. "You mean you wouldn't be too embarrassed helping me?"  
  
"No! Why would I be embarrassed?"  
  
"I don't know, just because you're stuck with the one guy who can't do anything by himself."  
  
Kagome gave him a haughty look. "Excuse me, sir, but you can do plenty of things on your own." She blushed, recalling that first night on her couch, but pushed the memory away. "So don't give me that helpless act. Let's go."  
  
She took his free arm and led him toward the stairs before he could protest any more, and sure enough, slowly but surely, they made their way up the stairs and in the direction of the table where their friends were sitting. Sango waved them over and motioned to the two remaining seats.  
  
"I ordered you a Shirley Temple, Kag," She said once they had sat down, and Kagome nodded in response with a smile to show her approval. But more then that, she was glowing with an inner joy to see that the empty chair beside her was finally holding someone, and she didn't feel so alone any more.  
  
"What's on the menu?" She asked, eagerly taking two menus and passing one to Inuyasha, who just grunted and buried his nose in the folder. Clearly, she realized, he was as much a lover of food as Kouga.  
  
"There's no surf n' turf this time," Sango conceded, "Which is too bad, because that was really good before."  
  
"Not to mention free," Miroku chimed in, and they all laughed, except for Inuyasha and Kouga, who were taking their selection process very seriously.  
  
Finally, after about twenty minutes of deliberation, they made their choices and settled in for a pleasant evening of conversation. Ayame was the first to ask the obvious question on everyone's minds.  
  
"So Inuyasha, with you living at Kagome's apartment, are you guys officially a couple now?"  
  
His glass stopped halfway to his lips, and Inuyasha looked rather comical with a slight blush on his face, almost matching the pale wine he was about to drink. "Um, I don't know if I would say that."  
  
That brought Kagome's head whipping around to stare at him, and she could tell it made him feel uncomfortable, because he started to fidget slightly, looking at everything but her. "What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged, trying to look casual, "Just that since I'm still technically married to Kikyou I don't know if it's right for me to be saying I'm dating someone else yet." With that he brought the glass to his lips for a drink.  
  
"Why not?" Sango muttered, though everyone could still hear her. "You slept with her already."  
  
Poor Miroku was covered in the wine Inuyasha spit from his mouth when Sango's comment caught him by surprise. Now his face really was red, but more from anger then anything else as he whirled on Kagome. "You told them?"  
  
Kagome blushed, and it was her turn to fidget. "Well, I didn't tell all of them, just Sango, but somebody," She glared at her friend, "Has a big mouth."  
  
"I can't believe you told them! That's private!"  
  
"She's my friend, Inuyasha," Kagome lashed back, feeling her own temper spark. "What do you expect me to do? Hide it from the world like I'm ashamed? Or have I read all your intentions the wrong way? Does a man moving into my apartment mean something different then I thought?"  
  
"Don't start with that, Kagome, you know what I mean! Maybe I wasn't ready for the whole world to know that I was in a relationship with someone else."  
  
"You brought me here in your damn limo! What do you think the whole world will think now? Our picture is going to be in the paper tomorrow!"  
  
"Really?" Miroku asked, still wiping off his face, and everyone just rolled their eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you're so upset about," Ayame commented after a while, when the silent tension between the couple became unbearable. "I mean, what do you think girls talk about, anyway? The weather? Our favorite topic is guys; who looks cuter, who kisses better, and, when the time comes, who's better in bed."  
  
"Really?" It was Kouga's turn to ask the obvious question before he leaned in to whisper, "So you talk about me like that?"  
  
Ayame just rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Please, we haven't gotten to that base yet, so don't flatter yourself."  
  
Everyone laughed, and the tension was broken as the waiter arrived with their food, which Kouga and Inuyasha pounced on instantly as though if they didn't it would hop away.  
  
The topic wasn't broached again, but Kagome could still feel an underlying tension between herself and Inuyasha, as though the cat had been let out of the bag and now refused to go back in. She sighed and stared for a while at her pasta, fingering it with her fork.  
  
"What's up, Kag?" Sango asked, bringing her filet to her mouth as she spoke, looking at her friend with concern.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome replied, but then caught Inuyasha staring at her as well, clearly trying to figure out what was on her mind.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, Sango, I'm fine." She put a smile on her face, but anyone who knew Kagome could tell that it was fake because usually she was so genuine. That only made matters worse between herself and Inuyasha, who sighed in frustration and returned to his meal.  
  
"Well," Miroku announced after he finished his beef, "I'd like to work off some of this dinner. Sango, would you care to dance?" He glanced down at the ballroom floor, full of twirling skirts and jewels.  
  
"Oh," Sango blushed, having no excuse to refuse as she was finished as well, and finally nodded, rising to her feet and putting her hand in his. "I would be delighted, good sir."  
  
He chuckled, winking as he playfully kissed her hand. "The honor is all mine, fair lady."  
  
"Oh please," Kouga grunted, feeling nauseous at the corny scene, and the two finally cut it out and walked down the stairs.  
  
Kagome watched them, Sango's floor length scarlet dress standing out against the more common blue or yellow gowns worn by the rich couples who were enjoying spring weather. She put her arms about Miroku's shoulders, and together they began to twirl about the room.  
  
Kouga followed Miroku's example and pulled Ayame to her feet, her own gown of mint green, held up by spaghetti straps, falling about her body elegantly.  
  
"I feel so underdressed," Kagome finally commented, watching her friends move about to the waltz below before looking down at her own simple dress once more.  
  
"Your dress is fine," Inuyasha finally replied, obviously not quite sure what to say. They were both feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment in each other's presence.  
  
"But everyone else is wearing evening gowns, and I thought this was going to be a simple occasion, not so, well, formal. Otherwise I would have worn something else."  
  
"I said your dress is fine, Kagome, and I meant it," he replied, sounding a little gruffer then he meant to, and Kagome winced slightly. He felt a slight pang in his heart at that. He hadn't meant to offend her.  
  
"Am I really irritating you so much?" she finally whispered, looking at her hands, which were currently resting in her lap.  
  
He sighed, looking out one of the far windows. "You're not irritating me, Kagome, I just don't know what to do or say right now, okay? This is the first time we've really been out together since I moved in with you, and I guess I'm just feeling a little uncomfortable about it."  
  
"Because of me?"  
  
"No!" He snapped back, and she winced again. He swore softly and tried to start over. "Look, you're just asking too much of me too soon, okay? Maybe, if I wasn't a man still waiting for the divorce to go through, it would be different, and I'd joke about our personal life with friends as much as you do, but I can't do that right now." He went silent, and Kagome took in several deep breaths, trying to find the right words to say.  
  
"I'm sorry," she finally murmured, and he looked up at her as she continued, his anger already starting to fade at the sight of her beautiful face. "I really am, Inuyasha. I'm trying so hard to just act normal about this whole situation, but the truth is, it's not a normal situation, and I'm trying to recognize that too. Even though you've both filed for the divorce, the papers won't be ready to sign for another two weeks, meaning you're still technically married to my cousin, and that also means that a part of you is probably still attached to what used to be."  
  
He didn't respond, letting his silence be his guide as he tried to think of what to say. But what could he say? It was true, he wanted to just date Kagome like every other normal guy in the world, but that just wasn't possible, given their current situation. So what could a person do?  
  
"Look," he finally started, putting his hand over both of hers, which were still knotted together in her lap, "I'm sorry too, okay? I need to remember that you, unlike me, are coming into this relationship with no strings attached, and no extra baggage, like a marriage." He chuckled, trying to make light of the situation, and it seemed to work, because her dark eyes sparkled slightly at the comment as she met his gaze. "Just give me a little more time to figure things out, okay? I promise we'll get through this, so long as you don't give up on me."  
  
She smiled at that, and he felt himself relax, his heart melting, and he suddenly wished they could just go back to her apartment and be together in peace for the rest of the evening.  
  
"I would never give up on you, Inuyasha," she assured him. "Even before all of this, when you were just my patient, I wouldn't give up on you, remember? No matter how much you tried to push away my help, I wouldn't let you, and I have no intention of backing away now." Her smile broadened. "Just, have a little patience with me too, when I say the wrong thing or do something that makes you feel uncomfortable, okay?"  
  
He nodded, and leaned over to catch her lips in a kiss that, by most standards, was too passionate for a public setting, but neither of them cared. Pulling back finally, Inuyasha smiled. "Okay."  
  
That argument having been settled, Kagome rose to her feet, glancing at the dancers. "Alright then, would you like to dance?"  
  
His blood ran cold. "What?"  
  
"Would you like to dance? You know, move about the floor to the beat of the music?"  
  
"I know what dancing is," he replied, his voice reverting back to sounding annoyed. So much for having patience with her.  
  
"Okay, so do you want to?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Keh, I think you know why not."  
  
"No, I don't, so enlighten me."  
  
He sighed in frustration and held up his cane for the entire world to see. "Hello Kagome, I can't move without this damn thing to help me!"  
  
"And I don't see why that should hold you back. I can help you, like I did before when you were still using crutches, which are even worse then a cane."  
  
"But we were alone then, now we'll be in the middle of a bunch of people, and, well-"  
  
"You'd be too embarrassed?" She gave him a hard stare, and he hurried to correct her.  
  
"No! I would have thought you would be."  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Inuyasha, if I were going to be embarrassed, do you think I would have asked in the first place?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"Good, then get up off your butt and let's go dance."  
  
He allowed her to pull him to his feet, leaving his cane on his chair as she provided him with the support necessary to move down the stairs. He was surprised to find that Kagome did such a good job of supporting him while looking casual that they really just looked like a couple who was very intimate.  
  
"I really have to give you more credit," he finally admitted in her ear, and she shivered slightly at his breath before smiling.  
  
"I've only been telling you that all along," she replied, and his smile widened, but then faded as they approached the other dancers, who were giving him a look of sympathy, knowing about his injury. The question on everyone's faces were would Sesshoumaru's brother dance?  
  
Kagome answered their questions by leading him right onto the dance floor and putting his arm around her waist, taking his other hand in hers as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Slowly, without even asking if he was ready, she began to move, and he followed, occasionally having to lean against her, but surprisingly finding his legs supporting him more then he expected.  
  
"You see," she finally commented, reading his surprised expression. "You're doing a lot better then you give yourself credit for. I didn't tell you before, but the cane is the final step before you are free to walk on your own again."  
  
She loved the way his face lit up at that statement, and kissed his cheek fondly. "Really?" he finally asked, sounding overjoyed.  
  
"Yes, really," she replied, laughing, and he pulled her closer just to show her how happy he was, catching her lips with his again, inspiring several 'awes' from the ladies, and much rumor spreading by the men about how Inuyasha was clearly separated from his wife if he were kissing another woman.  
  
After a while of moving about the floor to different waltzes and jigs, they finally moved off the floor to take a break. After all, while he was improving, Inuyasha's legs weren't fully healed yet.  
  
With his arm around Kagome's waist protectively, Inuyasha took great pride in the way other men her age looked away, recognizing that she was taken. He suddenly couldn't have been happier, their earlier argument having been forgotten, fading away into the back of his memory. He and Kagome could get through whatever life threw at them.  
  
Or so he thought, until he felt the woman beside him stiffen suddenly, stopping in her tracks and nearly causing him to fall over. But as he looked up, he saw the reason for Kagome's distress, and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey Kikyou," he managed to stammer, looking at his soon to be ex-wife, dressed in her usual color of red, this time in the style of a long, elegant evening dress with a diagonal neck cut ending in one strap over her left shoulder. She wore diamonds around her neck he had never seen before, and since Naraku was at her side, Inuyasha could guess where she had gotten them.  
  
"Inuyasha," she acknowledged, clearly as unsure of what to do as he. But, as always to his heart's delight, he was rescued by Kagome and her cheerful voice.  
  
"Kikyou, what a surprise! What are you doing here?"  
  
The older woman couldn't help but smile slightly at her cousin, who was still dear to her heart despite what they had gone through. "Since Naraku's firm is the most prominent in the city, he was invited, and I came along as, um," she stopped, unsure of what to call herself.  
  
"She's my date for the evening," the man with the dark brown hair and dark, mysterious eyes finished, and Kikyou blushed, turning as red as her dress.  
  
"Wonderful!" Kagome replied, trying her best to keep the conversation light, though she was starting to feel weighed down by the sudden tension. "Have you two been here long?"  
  
"We got here about an hour ago," Naraku replied, and it quickly became apparent that they were the only two participating in the conversation, Inuyasha and Kikyou doing their best to avoid looking at one another.  
  
Finally Kagome, having had enough of the nonsense, turned to Inuyasha and rolled her eyes before looking at Kikyou and stepping in between them, still being careful to support Inuyasha with her body.  
  
"Honestly, you two, if you're getting a divorce, that's fine, and Kikyou, that means it's just fine if you're out on a date with someone else." Kikyou turned even redder, but Kagome ignored that, turning her attention instead to Inuyasha. "And as for you, I'd rather not having you acting like you're ashamed to be seen with me, by her, in public."  
  
He seemed to wake up at that, and stammered to defend himself. "Kagome, I'm not ashamed of you!"  
  
But she put up a hand for silence. "Look, I don't care, not this time anyway, I just want you two to stop feeling like you're doing something wrong. You're lucky in so many ways, because you both mutually agree that the divorce is necessary, and are moving on with your lives. What is so bad about that?"  
  
She was answered with silence, and so rolled her eyes again and shrugged. "Whatever, if that's how you want to act, fine, but leave me out of it. I'm thirsty, so I'm going to order another Shirley Temple."  
  
That broke the ice, and Kikyou even managed a laugh as she reached out and touched her cousin's arm. "Thank you, Kagome, you're right. I'll see you later, and you too, Inuyasha." With that, she left the two and pulled Naraku with her onto the dance floor, and they seemed very happy and carefree as they danced together.  
  
Inuyasha watched them for another moment before looking down at Kagome, his eyes shining with love for what she had just done. "Do you really want another drink?"  
  
She shrugged. "Not really, I just wanted to give them a reason to leave. Frankly, I'm ready to go home now."  
  
"Yes," he said, a little louder then he meant to, "You read my mind."  
  
"Then lets go," she replied, taking his arm and leading him toward the door, but not before catching the eye of Sango and waving, pointing to the door to show that they were leaving. Her friend just nodded before lowering her head back onto Miroku's shoulder, clearing enjoying herself.  
  
Kagome accepted her coat and started to walk out the door when Inuyasha stopped. "My cane," he said simply, but Kagome just shrugged, supporting him a little more.  
  
"Miroku or Sango will grab it before they leave," she replied and followed him out to the limousine just pulling around the corner and in front of the doors. They stepped inside, and both missed the flash of the camera, which had been following them all evening. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, what a couple of weeks I have had. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, everyone, but I want to make it clear that I've had some very good reasons. First, I had a week of AP testing, which involved studying until 1:00 am every night, and then, after that was over, my right shoulder, which I've been struggling with for over three years with my swimming, decided to flare up, putting me in a sling. So basically I've been typing with one hand. And it gets even better...next week, I'll be having surgery on my shoulder to fix the problem permanently, and then I'll be going through six months of rehab to fix it (ironic, considering what this story is about). Never fear, I'll still be able to type, but updates might slow down for a while. Just be patient.  
Okay, now that's out of the way, I'm really excited to be updating finally! This chapter moves along the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha more then anything, and then in the next few chapters there will be some action, followed by the resolution, and an epilogue, so all told there's probably about five more chapters left I think, but don't quote me on that, it could change and be more or less. We'll just have to wait and see where the inspiration takes me.  
Anyway, thanks again for your patience, and thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews, this story has become more popular then I ever imagined it would, and it's thanks to all of you. My stat reader says I'm on the favorite author's list of over 250 readers, can you believe it! It makes me just feel all warm inside. So thanks, and enjoy chapter twenty- one!  
  
Obsessive Starchaser: No, unfortunately in this story Inuyasha is not a hanyou, he just has the silver hair and amber eyes without the ears, because frankly I like him better that way then with the black hair and violet eyes (although he's still pretty cute that way). I wish I could give him his ears, but it was just too complicated to throw in the whole demon/half demon/human/miko thing. I don't know. Thanks for the review!  
  
Spencer G.: Never fear, there will be lots of fluff, and maybe even wedding bells, in the near future for our couple. But we can't move things along too fast, because remember, Inuyasha is still technically married to Kikyou! Thanks for the two reviews on this chapter! I love it!  
  
Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Twenty-One  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
The sun was high in the sky when it finally managed to pierce through the blinds of her room, and Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a surprisingly bright light. Closing her lids instantly, she rolled out of bed, pulled the blinds shut, and crawled back under the warm covers, curling up in a ball. She barely felt sleep returning to her body when she felt the person next to her stir, and it was then she decided she might as well just get up.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She sighed, glancing at the clock with a groan. She never slept in this late. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
What a dumb question. Would she have responded in the first place if she was still asleep? But then, people asked dumb things when it came to pillow talk, so she let it slide without making fun of Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Of course, would I be talking to you if I was still asleep?"  
  
"No," she replied, biting her tongue against a retort. Obviously, he wasn't above snapping in the morning.  
  
Rolling over, the sheets falling down to expose one of her naked shoulders, she smiled as she saw his handsome face, surrounded by his wealth of silver hair, his amber eyes gleaming at her intelligently, but still looking dull from sleep.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked her with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head, but in the end scraping his knuckles against the black headboard of her bed frame.  
  
At first she didn't even hear the question, enraptured as she was by the way his pectorals flexed as he stretched, but finally Kagome managed to blink her thoughts back to reality, realizing he had said something. "What?"  
  
"I asked what time it was, stupid," he chuckled fondly, tweaking her nose, which surprised her. Normally, Inuyasha wasn't so playful.  
  
"It's 10:30."  
  
"Seriously? Damn," he rubbed the back of his head, still lying down. "I never sleep in this late. Not even on my honeymoon with..."  
  
He shut his mouth instantly, but Kagome knew what he had been about to say, and blushed in spite of herself, feeling a slight twinge of envy. It wasn't his fault he'd married Kikyou first. After all, he hadn't even known Kagome then, and considering they'd married right out of high school, Kagome would have still been a sophomore, and too young for that sort of thing. But still, she couldn't stand the thought of him with someone else, waking up and giving her cousin the same smile he had on his face at that moment; perfectly content and at ease.  
  
The silence became a little uncomfortable, so Kagome decided it was about time she got up and took a shower and officially started her day because, even though she wanted to, she couldn't just sit around in bed all day with Inuyasha. She had already promised her afternoon to Kohaku, who wanted to spend time with his sister while he was on break from school.  
  
The water from the shower felt good, and for once Kagome didn't feel the need to turn the water on extra hot, because she already felt alive in a way she had never thought possible. A stupid smile came to her face as she thought about how amazing it was, the change a man could bring to her life.  
  
Without thinking, Kagome began humming some tune she couldn't remember the name of, and before long she was singing outright, twirling around in the small, four-walled shower, her hair flying as she shampooed before stopping to rinse. She was so into being happy that she didn't even feel the rush of cold air as someone else entered the bathroom.  
  
"I hope you don't plan on making singing a second career," a male voice commented from behind, and Kagome squeaked in surprise, whirling around to see a grinning, and very naked, Inuyasha watching her through the glass. She smacked her hand against his image, even though she knew he wouldn't feel a thing, and made a face.  
  
"You should know better then to spy on women while they're taking a shower."  
  
He shrugged, the water droplets on the glass distorting his image slightly, making one shoulder look bigger then the other. "Hey, I've got a morning routine too, you know, and since I live here, the bathroom is not off limits."  
  
She smiled at his logic before finishing rinsing out her hair, turning off the water and opening the door slightly to grab a towel. "No peaking," she warned, and he laughed.  
  
"Kagome, I've seen you in...well...I've seen you before, so it's not like you've got anything to hide from me."  
  
Kagome turned red at the memory, but still managed to find her voice. "That doesn't matter. When we're getting ready for the day, it's different. If we are to live together, we need to respect one another's privacy."  
  
He muttered something she couldn't make out as she dried off and wrapped the towel around her body, and when she finally stepped out of the shower, she was relieved to see he'd covered himself with his own blue towel as well.  
  
Pecking him on the cheek, she opened the door and shivered briefly at the cold from outside the steamy bathroom. "I'll fix us something to eat," she called over her shoulder before closing the door and walking back into her bedroom, throwing the green towel on her green bed, which was framed by black and surrounded by matching furniture consisting of a desk and a bookshelf. The room wasn't exactly enormous, after all. But it was accented nicely by a watercolor painting her mother had bought her that now hung above the head of the bed, and white carpet gave it the finishing touch.  
  
Grabbing her fluffy pink bathrobe and slipping into her equally fluffy pink slippers, Kagome slowly made her way to the kitchen, where she put some water on the stove to boil in order to make tea, and then grabbed a pan and several eggs to scramble.  
  
By the time the water turned off signaling Inuyasha had finished with his own shower, Kagome had set the table and served a breakfast of sliced fruit, toast, and scrambled eggs. It was Sunday morning, after all, so she was going to enjoy being able to eat a wholesome meal for once, rather then something from a restaurant or deli.  
  
Leaving the food, she opened the door and picked up the newspaper, sitting down to eat just as Inuyasha appeared, his eyes growing large at the sight of the food, his mouth practically watering in anticipation.  
  
"You don't have to gawk," Kagome commented with a giggle as she bit into a piece of dry toast, glancing at the front page, which had a picture of a robbery that had taken place the night before. He shut his trap and moved to sit in the empty chair, immediately digging in, and glanced at her after a few minutes, or rather, at the paper in her hands.  
  
"Can I see that when you're done?"  
  
"You can have it now. What section do you want?"  
  
"Science," he managed to say around a mouthful of eggs. Kagome made a face, but handed it to him anyway, seeing a headline about cloning, and managing to spot a picture of a pig beneath it.  
  
"Great, so they're cloning pigs now, I take it?" she commented dryly as he unfolded the section to read, looking excited.  
  
"No, they're comparing the biological makeup of pigs to humans; they're actually trying to clone embryos," he corrected, but then went silent, focused on something important, and Kagome just shrugged, digging through the paper for the living section which was, of course, the only thing really worth reading on a Sunday morning.  
  
But the moment she unfolded the paper, she dropped her unfinished toast, which fell, with a splat, into her mug, spewing herbal tea everywhere. Kagome didn't even notice.  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered, feeling her throat constrict. The toast she had been about to swallow now felt as heavy and thick as a rock.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha put aside his paper with a curious expression, picking up his mug. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome was shaking her head, her face extremely pale, as she turned the paper around. "L-lo-look," she stammered.  
  
On the front page of the living section, for all of Tokyo to see, was a large picture of Inuyasha with his arm around Kagome's waist, talking to Kikyou and Naraku at the party the night before. Surrounding the image were smaller pictures of Inuyasha and Kagome throughout the evening, eating, dancing, and even kissing. But it was the large headline that caused Kagome's blood to run cold.  
  
TURNING TO A CLONE FOR COMFORT  
Inuyasha Takahashi, brother of business tycoon Sesshoumaru Takahashi,  
arrived last night with his new girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi, a  
surprisingly perfect replica of his wife, Kikyou. Coincidence?  
  
Inuyasha growled low in his throat, almost sounding like a dog, and his amber eyes narrowed dangerously as he snatched the paper out of Kagome's hands, glaring at the headline as though to burn it with his gaze. How dare they?  
  
The sound of movement caused him to glance over at Kagome, and he felt his heart clench at the way she was staring at her hands, as though ashamed of something. "Kagome, I'm so sorry, I never thought something like this could have happened."  
  
She nodded her head slowly. "I know; you wouldn't have taken me if you did. But," she sniffed, and he could tell she was on the brink of tears, "Why would the newspaper do something like that? I mean, you're free to do what you want right? You're not exactly a celebrity, like your brother."  
  
"I am and I'm not," he replied, sighing and setting the paper down in defeat, glancing at the picture again. There was no denying that Kagome looked, almost hauntingly, like Kikyou, their face shapes similar, their hair and eyes the same basic color, their bodies the same shape.  
  
He slammed his fist into the table in frustration.  
  
The idiots! Couldn't they see that was where the similarities stopped? Couldn't they see that Kagome's eyes were bright with innocence and life, whereas Kikyou's eyes were darker with maturity and wisdom? Couldn't they tell that Inuyasha adored Kagome in a way he never had his wife? That he wanted to protect her, keep her safe, and hold her to him for the rest of his life?  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, breaking his train of thought, reminding him that he wasn't alone. He glanced up and met her eyes.  
  
"I'm not a celebrity on a daily basis, like my brother, but at the same time, when something interesting in my life happens, the media is all over it. When I got married, the wedding became a big deal, published in magazines and such. Kikyou was even interviewed by a bridal magazine for her opinion on choosing brides' maids gowns. And now that she and I are getting a divorce, clearly the media is deciding to be interested again." He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry this had to happen. I honestly didn't think they'd give a damn anymore."  
  
Kagome remained silent for several minutes before reaching over and grabbing the article, turning it so she could read. Inuyasha covered her hand with one of his own, giving her a pleading look.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
But she defiantly took her hand away, along with the paper. "I need to know what they're saying about me, Inuyasha."  
  
Last night at one of his brother's famous parties, Inuyasha Takahashi was seen arriving with a new woman on his arm, which came as no surprise following the announcement that he and his wife of five years, Kikyou Takahashi, were getting a divorce. What surprised everyone was that while Kikyou arrived with the well-known, cut-throat lawyer Naraku Tama, Inuyasha came with a young girl who turns out to be an employee of Sesshoumaru in the Tokyo Physical Therapy Clinic downtown, named Kagome Higurashi.  
  
It wasn't so much her lack of prestige in the community that surprised the public, but the fact that she is Kikyou's cousin, and practically her twin, that now has the rumor wheel spinning wildly out of control. Since details have been scarce as to the exact reasons for the divorce, people are now beginning to wonder if perhaps it was Kikyou who asked for the divorce, breaking the heart of Inuyasha, who now turns to someone who could practically be her clone while his wife moves on to Naraku.  
  
Sesshoumaru Takahashi, however, insists that his brother's intentions with Kagome are completely innocent, and that the two met while Inuyasha was involved in physical therapy following his accident almost six months ago. If readers will recall, he was hit by a drunk driver on his way home from the medical school, and since temporarily lost the use of his legs, though it would appear, after watching him last night, that he has since overcome that problem. Sesshoumaru also claims he believes it was Inuyasha who initially asked for the divorce, not Kikyou, but that the two mutually felt it was the right thing to do, and that no hearts were broken in the process. His wife of seven years, Rin Takahashi, claims the same thing, stating that she is good friends with both Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Despite these assurances, people are still wondering what exactly is the truth behind this sudden split between one of Tokyou's most respected couples, and the reasons for their new love interests. While Naraku Tama is certainly in the same league as Inuyasha with a prestigious career, Kagome Higurashi is a nobody, which leaves everyone guessing. Only time will tell how this story will play out, though after talking to several people last night, it became apparent that the general opinion is that Kikyou and Inuyasha will reunite eventually, and that Kagome and Naraku will prove to simply be hitches in their otherwise beautiful love story.  
  
Kagome folded the paper silently, almost as though she were desperately holding onto some semblance of control. Inuyasha watched her carefully, trying to decide if it would be wise to say anything, or if he should just let her have her space.  
  
"I'm a hitch," she finally said, and, having not read the article, he blinked several times in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They called me a hitch," she laughed, though it was empty, and he could tell she was trying to make light of the situation. "I guess that's better then what they could have said."  
  
That enraged him for some reason, and he slammed his fist once more into the table. "What do you mean, Kagome? I think they sunk pretty low, calling you a clone! How can you say it could have been worse?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, they could have called me a slut or a whore!" Kagome retorted, feeling her own temper snap. "Or maybe that will be in Monday's paper!" Tears began to leak out of her eyes, and she felt her whole body deflate in exhaustion and frustration. "I'm not the kind of person who deals with this very well, Inuyasha! What do you expect me to do? Just laugh it off?"  
  
"No..." He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well I have to do something! The paper basically says you and Kikyou have this perfect marriage, and that Naraku and I are just ruining it! They say that Kikyou broke your heart, and that I'm just someone you're using as a replica to make you feel better!" She was heaving now as she yelled. "What is my mother going to think when she reads this? What about all my friends? Are they going to believe it?"  
  
"Kagome, no one who knows you will believe it," Inuyasha tried to sooth, though he sensed there was something more to her yelling then just the article.  
  
"Hah! That's what you think!" Without warning, she sank to her knees, sobbing for all she was worth, and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He'd never seen her so emotional. Kagome was always the one, of the two of them, who was in control, giving him stability, not the other way around.  
  
"Kagome..." he ran a hand through his hair desperately, looking about aimlessly for help. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red, her face swollen from tears, her expression one of complete and utter pain. And yet, she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees beside her and took her in his arms, feeling her body shake against his solid form, crying again. He just let her, hoping it would pass, hoping she would feel better in a few minutes so that they could talk.  
  
"It never ends, does it?" She whispered against his shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It never ends." She pulled away so she could look him in the eye. "I will always be Kikyou's little cousin, the girl who looks just like her, but not as smart, not as beautiful, and not as successful." She sighed in defeat. "That's how it will always be."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, from her slumped shoulders to her vacant expression, and felt his own heart clench in pain. Had her childhood with Kikyou been so miserable that she still believed that? Did she honestly think she was a lesser being then her cousin?  
  
"Kagome, listen to me," he lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "You are just as perfect as Kikyou, in your own way."  
  
"Please Inuyasha," she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her, holding her chin so tightly it could almost leave a bruise.  
  
"Listen to me, damn it," he swore, and she relaxed in his arms, waiting. "Look, I don't know why you insist on putting yourself down like this Kagome, but it's not worth it. I think you're beautiful, and smart, and successful. You help people in ways Kikyou never will; you give them their lives back when they thought they were done for. Hell, look at me!" He laughed and opened his arms to accent his point. "I was sure I would never walk again, and was mad at the world because I was positive I would be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. But you," he touched her cheek, wiping away several tears, "Showed me how wrong I was, and that I wasn't done living yet. And now, here I am, going back to medical school to get my degree, and living with the kindest woman I've ever known."  
  
New tears came to her eyes, but this time she was smiling. "Oh Inuyasha," Kagome threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."  
  
Suddenly he felt uncomfortable. After all, Inuyasha Takahashi was only good for so much intimacy before he became stifled. "Keh, I didn't do anything besides tell you the truth, you silly woman."  
  
She nodded against his chest and pulled away to give him one of the bright smiles he loved so much about her. "I know that, but the fact that you said anything at all means the world to me. Thank you." And to accent her point, she gave him a huge kiss, to which he responded by pulling her against him fiercely.  
  
"We'll still have to deal with this, you know," he commented once they'd pulled apart and climbed off of the floor and back into their chairs to finish breakfast. Kagome glanced at the article and nodded.  
  
"I know, what should we do?"  
  
"Well first we should go and talk to Kikyou and Naraku."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, first you two should officially sign your divorce papers."  
  
"Oh...right..." Inuyasha blushed slightly, but coughed gruffly, proceeding with the conversation. "After that, we should talk to them about this. And I think we should even have a press conference or something."  
  
"A press conference?" Kagome looked skeptical. "I think that's being a bit extreme."  
  
"So maybe it wouldn't be a press conference," he replied, "But more like a one-on-one interview with a reporter from the paper. That way we can tell our side of the story, and not have all this nonsense upsetting you in the morning."  
  
Kagome smiled in spite of herself and took a sip of her tea, which was now extremely cold. "It sounds like a plan."  
  
"Good," he brought his fork to his mouth, but then grimaced in distaste, and Kagome gave him a quizzical stare.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that the eggs are cold." For some reason that comment caused Kagome to throw her head back and laugh for the next several minutes. 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I decided to update this story before I updated Soldiers In A Timeless Battle because my inspiration muse decided she wanted to work on this one instead for a while. So here it is. And also, just to update you all, my surgery has been postponed until June 8, so we have a few more weeks before updates will be slowing down. Yay, more time when I get to use my right arm (sort of, it's still in a sling).  
In this chapter the deed is finally done, and Kagome and Inuyasha are finally truly free to do what they want. Suffice it to say, I think I can really announce now that the story is winding down, and that there will only be a very few more chapters left. Sorry, but eventually this story had to end, you know that as well as I do. But never fear, we'll have Inuyasha walking before it's all said and done. I'm thinking like two more chapters, but, as always, that's subject to change.  
So, for now all I can say is thanks for all the reviews, as always, and thanks for the support with this story. It means the world to me. Enjoy chapter twenty-two! 

**Midnight Smile:** There is probably only going to be two more chapters, maybe three if the inspiration still sticks. We'll just have to wait and see, but I'm not going to drag this story out any more if the flow of the plot just stops. I hate it when other authors do it and as such won't do it myself. But I will be sad to see it end; this story has become one of my favorites. Thanks for your review!  
  
**FrameofMind:** No, he's not, that was just a slip up on my part for not mentioning it. Awesome of you to notice it, too! Thanks for the review, as always...I've come to look for your name with each chapter. Thanks!  
  
**Miko Sakura-sama:** You're right, that was a BIG oops on my part...somehow I'm surprised you're the only one who noticed. But rest assured I've already apologized to the character of Kohaku (smiles) and Souta, and they've forgiven me. It must have been a moment when the pain medications I'm on kicked into overdrive. lol Anyway, thanks for the review, I love hearing from you!  
  
**Syncron:** Don't worry about it, I didn't find it critical at all, just honest. And that means a lot to me...I appreciate people who are honest. And I have tried my best to keep everyone in character, so I'm glad to hear you think it's worked for the most part. Inuyasha is a surprisingly hard character to write, because he's so temperamental and emotional at the same time, and I give Rumiko Takahashi a lot of credit for that. Thank you for the review.

* * *

**ATTENTION ALL READERS:**  
  
Since this story is coming to a close, I am going to ask for your opinions about which story you would like me to start working on next. I have two ideas rolling around in my head, and while I intend to write both of them, I can't decide which one to pursue right now. Here are the descriptions...  
  
**Memoirs of a Queen**  
_This is an AU. Inuyasha is a King who has just announced he will marry Kikyou Higurashi. To celebrate the upcoming marriage, the entire Higurashi family, which consists of Lady Higurashi, Kagome, and Souta, travel to court to visit their sister/daughter and honor the King. However, when Inuyasha meets Kagome, sparks, surprisingly, start to fly, which unfortunately set in motion a long chain of reactions that include Kagome getting engaged to Lord Kouga of the North, and the discovery that Kikyou loves someone else who is no longer what he once was due to a treachery that has been hidden well by members of the court. As everything comes to light, and a monster is unleashed, what will become of our favorite couple, and the rest of the kingdom?_

**Impossible Dreams**  
_This is an AU. At the age of ten Inuyasha watched his entire world crumble as the demon lord Naraku raised an army to overthrow his father, Inutaisho, murdering both the King and his wife, Inuyasha's mother. Seven years later he is a slave, along with the rest of the country who refused to bow down to Naraku, and has come to the plantation of Master Higurashi and his daughter, Kagome. Hating her on sight because she represents everything he lost, Inuyasha assumes she is spoiled and selfish because she has sworn allegiance to Naraku. It is only over time, with the help of the other slaves, that he learns she is no more free then he is, trapped in her home ever since her mother was killed when Naraku made his hostile takeover. As they begin to trust one another, whispers of rebellion blow on the wind, and the slaves know their time of liberation is near. But now that he knows her better, will Inuyasha be able to save Kagome? Or will she fall victim, like all the other masters loyal to Naraku?  
_  
There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Now let me know, and I'll let you get on with the story I'm doing right now! Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Twenty-Two  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

For anyone who appreciated their privacy, Kagome would not recommend that they have their picture put on the front of the living section of the Tokyo Daily Newspaper. It meant that practically the entire population of Tokyo, Japan, knew who you were.  
  
Work was something she had been dreading from the moment she read the article on Saturday. Since then, she had been followed by a small band of photographers (though nothing like the movie stars she saw on television) who begged her for a picture and for an interview. But, just like Inuyasha had instructed, she refused to pose, and denied any interviews, saving what she had to say for the private reporter they were going to be meeting with that afternoon.  
  
The only positive about the article was that it had kicked Inuyasha into overdrive in a way that Kagome had never thought possible. That Saturday he had called in a favor to the paper, and they had agreed to send out one of their best reporters for the interview on Monday. He also had made it very clear that he was not happy with the article, and had yelled, for at least thirty minutes, to what Kagome assumed was the manager of the paper, or at least the chief editor of the living section. He surprised her again by calling the courthouse and ordering them to have the divorce papers ready to sign by Monday morning, which they did, and so, along with the interview that afternoon, Inuyasha and Kikyou would sign the papers ending their marriage (in front of the reporter, to end controversy).  
  
As she walked into work thinking about everything he'd done, Kagome smiled to herself, deciding that now she had seen him this efficient, he would never again be able to use the excuse that he was a typical unorganized guy when he forgot or lost something important. But the smile instantly faded as she stared at the doors, for a minute unwilling to walk into the building that was usually such a welcome sight as she recalled the pictures of her with Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Naraku in the paper.  
  
"Oh come on, Kagome," she chided herself out loud, "You've had way worse things happen to you in your life." And with that, she summoned her courage and opened the door, the chiming sound announcing to everyone that she was there.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango rounded the corner like a woman on a mission and instantly embraced her friend tightly. "I didn't know if you would come in today."  
  
"Of course I would, Sango," Kagome replied, feeling a little stifled in her friend's extremely strong arms. "My patients don't deserve to suffer just because I'm a little embarrassed."  
  
Sango pulled back and looked at her friend as though trying to decide if she was okay or not. "No one would have blamed you, you know, if you hadn't come in today," she finally said, and Kagome nodded, knowing it was true.  
  
She heard the sound of ruffled papers and turned to see what looked like the tops of three heads, one red, one brown, and one black, trying to hide under Ayame's desk. She laughed at that. "Oh for heaven's sake, get out here, you guys, I'm fine!"  
  
Rising up, the three guilty spies tried to smile and act like they hadn't been doing anything unusual and Miroku was the first to speak. "You look happy, Kagome, that's good. We were all worried after seeing the article on Saturday."  
  
Ayame nodded. "Yeah, Kouga and I tried to call you, but your brother wouldn't let us talk to you, saying you needed your space."  
  
Kagome smiled at that, remembering how, that afternoon, Souta had switched into protective brother mode, not letting anyone near her for fear of what they would say or do. He had even gone so far as to punch one of the cameramen, and right now had a bruise on his right had that hurt so badly he could hardly grip anything, and now she was hearing rumors from people who didn't know them that he was actually her second boyfriend, and that Inuyasha had better watch out.  
  
"I did, but I'm fine now," she finally replied, and they all nodded, but the silence between them was uncomfortable. Deciding the only way to get past the strange moment was to act normal, Kagome put one of her biggest smiles on her face and glanced at Ayame meaningfully. "So, what's on the schedule for today?"  
  
Realizing what she wanted, everyone ceased staring at her in concern and returned to acting normal, Kouga giving Ayame a kiss before walking off to fix up the exam tables, while Miroku and Sango went to check on everything else, from the ultrasound gel to the therapy tape.  
  
"The usual," the redhead replied, turning to the computer and sitting down. "You have one new patient, but other then that they're all returning cases."  
  
"And who's the new patient?"  
  
"Some woman from a riding accident with paralysis from the waist down."  
  
Kagome winced, not really wanting that kind of depressing case that day. "Is the paralysis permanent?"  
  
Ayame nodded, typing a few keys on the keyboard to bring up the chart notes. "According to the doctors it is, though they recommend trying some therapy on her legs to see if you can get a response."  
  
"Naturally they would say that," Kagome commented with a roll of her eyes. "They just don't get it. When you're paralyzed, you're paralyzed."  
  
"Yes, but even you have said that miracles can happen."  
  
"I know, but rather then waiting around and hoping for a miracle, the woman can learn how to use her upper body in ways she never thought possible so that, before long, she'll be functioning just as well on her own as she did when she had legs."  
  
Ayame nodded. "I suppose that's true."  
  
Kagome winked. "But I'll still check her legs just in case. After all, you never know."  
  
The redhead laughed. "With the miracle worker as her therapist," she called after Kagome, "I wouldn't be surprised if she walks again in a month."  
  
Kagome stopped, letting the new nickname settle in over her shoulders, and smiled. The miracle worker...that certainly sounded better than the hitch or the clone in Inuyasha's life.  
  
Unfortunately her good mood soured a little as she went through her day, but then, who could really blame her? While most of her patients didn't believe the article in the paper, there were still a few who had asked if what the article said was true, and that had thrown her into a rage, causing her to snap at some of her patients for the first time in her life.  
  
"I'm done for," She moaned as she watched her last case of the day walk out of the room at 3:00 pm.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Sango asked, coming up beside her holding a bottle of gel in her hand. She still had four patients, but Kagome was getting off early that day to go meet with the reporter.  
  
"Because I practically yelled at three of my patients, and now they probably hate me and won't come back."  
  
Sango snorted. "If they don't then I say good riddance. I can't believe they had the nerve to actually believe what that article said about you! Anyone who knows you, Kagome, has to know the reporter who wrote that damn thing was way off base."  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend's attempt to cheer her up. It was working...a little, anyway.  
  
"I'd better get going," she finally said after checking the clock.  
  
"Yeah, where are you going for this meeting, anyway?"  
  
"Just to Sesshoumaru's office."  
  
"Really?" Sango's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Why there?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome shrugged. "He just wanted us to have our interview and the signing there for some reason. I think he's just as mad as Inuyasha about what the article said, simply because it reflects badly on him."  
  
Sango chuckled at that. "You're probably right. Well you'd better go then, and I can't wait to have dinner with you later. Because by then you'll be dating a free man. Won't that feel nice?"  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath, as though the air were fresh and clean and beautiful, and not smelling of therapy tape and sweat, and smiled. "Yeah, that will be really nice." Waving once more to Sango, she headed for the elevator.  
  
Having seen her before, the secretary in front of Sesshoumaru's office just gave her a smile and waved her on through the large mahogany doors, where Kagome found herself standing before a very empty office, save for Rin, who had taken advantage of her husband's absence and was now reclining in his chair.  
  
"Shh...don't tell him I sat here," she whispered with a wink, "He's very protective of his chair."  
  
Kagome giggled at the woman, who was only two years older then her, and moved to sit on the couch off to the side, letting out a long sigh of relief. For some reason, with the window before her that proved she was high above the ground and far away from prying reporters and random spectators, Kagome felt safe and secluded.  
  
"So how are you doing Kagome?" Rin asked, rising out of the chair and sitting down next to Kagome on the couch, giving her a sympathetic smile.  
  
Kagome just shrugged. "Alright, I guess, although I'm feeling a little...overwhelmed by it all."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Of course," Rin gave a beaming smile in memory. "I remember how it was when I first married Sesshoumaru. You wouldn't believe how much they hounded me for months." She made a face. "I was the poor, helpless little girl that the cruel business tycoon took advantage of. People just couldn't understand that I was in love with a man so much older then myself, and that I wanted to marry that young."  
  
Kagome nodded, thinking that Kikyou had been the same age when she married Inuyasha. Clearly not all marriages that started young ended poorly. But then, maybe it had something to do with the fact that Sesshoumaru had been so much older too. She shrugged, deciding there was no point wondering, instead curious to learn more about Rin and Sesshoumaru, and their relationship.  
  
"How did you meet Sesshoumaru, if you don't mind me asking? I mean, I know the basics, but..."  
  
"You want the details?"  
  
Kagome blushed slightly but smiled and nodded. "If it's not too much to ask."  
  
Rin chuckled and glanced toward a large, professionally taken framed photo hanging on the wall behind Sesshoumaru's desk. Kagome had seen it many times before, but it still warmed her heart to see a smiling, eighteen year old Rin dressed in an elegant wedding gown holding up flowers in her right hand while her left arm was snaked through Sesshoumaru's. He looked very handsome in his own tuxedo, and together they made an enviously attractive pair.  
  
"Not at all," Rin finally replied, seeming to shake herself out of her memories. "My parents were murdered, though to this day nobody knows why or who did it, and I was left all alone at the age of ten. Sesshoumaru, who was only twenty at the time, was going to a party and saw me wandering around in dirty clothes, looking lost, and stopped the car to ask me if I was alright. After hearing my story, and later finding the bodies of my parents, he immediately took me in as his charge, and for the longest time, I felt more like his and Inuyasha's younger sister. Some of the happiest moments of my life were in that house with those two brothers who act like they hate each other but, when push comes to shove, would do anything to protect the other's honor."  
  
Kagome nodded, figuring that was probably why Sesshoumaru had insisted everything take place in his office, so he could have some control of the situation. She also thought of what he had been quoted as saying in the article, and how it had been nothing but comments in defense of both Inuyasha and herself.  
  
"When did things change for you?" She finally asked after they lapsed into another long silence. "I mean, when did you decide you loved him as more then just a brother?"  
  
Rin sighed, glancing once more at the picture and smiling that peaceful smile Kagome felt no one else could ever reproduce. "His family was throwing a Christmas party, and it was a masquerade theme, so everyone was supposed to come dressed as something with a Christmas theme and a mask. I came as an angel with glitter on my face as my mask, and he dressed as Scrooge from 'A Christmas Carol'."  
  
Kagome chuckled at the irony of that comment, but managed to hold her comments to herself, allowing Rin to continue. At any rate, she wasn't sure the older woman would have heard her anyway. She seemed far away in her memories, and happy to be there.  
  
"He was so handsome in that black suit, top hat, and cape." She giggled in a very girly way. "He even had a cane. I was sixteen at that point, and I could not take my eyes off of him the entire evening. It must have been the same way for him, because once I entered the room he wouldn't leave my side, and the men I usually danced with he wouldn't let near me, taking all the dances for himself instead. I had never felt so happy in my entire life. After that, Inuyasha married Kikyou and moved out to go to college, and that left Sesshoumaru and myself alone. Our relationship grew over the next two years, and by the time I turned eighteen, it had progressed so much that he proposed to me, and I said yes." She sighed, frowning. "I had no idea then the media would have such a problem with our marriage."  
  
"How did you deal with it?" Kagome asked with an almost desperate tone. "I mean, how did you handle seeing your name in the paper every day?"  
  
Rin sighed and gave Kagome an understanding look. "I don't know. I'd be lying if I said it was easy. I recall coming close to wishing I had never married Sesshoumaru for the first few months, because the media wouldn't let go of it. They called him a horrible man, and me an innocent, naïve young girl. Not only was I angry about the misconception that I was this innocent Virgin Mary of all people, but I couldn't stand to hear my husband, the love of my life, being called a slime ball and a conniving man who would have an affair with an older woman before the first year of our marriage was over. It was hard, no doubt about it."  
  
Kagome watched as the woman beside her nodded her head, agreeing with herself, a frown on her face, and sighed. "So what am I supposed to do right now? Your problems are all behind you...mine are just starting."  
  
Rin took her hand and smiled. "You do what you can, and ignore the rest. I know it's hard, but that's what you have to do. Eventually the newspapers get tired of following you around, and they move on to something new and fresh and leave you alone. Its gotten so relaxed that for the past couple of years I've been able to walk down the street without one camera flash in my direction." She sighed. "It just takes time."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "And what if I don't have the patience to wait?"  
  
"You find it."  
  
Laughing, Kagome nodded and squeezed her friend's hand. "Yeah, simple as that, just find it." Rin giggled too, and that is how Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, and Naraku found them.  
  
The two brothers came in first, dressed like they were ready to go out to some fancy dinner. But then, as Kagome reminded herself, they were, after everything was finished at the office, including the interview. Sesshoumaru had already announced he would be treating his brother, Kagome, and her friends to a meal, which had come as a surprise to everyone, but didn't elicit any objections.  
  
Inuyasha was wearing the same sharp black jacket as he had the night they'd gone out before, only this time he was wearing a red shirt, his pants matching the jacket and his shoes black and polished to a shine. Sesshoumaru was dressed in an older style, with the typical black sport coat, white undershirt, and black pants, complete with a blue tie and black penny loafers. Together they made quite a handsome pair, and with their matching silver hair and amber eyes, looked more like brothers then ever before.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, happy to see her, and moved in her direction with an ease that pleased her, considering he was still using the cane. He would be walking on his own, she was sure, within another few weeks.  
  
"Hi," she replied kindly as he sat down next to her, putting his arm around her in a very open display of affection. However, Kagome had a feeling it wasn't just to please her, but also because he didn't want to be outdone by Narkau, who currently had an arm around Kikyou's shoulders, and together the pair looked incredibly alone compared to the happy, united family of Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshoumaru. Kagome could only imagine how Kikyou must have been feeing at that moment, knowing by the end of the day her marriage would be over, as well as her connection to the Takahashi family and name.  
  
"Did you get the papers?" Rin spoke, asking the very question running through Kagome's mind. Sesshoumaru nodded and produced a portfolio, placing it, almost reverently, on the desk.  
  
"They'll sign the papers as soon as that reporter gets here," he replied to his wife. "We want a witness from the press to see that the deed has been done, that way there will be no more damn controversy."  
  
Rin nodded and rose to her feet, moving to his side and placing her arms around his waist in a gesture that practically everyone else would have been terrified to even try. But Kagome thought it looked more like they were comforting one another as Sesshoumaru responded by pulling Rin against his body, their eyes closed. Maybe, she thought, they were recalling what it had been like when the press had made their relationship a nightmare.  
  
The very thought caused Kagome to fume. What made people think they could do such things to people? Why did reporters feel that they had the right to make others lives into a spectacle for the whole world to watch, and frequently an untrue spectacle at that? She read the living section, of course, but never read the stories involving the lives of celebrities, because even before her own run-in with the press she knew most of their articles were based on false information and rumors. Unfortunately, where before she had just been tolerant, now she was furious, and knew she probably wouldn't be able to read the living section again, unless it had to do with movie and television reviews.  
  
An easy silence fell on the six currently occupying the spacious office, and it was only when the reporter entered, making the number an uneven seven, that the quiet became awkward.  
  
"Hello everyone, my name's Jim," the man said, extending his hand to Sesshoumaru, who he probably recognized from many photographs over the years. He didn't seem like a very old man, with a thick head of brown hair falling over his face in an organized mess, his blue eyes almost reminding Kagome of Hojo's because they were so big and blue. His overall posture made her relax instantly, because he seemed kind, but she almost wondered if that was a bad thing in a reporter. It meant an unsuspecting interviewee might say too much.  
  
Oh stop it, Kagome, she mentally chided herself, realizing she was becoming paranoid. The thought almost caused her to laugh.  
  
"So what do you want to do first, the interview, or the signing?" He asked when it became apparent that no one else felt like talking. As one they looked at Sesshoumaru, who rolled his eyes at their incompetence.  
  
"Oh for pity's sake, let's just sign the damn papers first," he sighed, his voice sounding tired, and Kagome noticed Rin pick up on it immediately as she squeezed his arm gently to let him know she was there. He sent her a tender glance in reply.  
  
Kagome continued to watch the couple as Kikyou and Inuyasha moved toward the desk, a smile on her face. They reacted to each other so subtly you wouldn't even notice it unless you were paying close attention, like she was at that moment. But when you saw it, you realized how in tune they were to each other's feelings and emotions, and it nearly brought tears to Kagome's eyes.  
  
I hope I can have someone like that in my life, she wished, glancing purposefully at Inuyasha, who was currently pulling a stack of papers, stapled together, out of the portfolio and setting them on the desk.  
  
"Does, um," his voice cracked slightly as he spoke, "Does anyone have a pen?" Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled one from his pocket, and it was when Inuyasha took it that Kagome saw how much his hand was shaking. God, was he that nervous?  
  
Following Rin's example of giving Sesshoumaru support, Kagome subtly moved to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her in surprise. She just smiled back, and his look changed to one of awe and then thankfulness, and Kagome beamed under his silent praise, happy she had done the right thing. Naraku, in turn, copied her and moved to Kikyou's side as well as she was looking rather ashen in the face.  
  
Briefly skimming the contents of the papers, Inuyasha finally flipped to the place requiring signatures and looked over at Kikyou, who gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked, and she nodded without hesitation, though Kagome still saw a certain amount of sorrow in her cousin's eyes. Naraku gave her shoulders a squeeze, and she smiled up at him as Inuyasha bent over and put his signature on the paper where it said 'HUSBAND' in capital letters before turning and offering the pen to Kikyou.  
  
Once she took it from him it was like the weight of the world was lifted from Inuyasha's shoulders, and he turned and pulled Kagome into his arms, dropping the cane and leaning against the desk for support as she leaned into him, her cheek against his chest where she could hear his heart beat. Its pace was gradually slowing down, and Kagome smiled at that, placing her hand over the place where his heart should be and looking up at the man she loved with as much tenderness as she could muster while in public.  
  
They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even notice Kikyou signing her name until she stood up and said "It's over" in a very quiet voice. Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kikyou, their eyes meeting for an instant and communicating something Kagome would never understand, but didn't want to either. They had fallen out of love, but she understood that didn't mean they didn't care for each other, and always would. And somehow, that was okay.  
  
"Well," the reporter coughed slightly to break the silence, and they all turned to look at him. He shifted slightly under their gazes, but continued to smile, pulling out a recorder, a notepad, and a pencil. "Are you guys ready for the interview?"  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha was the one to reply, and Kagome looked at him in surprise, but he just smiled at her kindly before bending over and picking up his cane, leaning heavily against the table as he did so.  
  
"Alright, if I could just have the four of you," the reporter indicated Kikyou, Naraku, Inuyasha, and Kagome, "Sit on the couch, then you, Mr. Takahashi, and your wife, can just watch from wherever else you want." The four obeyed, and Sesshoumaru nodded as he sat down in his chair, Rin sitting down in his lap and leaning her head against his chest.  
  
The reporter sat down in one of the plush chairs opposite the couch, the window framing his form, and he reached down to turn on the recorder as he poised his pencil over the paper, ready to write. "So, where do you all want to start?"  
  
They looked at each other for a moment before Kagome smiled and looked back at the reporter. "I'd like to start by saying my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am not a clone of my cousin, Kikyou. I'm two years younger then she is, and other then being friends when we were young, I have not associated with her much for the past six years. I was not even present at her wedding, and did not know Inuyasha until about five months ago when he came to the clinic for physical therapy following his car accident."  
  
She could feel Inuyasha smiling at her, but forced herself to look straight ahead at the man who was currently writing fiercely on his notepad while the recorder went on as well. He finally glanced up at her and smiled back.  
  
"And can you tell me how you felt when you read the article, Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"I felt extremely sad, and almost nostalgic, because most of my young life people, including my own parents, would compare me to my cousin, who is obviously very like me in appearance. It hurt to realize that people still see us as the same person, rather then two separate individuals with our own personalities, likes, and dislikes."  
  
"And yet, both of you fell in love with the same man, how would you explain that?"  
  
Kagome knew he meant no offence by the question, and so just smiled as she replied, squeezing Inuyasha's hand as she did so. "I guess it just proves that love makes no sense. Never in a million years did I expect to love someone that Kikyou would love, because we are so different. And even when I first met Inuyasha, I never expected things to come this far. It just happened so gradually that none of us noticed."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, and everyone looked at him. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
He shook his head. "It's just that I'm thinking about the first time we met, and how I couldn't stand the sight of you."  
  
"Oh really?" Kagome laughed as well, smacking his arm playfully. "Well just in case you were wondering, you annoyed me tremendously, and I hated the fact that I was ever attracted to you in the beginning."  
  
"But you were attracted to me?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"You said you were."  
  
"I thought you were cute, on a physical level only..."  
  
"But that means you were attracted to me."  
  
"Whatever," she smacked him again, this time harder, and blushed furiously, causing Inuyasha to laugh out loud, without restraint. He always loved it when she blushed, because she looked so innocent, and it meant he had unsettled her and won the argument.  
  
The reporter laughed as well, writing something else down, and from that moment on things went smoothly, the conversation remained light, and it seemed like Inuyasha and Kikyou were truly at peace with one another. Nothing could have made Kagome happier then that. 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Wow! Soul Therapy has officially received over 1,000 reviews! I could hardly believe it when I saw it, and I'm still in shock. Thank you so much everyone, it just about brings tears to my eyes to know that you all like my story so much. And so many of you are asking me to read your stories too...I'm just...truly honored. That's about all I can say to that. Thank you, thank you with all my heart.  
This is the second to last chapter, everyone, so enjoy it. There will be one more, and then Soul Therapy will be done. It makes me so sad, because I've truly come to love this story so much, and I'll miss coming back to it and writing another chapter for our characters. But, as usual, to quote an overly used cliché, all things must come to an end. So that's that. However, I was asked at one point if I would possibly write a prequel to this story, and make it all about Sesshoumaru and Rin and how they met, fell in love, and got married. Would any of you be interested in that? I might pursue that in the future, we'll just have to see.  
And in case any of you were wondering, the results of the polls were as follows: ****

**Impossible Dreams:** 29

**Memoirs of a Queen:** 9

Thanks to all of you who responded with an opinion, and I'll get to work on writing your choice as soon as I can, but keep in mind that I will write Memoirs of a Queen as well, it will just be a little longer before I start. And to answer the popular question of whether or not I'm still writing 'Conflict and Everlasting Love', the answer is yes, I've just had a case of writers block with that one for a while, but I've started work on chapter eleven, so that should be out soon. Other then that, all I can say is thanks again for all your support, and enjoy chapter twenty-three!  
  
**M.A. 901:** That's probably the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. I can't believe my story was so inspiring for you, I was almost moved to tears by what you said. Thank you for that, and I hope you achieve your dream. I know the physical therapist who has helped me with my shoulder injury for the past three years has been a godsend, and as such I think physical therapists are some of the most wonderful people in the world. Go for it, and thanks for the beautiful review!  
  
**Inu91:** The only thing that I would do related to this story would be a prequel about the life of Seshoumaru and Rin. We'll just have to see where the inspiration muse takes me. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Drake220:** I love the idea of a Sesshoumaru/Rin prequel to this story. I just might write it. Thanks for the idea!  
  
**Dahee Fanel:** You got me there, I think I got all mixed up with everyone's ages too, and I'm the author. Oops! Oh well, hopefully it isn't too much of a glaring error to ruin the plot or anything, and thanks for the review!  
  
**FrameofMind:** I think I meant that they called on Kagome's cell phone, but I'm sorry if that wasn't clear enough. Thanks as always for the review!  
  
**Inu-fanforever:** An AU means an alternate universe, or in other words it's a plot that is completely unique and different from the original storyline. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Twenty-Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome walked into work with a huge smile on her face, her entire body radiating sunlight. Ayame grinned, and Sango, Miroku, and Kouga just smirked when they saw this, wondering what Inuyasha had done now to make the clinic's best therapist sparkle like a diamond. But then, Kagome had been in a good mood ever since the papers had been signed two weeks ago and the article had come out in the newspaper a week later. It had been exactly what they had all hoped for, painting a picture of an unexpected love story between Kagome and Inuyasha, and how he and Kikyou had unintentionally fallen out of love slowly, and that the accident had simply hastened the process. The papers hadn't stopped printing stories because of it, but they had become a little nicer in regards to Kagome and Naraku.  
  
"Okay, what did you two do last night that has you so happy?" Sango asked finally after Kagome had put her purse and keys in her locker and taken out her badge and put it around her neck.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome replied innocently, but winking to show she knew exactly what her friend meant.  
  
"What has you in such a good mood?"  
  
Kagome grinned and motioned for Sango to come close, frowning when Miroku and Kouga followed suit. The two men gave her curious, hurtful expressions but backed away, and Kagome smiled again as she whispered what she had discovered the night before.  
  
"No way!" Sango exclaimed excitedly. "In his pocket? Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure. I mean, a guy doesn't just carry around a small velvet box for no reason."  
  
"Oh Kagome! I'm so happy for you!" Sango gave her a huge hug. "When do you think he'll ask?"  
  
"Tonight....Today's his final day of therapy, when he'll be getting rid of the cane and finally be walking on his own, so he wanted us to go out and celebrate later. I'll bet that's when he'll ask."

"Ask what?" The girls stopped their squealing long enough to look over at Miroku, who just shrugged and looked innocent. "Hey, as a colleague at work I have a right to know what's going on, as does Kouga."  
  
The man with the ponytail nodded. "That's right."  
  
Kagome glanced at Sango playfully. "Should I tell them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." Kagome turned and looked at the two men. "I think Inuyasha's going to propose to me tonight!"  
  
Miroku's eyes suddenly opened to twice their normal size, and Kouga started sputtering in shock, trying to say congratulations. "Ho...how do you know this Kagome?"  
  
"I found a velvet box in his coat pocket last night, after he was late getting home from the medical school, and when I asked where he had been, he just gave me a smile and said I'd know soon enough," Kagome explained, recalling the mischievous glint in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"So did you open the box?" Miroku asked. "What did the ring look like?"  
  
"No I didn't open it," Kagome replied, sounding horrified. "That would be so horrible! I want to be surprised when he proposes, not knowing what the ring already looks like."  
  
"And yet you went snooping through his coat anyway?" Kouga asked playfully, watching as Kagome blushed slightly, playing with her hands.  
  
"I wasn't snooping, I was just...hanging up his coat."  
  
"Usually people hang up coats by their hoods, Kagome," Kouga continued to tease, "Not by their pockets."  
  
"Oh shut up," Kagome replied, whacking him on the arm. "I'm sure Ayame goes through your stuff all the time."  
  
He nodded, conceding that she had a point. "True."  
  
Sango returned to giggling like an idiot, taking Kagome's hands. "I can't believe it...you're going to be getting married! I'm so happy for you, Kagome! I can't wait to plan your wedding!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Just hold that thought until after he proposes, okay Sango? Then we can plan all we want. And you'll have to be my maid of honor, of course."  
  
The girls continued to talk and giggle and talk some more until Ayame came through the door with a slightly annoyed expression. "As much as I hate to break up this obviously tender moment, you all have patients who are waiting for you in exam rooms, so get moving."  
  
Kouga laughed and kissed the fiery red head on the cheek as he went out the door, followed by Miroku, whose hands she watched carefully. She then turned her green eyes on Kagome and Sango, who were smiling like idiots, and rolled her eyes. "Just tell me later," she sighed, "You don't have time to tell me now."  
  
The two women nodded and walked out into the clinic to start their day, but never ceasing to pass secretive glances and smiles to each other as they worked with their patients. It got to the point where by the time Inuyasha arrived at 4:00, Sango was so excited that she threw her arms around him in a big hug, to which he responded nervously with a blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Um, hi Sango," he commented in embarrassment, and Sango realized how it must look to him, instantly pulling away, but still kept a smile on her face.  
  
"You must be so excited for today," she commented, "And...for tonight." She accented the word tonight in a way that had Inuyasha raising his eyebrows, but as he glanced at Kagome for an explanation she just gave him an innocent look and shrugged her shoulders, so he decided Sango was just in a strange mood.  
  
"What has gotten into your friend?" He asked when he finally managed to get over next to Kagome, who helped him onto one of the exam tables. She just shrugged as she pulled out a very familiar bottle of Vaseline.  
  
"I don't know, she's just in a mood I guess," Kagome replied, but Inuyasha didn't miss the way her voice quivered slightly, and her cheeks turned slightly pink in excitement. Women, he decided, were impossible to understand.  
  
"What's with the Vaseline?" He asked as she pushed up his shorts so she had access to his thighs. "You haven't given me a massage in weeks."  
  
She shrugged again and winked. "I just figured you'd like your last trip to the clinic to be a pleasant experience, that's all."  
  
"Keh, you sound like a travel agent."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just that you're acting really weird today, Kagome." He gave her a hard stare, and she looked away, still smiling, and that only frustrated him more. What the hell was going on? Or worse...what had he done?  
  
But he quickly forgot about feeling annoyed as Kagome's fingers worked their magic on the muscles in his legs, which were growing stronger by the day. It certainly made a difference now that he could feel her touch, when he could remember the first day he'd been there and couldn't feel a thing. Images of other times when she had given him other massages in other places caused a smile to spread across his face, and Inuyasha loved the fact that, now the divorce papers were signed, he could fantasize about the woman next to him freely, without guilt. How things had changed, in so many ways, from the first time he'd met her.  
  
"Okay, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked after a while, seeing him close his eyes in a gesture that she knew meant he was completely relaxed, and probably dreaming about something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, what are you thinking about?"  
  
He decided to tease her. "You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A woman."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, pretending to be surprised. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does this woman look like?"  
  
Inuyasha's smile grew bigger, his eyes still closed as he imagined Kagome as she had been that night at the party when he had come with Kikyou and seen her dancing with the strange man. Only in his fantasies, he was the one dancing with her. "She's very beautiful," he finally replied, and Kagome beamed.  
  
"What kind of beautiful?"  
  
Inuyasha made a face at that. "How should I know what kind of beautiful? Isn't there only one kind?"  
  
"Inuyasha!" She smacked him playfully on the leg, only half pretending when her voice sounded somewhat upset, and he opened his eyes in confusion.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome just sighed in frustration, taking deep breaths to ease her temper. She needed to remember that, while handsome and considerate, that didn't mean that Inuyasha was all that great when it came to romantic words and phrases. But then again, if he had been then he wouldn't be Inuyasha. Come on, Kagome, she chided silently as she went back to massaging his legs, if you wanted sappy romance you should have dated Hojo.  
  
"I'm looking forward to tonight," she finally said as she finished the massage and stepped away, grabbing a towel and cleaning off the Vaseline from his legs. She gave him a smile and he returned the gesture as he sat up.  
  
"Me too," he replied, pecking her on the cheek as he grabbed his cane and stood up, immediately walking over to the parallel bars. Kagome grinned and nodded her head in approval.  
  
"I've trained you well."  
  
"Keh, no one's trained me, woman," he replied gruffly, though his eyes were twinkling. Even when he was in a grouchy mood he didn't look as intimidating as he had the first few times they'd been together. Kagome couldn't believe how much things had changed.  
  
Shaking her head in exasperation, she walked over to his side, waiting until he was positioned with his hands on the bars, and then took away his cane. "You know the drill...up and down four times."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he replied in a tight voice as he moved all his concentration to stepping across the floor, using the bars for support. Kagome couldn't help but beam in triumph, remembering a time when he hadn't been able to make it across the floor once without both the support of the bars and her help.  
  
He's come so far, she thought, and felt a swelling of pride in her chest not only for his accomplishments, but also because she knew she had helped. It was the same feeling that overtook her every time she watched a patient walk out of the clinic fully healed, knowing they were not going to come back. Physical therapy was the kind of business where you looked forward to the day when your customers didn't return, not the other way around.  
  
Sango came over while Inuyasha started his third lap, and Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame joined them so that by the time Inuyasha finished he had an audience of five. He sent them all a glare, but couldn't hide the slight blush on his cheeks. "What the hell are you doing here? Wanting to make fun of me for something?"  
  
"No, we just want to watch you take your first steps, Inuyasha," Miroku replied innocently, and Kouga nodded.  
  
"That's right, we all feel like your parents here, since you're involved with Kagome, so we figured it's only right for the parents to watch the baby spread his wings."  
  
"Shut up, baka," Inuyasha snapped back, and Kouga just smirked, always knowing what to say to get under the other man's skin. Kagome just rolled her eyes, wondering again why the two always had to argue, and walked over to put a reassuring hand on Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked, her voice completely serious, and he looked at her steadily for a few seconds before sighing and shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I guess. I mean, what the hell, thanks to you I've already fallen flat on my face once before."  
  
Kagome laughed, as did the others, remembering the first time Inuyasha had used the parallel bars, and how Kagome had put her arms around him for support. He had argued with her, telling her it was pointless to make him walk when he wasn't ready, and she had just let go, watching him fall flat on his face. She'd told him then to get a better attitude, and then she'd help him, and that brought a smile to Kagome's face.  
  
"I was right then, you know," she teased, putting a finger to his chest firmly.  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"About how I said you could completely recover from the accident."  
  
"Keh, you never said that exactly, wench."  
  
"I did too," she poked him harder with her finger, "And you know it. As I recall, you were ready to give up on the first day, and weren't even going to come back after your first six weeks when your insurance stopped paying."  
  
The red on his cheeks brightened, and Inuyasha looked away in his way of conceding defeat. "Whatever, lets just do this already, before I lose my nerve."  
  
"No one's stopping you," Kagome replied, indicating the empty highway-like stretch of carpet before him, framed by the parallel bars. "Just go when you're ready."  
  
"Oh...right..." Inuyasha stared at the ground for several minutes, his grip on the bars tight, his fingers going white from the pressure. But finally, after taking a deep breath, he let go with first his left hand, and then his right, so that he was standing on his own, although he was swaying somewhat, trying to find his balance, and currently resembling a tree in the wind.  
  
Kagome felt her own nervousness grow as she watched the man she loved, who had already achieve so much, try and do one last thing, the hardest thing of all. "You can do it," she whispered in his ear, and a fire seemed to ignite in his eyes at her words.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha nodded, loving how she had so much faith in him. Kagome...his Kagome. He would make her proud.  
  
With that thought in mind, Inuyasha slowly slid one foot forward on the ground and, when it was about a step in front of him, stopped. Gathering his courage, he decided to try actually taking a step, and so lifted his left foot into the air and brought it up next to the right so that when he turned around he saw that he had moved about a foot from where he'd started. He met Kagome's eyes, and together it was like they were two children who had received their greatest gifts at Christmas.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome felt herself whisper, tears coming to her eyes, and even Ayame sniffled slightly, taking Kouga's hand, while Miroku did the only thing he knew how, which everyone understood when Sango screamed.  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome just shook her head and ignored the couple, knowing they'd make up in a few minutes...they always did, now that they were officially dating.  
  
Inuyasha could have been walking on the clouds at that moment, he was so elated. It felt wonderful to take steps without the aid of someone or something, and for the first time since his accident, which was almost nine months to the day, he felt his old confidence completely return, and his insecurity vanish. And through it all, he felt more love for Kagome, the woman who had believed in him even before he had, then ever.  
  
In total, he made four treks up and down the small space, stumbling twice, before deciding it was time to leave and get ready for dinner. When he reached for the cane, Kagome gave him a mischievous grin and shook her head, holding it just out of his reach.  
  
"You should know me better then that," she scolded sweetly, and he rolled his eyes, realizing it was true, that she never let him return to old habits once he proved they could be broken.  
  
"Kagome, please, just this once? I'd like to make it to the car in less then an hour, thank you."  
  
But she just continued shaking her head. "No. And you're going to have to return that car your insurance company has been renting for you, with the gas pedals in the hands."  
  
"Keh," he looked at the cane with longing, and gave it one last shot. "Please, just one more time? If you don't give it to me now, I'll just walk over and get it."  
  
Kagome looked down at the cane in her hands and then turned to Miroku. "How much do these cost?"  
  
He looked surprised at the question. "Um, I don't know, not too much, why?"  
  
Kagome looked back at the cane and, with one quick movement, snapped it over her leg, leaving everyone stunned. She raised her head with a smile. "Because now I won't feel guilty about breaking it."  
  
"Wench, why did you do that?" Inuyasha cried desperately.  
  
"Because I'm not going to give you any chance of falling back on the easy way out, Inuyasha." She grinned. "So I suggest you get going so you have time to get to the car and home to change before dinner."  
  
He started muttering to himself, and Kagome just laughed as she watched him walk...slowly...out the door, a huge grin on her face. Yes, that was the man she loved more then life itself, and he was walking again. All by himself. And tonight he was going to propose.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to take forever to end, so that by the time Kagome was heading out to the car she was feeling very irritable. Why was it that on the days when she was not anxious to get home, her patients were on time and left early, but when she wanted to leave, they arrived on average about ten minutes late, and stayed extra to tell her about their life?  
  
"See you tomorrow Kagome," Ayame called as she and Kouga headed out to the man's black convertible. Kagome smiled and waved.  
  
"See you later, Ayame. Kouga, you have got to start bringing an ugly car to work...that convertible of yours makes us all look bad."  
  
He winked at her, though she couldn't see it, and grinned as he unlocked the car with a push of the button on his key chain. "I can't help that I'm rich Kagome. But don't be complaining, as of tonight you'll be engaged to one of the wealthiest families in all of Tokyo."  
  
Kagome blushed as she was reminded of why she had been anxious for the day to end in the first place, and pictured once again the black velvet box she had found in Inuyasha's pocket the night before. But she had to say something to defend herself. "Inuyasha's not the wealthy one, that's Sesshoumaru."  
  
"But you know Inuyasha has a nice nest egg, Kagome," Ayame added as she stepped into her side of the car. "So stop complaining."  
  
The couple drove off before she could reply, and so instead she just shook her head and stepped into her own run-down vehicle, turning on the engine and letting it warm up for a few minutes as she stepped out to give Sango a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes," her friend replied with a beaming smile, "And you have to tell me all about it. I want details about how it feels to be proposed to, and then we'll have to start planning your wedding, all the way down to the flowers in the bouquets."  
  
Kagome laughed and hugged her friend again, watching as Miroku was the last to leave, locking the door behind him. He turned to the two women and pretended to be hurt. "Don't I get a hug?"  
  
"Not with the way your hands were roaming today," Kagome replied, and the two women laughed again.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Miroku replied innocently, walking to his car. "Good night, Sango."  
  
"Good night Miroku," Her voice softened slightly as she watched the man climb into his car, and couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face, giving Kagome a playful idea.  
  
"What, no good night kiss for your girlfriend?" Both turned bright red, and Kagome nearly fell over with laughter. Sango slapped her hard across the arm, but chuckled all the same.  
  
"Good night to you too, Kagome," She said firmly, her eyes twinkling, and walked out to her car.  
  
The drive home was easy, thankfully, and Kagome reached her apartment in twenty minutes. Walking in the door, she found Inuyasha lounging on the couch, watching TV, and felt a peaceful smile spread across her face. She loved coming home and having him there to greet her. In some ways, she couldn't understand how Kikyou could have given him up. But then, if you don't love someone, it's not the same.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering when you'd get home," he commented, not taking his eyes away from what looked like a baseball game.  
  
"Sorry, work ran late tonight," she replied, setting her purse down on the kitchen counter. "What time are our reservations?"  
  
"7:00, so you have about an hour to get ready."  
  
"Thanks dad," she replied sarcastically as she headed into the bathroom. "And don't you dare come in here until I'm done."  
  
"I won't so long as you don't take a thirty minute shower," he called back as she closed the door.  
  
The water felt good, and Kagome closed her eyes as she scrubbed the shampoo through her hair, loving the feeling of the soap sliding down her back as she rinsed. Nothing could have ruined her mood any more. Her towels had never felt softer, her dress, a short, strapless black style, had never fit better, and her hair had never cooperated more. She finished by placing the locket Inuyasha had given her around her neck, and slipped into some open-toed black heels.  
  
"Well you were certainly efficient tonight," he commented with a chuckle, coming out of the bedroom twenty minutes after her, dressed in a black jacket, black pants, and blue undershirt. She admired the way he looked without a cane, and couldn't resist walking up and hugging him around the waist. He returned the gesture by pulling her close and taking a long whiff from her hair. "What's this for?"  
  
"This is the first time I've ever seen you walk by yourself," she replied, a smile on her face as she leaned her cheek against his chest. "I like it."  
  
He smiled and pulled away, putting an arm around her waist and heading, slowly, for the door. As always, she didn't rush him or make him feel inadequate, and a wave of gratitude swept through him as he reached for the door and motioned for her to go through.  
  
They drove to the same restaurant as before, with the beautiful gardens and antique style of interior decoration. Kagome loved it, and tonight Inuyasha really felt okay when she ordered the beef mignonettes, along with crab cakes as an appetizer, because his brother was paying for it as a reward for making it through physical therapy alive. Even though it had felt like the kind of reward a parent would give a little child, almost like saying 'because you were good you get candy', Inuyasha didn't care, appreciating the gesture and knowing his brother was at least trying to act like a normal older sibling.  
  
The only problem with knowing his surprise was it meant that Kagome spent most of the evening wondering when he would reveal the box, get down on one knee, and ask the question. Okay, she reasoned, so maybe since he could barely walk he wouldn't get down on one knee, but instead he might put the ring in her dessert like in all the movies. With that thought in mind, she eagerly awaited the arrival of her double chocolate cake.  
  
"You must have a sweet tooth tonight," Inuyasha joked as she eagerly took her cake from the waiter when it finally arrived, and Kagome just gave him a knowing look, to which he responded by looking confused. Taking her fork, she dove into the dessert and tore it to pieces, searching for a ring. Unfortunately, in the end all she got was a cake that was scattered across her plate and part of the table, but no ring.  
  
She let out a long sigh, and Inuyasha frowned. "Did they not do a good job on the dessert tonight? I'll order you something else if you'd like."  
  
Kagome gave him a sweet smile, trying not to act disappointed. After all, it wasn't his fault she had a horrible habit of snooping and thus knew what was coming at SOME POINT in the evening. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay," he gave her a strange look, but eventually turned his attention instead to his own cheesecake. She watched him eat, a smile on her lips, and for a few moments forgot her frustration. He was beautiful to her, even when he was eating, and unlike Inuyasha, she thought he was a specific kind of beautiful. He wasn't beautiful like a woman, but he was beautiful like a man, with handsome, chiseled features and stunning amber eyes that were accented even more by his wealth of silver hair, which every now and then caught the light and shimmered, making her think of water.  
  
The waiter came with their check, and once they'd paid Inuyasha stood up and offered her his arm. "Would you like to go out into the gardens for a while?"  
  
Excitement filled her eyes, and now Kagome was sure they had reached the moment when he would propose. He was so sweet, taking her out into the gardens. "Yes, I'd like that very much."  
  
They strolled together for a long time, just enjoying the warm night, gazing up at the stars and listening to the fountain dribbling water. At one point Kagome even heard a cricket, and smiled at the cute chirping sound it made.  
  
Finally, after a long, comfortable silence, Inuyasha motioned for her to sit down on one of the benches, and she obeyed, watching him sit beside her. He took her hand in his, and kissed her on the lips gently, in a way that stirred her heart and desire into a frenzy.  
  
"Kagome," he began, "There's something I'd like to give you. I saw it and couldn't resist. It's why I was late last night."  
  
It was an interesting way to start a proposal, but Kagome was willing to go along with it, figuring he was probably just nervous. So she nodded and smiled. "Okay, what is it?"  
  
He reached into his coat pocket and pulled forth the small black velvet box, to which she gasped dramatically. "Here, this is for you," he said, almost shyly, and she took it gratefully, savoring the feeling of it in her hands before she opened it. She would want to remember this night for the rest of her life, and so, with reverence she slowly opened the lid, holding her breath, to find...  
  
"Oh," she said, unable to hide a slight twinge of disappointment. "It's beautiful, Inuyasha." She gazed at the ruby pendant shaped like a rose, encrusted with emeralds that represented petals, remembering how she had admired it in the jewelry store on may occasions when they'd passed by. On any other night she would have been thrilled beyond measure, and even now a small part of her was leaping in excitement to receive such a gift, but at the same time what she had really hoped for was a diamond ring, and now that she didn't have it...  
  
"Kagome, is something wrong?" Inuyasha looked like the world was crashing down around his head, and Kagome suddenly felt extremely guilty. He had bought her a gift most women would kill for, and all she could say was 'oh it's beautiful', like a Christmas present she didn't really like.  
  
"No! I love it, Inuyasha, it's stunning. I...honestly wasn't expecting something like this." Her voice betrayed her inner thoughts, because his eyes went wide and then narrowed in understanding.  
  
"You already knew you were getting it, didn't you?" He sighed in disappointment. "You found it in my pocket last night."  
  
"No," she said again, but blushed. "Not exactly."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I mean, well...I did find the box, but...I didn't look at what was inside."  
  
"So you knew you were getting a gift," he summarized. Hope returned to his eyes. "But you didn't know what kind of gift. Okay, I get it now."  
  
"No, Inuyasha, that's not quite true either. I...I didn't know what kind of gift it would be, but I thought it would be something different."  
  
"Different? How? Is that not the one you were wanting?"  
  
"No, it is, it's just..." She went silent, too embarrassed by her mistake to continue, and suddenly Inuyasha understood, his mouth forming a silent 'o'. Then he blushed too and looked away.  
  
"Oh Kagome..." His voice sounded suddenly tired. "You thought I was going to propose."  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," now she was feeling really guilty, and like a complete fool for making such an assumption. "I really am. I guess I'm just, well, I'm so in love with you that the thought of marrying you has been on my mind a lot lately, so...I just jumped to a conclusion when I saw the box."  
  
He nodded, still not looking at her. "Kagome, I just got a divorce two weeks ago. I'm not exactly going to be proposing to anyone any time soon."  
  
That comment cut her to the quick, and she felt a part of her heart rip. What was he saying? That she was just his rebound fling before he moved on to someone more serious to get married again? Or worse...was he saying he never wanted to get married again? Both possibilities crushed her, and to cover her sudden unease, Kagome decided to allow her temper to take over.  
  
"Well excuse me for being in love," she snapped, and he looked at her in surprise, feeling suddenly regretful at how his words must have sounded.  
  
"Kagome, look, I didn't mean..."  
  
She put up a hand for silence, tears coming to her eyes. "Look, unlike you, I haven't been married before. In fact, I haven't even had a serious boyfriend before you. And even though you only became officially divorced two weeks ago, I've known you now for six months, and have loved you for at least five of those six, so to me it feels like we've been together a long time."  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry about how that sounded, I didn't mean it like that." He was starting to panic, not liking at all how she was sounding at that moment. "Please just listen to me."  
  
A part of her wanted to say no, but Kagome decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, knowing she'd said things before she didn't mean either. So she nodded, but looked away as he began to speak.  
  
"I love you more then anything, Kagome, in a way I never thought possible, even when I was with Kikyou. I wake up every morning, see your beautiful face, and can't help but feel lucky, so lucky to have you in my life. I have a smile on my face throughout the day just because I know I'm coming home to you. I don't want that to ever change. But..." He swallowed, and she turned to look at him, seeing the pain and confusion in his eyes. "It hurt when I realized I didn't love Kikyou any more. It hurt even more when I signed those papers, and, well..."  
  
Kagome looked at the ground. "I understand."  
  
"No you don't. It's not because I don't love her. It's because I failed in marriage. I never wanted that. I wanted to get married once and live happily ever after with the love of my life, have lots of children, and watch them grow. But it didn't happen because I made the wrong choice, and now I feel like I don't know what to do any more."  
  
She looked at him as he spoke, and they both stopped talking for several minutes. Finally, she placed a hand on his arm gently. "So, what are you saying, Inuyasha? I need to know, for the sake of this relationship."  
  
He sighed and looked at her, his amber eyes causing her head to spin and her heart to beat faster. "I'm just saying that I need time, Kagome. I know that you've never been married before, but I have, so I just need some time."  
  
"But, if I give you time, do you think you might want to marry me some day?"  
  
He laughed at that and pulled her close so that her cheek was against his chest and his chin was resting on the top of her head. She could hear his heartbeat, and felt herself relax slightly. "Maybe marry you? Woman, I'd marry you today, right now, if my logical side wouldn't step in. I love you more then life itself, and I don't want to lose you. I just hope you'll have the patience to wait until I'm ready to go down that road again."  
  
Kagome pulled away and, after staring at him for several minutes, gave him the biggest smile she could, watching as his amber eyes filled with relief. She touched his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I always want to be at your side, Inuyasha...forever. And if that means I have to wait for you to be ready to marry me, then so be it." She laughed again and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a passionate kiss.  
  
Once he lifted his head, she nestled into his side and together they sat there on the bench under the stars, listening to the sounds of the water and the crickets and the birds, and neither had ever felt more at peace.  
  
"I love you, Kagome Higurashi. Never forget that."  
  
She smiled, knowing she would never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too, Inuyasha Takahashi, and I will wait for you forever, if that is what it takes. I will always be with you, so long as you want me."  
  
He smiled and pulled her close, and they both closed their eyes in complete bliss, happy in each other's company, falling asleep on the bench, and Kagome's last thought before she drifted off into dreams was that she didn't know exactly how she would tell her friends the next day that she had been wrong. 


	24. Epilogue

  
  
**Author's Notes:** Well everyone, this is it...this is the end that I've been moving toward and yet dreading all along. I can't believe how sad I am to see this story completed, because it means I won't get to work on it any more. And yet, at the same time, I'm proud of what this story has achieved, and know that it will always have a special place in my heart.  
Thanks to all of you wonderful people who have made this story as successful as it has been...you have truly surpassed my wildest dreams as far as reviews and support. Thank you, a million times, thank you. And I guess that having been said, I can't say much else, except...enjoy the final chapter of Soul Therapy, and then watch for the first chapter of my next story, Impossible Dreams (bows elegantly and moves off of stage silently).  
  
**Trunksgirl:** I think I will do a prequel to this story, but I don't know when. It all depends on where my inspiration takes me.  
  
**FrameofMind:** I don't mind at all if you use some ideas for stories of your own. There are, as I learned in AP English, recurring motifs in writing...so I have no problem with that (just in case you were wondering). And thanks for all your wonderful reviews for this story, I'm going to miss it too.  
  
**Ssp51201:** Of course I would like to read your story! And the idea actually sounds really unique, to put the characters in a more modern time. I like it! Let me know when you have something to read, and thanks so much for all your reviews!  
  
**Miko Sakura-sama:** Have I ever thanked you for all your reviews on all my stories? Well, I'm thanking you now. I love hearing from you!  
  
**Miyu6:** I understand about limited computer time, I run into that too...which is why I've started using my mom's laptop more often then not for typing my stories. I just wanted to let you know that I finally noticed a story by you called 'love me as I am', and wanted to say that I'm definitely going to start reading it...probably next week after my surgery when I'll have a lot of time on my hands! Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
**Numisma:** A nest egg is a saving's account people will frequently put aside and not spend to save up for certain times in their lives. Frequently people will save up for weddings, babies, etc. I hope that answers your question, and thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: Soul Therapy  
  
Author: dolphingirl0113  
  
Chapter: Epilogue  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, sexual implications)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha lost the battle of holding back a dramatic yawn as he pulled his car into the driveway of his home, turning off the ignition and watching as the headlights illuminating the front porch disappeared, leaving him in complete darkness. After blinking several times and mustering enough energy to get through the front door, he stepped out of the silver automobile, careful to be considerate of his sleeping neighbors as he shut the door.  
  
The one-story house was completely silent, save for the steady ticking of the large grandfather clock coming from the living room. Kicking off his shoes in the hallway and leaving them by the front door, Inuyasha made his way toward the kitchen for a glass of water, glancing through the archway separating the tiled room from the carpeted living room beyond.  
  
For the most part it looked almost exactly like the living room in Kagome's old apartment, since the girl had insisted on the same color scheme of white furniture, white carpet, and colorful paintings on the walls. She had kept her white couch, as well as her two black recliners which, Inuyasha had discovered, had been a gift from her mother and grandfather when she graduated from college. But Inuyasha had insisted on some things too, like the mahogany bookshelves from his old home with Kikyou, which currently lined the wall behind the large television they'd bought when they moved in, filled with volumes about various medical topics. There were still large windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, because Kagome said she liked moonlight, but this time they revealed their own modest swimming pool, and not one that belonged to an apartment complex.  
  
As Inuyasha moved about the kitchen, the sound of a soft whine came from the far corner, next to the heater, and he glanced over to see their dog, Hojo (he had not been happy when Kagome named the dog after her old boyfriend), giving him a soulful look, his black tail thumping slightly in joy as he lay curled up in his soft, pillowed bed.  
  
"Hey boy," Inuyasha whispered, bending over and rubbing the black Labradors ears. "I guess you're the only one awake enough to welcome me home."  
  
Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 2:00 in the morning, and groaned slightly. It had been another long night at the hospital, and yet again Inuyasha found himself wondering why he had decided to go into Obstetrics and Gynecology when he graduated from medical school and completed his residency. And yet, there was nothing quite like the feeling of holding a new baby in his arms before handing it off to the joyful mother while the proud father cut the cord. It was worth it...in the end.  
  
He chuckled. "Joyful except when I have three pregnant ladies who come in at the same time." He glanced back at Hojo for another brief instant before standing up. "Consider yourself lucky, mutt. You just have to look cute to get food and love. I on the other hand have to practically kill myself for it."  
  
Setting the glass down in the sink, promising that he'd wash it when he woke up in five hours when he had to go work at the office, he headed toward the bedroom, which was connected to the master bathroom consisting of a large shower with two shower heads and two sinks (so both he and Kagome could get ready in the morning at the same time).  
  
Picking up his toothbrush, he relished the feeling of the mint toothpaste in his mouth, licking his clean teeth once he had finished and sighing in satisfaction. He'd learned very early on that he couldn't come home and take a shower, thus waking up Kagome, when it was that early, but he could get away with brushing his teeth, and the small sanitary habit after being up all night was a relief.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom, he pulled off his soiled scrubs and threw them in the hamper, stripping down to his boxers before heading toward the actual bedroom, where he knew a nice, soft pillow waited for him, along with Kagome's beautiful, sleeping face.  
  
On his pillow, however, he found a large photo, along with an album, on top of which was a short note from Kagome.  
  
_Surprise! I didn't know when you'd be home, so I figured I'd just put  
it where I knew you'd find it eventually. I think you'll enjoy what  
the photography company did._  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her loopy cursive, glancing at her sleeping form, and reached for the album, in turn revealing the occupants of the large photograph, framed in gold.  
  
Kagome was wearing her wedding dress, which was cut in a Greek style with the loose shoulder straps held in place by rose-shaped clasps. The neckline fell down to reveal a modest amount of cleavage, and the top layer of the gown was transparent, revealing the second layer of fabric, which hugged her hips a little more generously. Her hair was pulled up into a Greek style as well, matching the theme of the gown, into a high ponytail of massive curls falling halfway down her back, framed by her long veil, which was held in place by four golden bands around her head. She was smiling, and had her arm looped through Inuyasha's, holding her bouquet, which consisted of lilacs and lilies. He was smiling as well, and together they made a handsome couple.  
  
He couldn't believe it had been over a year since that day. Frankly, he couldn't believe it had been two years since he and Kagome had first had that conversation out in the rose garden, when she had mistaken the emerald and ruby rose-shaped pendant for an engagement ring. He chuckled now, because she hardly ever parted with it, saying it was like a promise ring would be to other girls. Even now, as he glanced over, he saw it glinting on her neck as she lay on her back, her large belly causing the sheets to rise up like a mountain.  
  
Seeing her belly, and thinking about the women he had just delivered that night, caused him to chuckle to himself. "I'm surrounded by pregnant women these days," he mumbled, leafing through the photo album, which was decorated beautifully with white, silver, and gold paper, captions next to almost every photo in beautiful cursive which he recognized as Kagome's. Obviously that's what she'd been doing that day.  
  
Ever since she'd gone on maternity leave two weeks ago, Kagome had been practically impossible to live with, going stir crazy not being able to leave the house because she couldn't make it for more then an hour without needing to use the bathroom. But thankfully, because of his long work day which included rounds at the hospital once he was done seeing patients at the office, Inuyasha got to come home and see her in a good mood...most of the time.  
  
Setting the large photograph down along the wall, along with the album, promising himself to look at it more thoroughly in the morning, Inuyasha finally pulled back the covers and looked at the empty space left for him with longing, crawling into bed and letting out a long sigh of relief as his head sank into the soft feather pillow. On nights like these, heaven was exactly where he was at that moment.  
  
Unfortunately, being an obstetrician meant you became a very light sleeper since you needed to hear the phone at all hours of the night, and just as he was falling asleep Inuyasha felt Kagome stir next to him. Figuring she was just doing her hourly bathroom routine, he forced his eyes to remain shut and clutched the covers around his exhausted body, feeling on the verge of dreams once more, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Groaning and convincing himself it would just go away, that fate wouldn't be that cruel, and have his wife wake him up, Inuyasha ignored it. But that meant the shaking only got harder.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha, wake up!"  
  
"Mff..." He grumbled into his pillow, and somehow she translated that into 'what is it?' because she answered.  
  
"Inuyasha...I think my water just broke."  
  
Now, if he had been like any other normal man, he would have jumped up and nearly hit the ceiling with excitement. But unlike most fathers-to-be, Inuyasha Takahashi heard that announcement at least three times a day, and as such he didn't go leaping out of bed. Instead, because he was tired, he just rolled over and curled into a little ball, mumbling again; although this time he actually made sense. "When did it happen?"  
  
"Um...a few minutes ago." He could feel her shifting next to him, jostling his body even more, and sighed, still keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"Have you started having contractions yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then go back to sleep and tell me when you do." And with that he went silent, not even thinking about the fact that he had just told his wife, and a very irritable, pregnant wife at that, to sit tight and go back to sleep. Still, all he got was an irritated sigh and then felt Kagome roll out of bed slowly to head for the bathroom.  
  
After almost nine months of pregnancy, Kagome was ready to deliver. She didn't care about all the painful stories she'd heard from experienced friends...all she knew was that about four months into it, when the baby shifted and grew enough that it was pinching on her bladder, she'd had enough. Not to mention the fact that she hated feeling like she was waddling, her huge stomach protruding out of her body and getting in the way of everything. She hadn't seen her feet, let alone been able to tie her own shoes, in about two months, and the thought, along with raging rollercoaster hormones, caused tears to frequently come to her eyes. And now, after all of that, after carrying HIS child, her husband (who she tried to remind herself was wonderful and loving) had the nerve to tell her to just go back to sleep?  
  
"Baka," she mumbled as she reached the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet to urinate for at least the fifth time that night. Glancing down at her stomach, she frowned. "And if you're a boy, I will see to it that you have respect for your wife when she's pregnant."  
  
Not that Inuyasha hadn't been respectful and caring. In fact, having a husband who worked with pregnant women for a living meant he was more patient then most when it came to her snappish temper and depressed moods. Actually, as she recalled one night in particular when he'd driven to the store at midnight to get her ice cream, he had been wonderful to her. She groaned. Until now...  
  
Standing up and flushing the toilet, Kagome walked slowly over to the sink, looking at her face, which was drawn and tired from not having slept for more then two hours straight for the past two months. Her hair, pulled back into a low ponytail, was knotted into a mess since she'd been too lazy to comb it after getting out of the shower before going to bed, and her skin was pale.  
  
Throwing some water on her face and drying it off with a hand towel, she headed back into the bedroom, noticing the large wedding picture Sesshoumaru had dropped off earlier that day. Kagome glared at the woman in the picture, who was all smiles and radiance, because right at that moment in comparison she felt like an old hag. And yet, she couldn't resist picking up the album she had put together earlier that day from all the pictures that had finally been developed.

It had been a large affair, with Sesshoumaru inviting half of Tokyo, while Kagome also had many friends and family who she wanted to come. All told there had been almost 200 guests, much to Inuyasha's dismay. One thing Kagome had discovered early on was that one problem with marrying a man who had been married before was that he was not as anxious to have a large ceremony the second time. She had understood, but at the same time had kindly reminded him that it was her first wedding, and as she intended it to be her only wedding, had wanted it to be a day to remember.

Sango had been her maid of honor, with Ayame, Rin, and, of all people, Kikyou, as brides' maids, while Sesshoumaru had been Inuyasha's best man, and Miroku, Kouga, and Souta had been groomsmen. It had been the happiest day of her life, and even as she set the album back down again, feeling her back complain as she bent over, she couldn't help but grow warm at the memory of it.  
  
Since her contractions still hadn't started, and believing Inuyasha when he said that they were in no hurry until they did, she decided to lay back down and try to get some sleep, rolling over onto her back, since sleeping on her stomach was out of the question, and she couldn't curl up comfortably on her side any more. But just as she closed her eyes, a ripping pain shot through her abdomen, and she drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Oh...god..." She hissed, and, because it hurt so much, she whacked Inuyasha on the back, a lot harder then she meant to, to wake him up. Not that she had to. She knew he was a light sleeper, and that all she had to do was make a noise that sounded like a phone and he was up and ready to go.  
  
"What?" He groaned, rolling over and looking irritated. But his irritation faded when he saw the expression of surprised pain on his wife's face, and instantly jumped into doctor mode, forgetting about how tired he was.  
  
Moving over to her side slowly and placing his arms under her back, he gently lifted Kagome up into a sitting position and helped her stand. "Okay, just take it easy, and make sure to breath normally. That's the key."  
  
Kagome nodded, clutching his hand, but the contraction quickly faded, and she was left with simply a shaky feeling from the adrenaline rush. "Why don't you get the bag, and I'll meet you at the car," she whispered, almost like she was afraid to speak any louder because it would invite another contraction.  
  
"Are you sure you can make it to the car by yourself?"  
  
She nodded, and he returned the gesture before moving toward the closet, pulling on a fresh pair of scrubs before pulling out the large black bag they'd packed several weeks ago, so that they'd be prepared for when the time came. It only held two changes of clothes for each of them, two toothbrushes, some shampoo, and a hairbrush, but as Kagome had pointed out when they were packing, she wasn't planning on moving in, so she didn't need much.  
  
Moving quickly now, he strode out the front door, ignoring Hojo's excited yip of curiosity at such activity that early in the morning, and started his silver car for the second time that night. Kagome appeared several minutes later wearing her large black maternity pants, which were too big everywhere but her belly, along with a simple white t-shirt, and he jumped out of the driver's seat to help her into the back, where she could lay down if she needed to.  
  
Just as he shut the door, she grimaced and hissed again, letting out quick, short breaths, and anyone could tell she was having a contraction. Glancing at his watch, he sighed in relief to see that it had been about ten minutes since the last one, which meant they weren't making an emergency run just yet.  
  
And thank god for that, because if they had been in any hurry, they would not have made it, which Inuyasha soon discovered.  
  
It was like Kagome's sensitive nerves were on fire, because every time the car rocked slightly, or went over a bump, she would beg him to drive slower because it was uncomfortable, until eventually she had begged and pleaded so much that he was barely making ten miles an hour on a forty-five mile an hour road. At least no one's out, he thought gratefully, glancing in the mirror every few seconds to see Kagome breathing fast, her forehead quickly becoming drenched in sweat.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question but also knowing that it was necessary to keep her mind off of any pain she might be experiencing. And surprisingly, she didn't snap at him or think he was being ridiculous, instead answering with complete seriousness.  
  
"My abdomen hurts," she complained, "And I feel a lot of pressure between my legs."  
  
He nodded. "That's all completely natural. Just remember that every time you have a contraction you'll have the urge to push...and that you can't. Not until we get to the hospital. Besides, your contractions are far enough apart that you would exhaust yourself if you started pushing right now."  
  
Kagome nodded and clutched the door handle in her left hand, which caused Inuyasha to lock the doors just in case she pulled the wrong direction and went flying out of the car. Not that much would happen when going at ten miles an hour, but still, he wouldn't want that on his conscience in the years to come.  
  
The hospital came into view twenty minutes later, and Kagome sighed in relief, happy to know that soon she would be in a bed with people taking care of her. After all, while Inuyasha was wonderful, she liked the idea of being in a place where they were prepared for anything.  
  
"Dr. Takahashi!" Several nurses exclaimed in surprise when Inuyasha appeared wheeling Kagome in on a wheelchair he'd grabbed from the front door. He couldn't blame them for looking shocked, considering he'd just left about an hour ago, but now was not the time for conversation, and he had switched into commanding doctor/protective husband mode for Kagome's sake.  
  
"This is my wife, and she needs a room...now."  
  
"Yes sir," they all responded at once, taking Kagome and wheeling her into the nearest room, where she was then moved onto a bed that automatically put her into a comfortable sitting position. In front of her was a television, and a small couch that could be pulled out into a bed for the husband, who usually wanted to spend the night with his wife after the baby was born.  
  
"Hello," A kindly older woman with graying hair smiled at Kagome, and she did her best to smile back, although at one point she clutched her belly once more in pain. The nurse smiled. "It wont be long now, sweetheart, so you just let me know if you need anything, okay?"  
  
"W-where's Inuyasha?" Kagome managed once her breathing had slowed down again.  
  
"Your husband is probably out filling out the papers for you to stay here. He'll be in shortly. He's such a nice man, and a wonderful doctor too..." She continued to talk as she attached several monitors to Kagome's body, one on her arm to check blood pressure every five minutes, and another machine that gave her heart rate, along with the baby's heart rate and blood pressure. The nurse smiled at what she saw. "And your baby is as healthy as ever, Mrs. Takahashi."  
  
Kagome smiled at that, glancing over at the machine, which was emitting the washing-machine like sound of her baby's heartbeat. That's my baby, she thought, and felt her heart melt in tenderness and motherly love.  
  
Inuyasha appeared a few minutes later, not looking frantic, but still seeming excited, and pulled a chair up next to her bed, taking her hand in his, kissing her fingers gently. "How are you doing?"  
  
She gave him a smile. "I'm alright. You?"  
  
He chuckled. "It feels weird to be on the receiving end this time. Usually I'm the one who blows in at the last minute, delivers the baby, takes a picture, and then leaves."  
  
Kagome touched his face gently, feeling conscious of her clammy skin against his hot cheek. "Why don't you call Sango and Miroku."  
  
"But it's three in the morning."  
  
"I know...but they'd want to know. They are going to be the godparents after all."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Inuyasha grabbed the cell phone out of the black bag and quickly dialed Miroku's number, not at all upset about the fact that he was waking up the man and his fiancée. After all, if he wasn't going to get a good night's sleep, then no one should.  
  
About an hour later, when the contractions started coming faster, Inuyasha sent for the anesthesiologist to give Kagome an epidural to help with the pain, and before long Kagome was assuring him that she was almost completely numb from the waist down, which made him smile. He wanted the best care for his wife and unborn child.  
  
By the time 6:00 am rolled around, Inuyasha was the one who was becoming anxious, while Kagome was just physically tired from experiencing contractions for the past three hours. He never had to wait out an entire birth, just the actual delivery, and it was kind of unnerving. Thankfully, he was rescued from being all alone when Sango and Miroku burst into the room carrying a large bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" He snapped. "I called you both like three hours ago."  
  
"Sorry," Miroku bumbled, blushing slightly at the sight of Kagome while Sango simply went and took her friend's hand. "Not all of us can just wake up at three in the morning and not feel it, Inuyasha."  
  
"Keh," was all he said in reply before walking back to stand beside Kagome, who was smiling at her friends in appreciation.  
  
"Thanks for coming," she said with a grin, and Sango smiled back, brushing away several stray strands of hair from her friend's damp forehead.  
  
"We wouldn't miss this for the world, Kagome. After all," She grinned at Miroku, "I'm getting married in two weeks, and I'll need to see what to expect."  
  
Kagome smiled. "And I guess I'll get to wear the smaller dress as your maid of honor."  
  
Sango laughed, remembering how they had ordered two dresses because they hadn't been sure if Kagome would deliver before or after the wedding. "Yeah, I guess you will. And you can ditch the large bow that would have gone on your stomach too."  
  
Two hours later Kagome still hadn't come any closer to delivering, and Inuyasha had called Sesshoumaru so that now he and his wife, Rin, had joined the group in the room. The two women were with Kagome while the three men stood back slightly, talking about this and that, but generally all anxious about the arrival of the baby, Rin and Sesshoumaru especially, since they were expecting their first in four months.  
  
"Oh god!" Kagome exclaimed, and everyone jumped to attention.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha inquired frantically. "Are you okay? Are the contractions getting worse? The epidural should be helping with the pain..."  
  
"No, Inuyasha, it's not that...it's just that I haven't called my mother yet, or my brother."  
  
Sighing in relief that it wasn't something serious, everyone set about on their cell phones, Sesshoumaru contacting Mrs. Higurashi while Inuyasha tried to track down Kagome's college-crazy brother. Sango also remembered someone, and called up Kouga, who rushed over immediately in a speeding limo, Ayame at his side, and by the time Kagome's contractions were coming fast, and she was fully dialated, the birthing room was full of friends and family.  
  
The doctor arrived, just like Inuyasha always did, with about five minutes left, and smiled at Kagome while Inuyasha moved to take her hand, everyone else moving back slightly. The doctor seemed surprised at how many people were in the room, but just shrugged as he recognized Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
"Are you ready, Kagome?" He asked kindly, and Kagome nodded, giving him a smile while Inuyasha grunted. He always asked that question too, but had no idea before that morning how stupid it sounded.  
  
Moving to sit on the stool between her legs, the doctor helped put her feet in stirrups while the nurses helped him into his gown and gloves. "Okay Kagome, I want you to put your hands on your legs and use them for support when you push, okay?" Kagome nodded and obeyed, closing her eyes as another contraction came. She couldn't believe how much it hurt, and didn't even want to think about what it would be feeling like if Inuyasha hadn't insisted she get the epidural.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She panted as another contraction hit her, and he gripped her hand tightly in his.  
  
"I'm here, Kagome, just breath with me, okay?" She nodded, and together they took in deep, steady breaths.  
  
"Okay Kagome, on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?" She nodded, and did so, letting out a long, strained moan. Gods above, it almost felt like something was ripping inside of her!  
  
"Very good, Kagome," the doctor praised in a voice that was trained to be calm. "Now I want you to do that again..."  
  
Kagome did, for the next ten minutes she pushed whenever she had a contraction, and finally, when she thought she couldn't push any more, she heard the beautiful sounds of a baby's shrill cry, followed by the doctor's happy announcement that they had a beautiful baby boy.  
  
Tears came to her eyes as the doctor held up the infant for her to see, and she smiled as she extended her hand as though to touch him while Inuyasha moved to cut the umbilical cord. Nearby, Sango, Ayame, and Rin all had tears in their eyes as well, Sesshoumaru looked proud to be an uncle, while Miroku and Kouga just looked uncomfortable, but none was as excited as Mrs. Higurashi and Souta as they hugged each other in joy.  
  
"Oh sweetheart," Mrs. Higurashi cooed gently once Kagome was lying on her back, breathing normally but shaking from the extreme adrenaline rush caused by the delivery. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly, feeling utterly exhausted as they took her son away to be bathed and wrapped in a clean towel. "Thanks, mama."  
  
Souta appeared too, rubbing a hand over his sister's forehead tenderly, a smile on his face. "You did a great job, Kagome." He kissed her forehead lightly, and Kagome smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Souta."  
  
Inuyasha came in at that moment carrying his new son, a proud smile on his face and, ignoring the looks and extended arms of the other occupants of the room, carried the baby straight to Kagome's waiting embrace. She smiled warmly down at the baby, who was cooing softly and flexing his fingers as he blinked and looked up at his mother.  
  
"You're so beautiful," she said with a smile, and Inuyasha leaned over them both protectively, a grin on his face as well.  
  
"He's perfect," he whispered, kissing Kagome's cheek, and she looked at him with shining eyes.  
  
"Have you picked out a name yet?"  
  
"What? Me?"  
  
"That's right...the deal was if it was a girl I would pick the name, and if it was a boy, you would. So what have you decided?"  
  
"I don't know..." He scratched his head. "I'll have to think about it."  
  
Kagome nodded, feeling warm and sedated by the pain medications she had been given. "You do that, and then let me know what you've decided when I wake up."  
  
He smiled at her and, without warning, crawled over all the monitors to curl up on the bed beside her, an arm lazily sitting on her abdomen while his son grabbed at his middle finger on his other hand. Smiling, Inuyasha relaxed too, knowing that, at long last, he'd found exactly what he'd wanted all along.  
  
The accident, and subsequent recovery, had been hell, but at the same time he'd come to think of it as a blessing, because it had changed his life forever. He'd married Kikyou, and he'd loved her, but he had never felt the way he now did about anyone or anything before in his whole life.Kagome was the mother of his child, the love of his life, and as for his son...tears came to his eyes in a rare display of emotion as Inuyasha listened to the innocent burbles of the infant currently squeezing his finger.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He opened his eyes to see Kagome smiling at him. He smiled back. "Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He touched her cheek. "I love you too."  
  
She smiled again and closed her eyes, her breathing slowly becoming steady, indicating she was asleep. And, once he was sure his wife and child were safe too, he followed her into dreams, all the while knowing he had truly found heaven on earth right there, at that moment, and that everything else, including the accident, had been worth it...in the end.  
  
The End


End file.
